Picturing Sirius
by likyboy's
Summary: Remus Lupin est fou de photographie. Un mannequin en particulier attire son attention et l'obsède jusque dans ses rêves : Sirius Black. Jusqu'où Remus ira-t-il pour répondre aux désirs de son idole ? RLSB
1. L'obsession

Petite Fic (j'en suis à écrire le 3e chapitre) RL/SB, UA (Slash, OOC, OC, …), **Rating T** pour langage, référence au sexe...

Petite mise en bouche plus courte que les chapitres à venir, l'action (comprenez "introduction de dialogues") commençant réellement au chap 2… En espérant que cela vous plaira,

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Picturing**** Sirius**

**Prologue**

**Obsession**

Sur la première page du magazine s'étalait le corps musclé du modèle. Sa chemise noire, visiblement en soie ou dans une quelconque matière brillante, était ouverte sur son torse si bien dessiné. Il avait croisé ses bras dans sa nuque, comme les femmes le faisaient pour mettre leur poitrine en avant. Ce mouvement, pourtant anodin, donnait une dimension incroyable à ses pectoraux, de plus en plus présents au fil des mois, et allongeait ses abdominaux qui laissait deviner les prémices de tablettes à venir. Son pantalon tombait bas sur ses hanches, du moins on le supposait car le cadre de la couverture le coupait quelques centimètres sous le nombril.

Pour l'occasion, ses cheveux avaient été peignés vers l'arrière, découvrant son front blanc, laissant ses yeux, d'habitude si durs à trouver entre les mèches sauvages de ses cheveux, totalement admirables – et qui aurait pu ne pas les admirer ? L'expression de son visage, la couleur orageuse de son regard, la forme de sa bouche… Il semblait crier 'Achète-moi, oh, achète-moi fidèle Remus ! Jamais tu ne me verras jamais plus beau qu'aujourd'hui'.

Et bien sûr, Remus acheta le magazine. Comme d'habitude, il détesta ça. Le regard amusé de la vendeuse quand il lui tendait le numéro de Wild Ones ou Witch'es ou encore Sorcer's girl. Des magazines féminins. Forcément, ça ne forçait pas le respect. Surtout que la vendeuse commençait à le connaître à force qu'il vienne presque toutes les quinzaines fouiner après _la _photo, _la _pose, _le _style qu'il n'avait pas encore. C'était comme une obsession : il ne pouvait pas laisser un seul cliché de Sirius Black sans le posséder. Il travaillait toutes ses vacances pour se permettre ces achats.

Mais obtenir la récompense ultime – le sourire de Black, les yeux de Black, le torse de Black – valait bien qu'il se ridiculise à acheter des magazines féminins et qu'il se ruine. C'était une telle joie, une telle satisfaction, quand il rentrait à Poudlard, ses achats sous le bras, qu'il allait s'enfermer derrière les baldaquins de son lit pour, tout doucement, comme si c'était réellement Sirius Black qu'il touchait, ouvrir le magazine, le feuilleter, page après page, en n'omettant pas de regarder un article, une pub, à la recherche de la moindre trace du mannequin. Un tel soulagement, une telle euphorie quand il trouvait l'article qu'il illustrait, le poster qui le représentait, la publicité qu'il promotionnait.

Durant deux à trois jours, pour chaque magazine, il recommençait l'opération, mémorisant les numéros de page qui l'intéressaient. Puis précautionneusement, pendant un cours de divination qu'il ne suivait pas au contraire de tous les autres garçons de son dortoir (la professeure y était pour beaucoup…), il s'attablait à un des bureaux communs, prenait un cutter affûté et découpait la page, ou les pages quand il était chanceux, où Sirius Black était présent.

Il prenait son carnet secret, sa collection, son œuvre, appliquait un sort de glue perpétuelle sur le papier glacé et le collait dans son cahier. Grâce à la magie et à quelques sortilèges performants, il était maintenant capable de faire en sorte que la page prenne la taille de l'image. Ca ressemblait à un livre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal – bien qu'un journal intime ne soit pas banal dans un dortoir de mecs – mais quand on l'ouvrait, la page de droite se mettait automatiquement à la taille de la photo découpée dans le magazine. Ainsi, au fur et à mesure du feuilletage, les pages allaient des portraits de quelques centimètres aux posters géants des créateurs de mode.

Ensuite, il pouvait passer des heures à regarder son livre si précieux. Revenir aux débuts hésitants de sa carrière, à ses 14 ans et son air canaille, ses grands yeux expressifs, passer à ses 15 ans, l'année des changements, du succès, de ses yeux s'ombrageant, de sa silhouette s'élançant, des ses habits s'ouvrant pour finir à ses 16 ans, clamant l'ombre de l'homme qu'il deviendrait, encore protégé par les traits juvéniles de son corps. Et enfin, sa 17e année, celle de tous les essais, de toutes les victoires. Des photos des plus grands photographes, des apparats des plus grands couturiers, des poses osées, déshabillées, des expressions sexuées, choquantes, indignantes, excitantes.

Était-il pitoyable, pathétique ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute, oui. Il le reconnaissait, savait que cette obsession pour le jeune homme était malsaine, anormale, peut-être même pathologique. Est-ce qu'il s'en souciait ? Pas vraiment. Depuis qu'il avait été mordu par Fenrir Greyback, Sirius Black était la première chose qui réveillait en lui une telle passion, un tel engouement. Quand il rentrait de l'infirmerie le lendemain de la pleine lune, il n'y avait rien qui lui remontait le moral plus que se glisser sous ses couvertures épaisses avec une tisane antidouleur et son livre aux merveilles.

Mais le plus pathétique, le plus pitoyable, n'était pas sa collection, son besoin de magazines pour filles, son obsession pour Sirius Black. Non, le plus pitoyable était son incapacité à visualiser Sirius Black comme un être humain. A ses yeux, il était mannequin, un personnage de papier, pas une personne réelle, un corps réel.

Et pourtant, il était le fan le mieux placé pour savoir qui était Sirius Black. Pour la simple et bonne raison que son idole occupait le lit juste à côté du sien dans le dortoir.


	2. Le garçon à l'appareil

Hello Everyone,

Avant toute chose, ne m'en veuillez pas de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews 'personnellement' mais ma connection est 'megalow' et prendre 10 min par page pour répondre à 9 personnes avec une chance sur deux que 'Internet ne peut pas afficher cette page', je vous laisse imaginer que c'est un peu mission impossible pour mon impatiente personne ... Donc : **Merci à tous**, j'ai lu et apprécié vos commentaires (j'ai même été un peu inquiétée parfois de voir ce que les gens pouvaient attendre de la suite^^), je ne réponds pas aux questions volontairement car je pense que pas mal se trouve dans ce premier chapitre (ou au choix prologue bis). J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Et pour ceux qui demandaient, j'essayerai de poster une fois par semaine, le mercredi, heure variant selon les cours. (Et espérons que ces ** auront remis le poteau téléphonique en état d'ici la semaine prochaine...)

Note : Ne vous étonnez pas de l'étrangeté des noms de certains personnages, chercher des noms d'étoiles pour ma cousine combiné à une petite centaine d'heures passées sur mes examens de septembre, ça peut avoir quelques effets collatéraux …

Bonen Lecture

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 1**

**Le garçon à l'appareil**

Souvent, Remus se demandait comment toute cette folie s'était emparée de lui. Cela faisait partie de ces choses, dans sa vie, qui ne tournaient pas rond et qu'il ne pouvait pas reprocher à _L'autre_. Comprenez le loup-garou sommeillant dans ses entrailles. Il était pourtant tellement pratique et usuel de se dire que tout venait de lui. Mais quelque fois, le jeune homme sentait au fond de lui que cette folie-là n'avait rien à voir avec la schizophrénie latente de la lycanthropie.

Elle n'avait pas eu que du mauvais : grâce à Sirius Black, il avait développé un autre don, celui de la photo. Dans le château, on l'appelait d'ailleurs 'le mec à l'appareil'. Il ne le quittait jamais, son fidèle objectif pendant toujours autour de son cou. Il voulait être toujours prêt, quelque soit l'heure du jour, à capturer l'instant présent si le décor se prêtait à lui. C'était parfois pas grand-chose : le sourire d'une amie dans les rayons du soleil tombant dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, le dos d'un professeur agacé des simagrées de James Potter soupirant en baissant les épaules, la passe décisive d'un match de Quidditch sous une pluie diluvienne.

Des moments volés dans la vie d'autrui, pris avec la spontanéité du débutant. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter le matériel dont il rêvait, il n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre les techniques académiques, il n'avait pas les aménagements pour se prétendre photographe. Pourtant, ses quelques clichés avaient leur petit succès dans l'école, son plus grand client n'étant autre que James Potter.

James Potter était l'archétype du garçon populaire. Il était mignon, intelligent, rebelle, riche et, par-dessus tout, il devait être le type le plus sociable de l'univers. Il parlait à tout le monde, avec tout le monde, de tout, de rien, de n'importe quoi. Il faisait rougir les intellos du premier rang et les autoproclamées garces du dernier, rire la plus lunatique des filles ainsi que la plus coincée. Il était l'ami du mec que personne n'aime et le bras droit de celui que tout le monde admire. Cauchemar des profs et source d'inspiration, rêve de toutes les filles, convoitise de tous les garçons.

Jamais de silence tendu, de sourire crispé avec James Potter. Et quand il concluait une conversation, il laissait son interlocuteur avec un sourire satisfait, fier, d'avoir _parlé_ avec lui, ses interlocutrices les yeux pleins d'étoiles, émues d'avoir flirté avec lui.

Et donc, bien sûr, statistiques obligent, James Potter parlait également à Remus Lupin, Remus qui faisait tout pour ne pas lui sauter au cou et lui crier « Comment c'est ? Comment c'est d'être le meilleur ami de Sirius Black ? »

Non, à la place, il vendait à James ses clichés. James n'était pas un enfant de cœur, il ne se prétendait pas 'opposant au règlement' juste pour en jeter, il en pensait chaque mot. Il ne faisait rien pour en jeter d'ailleurs, il en jetait, tout simplement. Et s'il est une chose dont il était fier, c'était de son succès auprès des filles. Et il payait Remus une véritable petite fortune pour posséder, à chaque fois, une photo de sa petite amie du moment le regardant avec admiration et amour. Il devait lui aussi avoir un petit cahier secret, rempli du visage admiratif de ses conquêtes.

Remus n'approuvait pas le comportement mais pensait aux magazines que lui apportait, sans le savoir, Potter. Le meilleur ami de la cible, le frère de cœur du sujet, qui aide le détraqué à être obsédé.

Potter appréciait également d'avoir quelques photos de ses matchs de Quidditch – et si Remus parvenait à capturer le bon moment, l'instant exact où le capitaine Potter avait senti le match se sceller et la victoire apparaître, alors là, il touchait le pactole.

Mais rien ne valait plus que les photos de Lily Evans.

Remus n'y avait pas souvent recours, seulement quand il était à court d'argent. Il voyait ces nouveaux numéros, ces nouvelles photos de Sirius, et il serait prêt à voler, à braquer la boutique pour ne pas partir sans les avoir. Alors parfois, sans qu'elle s'en doute, il photographiait sa meilleure amie et revendait ses photos à James Potter. Et il en tirait tellement d'argent qu'on aurait pu croire que dans le colis, c'était de la drogue qui se cachait…

Il n'était sûrement pas le seul obsédé névrotique de cette école.

James Potter était donc l'ami de tout le monde mais deux personnes seulement avaient réellement de l'importance pour lui : Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black.

Peter était le stéréotype même du Pouffsouffle mais il était à Gryffondor. Il suivait Black et Potter partout, comme un petit chien, toujours à l'affut de la dernière blague de James, toujours sous l'aura protectrice de Sirius. Il était potelé, pas très beau, pas très doué en magie, assez maladroit et carrément ennuyant. Remus n'avait eu qu'une conversation avec lui – rien qu'avec lui puisqu'il était toujours dans les pattes de James et que James lui parlait régulièrement. Cela avait donné ceci :

-Salut  
-Salut  
-Tu es Lupin, c'est ça ?  
-Peter, on est dans la même classe depuis six ans  
-Oh, ouais  
-… Hum, tu voulais quelque chose ?  
-Quoi ? Non…  
-Ben, à plus alors  
-Remus, attends, James m'a demandé …-  
-Le colis, tiens. Il n'aura qu'à payer la prochaine fois.  
-Oh, bien… Hum, Lupin, t'as … comment tu t'y prends pour faire poser toutes ces filles ?  
-Je leur dis que je suis gay, ça les fait rire  
-O...  
-Bon, ben, au revoir Pettigrow. Tu devrais essayer mon truc.  
-A… a… a… oui

Très bien, c'était méchant. Très méchant de lui faire ce sale coup. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup plus de chance avec les filles qu'avant. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car cette petite farce avait valu tout l'or du monde. Le temps d'une réplique, durant un quart de seconde, il avait cessé d'être invisible aux yeux de Sirius Black.

Sirius, le si sombre, si majestueux, si magnifique, Sirius Black l'avait regardé, lui, l'insignifiant et obsessionnel collectionneur de photos. Et il avait eu cette grimace, un rictus moqueur, une seconde de complicité entre deux garçons se moquant d'un troisième un peu bête. Ca n'avait duré qu'un court instant mais Remus s'en souviendrait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pendant cette seconde, le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Son cœur ne battait plus, l'air ne diffusait plus dans ses poumons. Parce que Sirius Black le regardait. Et il le voyait, pour la première fois.

C'était en sixième année. Et pour la première fois ce soir là, Remus ne trouva pas seulement le réconfort dans les images de Sirius, la beauté physique, l'exceptionnelle aura qu'il dégageait. En feuilletant son livre aux merveilles, il ressentit également de l'excitation. Et même s'il se doutait depuis longtemps que les garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas un hasard que ce soit sur Sirius Black que son attention se soit focalisée, ce jour là, il se sentit incroyablement honteux de ressentir tant de désir pour un autre homme. Pour quelqu'un dormant dans le lit d'à côté. Pour celui qui avait croisé son regard.

Aujourd'hui, il se souvenait de cet instant et se trouvait ridicule. Il avait toujours su que son admiration pour Black n'était pas platonique, tout comme il avait toujours su qu'il était gay. Pendant l'été qui avait suivi, il était sorti avec un garçon. Son premier petit ami. La seule chose qu'il en retirait était la certitude que jamais une fille ne lui conviendrait car même un garçon qui ne lui allait pas, c'était mieux que la plus belle des filles.

Il avait bien sûr immédiatement confié son secret juste confirmé à Lily, sa meilleure amie, qui n'avait rien dit de plus que le jour où il avait avoué être un lycanthrope. Elle avait souri, compris, l'avait serré contre elle et lui avait juré qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui, quelques soient les épreuves qu'il traverserait.

Lily Evans était de ces gens formidables incapables de vous juger, toujours prêts à vous tendre la main quand vous en avez besoin. Elle était la seule personne au courant de la passion de Remus pour un modèle en particulier et, même si elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de le voir se plonger avec tant de ferveur dans sa malsaine activité, elle ne cherchait pas à l'en empêcher. Lily était persuadée que les gens devaient faire des erreurs pour grandir. Que ferait-elle si elle apprenait qu'il vendait des photos d'elle à James Potter pour se permettre ses achats compulsifs ? Il ne pouvait dire et n'osait pas y penser. Que Lily ne soit plus son amie la plus chère était une pensée pire encore que celle de Sirius Black arrêtant sa carrière de mannequin.

Pourquoi les gays sont généralement plus proches des filles que des garçons ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être un sixième sens, un instinct de protection de ses condisciples. Ou ça venait de lui : on est toujours plus tendu face à un partenaire potentiel qu'à un égal. Quoiqu'en soient les raison, les choses étaient ainsi faites :

Remus était le copain gentil, un peu obsédé de la gâchette, légèrement maniaque sur la photo, avec qui les autres garçons de son dortoir appréciaient de taper une causette de temps à autre. James Potter, le client, et son fidèle toutou, Peter Pettigrow ainsi que Christobald Thrombi, le rat de bibliothèque par excellence, et Alnilam Tophi, le clown que tout le monde plaint quand il se croit drôle à tort, tous de bons copains à qui il ne parlerait sans doute jamais plus après Poudlard.

Mais Remus n'était pas que ça, il était le meilleur ami, la touche masculine, le garçon à l'appareil photo collé autour du cou, de Lily Evans, qu'il considérait volontiers comme sa sœur, Mirza Necrosis, l'indienne délurée, et Hansen Dumbballgrumble, l'amoureuse transie, la Juliette notoire, dont la moitié n'était autre que Christobald Thrombi.

D'ailleurs, Christobald avait déjà acheté à Remus des photographies de Hansen et quand Remus l'avait dit à la jeune fille, elle avait sauté de joie et lui avait à son tour acheté des photos de Christobald. C'était le premier garçon que Remus avait osé photographier. Il avait 15 ans et, sans en comprendre la raison, il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inconvenant à photographier un garçon. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne véhiculerait jamais aucun désir pour ses modèles féminins ? Il ne savait guère.

Quelques fois, Lily se moquait de lui, déclarant quand ils étaient seuls à deux que l'apogée de l'œuvre de Remus ne serait pas de devenir un photographe renommé, ni de travailler pour les plus grands. Non, sa seule ambition, c'était de photographier un jour Sirius Black. Remus ronchonnait alors et, en guise de revanche, lui offrait des clichés de James Potter faisant la cours à des damoiselles. Il ne savait jamais très bien si elle s'offusquait de recevoir une photo de James ou si elle était jalouse de la scène.

Il était toujours très marrant de voir le James Potter de la photo se désintéresser subitement de sa dulcinée dès qu'il apercevait Lily. Le personnage se mettait alors au bord du cadre de la photo et se mettait à lui envoyer baisers et mots doux. C'était toujours aussi très drôle de voir la tête de Lily à ce moment… Dès que le James Potter miniature avait été conquis, à son tour, par sa rousse altesse, elle jetait la photo dans la corbeille.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était gay qu'il prétendait être capable de comprendre comment marchait l'esprit féminin.

Remus savait son secret bien protégé. Les seules personnes au courant étaient Lily, Mirza et Hansen. Peut-être Gomelza Ankirine s'en doutait-elle ? Il était sorti avec elle en cinquième année. Pas longtemps, suffisamment pour que tous les deux comprennent que même les meilleurs efforts du monde ne serviraient à rien. Mais Remus n'avait pas abandonné là, refusant de voir l'évidence. Il était sorti avec Mirza après ça, au début de l'année dernière, sous l'œil attentif de Lily qui s'inquiétait des dégâts à leur amitié que cela pourrait causer. Il était presque sûr que la rousse se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Il était resté près d'un mois avec Mirza, sans grande conviction, puis il y avait eu l'épisode avec Pettigrow, la nuit qui avait suivi où Remus avait compris qu'un tel désir, il ne l'éprouverait jamais pour une fille et il avait tout avoué à Mirza le surlendemain. Et avant qu'ils n'aient compris comment, ils étaient à nouveau amis, plus soudés qu'avant encore, et ils parlaient de garçons continuellement.

Gomelza et Mirza étaient deux très jolies filles, aucune n'ayant sa langue dans sa poche mais toutes deux extrêmement intègres. Remus savait que pas mal de mecs avaient jalousé ses petites amies, ce qui lui permettait légitimement de penser que personne ne se doutait de sa préférence sexuelle… Ses trois meilleures amies, peut-être Gomelza et bien sûr, Yukon Scotia, son premier, et à ce jour unique, petit ami. Les personnes au courant de son secret se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Et c'était tant mieux comme ça.

La plupart des gens prenaient Remus pour quelqu'un de timide, ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas. Quelqu'un de timide ne se promènerait pas continuellement objectif à la main en prenant des photos de gens dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Quelqu'un de timide ne passerait pas son temps avec des filles aussi bavardes et extraverties que ses amies, attirant continuellement l'attention sur elles. Quelqu'un de timide aurait bien plus de difficultés que lui à s'intégrer dans un groupe. Non, il n'était pas timide, simplement discret. Il n'aimait pas spécialement l'attention – principalement car il avait nombre de secrets qu'il préférait garder cachés – mais elle ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise non plus.

La seule personne qui avait légitimement le droit de le croire timide, c'était Sirius Black. Et pour cause. Remus n'avait jamais osé l'approcher, lui dire bonjour le matin, bonne nuit le soir. C'est à peine si, de tant à autre, il lui jetait un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Et ils étaient dans la même école, la même maison, le même dortoir depuis bientôt sept ans. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la timidité …

A ceci près que tout le monde était timide – exempt James Potter – face à Sirius Black. On le surnommait le 'Prince de glace' ou, quand il avait vexé quelqu'un de sa froideur et son indifférence, 'Le prince de Serpentard'. En milieu de la salle des Gryffondors, cela jetait un froid certain…

Sirius Black était un sang-pur de la vieille bourgeoisie, un héritier comme on en voit guère, ayant la beauté sombre de sa famille, le maintien digne de son rang. Comme tout grand chef de clan avant lui, il avait su prendre son indépendance vis-à-vis des siens, d'une manière innovante : il avait refusé Serpentard pour le rougeoyant Gryffondor. Certaines rumeurs disaient également que le mannequinat n'était qu'une autre façon de rendre ses parents fous d'indignation.

Certes, Sirius Black n'avait pas été à Serpentard mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit le rendant différent des vert et argent. Il ne parlait jamais, à personne, sauf à James Potter, contrastant énormément avec celui-ci. Ses rapports humains se limitaient à James et uniquement celui-ci. Quelque fois, il s'adressait à Peter Pettigrow également ; de ce que Remus avait entendu, cela n'était guère que des insultes et des ordres.

Quand les gens l'approchaient, une fille sous son charme, un garçon cherchant à être sympathique, il les transperçait de son regard gris acier et se détournait avec sur son magnifique visage un rictus moqueur et supérieur.

Un prince des glaces, s'isolant volontairement des foules, mettant une distance infranchissable entre lui et les autres. Il n'avait jamais été pris en train de rire, ou de crier, il était toujours d'une humeur égale, indifférente, comme si être présent dans ce château n'était ni joyeux, ni malheureux. Cela devait simplement être fait, il le faisait, sans état d'âme et avec éclat.

Certes, il donnait cette impression de mépriser le monde l'environnant et pourtant, tout le monde ne cessait de l'admirer. Il était comme une étoile brillante – illuminant une pièce de sa présence mais restant toujours hors d'atteinte. Sa voix même était froide et dénuée d'expression quand il parlait en classe. Aux professeurs, exclusivement.

On ne lui avait connu aucune petite amie à l'école, pas faute de filles courageuses tentant de l'impressionner pourtant, ni aucun 'copain', la camaraderie n'était pas son truc non plus. C'était à se demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi expansif et contagieusement bavard que James Potter pouvait être son ami.

Et ici, le terme d'amitié n'était pas à négliger. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Sirius Black était comme transformé : on le voyait sourire, même rire, pousser de vives expressions, plaisanter et devenir, un tant soit peu, quelqu'un de normal. Mais dès qu'une tierce personne s'approchait du duo, il redevenait cet être froid et immanquablement intimidant. Sirius Black était quelqu'un de cruel également, et s'il surprenait jamais une personne lui manquer de respect, la foudre s'abattait sur le malheureux ayant eu l'imprudence de se moquer de lui.

Tout le monde, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, s'écartait sur son chemin et personne n'ignorait qui il était. Avec James Potter, il formait le duo le plus célèbre de l'école : le premier populaire par son caractère, le second par l'intimidation qu'il faisait naître en chacun. Et pourtant, tout le monde semblait admirer Black. Pour son statut, pour son caractère, pour sa carrière. Chacun avait sa raison et tout le monde en avait une.

La seule autre personne à pouvoir prétendre connaître Sirius Black à part James Potter était Peter Pettigrow. Traînant toujours dans les pieds de James, il était bien sûr dans ceux de Sirius également. Mais lui, personne ne l'enviait car si Black méprisait la populace, il n'y avait de mot pour la manière dont il s'adressait à Peter.

Sirius Black n'avait conscience de rien, ni de personne, en dehors de son univers clos ; il ne semblait s'intéresser à rien, ni à personne. Pourtant, il passionnait Remus au point qu'il en vienne à partir à l'affut de la moindre photo de lui dans n'importe quel magazine. Parce que Remus avait cette intime conviction, au fin fond de lui-même, que Black aussi cachait un lourd secret : celui de son humanité.

_C'était la veille des vacances de Noël, Remus était en cinquième année. Il était assez satisfait de lui-même : il venait de rompre avec Gomelza sans la faire pleurer, sans se sentir trop mal et en ayant l'impression qu'ils resteraient en bons termes. Dehors, la neige tombait, leur faisant la promesse muette d'un noël blanc._

_Il se trouvait dans un couloir désert, en direction de la bibliothèque où il devait retrouver Lily Evans. Depuis quelque temps, depuis que James Potter avait découvert son existence en réalité, Lily passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Elle appelait cette pièce le 'repousse Potter naturel'. _

_Quelques fois, Remus se disait que son goût pour les raccourcis lui jouerait des tours – et ce fut bien sûr le cas ce soir là. Il venait à peine de tourner à l'angle du mur quand des cris retentirent. On aurait qu'un enfant était torturé… Remus n'entendait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, même avec ses sens aigus. Son instinct lui criait simplement que quelque chose était en train d'arriver, là-bas, au bout du couloir. Il se mit à courir pour venir en aide à l'enfant qui criait. _

_L'enfant n'était plus vraiment un enfant – c'était un Serdaigle de seconde année à la voix aigue. Et sans surprise, son agresseur n'était autre qu'un Serpentard. Il pointait le plus jeune du bout de sa baguette en l'insultant. Il suffit de quelques phrases à Remus pour comprendre que ce jeune imprudent avait _osé_ bousculer son aîné dans un couloir et partir sans s'excuser. Remus se demanda quel genre d'orgueil animait les Serpentards. _

_Il était sur le point d'intervenir, sachant que ses chances de battre un Serpentard seul étaient assez bonnes sans être excellentes, quand quelqu'un apparut à l'autre bout du couloir. Et Remus crut que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Après tout, tout le monde disait que Sirius Black était pire que le plus cruel des Serpentards mais qu'il ne s'abaissait pas à faire le sale boulot lui-même. _

_Sans doute allait-il passer son chemin en prétendant ne rien voir, ne pas entendre les suppliques du gamin lui quémandant un peu d'aide. Peut-être allait-il acquiescer froidement envers l'agresseur pour lui confirmer qu'il faisait bien de remettre ce petit avorton à sa place. Remus ne savait guère, il ne connaissait pas plus Black que le reste de l'école. _

_A sa plus grande surprise, Black s'arrêta et son regard changea. Il s'obscurcit, devenant ombrageux, dangereux et il darda le Serpentard de cet air implacable qui disait 'Oseras-tu me défier ?' _

___« Laisse-le » Ordonna Black_

_« Ce Sang de Bourbe a osé me bousculer et s'est enfui » Répliqua le Serpentard, comme s'il s'attendait lui aussi à ce que Sirius partage son point de vue – mais Black haussa un sourcil, paraissant presque surpris que la cause soit si stupide. _

_« Combien de gens as-tu bousculé sans t'excuser, Rabastan ? » Demanda calmement Black en avançant vers le jeune homme qui recula. Remus se demanda combien d'étudiants, à l'instar de Rabastan Lestrange qui était pourtant d'un an leur ainé, auraient peur de Sirius Black avant même qu'il ne sorte sa baguette. _

_« Je ne salis pas les autres de mon sang souillé ! Toi mieux que quiconque devrait comprendre cela, Sirius » _

_« Qui t'as donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom, insignifiant petit détritus ? Tu penses que t'en prendre à un être inférieur à toi par l'âge et la taille te donnera la gloire et le pouvoir dont tu rêves ? Vas –t'en » Le Serpentard continua à reculer alors que Sirius Black, qui semblait de plus en plus énervé par la vue de Rabastan, s'approchait. « Si tu t'en prends encore à un enfant de Moldus, Lestrange, je le saurai »_

_Remus trembla également, jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un être si menaçant simplement par une phrase. Rabastan dut penser de même car il détala comme un lapin. Et Sirius n'avait toujours pas sorti sa baguette. Remus crut que s'était terminé, que Black allait tourner les talons, satisfait de son élan charitable, mais il ne partit pas. Il se dirigea vers le gamin qui était toujours assis par terre et tremblait de tout son soûl. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et échangea un regard avec le Serdaigle qui semblait signifier 'je sais ce que tu dois ressentir'. _

_« Lève-toi et rentre dans ton dortoir, il vaut mieux ne pas se promener seul dans ces couloirs une fois le soleil couché » Le plus jeune acquiesça, les joues rouge écrevisse – de la peur passée et de la présence de Black sûrement, et se redressa en s'appuyant contre le mur. _

_« Me…merci » Balbutia-t-il en essuyant rageusement ses joues, s'en voulant certainement d'avoir pleuré devant l'ennemi. « Merci beaucoup »_

_« Evite les Serpentards à l'avenir, certains ont vraiment un nombre réduit de neurones » Plaisanta Black en ramassant le sac de l'adolescent pour le lui tendre. Il ne ressemblait plus au prince des glaces à cet instant précis, son visage semblait exprimer de la frustration et de la sympathie vers le gamin, il n'était plus figé, distant, mais au contraire sympathique et chaleureux, tout ce dont une victime pouvait avoir besoin. « Et ne parle de mon intervention à personne, mec »_

_Remus se demanda si Black allait également menacer le Serdaigle pour obtenir son silence mais il ne sembla pas juger cela nécessaire. Après tout, il était ridicule de croire qu'après l'avoir sauvé, il le trahirait en le racontant à tout le monde… Et qui irait le croire, de toute façon ? Black ne s'intéressait à personne et surtout pas aux enfants de Moldus… _

_Ce fut le seul jour de toute sa vie où Remus vit Sirius Black se comporter comme un être humain avec quelqu'un d'autre que James Potter. Il venait de découvrir que son masque de snobisme et je-m'en-foutisme, Black était quelqu'un, une véritable personne avec des convictions – des convictions et le courage de les défendre au point d'être envoyé dans une maison que n'approuvait pas sa famille. _

_En pénétrant dans la bibliothèque, Remus songeait toujours à ce qu'il avait surpris et comprit soudainement l'origine de l'amitié entre James et Sirius, ce lien qui semblait pourtant si contre-nature d'un point de vue extérieur mais qui prenait tout son sens à présent. _

_Le lendemain, Remus rentra chez lui. Sa mère lui demanda d'aller lui acheter un magazine de cuisine à la librairie du coin et il tomba sur la photo de Black, la première qu'il voyait alors que le jeune homme n'en était qu'aux balbutiements de sa carrière. Il ne sut ce qui se brisa en lui à cet instant mais il fut incapable de ne pas acheter le magazine, il était collé à ses mains, c'était comme si son esprit refusait qu'il le remette dans le rayon. _

_Et c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé. _

_Il avait ouvert ce livre vierge qu'il gardait dans sa chambre, attendant d'avoir une bonne raison de tenir un journal intime, et avait collé la première image de Black. Puis il avait passé les quinze jours suivant à récupérer le plus de clichés possibles des débuts de Black qu'il n'avait pas suivi. Bientôt, il avait récupéré des photos datant de l'année précédente, les toutes premières, et sut qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de les chercher. _


	3. Insolation Stellaire

Bonsoir à tous. Voilà enfin la suite, ne me veuillez pas le retard, ma conexion est morte de chez morte cette fois. J'ai kidnappé celle de ma mère pour quelques heures mais je n'ai guère le temps de vous dire plus que **merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews** ! Très sincèrement, c'est agaçant de ne pas pouvoir être plus personnelle et vous remercier chacun.

En espérant que cette suite vous plaise,

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Rappel (et appel) des personnages** :

Garçons de Gryffondor (7e) : **Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grasouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

Filles de Gryffondor (7e) : **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 2**

**Insolation stellaire**

« Hey, Remus ! T'es là ? »

Remus rangea précipitamment son livre secret dans le tiroir du bureau commun auquel il était assis et regarda Alnilam Tophi pénétrer dans le dortoir comme une tornade. Un grand sourire entachait son visage carré et ses cheveux blonds, d'habitude si bien peignés, partaient dans tous les sens.

« Ah, super. Mon pote, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil au tiroir dans lequel il venait de cacher son trésor. Pitié, qu'Alnilam n'ait pas besoin de lui _hors_ du dortoir !

« Je viens de me faire jeter du cours de divination par Astra » S'expliqua Al en prenant une chaise pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Remus « Je venais juste de dire que plus elle vieillissait, plus ses formes étaient appétissantes »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, à peine étonné qu'Alnilam dise ce genre de choses tout haut. « Mais elle t'a viré aujourd'hui ou jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. Il ne voyait pas quand il allait pouvoir tenir sa collection si un des garçons arrêtait soudainement d'être intéressé par les courbes gracieuses de la divination …

Al haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. Le truc, c'est que ça a fait rire une des APG »

« APG ? » Répéta Remus en se demandant bien ce que pouvait être ce clan.

« Ouais, les Autoproclamées Garces ! » Alnilam se laissa tomber dans le dossier de sa chaise. « Au départ, j'ai cru que c'était Talita mais j'en suis plus très sûr… Elle avait un tel air sur le visage quand je suis passé devant elle ! »

« Okay, c'est peut-être pas la meneuse qui a ri mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » Demanda Remus en voyant le jeune homme se perdre dans un fantasme éveillé. Al sursauta et reprit.

« Et bien, mon vieux, tu t'entends bien avec les filles, toi. Ché'pas, on dirait qu'elles te font confiance » Remus acquiesça, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre cette déclaration. « Tu pourrais m'arranger le coup, non ? »

« Tu sais, je ne connais pas si bien les … APG » Ca sonnait définitivement mieux que d'être obligé d'insulter des filles qu'il appréciait chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elles.

« Déconne pas, Lupin » Alnilam se pencha vers lui, un air conspirateur au visage. « Tu es sorti avec Gomelza et tout le monde se doute qu'il s'est passé un truc pas net avec Talita » Remus fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas au courant que quelque chose s'était passé entre lui et la jeune fille initiatrice du mouvement APG. « Allez, tu peux faire ça pour un pote, non ? »

« Je suppose que je peux essayer de voir laquelle a rigolé » Déclara Remus après un petit silence, question qu'Al comprenne qu'il ne ferait pas ça toutes les semaines « Mais tu m'en devras une, mec »

« Tout ce que tu veux Lupin, sur un plateau ! » Al eut un rictus en coin « Enfin, si tu m'arranges un vrai coup ! » Remus acquiesça, amusé par le caractère chien fou du garçon et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au tiroir. Il était mal-à-l'aise rien que de savoir son livre si exposé, sans aucun sortilège le protégeant. D'habitude, il plaçait une dizaine de sorts de protection pour s'assurer que sa cachette était inviolable et que seul lui pouvait ouvrir le livre.

Al jeta un regard autour de lui, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Alors, tu t'occupais à quoi ? » Questionna-t-il Remus en regardant bizarrement le bureau vide devant le jeune homme « Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui pouvait être plus intéressant que les jumeaux ballotants d'Astra »

« Le professeur Astra n'est pas exactement mon type » Avoua Remus avec un demi-sourire. « En fait, j'aime bien être seul de temps en temps »

« C'est clair que la vie en communauté t'ôte ta privacité ! »

« Hum, tu veux dire ta vie privée ? »

« Carrément Lupin » Alnilam sauta sur ses pieds, soudain plein d'énergie, et repartit en direction de la porte « Bon, je vais voir si reste pas quelque chose à se mettre sous l'œil dans la salle commune – clin d'œil appuyé – si tu voix de quoi je parle… Je crois que j'ai vu Lily et Mirza en bas » Marmonna-t-il tout seul en sortant.

Remus expira longuement. C'était pas passé loin, cette fois. Il ouvrit à nouveau le tiroir dans lequel il avait glissé son livre pour le récupérer et fut sur le point de s'évanouir quand il s'aperçut que le tiroir était vide… Foutus bureaux magiques ! Son livre pouvait être dans n'importe quel tiroir maintenant ! Ca faisait douze tiroirs à vérifier, rien que pour leur dortoir … en espérant que le cahier n'ait pas été expédié autre part dans le château. Pris d'une frénésie incontrôlable, Remus se mit à ouvrir tous les tiroirs un par un, à la recherche désespéré de son livre, qu'il trouva enfin dans le quatrième et dernier bureau alors que dans la salle commune, le bruit des conversations augmentait considérablement. Cela voulait dire que les cours étaient finis et que les garçons n'allaient pas tardés à venir poser leurs livres ici avant d'aller dîner.

Il devait se dépêcher de mettre son livre à l'abri. Mais alors qu'il se redressait, le précieux objet serré contre lui, les yeux de Remus furent attirés par une photo posée sur la table de travail. Elle représentait James Potter et Sirius Black aux abords d'une piscine dans une somptueuse villa. Ils étaient tous deux en maillots, se tenant par les épaules en faisant de grands signes au photographe, sûrement Pettigrow, le cadrage était raté.

Jamais il n'avait vu pareille expression sur le visage de Sirius Black, de toute sa collection. C'était un de ces moments privilégiés de la vie de quelqu'un qui ne se retrouverait jamais dans un magazine. Le jeune homme semblait si détendu, si naturel, riant à gorge déployée et s'amusant sûrement beaucoup. Remus était si concentré dans l'observation du cliché qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

« Lupin, à l'aide ! » Appela soudain quelqu'un, le faisant sursauter. Remus se retourna vers l'entrée pour apercevoir James croulant sous une dizaine de livres empilés sur ses bras tendus. Ca arrivait de temps à autre : un volontaire était désigné et devait remonter tous les livres de tout le monde au dortoir, généralement quand il avait perdu un pari. Et James Potter, grand parieur de nature, remontait souvent les livres des autres.

Remus alla dégager le jeune homme de quelques livres qu'il déposa sur l'étagère du dortoir. Il s'était une fois demandé quel genre de sort on lui avait lancé pour qu'elle supporte, année après année, tous les livres de cours de six étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à mon bureau ? » Demanda James avec son éternel sourire et son air jovial communicatif.

« Mon … mon livre avait disparu dans un des tiroirs » Expliqua Remus en se sentant presque fondre sur place de gêne. Et si James Potter lui demandait de quel livre il parlait ? Ou pourquoi il ne le remettait pas sur l'étagère avec les autres ? Ce serait une catastrophe, Remus mentait tellement mal … « Je regardais… la photo »

« Ah ouais, celle-là » James prit le cadre en secouant la tête « Difficile de croire que c'est le même, hein ? » Dit-il en désignant Sirius. Remus acquiesça. « Tu sais quoi Remus ? Un de ces jours, tu devrais vraiment faire une photo de Sirius, Peter et moi. Ca manque à ma collection un bon cliché de mes meilleurs amis ! »

« Je doute que Sirius Black parvienne à sourire, même pour une photo qui t'es destinée » Plaisanta Remus en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine à l'idée de devoir prendre une photo de Black. Jamais il ne pourrait, il n'en aurait pas la force. Sirius était l'intouchable, l'inatteignable idole. Remus n'était pas digne de le prendre en photo.

« Pff » James haussa les épaules « S'il peut poser pour ces feuilles de choux, il peut faire l'effort pour toi » Commenta-t-il. « Allez ramène-toi, on va manger »

« Euh, ouais, j'arrive dans une minute. Vas-y déjà » Remus resserra ses doigts autour de son livre, se sentant pris au piège alors que James Potter baissait les yeux vers celui-ci.

« Qu'est-ce t'as là-dedans ? » Remus sentit ses joues devenir plus brûlantes que la braise. Les yeux de James s'agrandirent un peu et il éclata de rire. « j'te laisse ranger ça dans ta planque. Ah, je suis content Lupin, j'ai cru un moment que mater Astra t'intéressait pas mais c'est clair que ce genre de photos, c'est carrément mieux »

James Potter sortit après lui avoir fait un autre geste complice et Remus sentit ses nerfs se relâcher tout doucement. Alors comme ça, James croyait que c'était des photos pornos qu'il cachait dans ce livre ? Bien, ça n'en était parfois pas loin vu l'effet qu'avait certains articles sur lui mais mieux valait que Potter reste convaincu de ça le plus longtemps possible. Les filles nues, c'était sans doute mieux que Sirius Black.

Remus retourna à son lit avec sa baguette et ouvrit la trappe qui se trouvait dessous. Il déposa son livre alors que le battant de la porte résonnait une troisième fois derrière lui. « J'arrive, James » Assura-t-il en jetant un simple sort de sécurité, trouvant le moment trop dangereux pour appliquer les autres. Au moins, celui-là, il était simple mais très peu connu. La plupart des gens ignoraient le contre-sort.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, ce qui inquiéta Remus – James répondait toujours même quand on pensait qu'aucune réponse n'était possible – mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir. Il avait sans doute rêvé.

Remus partit dîner, légèrement inquiet du peu de sortilèges placés sur son livre mais déjà rassuré qu'il soit dans sa cachette plutôt que dans n'importe quel tiroir. Il s'installa entre Lily et Aliath, qui était elle-même à côté de James Potter. Remus se demanda un instant si il n'était pas dangereux que seuls deux sièges séparent James de Lily puis supposa que c'était mieux s'ils n'étaient pas du même côté de la table, ils ne se voyaient pas. En face de lui, il y avait Talita, entourée de Mirza et Gomelza, attablées à côté d'Alnilam, Peter et Sirius.

Les seuls Gryffondors de leur année n'étant pas avec eux étaient Christobald et Hansen qui, une fois de temps en temps, s'éloignaient du groupe des Lions pour manger en tête-à-tête amoureux.

C'était étrange, cette cohésion au sein de leur maison. Si on ne tenait pas compte de Sirius Black – monsieur je suis mieux que tout le monde et ne parle à personne – et Peter Pettigrow – monsieur je suis incapable de parler aux autres sans la présence de James – ils s'entendaient tous très bien.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelques groupes plus soudés : Lily, lui, Mirza et Hansen, les 'APG' Talita, Aliath et Gomalza, sans oublier James Potter et ses deux acolytes socialement handicapés. Mais d'une manière générale, tout le monde était ami avec tout le monde et ils formaient une des années les plus soudées au sein de leur maison, et des autres très sûrement.

« Alors, tu vas enfin revenir au cours d'Astronomie ? » Demanda Lily en se servant une portion de dessert avant le plat, comme toujours. Elle disait qu'elle avait toujours faim pour un dessert et qu'en le mangeant avant, ça lui permettait de mieux 'moduler' la quantité de nourriture absorbée. « Je vais finir par être obligée de te dénoncer »

« Tu dis ça depuis que j'ai commencé à le sécher, madame la préfète en chef » Se moqua Remus « Tu devrais faire comme James »

Lily haussa un sourcil, choquée qu'il ait osé émettre l'hypothèse qu'elle devrait prendre exemple sur son homologue. « Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Potter. Il a le titre, j'ai les fonctions »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ca ressemblait parfaitement à James de se décharger des choses ennuyantes dont on le nommait responsable. « Sinistra comprendra que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'entendre parler des phases lunaires et de tout ce qui se rapporte à elle. C'est quoi le sujet du cours ? »

« On commence l'étude systématique des étoiles » Dit Mirza en détournant les yeux de Khan Bobsley. Depuis qu'il l'avait aidée en Arithmancie, elle passait beaucoup de temps à le regarder. « Maintenant qu'on a fini le gros des théories intergalactiques »

« Il était temps au bout de six ans » Souffla Lily « Moi qui croyais qu'on ne ferait que parler des étoiles dans un cours d'Astronomie … »

« Je viendrai » Conclut Remus. « Avec mon pot, on commencera par la constellation Canis Majoris (1)… »

Lily ne répondit rien, elle avait tourné la tête à gauche et une grimace dégoûtée était apparue sur son visage. Elle avait presque l'air sur le point de vomir.

« Je n'en peux plus » Soupira-t-elle « Comment peut-il manger comme ça ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda inutilement Remus. Il venait de voir que Lily regardait vers James. Elle était juste incapable de regarder le jeune homme sans trouver quelque chose de quoi se plaindre. Comme s'il était le seul à ne pas être l'homme parfait de cette école … « Au fait, Alnilam prétend qu'une des filles l'aime bien »

« Alnilam ? » répéta Mirza d'un ton surpris. « Il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille qui ne soit pas à Pouffsouffle ! Qui s'intérresserait à lui ? »

« Ni toi, ni Lily, ni Hansen » les aiguilla Remus. Etant juste à côté des filles en question, il savait qu'utiliser leur 'nom de groupe' serait attirer leur attention de façon trop directe. Mais si elles y glissaient une oreille, peut-être cela lui serait-il d'une grande aide.

« Oh » Mirza jeta un coup d'œil vers les APG et haussa les épaules. « Gomelza sort avec un type de Serdaigle et Aliath est toujours dans sa phase post-rupture 'je ne veux voir personne et les mecs sont tous des crétins' »

« Talita ? » Chuchota tout doucement Remus pour essayer qu'elle n'entende pas. Mais à côté de lui, il la sentit se figer et arrêter de parler pour mieux écouter ce qui se racontait sur elle.

Lily éclata de rire. « Ouais, et moi Potter »

« Tu parles de moi ma belle ? » Répliqua immédiatement le jeune homme en percevant son nom.

Lily gémit. « Essuie ta bouche baveuse, Potter ! » Puis vers Remus, elle ajouta « Je ne vois pas comment une fille se donnant à elle-même un nom insultant pourrait être charmée par un idiot comme lui »

« Il n'est pas si bête » Défendit Remus

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincue. Et effectivement, il ne fallut pas attendre la fin du cours d'Astronomie pour lui donner raison… Le professeur Sinistra venait de terminer son speech sur Orion – la plus vieille constellation connue – et commençait son introduction sur le Grand Chien – Sirius étant la plus vieille étoile connue puisque la plus brillante - quand Al s'exclama haut et fort :

« En gros, madame, vous dîtes que j'ai plus de chance d'être le fils naturel d'Orion que Sirius ? » Un grand blanc suivit sa déclaration stupide. Lily lança un regard 'je te l'avais bien dit' à Remus qui observait discrètement la réaction de Sirius Black. Il continuait à dessiner son plan stellaire sans laisser paraître qu'il avait entendu quoi que ce soit. il ne semblait même pas étonné que tout le monde connaisse le nom de son père, après tout, Orion Black était un magistrat très médiatisé. « Ben oui, quoi » S'enfonça Al « Alnilam est une étoile d'Orion tandis que Sirius est son chien (2) ! Vous comprenez ? »

« Monsieur Tophi, gardez vos réflexions pour vous à l'avenir » Reprit le professeur. « Sirius est donc l'étoile la plus brillante tout de suite après le soleil et peut s'observer … »

Remus ferma un court instant les yeux et songea qu'étoile ou pas, Sirius Black était son soleil personnel dans une existence éclairée de pénombre.

Malheureusement, l'insolation le guettait …

Son dernier cours fini, Remus reprit le chemin de la tour Gryffondor en compagnie de Lily et Hansen. La plupart des autres garçons ne suivaient pas le cours de Runes, lui préférant la divination. Aussi, généralement, quand il revenait, le dortoir était vide. James, Sirius et Peter traînaient la plupart du temps dans la salle commune ou étaient dans un endroit du château connu d'eux seuls pendant qu'Alnilam et Christobald étaient à la bibliothèque. Le premier car ses parents, extrêmement strictes, ne toléraient aucune note en dessous de l'Acceptable et possédaient visiblement de quelques moyens de pression suffisants. Le second car sa petite amie surveillait ses résultats et, si ceux-ci baissaient trop, déclarait qu'ils devaient moins se voir pour lui permettre de mieux étudier. Ou, bien pire selon lui, elle voulait l'aider à étudier ce qui ne l'embrouillait que plus.

Cela signifiait que Remus allait pouvoir lancer tous les sorts de protection habituels sur son livre sans que quelqu'un vienne le déranger. Il laissa les filles dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers la chambre sans se douter de ce qui se tramait derrière ces portes closes.

Il passa l'entrée, son sac sur l'épaule puis se dirigea vers son lit, qui était étrangement fermé. D'habitude, il ne le fermait pas la journée… Mais il avait tellement été interrompu aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était pas totalement sûr.

Il posa son sac et tira le rideau…Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il trouva de l'autre côté. Le choc fut tel que Remus sentit sa tête tourner et que le décor disparut sous ses yeux.

Sirius Black, confortablement installé dans le lit de Remus, en train de feuilleter le _livre aux merveilles_ du jeune homme, tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un tomber par terre. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : c'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'évanouissait de surprise devant lui.

* * *

1 : Canis Majoris étant la constellation de l'étoile Sirius, c'est bien sûr à celui-ci qu'il fait référence.

2 : Le chien auquel se rapporte la constellation Canis Majoris pourrait être le chien d'Orion, personnage mythologique, parmi d'autres théories.


	4. La sentence

Bonjour à tous,  
D'abord désolé pour le retard (j'ai laissé une mini note dans mon profil pour ça), et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! (malilite, Opheliac, Sandrine, Emmanuelle, Siou, Loulouloute34, Maybe it's love, nitya, Molly59, AnthaRosa, Kaorulabelle, Loulou2a, tayplayrock, ediawe, electrastar, cmoa, La Louisa Black, Sorn the Lucifer's angel, Princess Cissy)

Le chapitre attendait depuis quelques temps dans mon pc (non, ce n'était pas purement sadique de ne pas publier) et pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé, non, j'aime beaucoup cette fic et je ne vais pas la laisser tomber

Bonne lecture

* * *

Résumé: Remus Lupin est fou de photographie, passion qui est née chez lui de l'obsession qu'il a d'un célèbre mannequin, Sirius Black. (Dernier chapitre : Sirius tombe sur le livre contenant la collection de Remus)

**Rappel des personnages** :

Garçons de Gryffondor (7e) : **Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grasouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

Filles de Gryffondor (7e) : **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 3**

**La sentence**

Remus ouvrit les yeux, légèrement désorienté, en se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans son lit avec son uniforme scolaire. Il ne se souvenait pas s'y être couché. Des doigts claquèrent juste devant ses yeux, attirant son attention sur quelqu'un qui était assis à son chevet.

Sirius Black.

_Sirius Black, dans son lit, son livre entre les mains._

Remus sentit tout son sang quitter son visage alors que Black le dévisageait, un rictus moqueur au bord des lèvres. C'était impossible. Comment ? Comment avait-il… Et qu'allait pouvoir dire Remus ? La panique s'installait en lui, son cœur accélérant, ses mains s'humidifiant. Des dizaines de choses lui passaient en tête – des excuses, des explications, la honte, la peur, l'horreur. Il y avait tellement de choses dans sa tête en ce moment qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement, à trouver quelque chose à dire. Il n'y avait rien, rien qui n'expliquerait …

Black devait être dégoûté, peut-être même horrifié, de sa découverte. Mais pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Ca n'était pas l'expression de quelqu'un venant de découvrir que son camarade de chambre est obsédé par sa personne. Il semblait … amusé. Et ça ne fit qu'inquiéter Remus encore plus. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

« Respire » Déclara Black après un petit temps à le dévisager. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller donner ce bouquin à un prof »

Remus sentit son souffle se couper. _À un professeur ?_ Le scénario était si terrible qu'il n'avait même pas osé y songer. Serait-il renvoyé ? Puni ? L'enverrait-on consulter un psychiatre ? Le prendrait-on pour un détraqué ? Qu'allait-on lui faire ? Qu'allait faire Black ?

« James m'a dit que t'avais une revue porno et je t'ai vue la cacher tout à l'heure, avant le repas. Ton sort était pas mal trouvé. Facile à déverrouiller mais très rare. C'est bête pour toi que je vienne d'une famille si ancienne que c'est sûrement un ancêtre qui a inventé ce sort… » Il agita le livre de Remus devant ses yeux « C'est beaucoup mieux que le meilleur des Girls'mate ce truc. » Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta « Je suis sexe, pas vrai ? »

Remus s'assit dans son lit, se sentant totalement liquéfié. Il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, de dire la moindre parole. C'est à peine si l'air passait encore dans ses poumons tandis qu'il entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il ne pouvait rien faire que d'attendre la sentence.

« Alors t'es gay » Conclut Black d'une voix sarcastique. Un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de l'échine de Remus. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'en plus d'être le sujet de sa névrose obsessionnelle, Sirius Black était également un sorcier de sang pur. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire à ses yeux : le livre ou le fait que Remus aime les garçons ? « On se disait bien avec James que t'étais trop proche des filles. C'était soit ça, soit tu te les tapais en douce »

« Je… Je ne suis pas… » Grogna Remus de la même voix qu'il avait les lendemains de pleine lune. Sa gorge était tellement serrée d'appréhension que le son en sortait déformé.

« A chaque fois que tu disparais pendant la nuit, James n'en dort pas. » Continua à parler tout seul Sirius « Et le lendemain, il ne fait qu'attendre ton arrivée pour être sûr que t'es pas avec Evans. Pathétique »

Remus ferma les yeux, s'exhortant au calme. Prendre les choses une par une. Sirius ne l'avait pas encore sommé d'aller se pendre tant il le dégoûtait, ce qui était étrange. Non, à la place, il lui expliquait que James Potter pensait que Remus sortait avec Lily… juste les soirs de pleine lune. Qu'est-ce que ça venait faire là ? Où étaient les cris, les attroupements, les dénonciations, les insultes ? Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi prenait-il un tel plaisir à le tourmenter ?

« Mais t'es sorti avec Ankirine et Necrosis pourtant » Se rappela-t-il. Remus rouvrit les yeux, sous le choc de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Sirius Black se rappelle de ses petites amies. Et comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation normale, il répondit à Sirius Black. Oui, lui, le discret Remus Lupin _parla_ à Sirius Black en personne. Avec l'autorisation et l'attention de celui-ci.

« Alors tu dois être plus gay que moi pour n'être sorti avec aucune fille » le rabroua-t-il. A peine les mots avaient-ils franchi sa bouche que Remus les regretta. Que lui prenait-il ? Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de parler à Black sur ce ton. Surtout que c'était loin d'être la meilleure des idées au vu de l'énorme secret que le jeune homme venait de découvrir.

Pourquoi Remus devait-il se montrer agressif dès qu'il se sentait pris au piège ? Black se moquait de lui en lui tapant causette plutôt qu'en l'enfonçant, et lui, il ranimait les braises.

Sirius Black ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, fixant Remus avec surprise, puis un sourire franchement amusé apparu sur ses lèvres. Dans sa poitrine, le cœur de Remus repartit de plus bel… pour une toute autre raison que sa mort proche. Il avait réussi à faire sourire Black.

Il avait fait sourire Sirius Black, le prince des glaces.

« Je pourrais t'en raconter de biens belles sur les mannequins que je côtoie » Répondit-il sans s'offusquer de la remarque « Mais James est meilleur public. Ca le fait rêver, lui, les filles géantes à poitrine opulente » Sirius s'étira, comme s'il était ennuyé de la conversation alors que les yeux du loup-garou tombait une fois de plus sur le livre que tenait le jeune homme. Qu'attendait-il pour le massacrer, bon sang ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Parvint finalement à demander Remus après quelques secondes où Black s'était miraculeusement tu. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me dénoncer ? Me lapider toi-même ? »

« Remus Lupin » Souffla doucement le jeune homme avec une moue pensive « Je me suis toujours posé des questions sur toi. Tu as un comportement étrange, tu sais ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne fais jamais attention aux autres et tu te penses mieux que tout le monde ! »Aboya-t-il comme un automatisme. Ah mais non ! Ca commençait à bien faire maintenant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste se taire ? Non, à la place, il semblait vouloir mettre Black en colère contre son gré. Mais ce serait sans doute plus facile à gérer si Black faisait une réelle crise plutôt que cette absence de réaction causant tant de troubles cardiaques à Remus.

« Se taire ne veut pas dire être sourd ou aveugle » Lui apprit Sirius avec une étincelle dans le regard que Remus ne lui avait jamais vue. « Toi, tu es particulièrement agaçant car tu ne me regardes jamais. C'est insupportable. Je me suis toujours demandé comment c'était possible. Je suis beau, populaire, j'effraie tout le monde alors comment osais-tu rester indifférent ? » Remus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et pour cause, il était sans doute le moins indifférent de tous.

« Mais maintenant » Continua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Il recommença à secouer le livre devant les yeux de Remus. « Je sais que tu t'imposais ça uniquement pour ne pas te trahir…t'es plutôt doué dans le genre discret »

Remus déglutit. Voilà, cela allait arriver. Sirius allait donner la sentence… Tout ce que Remus espérait, c'est qu'il garde le secret, que personne d'autre ne soit mis au courant de cette facette de lui. Il avait suffisamment honte comme ça.

« En fin de compte, je suis assez flatté.» Déclara le mannequin en ouvrant le livre à une double page centrale et en tournant le livre à gauche et à droite pour s'observer sous toutes les coutures. «Tu découpes bien »

Remus respira, se mettant à espérer que Sirius Black l'insulte mais qu'enfin, il arrête ce jeu de le faire tourner en bourrique sans lui dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui.

« Hey, Lupin t'as vu- » La voix de James fit sursauter Sirius aussi bien que Remus. Les deux jeunes hommes, toujours assis sur le lit de Remus, se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. « C'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai… »

« La ferme Potter » Grimaça Sirius. Remus se tourna vers lui, reconnaissant à peine sa voix. Il s'aperçut que le garçon avait repris son masque de froideur, ses yeux inexpressifs, son visage impassible. Même le timbre de sa voix était désinvolte et traînant désormais. Le changement était impressionnant. « Pas un commentaire »

« Oh mais Sirius » Plaisanta James d'une voix nasillarde, comme une mère fière de son fils. « Tu as enfin pris ton courage à deux mains pour aller parler à Remus Lupin. Je suis tellement fier de toi, fiston ! »

« La ferme » Répéta Sirius qui semblait s'énerver. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus froids. Une chose de plus qu'il avait en commun avec les Serpentards : il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

« Si tu savais » Continua James en direction de Remus « Ce type est capable de parler de toi pendant des soirées entières. Il te trouve, comment tu dis, ah oui, intriguant. _Pourquoi il ne me regarde jamais, ouin ouin ouin_ » James envoya un sourire moqueur vers Remus qui, d'où il était, sentait quasiment la rage sortir hors des pores de Sirius. « Et quand j'ose émettre l'hypothèse qu'il aille te parler, c'est comme si je l'insultais »

« Lupin me montrait sa collection de photos » Le coupa Sirius en agitant le livre de Remus- qui venait de perdre trois kilos de stress en cinq minutes - devant les yeux de James mais celui-ci continua

« Je lui ai dit des dizaines de fois. 'Remus Lupin est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il ne s'intéresse pas aux gens qu'il sait ne pas intéresser. Si tu lui montres de l'intérêt, alors il s'intéressera à toi.' Mais c'était déjà trop compliqué pour le cerveau de mônsieur Black, hein, Sirius ? »

Remus n'enregistrait pas les dires de James Potter, ne se souciait pas de savoir ce que Black pouvait bien penser de lui. Il y avait bien plus grave à gérer à cet instant : son livre aux merveilles, agité devant les yeux curieux de James Potter le cancaneur. Sirius venait de trouver la pire, la plus horrible de toutes les vengeances. Dans moins de quelques heures, tout le monde saurait. Il serait percé à jour, découvert par des dizaines, des centaines, de personnes qui ne le regarderaient plus jamais de la même façon. Il passerait de Remus le discret photographe à Lupin le bizarre et détraqué gay. Il y avait donc pire que Sirius Black tombant sur son livre : James Potter tombant sur son livre.

Autour de lui, le décor, les voix, étaient comme brouillés, lui provenant de loin. Il entendait que James parlait à Sirius mais il n'entendait pas ses mots; il semblait que tous ses sens étaient niquement concentrés sur son cahier secret agité comme la dernière des babioles par Sirius Black devant les yeux curieux de James Potter. Il fallait que ça cesse, il fallait... S'il se jettait en avant, il pourrait eutêtre arraché le livre des mains de Black et s'enfuir suffisemment vite ?

« Lupin a fait la collection de tous ses plus beaux clichés dans ce livre »Déclara Sirius Black et Remus revint à la réalité comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait un électrochoc. Sirius Black était en train de lui faire gravir les marches de la guillotine à coup de phrases joviales « Il en est tellement fier qu'il se sent obligé de le cacher, pas vrai, Lupin ? »

Remus eut envie de crier 'non', de pleurer, de supplier. N'importe quoi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas que Black continue à le menacer silencieusement de montrer son livre à son meilleur ami. Evidemment, ses demandes muettes n'eurent aucun effet sur lui.

« Laisse voir » Dit James en s'approchant

Sirius se mit debout sur le lit de Remus, le livre toujours en main. « Désolé Jamesie, t'es trop jeune pour ce genre de photos »

A côté, Remus pâlit encore plus. Sirius avait l'intention d'utiliser son livre comme un appât pour ennuyer James ? Mais est-ce qu'il le connaissait vraiment ? Une fois que sa curiosité avait été piquée, James faisait absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la satisfaire. C'était là la pire des punitions que Sirius pouvait lui infliger.

James se figea, les bras en l'air, puis se tourna vers Remus. « Sans dec' ? Tu fais des photos de nu ? Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? »

Et en éclair, James avait pris appui sur le matelas et avait dérobé le livre à Sirius. Remus sentit littéralement sa tension diminuer et sa tête se remit à tourner dangereusement, comme tout à l'heure avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

« C'est des paysages, andouille » Sirius Black éclata de rire « t'aurais dû voir ta tête, James ! S_ans dec' ? Tu fais des photos de nu ?_ Mon pauvre, pauvre Jamesie. C'est tellement dur pour toi l'anonymat que tu as besoin de voir les autres en pleine action pour te satisfaire ? »

« Crétin » Et là, Remus sut que la magie existait. Les miracles, Dieu, toutes ces conneries qu'il dénigrait, tout était vrai. Car James Potter redéposa son carnet secret sur sa table de chevet sans l'avoir ouvert. Son intérêt s'était totalement dissipé. « En plus, j'ai plus de succès que toi près des filles »

« Uniquement parce que je ne m'intéresse pas aux collégiennes en uniforme » Souffla Sirius avec amusement « Quand on a comme moi une ribambelle de mannequins à ses pieds … »

James grimaça, secoua la tête puis déclara « Ouais. Je venais juste te dire que je dois aller voir Lily à propos d'un truc de préfets. M'attends pas »

« Ah non. J'irai pas rien qu'avec le vermisseau. » S'écria Sirius en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami avec une mimique moitié suppliante, moitié menaçante. Discrètement, Remus se glissa vers la table de nuit sur laquelle était son carnet. « T'as qu'à revenir avant la tombée de la nuit » James sortit de la chambre sans lui répondre, en ricanant. Remus sortit précipitamment du lit et récupéra son livre, vérifiant qu'il était intact, ne comprenant toujours pas par quel miracle James ne l'avait pas ouvert.

Cette journée resterait comme la plus stressante de toute sa vie.

« Je croyais que James ne s'intéressait pas aux devoirs de préfets ? » Commenta Remus en continuant son inspection sous le regard amusé de Sirius Black.

« Le vermisseau lui a très justement fait remarquer que ça lui donnait une bonne raison de parler à Evans. » Expliqua Sirius en se levant. « Bien, Lupin, je te laisse. Je viens de songer à quelques insultes croustillantes à balancer à Pettigrow »

Et Remus resta de très, très longues minutes à fixer la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'il s'en sorte si bien. Black n'avait même pas réagi en voyant son livre. Rien. Ni dégoût, ni colère. Il avait simplement discuté avec lui pour la première fois depuis presque sept ans.

D'une main tremblante, Remus traça une croix sur le petit calendrier qui figurait au dos de son carnet. Même si elle avait été horrible, que son cœur lui avait fait mal à force de battre trop vite et trop fort, cette journée devait rester mémorable.

En moins d'une heure, Sirius Black avait découvert un livre complet à son effigie, avait confronté le détraqué qui en était à l'origine et, aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, Remus n'en était pas mort. Non, il avait _parlé_ avec Black. Lui, Remus Lupin, Gryffondor de septième, avait parlé avec Sirius Black l'inaccessible. Et Black lui avait répondu, Black lui avait souri, Black l'avait vu et regardé comme une personne réelle et existante, pas comme il regardait les autres, comme des ombres animées et inférieures à sa génialissime personne. Non, Remus avait eu une conversation avec le vrai Sirius Black. L'hautain, distant Sirius, le vrai, l'humain Black.

Et plus que jamais, alors qu'il jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son livre, l'image que lui renvoyait le papier glacé lui criait que ce n'était qu'une version tronquée, modifiée de l'adolescent. Que cette personne dont le reflet faisait monter en lui une flamme intense n'était pas Sirius Black, une simple facette de lui qui était accessible à des milliers d'autres personnes.

La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec lui dans ce dortoir, sur son lit, seuls quelques personnes au monde pouvaient se targuer de savoir quel effet cela procurait. Et Remus en faisait désormais partie. Son idole de papier avait ouvert la bouche, l'avait regardé et happé d'un monde tridimensionnel qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir atteindre.

Il ne disposait que d'une nuit pour calmer son esprit et ses ardeurs, pour se raisonner et se rappeler que si Black s'était adressé à lui, c'était uniquement pour l'effrayer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il continue ce cahier tendancieux, surtout, que personne d'autre ne devait être au courant. Dès le lendemain, il recommencerait à l'ignorer, Remus en était certain.

Mais la raison et le calme l'avaient quitté. Un sourire idiot venait de naître sur ses lèvres et ses doigts picotaient légèrement alors qu'il se rappelait avec allégresse le timbre de la voix de Sirius Black, le gris des iris calmes et détendues de Black, le son du rire de Black, la beauté du visage de Black vu de si près, sans artifice aucun. Remus se laissa tomber dans ses oreillers, voulant profiter jusqu'au bout de cette sensation planante suivant la résolution d'un stress immense.

Merlin, avait-il réellement réussi à s'adresser à Sirius Black sans bégayer ? Il était bien plus fort et maître de lui qu'il ne l'aurait crû.

Remus s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir, son uniforme toujours sur le dos, son livre posé sur sa poitrine, un énorme sourire plaqué au visage. Oui, c'était une journée mémorable…


	5. Traqué

Hello hello,

D'abord, désolé pour la rar dérisoire voire parfois inexistante mais bon, j'ai pas mal de cours à rattraper et les examens dans une quinzaine, ça laisse peu de temps à la distraction.

Ceci est le dernier chapitre que j'avais pré-écrit donc il va falloir attendre à petit mois à mon avis pour avoir la suite, je risque nager fort dans le pas de temps jusque là mais je n'oublie pas l'existence de mes fics (aucune) pour autant^^ (Et on ne me déteste pas quand on voit la fin, please...)

A très bientôt, Merci à tous pour les reviews, et

Bonne Lecture

**

* * *

**

**Rappel des personnages**

Garçons de Gryffondor (7e) : **Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grasouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

Filles de Gryffondor (7e) : **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 4**

**Traqué**

Le lendemain matin, Remus se dirigeait vers la grande salle tout seul, comme souvent le matin, en repensant à la veille et au lot de nouveautés qu'elle avait apporté. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'intervention de James Potter et il semblait qu'il ait dit quelque chose de capital mais Remus était incapable de remettre les mots à leur place. Il avait bien trop peur, à ce moment là, que Sirius Black ne donne le livre à son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait vers Lily et Mirza, il se demanda si Black en avait réellement fini avec lui. Après tout, il n'avait rien dit de précis sur le sujet. Ni positif, ni négatif. Simplement qu'il était flatté. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qu'il allait le laisser tranquille et ne plus jamais lui reparler ou quoi ? Remus s'assit, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'il avait prit place en face de Sirius Black qui était entouré de James Potter et de Peter Pettigrow, comme toujours.

Remus échangea un coup d'œil avec Lily, qui compatissait plus que personne et ne semblait pas tellement enchantée non plus de déjeuner en face de James Potter. Sans un mot, il se servit des germes d'avoine. Mais c'était sans compter les nouvelles résolutions d'un certain magnat du mannequinat…

« Bonjour Lupin »

Remus releva précipitamment les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et que c'était bien Sirius Black qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il le regardait, attendant sa réponse, comme s'il était _normal _ou habituel que Black dise bonjour à quelqu'un d'autre que James le matin. Même Lily s'était figée de surprise à côté de lui.

« Bon…bon… » Bredouilla Remus, incapable d'aligner un mot entier. A côté de Sirius, James Potter leva les yeux au ciel et soupira quelque chose sur les gamineries de son ami. Remus se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien être en train de parler.

« Pourquoi tu te tapes le chemin jusqu'ici tout seul ? T'aurais dû nous attendre, on y aurait été ensemble »

Cette fois, Remus sut qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé et qu'il était toujours en train de rêver. Parce que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius Black ne proposait jamais à personne de rejoindre son groupe très fermé d'amis qui, au jour d'aujourd'hui, s'élevait à un et demi. On ne pouvait pas réellement dire que Sirius était l'ami de Peter… A côté de lui, Lily s'étouffa.

« Ton amie va bien ? »

Remus inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour calmer son esprit embrouillé. Il était parvenu à s'adresser à Black la veille, il pouvait recommencer. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu décider de ses mots, ceux-ci avaient franchi sa bouche. Et une fois de plus, Remus ne put que les regretter.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ? »

Comment était-il possible qu'il ne puisse pas s'adresser à Black sans être agressif ? Était-ce une sorte de moyen de défense ? Etant donné qu'avoir Sirius Black en face de lui lui parlant le menait au bord de la crise de nerf, son organisme ne pouvait pas réagir sans attaquer à son tour ? Oui, ça devait être quelque chose comme ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

Une fois de plus, son ton presque menaçant sembla étonner et amuser Black. Il ne devait pas être habitué à se faire rudoyer de la sorte… encore moins par un admirateur secret découvert.

« Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas » Répliqua-t-il simplement sans jeter un coup d'œil à Lily. Remus se dit que ces propos étaient franchement vexants pour la jeune fille, même si celle-ci ne semblait choquée. Après tout, tout le monde était habitué à un Sirius Black ne s'apercevant même pas que des gens vivaient à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi tu me le demandes alors ? » Questionna Remus en trouvant que son petit-déjeuner prenait une tournure de plus en plus étrange. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer après ? Quelqu'un érigerait un autel à l'honneur des Loups-garous ?

Ca ne serait pas plus bizarre qu'entendre Sirius Black lui répondre :

« Pour faire la conversation » d'un ton désinvolte en haussant les épaules. Sirius sembla tout de même s'apercevoir que les gens le regardaient comme s'il était malade ce matin – et pas que Remus – il soupira puis sortit de table sans ajouter un mot, reprenant son air revêche et supérieur faisant fuir les gens sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ton copain ? » Demanda Lily à James quand Sirius fut hors de vue. « Tu lui as injecté une potion de sociabilisation ? »

James sourit comme un bienheureux – il le faisait chaque fois que Lily s'adressait à lui – puis se tourna vers Remus pour répondre.

« Il semblerait qu'il t'a adopté, Lupin »

« Et puis quoi, il va vouloir m'apprivoiser ? » Demanda ironiquement Remus en songeant au parallèle malvenu avec son côté animal. Il détestait quand son côté 'allergie lunaire' venait s'immiscer dans des conversations banales. A côté de lui, il vit Lily esquisser un sourire aussi – elle avait suivi son raisonnement – et Remus grimaça encore plus. Il détestait vraiment ne pas pouvoir utiliser des mots normaux sans leur donner un second sens.

« Si tu veux qu'il arrête de te causer » Reprit James « Dis-le-lui. Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de contraire dans le fond »

« Grande nouvelle » Remarqua cyniquement Lily

« Non, j'vous assure » James but une gorgée de thé pour se donner de l'importance puis, sous les yeux incrédules de Lily, il reprit comme s'il s'apercevait seulement qu'il avait un public attentif l'attendant, « c'est ses vieux qui lui ont bourré le crâne de principes à la noix. S'il n'agit pas comme ça avec les Gryffondors, son frère va le dénoncer et il va avoir des problèmes, c'est tout »

« James, tu devrais peut-être pas parler de ça » Murmura Peter à côté de lui.

James lui jeta un coup d'œil presque étonné puis acquiesça. « T'as raison, Pete, j'devrais pas. Ecoute Lupin, tu coinces Sirius dans un couloir, tu lui demandes ce qu'il attend de toi calmement et tu seras fixé. » James se leva, suivi de Peter qui dut abandonner son petit-déjeuner avec un regard désolé. « Mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne veut rien d'autre qu'une relation normale »

« C'est quoi, une relation normale pour Black ? » Se moqua Lily « Se conduire avec Remus comme avec Peter ? »

Le jeune homme en question baissa les yeux et rougit. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Sirius et Peter étaient aussi éloignés de l'amitié qu'il était possible de l'être.

« C'est à Remus de voir ce qu'il veut » Déclara évasivement James avant de quitter la pièce. Peter jeta un dernier regard plein de regrets à son déjeuner puis le suivit.

Remus, quant à lui, fixait sa nourriture en sentant des gouttes de sueur perler à son front. Il savait que lorsqu'il était effrayé, sa température corporelle avait tendance à augmenter mais là, il était terrorisé. Car au fond de lui, il savait que James ignorait ce qu'il arrivait à Sirius Black. Personne ne savait quel avait été le facteur déclenchant chez lui… La découverte de ce livre avait tout changé. Et Remus pouvait réfléchir autant qu'il le pouvant, essayer de trouver des tortures psychologiques sadiques et des plans tordus remplis d'idées serpentardesques, il ne comprenait pas _ce que _Black lui voulait en fin de compte.

Et cette perspective de ne pas savoir sur quel genre de chemin il s'engageait était tétanisante pour quelqu'un comme lui qui passait des heures à prévoir son horaire de la journée pour éviter les surprises désagréables. La seule solution serait d'aller parler à Black, comme l'avait conseillé James, mais Remus ne savait pas s'il aurait le cran d'aller le trouver et d'exiger des explications. Surtout que cela exigerait de faire autre chose qu'agresser Black verbalement, ce qu'il semblait définitivement incapable de faire…

Même durant les cours de la journée, rien ne fut normal. Remus sentait son cou le brûler tant Sirius Black le fixait, ne le quittant pas du regard une seule seconde, attendant un geste de sa part. Même ses amies ne l'avaient pas manqué – il ne comptait pas le nombre de personnes qui lui avaient demandé pourquoi Black le dévisageait comme ça.

A la fin de la journée, Remus eut vent de la rumeur selon laquelle il avait grandement offensé Sirius Black et qu'ils allaient se défier en duel durant la nuit. Bien qu'il ne comprenait d'où cette rumeur avait pu venir, Remus ne put empêcher le stress de monter en lui plus les heures du jour avançaient. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas se battre avec Black – se battre serait bien trop facile – mais c'était comme si la sonnerie de la fin des cours allait sonner le glas pour lui.

Il se surprit même à ralentir volontairement le pas en direction de la salle commune après son dernier cours. Il ne monta pas dans son dortoir pour déposer ses livres, ignorant tant qu'il le pouvait Sirius Black qui ne le lâchait pas du regard depuis son fauteuil, et suivit Lily à la bibliothèque.

A peine moins d'une heure plus tard, Sirius Black pénétrait dans la salle d'étude. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

Comment est-on sensé ignorer une personne qui ne fait que nous fixer ? Encore plus quand cette personne est le centre d'attention de quasiment toute l'école … Après l'arrivée de Sirius qui s'installa à la table en face de Remus pour mieux ne pas le lâcher du regard, plusieurs élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour s'asseoir plus loin, s'écarter de Remus pour prouver au Prince des Serpentards que non, ils n'étaient pas amis avec le préfet…

« Tu vois » Souffla Lily dont le sourire en coin ne faiblissait pas depuis le matin « Tu vois ce que j'ai supporté de Potter pendant deux ans ? Tu comprends pourquoi je ne me suis pas sentie flattée ? »

Remus baissa la tête après avoir rencontré pour la centième fois les yeux de Black par hasard. Chaque fois qu'il tombait dans ses iris orageuses, il ne pouvait empêcher un frisson de remonter dans son dos – pas de peur, pas de panique. Non, que du contraire.

Un de ses frissons qui vous anime juste avant d'embrasser quelqu'un que vous aimez ou quand vous rencontrez la personne dont vous avez rêvé depuis des années. Ce frisson-là que Remus s'était arrangé pour ne jamais ressentir que face à des photographies animées du garçon. C'était le prix quand on vivait en compagnie de son idole et qu'il était inatteignable. On fait tout ce qu'il est humainement possible de faire pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il suffirait de tendre le bras pour le toucher ; on prie de ne jamais l'apercevoir sortir de la salle de bains un matin ; on se contrôle pour ne pas passer la journée à l'observer.

Et à quoi cela avait mené, cette torture mentale que Remus s'imposait depuis si longtemps ? Black n'en avait été que plus suspicieux. Remus se battait pour ne montrer aucun intérêt au mannequin et ce manque d'intérêt réveillait l'intérêt du garçon. Quelle blague. S'il avait su, il aurait commencé à baver sur lui depuis le premier jour…

« Je ne comprends pas » Souffla Lily. Remus se tourna vers elle, pensant qu'elle parlait du contenu d'un cours, mais elle regardait Black. « Il lui arrive quoi, soudain ? »

« Rien » Grommela Remus en se remettant au travail

« Ah non ? » Lily arqua un sourcil en flairant le mensonge. « Tu phantasmes sur un type pendant plus de deux ans et maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu existais, tu n'oses même plus prononcer son nom »

Remus reçut la phrase comme un brusque coup porté sous la ceinture. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais vu ça comme une ouverture ou un progrès. Il était tellement à l'affut du moindre signe d'agressivité ou de dégoût de la part de Black qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se laisser aller à profiter de lui, profiter qu'il accepte de lui parler, qu'il veuille trainer avec lui. Il ne s'était même pas réjoui une seule fois aujourd'hui que Black le fixe. Peu de temps avant, avoir les yeux de Sirius posés sur lui aurait été à l'origine d'une brusque montée de tension chez Remus.

« Je vais y aller » déclara le jeune homme après un dernier regard volé vers Black. Pourquoi le fixer ainsi ? Parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il était un pathétique fan du si talentueux Sirius Black ? Parce qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait les garçons ? Pourquoi, soudain, tant d'attention ?

« Fais attention à toi » Mirza se leva et le serra dans ses bras comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller affronter la mort, ce qui ne fit que stresser Remus encore plus. Quelques fois, les amis, c'était une plaie… Au vu des regards atterrés de Lily, Hansen et Christobald, Mirza ajouta « Ben quoi, c'est Black. On ne sait jamais quel genre de plan démoniaque il a en tête »

« Peut-être me rendre fou » Proposa Remus en terminant de ranger son sac. Supporter les yeux du jeune homme sur lui était de plus en plus difficile. Comment fait-il, lui, pour supporter que tout le monde le regarde sans cesse ? Soudainement, le statut de star populaire ne sembla plus aussi attrayant à Remus. Il s'était habitué à n'être remarqué que par un cercle fermé d'amis et être constamment l'objet de _ce _regard allait réellement le rendre dingue. Il avait passé la journée comme une proie traquée sans endroit pour se dissimuler.

Comme il s'y attendait, Black se leva aussitôt de la table à laquelle il était assis – il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir un bouquin pour donner le change – et il suivit Remus dans les couloirs en direction de la salle commune.

Encore cent mètres, pensa Remus en entendant les pas de son traqueur se répercuter sur les murs derrière lui. Il ne savait pas si la salle commune serait d'un quelconque secours, Black faisant partie de ces personnes ne s'ennuyant pas à être seul avec leurs victimes pour les persécuter, mais au moins il ne serait plus _seul dans un couloir désert_ avec lui.

Comment avait-il pu passer si vite de la dévotion à la peur ? se demanda soudain Remus. Avant, simplement penser à Black faisait monter la température de son corps. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à l'agresser verbalement et à le fuir ? On ne peut pas en même temps ressentir tant de choses contraires envers une personne et ne pas exploser. C'était peut-être ça, le plan démoniaque. Jugeant qu'un obsessionnel collectionneur comme lui était un fou, Sirius Black avait décidé de le traquer jusqu'à faire de lui un réel fou, un malade mental que tout le monde pourrait reconnaître… Oui, c'était forcément ça, non ?

La salle commune était pleine à cette heure-ci. Remus jeta un regard désespéré à James Potter, qui fanfaronnait devant une coure de jeunes filles, puis se demanda où il pourrait bien être le plus à l'abri. Monter dans le dortoir, qui serait forcément vide, étant la pire des options. Finalement, Remus se résigna et alla se placer entre James Potter et Peter Pettigrow, se disant que les deux personnes connaissant le mieux Black seraient aussi celles les plus à même de l'aider. Sauf si elles faisaient partie de la conspiration.

Et voilà, ça commençait. La folie démarrait toujours par la paranoïa. Première étape franchie. Et étant donné qu'il pouvait également cocher les cases 'schizophrénie' et 'obsession', plus grand-chose ne le séparait de la camisole blanche…

« Hé, Lupin ! » Râla James « T'as fait fuir les filles ! »

« Je te les ramène si tu fais fuir ton copain » Grommela Remus en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil en espérant ne pas se faire voir par monsieur-regard-de-braise.

James éclata de rire. « Bonne chance mon vieux. Quand Sirius a quelque chose en tête, il peut être légèrement obsessionnel »

_Ca nous fait un point commun_, songea ironiquement Remus. Une autre hypothèse apparut dans son esprit : Black faisant semblant d'être obsédé par lui pour lui montrer à quel point cela était désagréable et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait plus poursuivre son image. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement demandé d'arrêter ? Bon, d'accord, Remus était aussi capable d'arrêter de pourchasser les portraits de Sirius Black qu'un drogué de se passer de sa dose mais il existait des cures de sevrage, non ?

« Putain de salopes en chaleur » Grogna une voix. Remus se figea et Sirius s'assit juste en face de lui. Un sourire apparut sur son visage si magnifique et brusquement, Remus n'eut plus peur. Il dut, au contraire, combattre une forte envie de sauter au visage de Black pour l'embrasser. Il n'arriva même pas à être choqué des propos de Black alors qu'il ne supportait pas la moindre insulte d'habitude.

« Il existe encore des filles osant t'approcher ? » Rigola Peter

« J'tai parlé, le vermisseau ? » Cracha Black sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Remus se demanda comment Peter parvenait à le supporter. Aimait-il James à ce point qu'il acceptait de se faire insulter continuellement ?

« Tu veux voir un truc marrant ? » Demanda James à Remus. Il se tourna vers Sirius. « Il existe encore des filles osant t'approcher ? » Répéta-t-il

« Tu me dirais bien pourquoi elles peuvent pas juste se branler sur mes photos plutôt que m'emmerder avec leurs rendez-vous à la noix »

Remus se dit que s'il aimait tout de Black – de son visage rayonnant à sa froideur hivernale – l'entendre parler serait peut-être un excellent antidote. Il ne connaissait pas un seul élève de Poudlard qui s'exprimait ainsi. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il ne parlait à personne ? Il ne pouvait pas se retenir et être poli …

« Tu crois pas, Lupin ? Une petite passe sur la couverture d'un magazine et les voilà tranquille pour la journée…»

Remus sentit son visage brûler de chaleur. C'était une blague ? Est-ce que Black était en train de parler de lui, là ? En ces termes ? Et ça ne semblait même pas le déranger que Remus puisse se soulager sur ses photos ?

« Si j'étais toi » Reprit James « j'éviterais de nous la jouer tomate trop mûre, Remus » Le jeune homme tenta de respirer calmement pour reprendre son calme – mais il y avait plus facile quand l'objet de ses phantasmes se trouvait juste en face en vous regardant avec un regard si pénétrant… et en utilisant un vocabulaire si crû « C'est le jeu préféré de Sirius »

« Quel… jeu … » Murmura Remus en continuant ses exercices respiratoires. Il avait l'impression que Black… le chauffait. Non, il devait se tromper, mal interpréter cette lueur dans ce regard. Mais il semblait sur le point de le dévorer !

« Il est incapable de ne pas parler de sexe, hein, Patmol ? » James se figea brusquement. « Je veux dire, Sirius. Pas vrai ? »

« Il adore mettre les gens mal-à-l'aise » Continua Peter alors que James Potter semblait avoir plus de regrets à cet instant qu'il n'en avait eu quand il avait provoqué la fracture du bras d'un gamin de douze ans. « Plus tu rougis et pire il sera »

Remus se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si terrible dans le fait d'avoir appelé Sirius Black 'Patmol'. C'était sans doute le surnom le plus étrange qu'il ait entendu mais quand même, à ce point là ?

« J'ai pas collé une photo de Evans sur ma bouteille de savon, moi » Répliqua Sirius d'un air moqueur « Et on se demande pourquoi tu prends tellement de temps sous la douche »

« Je monte » Glapit Remus en se dégageant du fauteuil plus vite qu'il n'aurait crû possible. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que James Potter faisait avec les photos de Lily qu'il lui fournissait. La simple pensée des idées tordues qu'il devait avoir le rendait malade. C'était sa meilleure amie, bon sang. Comment pouvait-il la trahir ainsi ? Juste pour quelques photos de Sirius Black, ce rustre sans cœur qu'il découvrait seulement ?

Remus entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir derrière lui puis le bruit de la serrure. Une sueur glacée lui descendit le long du dos. Comment avait-il pu être si con ? Venir s'enfermer seul dans un dortoir avec Black ? Il n'espérait même pas pouvoir parler alors que les images commençaient déjà à défiler devant ses yeux.

Oh, tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Black, seul, dans un dortoir …

Non, il fallait se concentrer. Black était réellement là, à le déshabiller du regard, à se rapprocher de plus en plus, à attraper son col. Remus déglutit. Il dormait, rêvait, peu importe mais ceci n'était pas en train de se produire.

L'odeur de Sirius lui monta aux narines. Il était si proche, si proche à cet instant qu'il pouvait presque sentir sa respiration sur sa joue. Sirius Black se tenait devant lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et Remus sentit qu'il perdait tout contact avec la réalité.

Il avait imaginé ça tellement de fois qu'il savait pertinemment que ça ne se produirait jamais. C'était impossible… Et pourtant, il sentait la chaleur de la main de Sirius contre sa clavicule, son souffle dans son cou, son odeur dans son nez, ses yeux dans les siens, son nez contre sa joue et ses lèvres sur son menton.

Le contact électrifia Remus qui fit un bond en arrière de plusieurs mètres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ? » Haleta le Loup-garou en sentant son corps tout engourdi et pourtant tendu vers Sirius Black, comme si chaque fibre de son organisme le tirait vers lui.

« Oh allez Lupin » Sirius avança de nouveau vers lui en le regardant avec ce regard qui disait 'je te veux ici et maintenant'. « Tu ne devines pas ? »

La respiration de Remus, qui était déjà haletante, s'accéléra encore. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu es le seul gay que je connais » déclara finalement Black quand il s'aperçut que plus il avançait, plus Remus reculait. « J'attends d'être seul avec toi depuis que j'ai compris… »


	6. Univers parallèle

Bonjour, bonjour;

Voilà, je sors de mon trou de souris pour reprnedre quelques activités bien plus saines que d'étudier - oui, oui - comme par exemple publier un chapitre qu'on me réclame depuis bien longtemps. A ceux qui m'ont récemment envoyé des mails, désolé de ne pas avoir répondu mais je suis incapable de donner une date pour quand je vais publier; Il y a moins de vingt quatre heures, ce chapitre comportait deux phrases...

En espérant de pas faire de déçus, ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et de pas avoir dépassé les limites de votre patience^^

(Et pour les curieux, il faut que je relise mes fics pour écrire une suite cohérente. Ce qui fait une centaine de pages pour rencontre sous X, plus de 30 chapitres pour Rasp Hollow et près de trois fics pour les Madusiècles, alors oui, il me faut un peud e temps pour me remettre en selle mais - comble de joie - j'aurai beaucoup de temps libre cette semaine)

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Rappel (et appel) des personnages** :

Garçons de Gryffondor (7e) : **Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grasouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

Filles de Gryffondor (7e) : **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

Résumé : _Remus fait la collection des portraits du mannequin Sirius Black dans un livre secret que celui-ci découvre. Plutôt que d'incendier Remus, il en rit puis ne le lâche plus du regard pendant toute une journée avant de le coincer, seul, dans le dortoir._

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 5**

**Univers parallèle**

« Tu es le seul gay que je connais » déclara finalement Black quand il s'aperçut que plus il avançait, plus Remus reculait. « J'attends d'être seul avec toi depuis que j'ai compris… »

Remus ne chercha pas à défendre l'affirmation émise par le jeune homme, il devait se résoudre à l'idée qu'un garçon à Poudlard soit au courant pour lui… et que ce garçon soit Sirius Black.

Remus releva les yeux sur lui, il était à dizaine de centimètres peut-être et son visage n'exprimait plus la suffisance glaciale qui lui était coutumière. Il n'était pas non plus entaché de ce magnifique sourire que seul James Potter pouvait lui arracher. Il semblait plutôt surpris de ses propres mots… Qu'avait-il dit ?

…

Remus déglutit alors que la signification de la dernière phrase de son idole atteignait, lentement mais sûrement, l'aire intégrative de son cerveau. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et il sentit ses doigts trembler légèrement.

« Pourquoi ? » Articula-t-il faiblement, effrayé de la réponse qu'il pourrait recevoir.

Le stress de la journée, le regard de Black perpétuellement braqué sur lui, n'avait pas encore disparu. Et si ceux racontant que Black voulait lui faire la peau avaient raison ? S'il était là pour lui faire douloureusement passer le message que non, il était hors de question qu'un mec s'extasie sur lui.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens avec son comportement si dégagé dans la salle commune. Cette manière crue et déplacée qu'il avait eu d'aborder le thème sensible de la masturbation – il parlait de filles, bien sûr, mais c'est lui, Remus, qu'il regardait en le disant.

Alors… vouloir se retrouver seul avec lui… que pouvait-il bien espérer de…

Une idée pour le moins étrange et presque dérangeante pris naissance dans son esprit. Black ne pouvait pas être… il n'était pas intéressé par les garçons ? C'était impossible… N'est-ce pas ?

« Je » Black lui-même sembla un instant perdu puis son visage devint celui d'un prédateur « C'est pour le moins original » Avoua-t-il « un sorcier gay »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Certes, c'était peu courant. Pas que les sorciers soient moins gays que les Moldus, juste qu'étant tellement mal accepté des leurs – particulièrement des Sangs Purs – la plupart évitaient d'y penser, encore plus de l'avouer.

« Et j'adore l'originalité » Continua Sirius avec un sourire en coin. « Gryffondor, James Potter, les photos » Cita-t-il « il semble logique que je continue à explorer de plus en plus loin de mes principes… »

Remus déglutit. Que voulait-il explorer avec lui ? Était-ce lui qu'il voulait explorer ?

Il avait l'étrange impression d'être pris au piège, quoi que Black veuille, il était presque sûr qu'il le lui donnerait. Il fallait qu'il soit conciliant, que toute cette histoire se tasse derrière eux et que sa vie reprenne son cours. Car depuis deux jours, il vivait dans l'attente perpétuelle d'un châtiment qui refusait de venir.

Sirius fit un autre pas en avant, la pointe de ses pieds touchant celle du loup-garou et il approche ses lèvres de son oreille gauche. « Tu seras une expérience enrichissante, Remus Lupin »

Remus frissonna en entendant la voix rauque du jeune homme au creux de son oreille mais rapidement, le sens de ce qu'il avait murmuré le rattrapa et il poussa Black pour s'éloigner de celui-ci, sentant la colère doucement mais sûrement se mêler à l'envie qu'il ressentait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Murmura Remus, incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Il se doutait. Il ne se doutait que trop bien. A quel point la mode des milieux libertins tels que ceux du mannequinat était orienté vers les découvertes sexuelles en tout genre. Combien de fois les tabloïds n'avaient-ils pas titré sur les photos pornos de X, l'expérience échangiste de Y ou les débuts de Z dans le SM ? Et Black voulait sans doute suivre le mouvement… avec lui.

« Je ne serais pas moi si je n'essayais pas ça au moins une fois dans ma vie » Déclara-t-il, presque pensivement, presque comme s'il venait juste d'avoir l'idée. « Mon oncle m'a toujours prétendu que le sexe avec un homme était exceptionnel »

« Ton oncle se trompait » Répliqua Remus de but en blanc, ses sourcils formant une ligne droite au dessus de ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas _un sport_ ! »

Sirius Black éclata de rire et Remus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Envie de sentir les doigts fins de Sirius black le caresser, envie de sentir sa bouche l'embrasser, envie, envie, envie… Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir de quelqu'un. Jamais.

Mais il était une chose que Remus désirait plus encore que Sirius Black. Son intégrité.

« Allez quoi » Poussa Black en recommençant un mouvement d'approche. « Tu es gay, je suis curieux et tu n'as pas l'air d'une de ces follasses qui se choquerait de ma proposition » Une hésitation passa dans les yeux du jeune homme. « Tu ne l'es pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas quoi ? » Souffla Remus en se forçant à respirer calmement. Il le fallait. C'était vital. S'il perdait le contrôle, s'il fondait sur Black, s'il s'embarquait là-dedans, comme ça, juste parce que l'autre était _curieux_… Il ne pourrait plus se voir dans une glace.

« Tu n'es pas un de ces mecs qui se prend pour une fille » Expliqua gauchement et d'une voix presque incertaine le très fier Black. « Un de ces types prônant les sentiments pas dessus tout et ne pouvant pas s'imaginer un simple baiser sans déclaration d'amour »

Remus eut envie de rire, de ricaner, de se moquer. Mais il ne put. L'envie était si présente, si pressante. Quelques pas et ses phantasmes trouveraient écho. Si seulement il laissait sa morale de côté, juste une seconde. Un baiser, une caresse, une nuit de folie…

S'il n'y avait pas les cours le lendemain et le reste de l'année à passer dans le dortoir de Black. S'il n'y avait pas, en pile de fond de ces quelques ébats innocents, des dizaines de jours de douleur à éviter de le regarder, à s'empêcher d'y repenser. S'il avait la force de se laisser aller sans que son amour et sa folie s'en trouvent renforcés.

« Je ne couche pas avec quelqu'un qui est juste curieux » Prononça Remus d'un ton qu'il espérait convainquant. « Je ne… je ne ferai rien avec toi »

« Pourquoi ? » Insista Sirius d'une petite voix, presque implorante. _Respire Remus, respire._ Il ne savait que trop bien ce que l'autre faisait ; de quelle manière il le fixait d'un regard de braise, comment il calculait le moindre de ses gestes pour attiser son désir. Black n'en était pas à son coup d'essai même si c'était peut-être la première fois que _ces _gestes étaient destinés à un garçon. L'était-ce ?

« Crois-le ou non mais être gay ne veut pas dire ne penser que pour et par le sexe » Asséna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte. « Ca ne m'intéresse pas de tirer un coup à la va-vite sans aucune importance »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas ce que veulent tous les mecs ? Et puis… » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en levant discrètement les yeux, provoquant un coup de chaleur chez Remus qui sentait que tout ceci allait mal finir. « Tu es amoureux de moi, toi, non ? Ce ne sera pas juste un coup à tes yeux »

_Justement,_ pensa Remus. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'il se laissait à toucher Black, ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fois ? S'il goutait à un de ses baisers… s'il frôlait son torse soyeux… si- Non. Il était déjà à moitié fou, incapable de ne pas chercher tous les portraits du jeune homme, _incapable_ de ne pas dévisager les photos de Black des heures durant…

Et si ses rêves devenaient vrais ? Si, juste une nuit, il allait avec son idole… Il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir, il le savait. Il ne pourrait plus se contenter de phantasmes après la luxure, il deviendrait comme tous ces gens au cœur brisé, perdu. Seul.

Non, il y avait trop de risques. Trop de risques qu'il ne dépasse pas cette amourette d'adolescente, trop de risque que son cœur soit détruit lorsque Black s'en irait après quelques heures, sûrement bien moins. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son équilibre précaire pour… un coup à la va-vite.

Même avec Black. Même pour Black.

« Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, tu ignores tout de moi » Clarifia Remus en se sentant rassurer de sentir que sa voix ne tremblait pas. Il allait y arriver. Il allait sortir de cette chambre en un morceau et il n'aurait des regrets à l'instant même où Black s'en irait mais au moins, il resterait fidèle à lui-même.

« Je sais que tu es gay et je sais que tu es fou de moi » Ne se démonta pas Black. « Je sais que je ne te repousse pas et je sais qu'il suffirait que je te force un baiser pour que tu cèdes à tous mes caprices »

Remus ferma douloureusement les yeux, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison.

« S'il te plait » Demanda-t-il « Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plait. Ne me fais pas ça. »

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Sirius Black et dodelina la tête. « Bien Remus. Si c'est ce que tu veux »

« Vraiment ? » Glapit le jeune homme sans arriver à y croire. Il était à la fois content et fortement déçu. C'était sans doute sa seule chance d'être proche de Black- et si proche !- mais c'était pour son propre bien, il le savait. Personne n'était là pour veiller sur lui à part lui-même. Il devait être prudent et ne pas pousser son esprit sur des pentes trop glissantes… Car son esprit s'accrochait déjà pour ne pas tomber dans les crocs du loup.

« Je n'abandonne pas » Murmura Sirius d'une voix chaude en jetant un dernier regard au garçon « Mais je respecte ta volonté. »

Remus se demanda s'il devait comprendre quelque chose dans cette phrase. Quelqu'un avait-il déjà été contre la volonté de Black que ça lui semble si important ?

D'un pas chancelant, Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit, repensant à cette scène, à ce qui venait de se dérouler juste sous ses yeux. Il venait de laisser passer sa seule chance d'approcher Sirius Black, de le toucher, de le goûter… D'amers regrets montèrent dans le fond de sa gorge, même s'il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Il ne faisait point confiance à sa santé mentale. Être un fanatique d'une vedette était une chose, coucher avec cette vedette par fanatisme en était une autre.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Il a _QUOI _? » S'écria Lily en se levant brusquement du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Remus baissa la tête et grimaça, espérant que personne ne prêtait attention à leur conversation. Il avait eu besoin de parler de _ça_ à quelqu'un, une personne de confiance.

Il n'avait juste pas choisi la plus discrète de ces personnes.

« Mais quel… mais quel… » Fulmina Lily, ne trouvant aucun qualificatif suffisamment fort pour qualifier la conduite de Sirius Black tant elle la trouvait honteuse et déplacée. « Aarght ! Mais quel… ! »

A côté d'elle, Mirza retint un petit rire. « Lily, ta loquacité m'a toujours épatée. Puis, ce n'est pas si grave… »

« Pas si grave ? » Tonna Lily d'une voix lourde mais basse. Remus jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète. « Black a voulu abuser de lui ! »

« Remets les choses à leur place » La corrigea Mirza « c'est un peu comme si toi, tu proposais à Potter qu'il t'embrasse dix minutes mais après ça, il n'a plus le droit de te jeter le moindre regard »

Lily se figea, jeta un coup d'œil à James Potter puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Tu crois que ça marcherait ? » Demanda-t-elle distraitement avant de reprendre, la colère de nouveau présente. « Arrête de m'embrouiller. On ne peut pas comparer un _baiser_ et _baiser_ »

« Peut-être si on était des mecs » Proposa Mirza en se tournant vers Remus, comme s'il avait la réponse à cette suggestion. Mais les pensées du jeune homme étaient à des lieues de là.

« C'est ce qui vous choque ? » Prononça-t-il doucement, encore surpris des réactions inattendues de ses amies. « Ce qui vous choque, c'est qu'il m'ait proposé de coucher, pas qu'il me l'ait proposé à _moi_ » Les deux filles froncèrent les sourcils sans comprendre la différence. « à un mec » Ajouta Remus encore plus bas pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait.

C'était une chose d'être découvert comme grand fan de Sirius Black, c'en serait une autre de lancer une rumeur sur son homosexualité latente…

Lily écarquilla les yeux et Mirza retint un glapissement. « Mais c'est vrai, ça ! » S'exclama vivement la brune. Remus s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Il n'aurait jamais dû leur parler de ça dans la salle commune bon sang, connaissaient-elles le sens du mot 'discrétion' ?

« Mais pas vraiment étonnant » Remarqua Lily en braquant son regard vers Black. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant la rousse le regarder puis donna un coup de coude à James Potter qui se retourna brusquement et envoya un clin d'œil à Lily. Elle grimaça. « Si seulement il pouvait convaincre son crétin de meilleur ami de changer de bord aussi » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton fataliste.

« Attends » L'arrêta Remus en se redressant « Pourquoi 'c'est pas étonnant ?' »

Lily le regarda comme s'il était stupide et Mirza gloussa.

« Tu as déjà vu ses photos ou quoi ? » Questionna la jeune Necrosis qui n'était que vaguement au courant d'un quelconque penchant de Remus pour Black. « S'il ne définit pas le genre androgyne à lui tout seul, alors personne ne le peut »

« Certaines de ses poses laissent perplexe » Ajouta Lily

« Mais attends un peu » Mirza se redressa et darda Remus d'un long regard suspect. « Comment est-ce qu'il a pu savoir pour toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Non » Remus balaya l'idée d'un vague geste de la main – comme s'il y avait des gays déclarés Poudlard… - et échangea un rapide regard avec Lily. Il était sûr qu'elle avait tout compris mais, autant qu'il aime Mirza, il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui avouer l'existence du 'cahier aux merveilles'. « Il a dû… j'ai sûrement dû jeter un regard à un des mecs sortant de la salle de bain torse nu » Proposa Remus. C'aurait été possible. S'il n'était pas si doué à prétendre lire attentivement un bouquin ennuyeux quand le défilé matinal commençait…

« Moi je pense » Déclara Lily « Que quoi qu'il ait utilisé pour te découvrir » Il comprit qu'elle parlait de sa collection de photos et d'articles « tu devrais arrêter cette sale habitude immédiatement et oublier un peu Black. Il essayait peut-être juste de te faire paniquer »

« Et si Remus avait dit oui ? » Contre Mirza « c'est lui qui aurait été embêté… »

« Black cherche juste le grand frisson, j'en suis sûre » Prétendit Lily « Il paraît qu'il fait tout ce qu'il humainement possible de faite pour énerver sa mère »

Mirza fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lily d'un air méfiant « Et qui t'aurait dit ça ? »

Les joues de la jeune fille virèrent au rouge et elle se leva pour partir. « T'inquiète pas Remus » Conclut-elle « Oublie-le et il fera de même. Dans pas longtemps, on en rira »

Remus croisa le regard gris acier de Black et frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr de partager l'avis de sa meilleure amie…

D'ailleurs, pas plus tard que le lendemain…

« LUPIN ! » La voix de Black raisonna à travers tout le dortoir des garçons, réveillant brusquement ceux qui profitait du week-end pour faire la grasse matinée et interrompant brutalement les plus studieux. Dont Remus faisait partie.

Black ouvrit brusquement la porte, jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent sur Remus. Ils n'étaient pas froids comme à l'habitude, ils n'étaient pas non plus brillants et attirants comme la veille. Ils étaient… orageux. Remus déglutit péniblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre le jeune homme dans une telle colère ?

« Dégage ! » Asséna brutalement Sirius à Christobald qui étudiait sagement sur le bureau à côté de celui de Remus. Chris lança un regard interrogateur à Remus, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait vraiment le laisser en tête-à-tête avec un Black dans cet état, et Remus acquiesça.

Il n'était pas certain des raisons profondes mais quelque chose lui disait que Black ne lui ferait pas de mal, physiquement du moins. Il avait eu l'occasion de lui en vouloir au cours de ces derniers jours et il n'avait jamais ni utilisé la force, ni la magie, pour se faire comprendre. Oui, Remus était persuadé que malgré ses airs de Serpentard mal luné, Black n'était pas mauvais.

Il laisserait le temps à Remus de fuir avant de tenter de le tuer…

D'un geste violent, Black ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Peter Pettigrow, l'attrapa par le bras et le traina avec une facilité déconcertante hors du dortoir. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Et voilà, ils y étaient. Une fois de plus. Lui, Black, un dortoir vide.

Remus sentit ses forces l'abandonner. S'il lui refaisait le même coup que la veille, les poses suggestives et le sourire avenant, il ne résisterait pas une seconde fois.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que Black avait en tête.

« Tu lui as dit ! » Accusa le mannequin d'une voix où la rage tremblait. « Tu as dit à cette fouineuse d'Evans… Tu as… je devrais te tuer ! »

Remus déglutit. Ses convictions que Black ne lui ferait pas de mal fondaient comme neige au soleil.

« Tu es » Reprit Black mais sa voix tremblait tellement qu'il semblait incapable de finir ses phrases. « A quel point es-tu débile, Lupin ? Qui t'as donné le droit de tout répéter ?»

Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Lily avait fait ? Elle n'était pas allée confronter Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ça ressemblait à Lily de faire une chose si stupide, Remus lui avait explicitement demandé de ne pas s'en mêler… Ah si Lily était une personne normale qui, comme toute personne normale, était effrayée par Sirius Black. Mais non, bien sûr. Lily était sans peur et sans reproche et foutait son nez partout où elle ne devrait pas.

« C'est ma meilleur amie » Répliqua Remus de ce ton d'agressivité passive qu'il employait si souvent en présence de Black, c'était presque devenu une habitude même s'il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois trois jours plus tôt.

« Cette sale fouine » Grogna Black « a tout raconté à James ! »

La colère semblait presque passée, le jeune homme ayant adopté une expression presque dépitée. Le souffle de Remus se figea dans sa poitrine. _Tout raconté à James ?_ Depuis quand Lily adressait-elle seulement la parole à Potter ?

« Donc, à partir de maintenant, nous sommes amis ! » Conclut Black d'une voix n'admettant aucune protestation.

Mais Remus n'avait pas _exactement_ suivi son raisonnement…

« Pardon ? » Black arqua un sourcil, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question pourtant fort simple. « Quel rapport entre Lily, James et ça ? » Questionna Remus, totalement perdu.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette histoire avec Black se règle facilement mais… en quoi prétendre être ami allait les aider ?

« Evans s'est mise à cuisiner James sur moi » Expliqua Sirius après quelques instants de silence. Il semblait s'être rendu compte que Remus n'avait pas assisté à l'entrevue entre James et Lily… « Est-ce que je regardais les autres mecs bizarrement ? Est-ce que je les observais sous la douche et toutes ces conneries »

Il allait tuer Lily. Pourquoi ne pas directement demander à James si Black préférait les mecs ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ?

Cependant, Remus ne comprenait toujours pas la conclusion de Black, qui lui semblait si logique à lui…

« Et ? » L'encouragea-t-il

« J'ai dit à James que c'était un plan pour que Lily lui parle » Expliqua Black avec assurance. Remus secoua la tête. Tout ça était… perturbant ? Insensé ? Loufoque ?

« Je dirai à Lily de ne plus en parler » Dit Remus après une minute de silence. Il savait qu'elle ne l'écouterait très certainement pas mais si ça pouvait calmer Black, c'était suffisant. Il espérait.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas » Coupa le jeune homme en se plaçant entre Remus et la porte. Et voilà, ça recommençait. Qu'était-il sensé comprendre ou faire de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé s'empêcher de parler à Lily de sa vie… « Nous sommes amis » Asséna Black

« Depuis quand ? » Répliqua Remus. C'était un peu comme s'il s'était réveillé dans un univers parallèle après sa perte de conscience. Non seulement, Black ne l'avait pas trucidé pour son fanatisme déplacé mais il l'avait _dragué_. Ensuite Lily parlait avec James Potter… Et maintenant, il était sensé être ami avec Sirius Black sans avoir son mot à dire ?

Mais dans quel univers vivait-il bon sang ? Tout le monde avait perdu la tête ou quoi ?

« J'ai dit à James que t'avais raconté des conneries à Evans sur mes prétendus problèmes d'identification sexuelle pour qu'elle aille lui parler et le questionner. » Reprit Black d'une voix presque normale pour un garçon de dix-sept ans. Remus se rendit compte avec effarement qu'il n'y avait plus rien de calculé dans son expression. Il était devant lui comme il était devant James Potter. Simple, normal. Juste Sirius l'adolescent.

Et ça le frappa. Black était fou. Non seulement ses propos étaient incohérents – Remus ne voyait toujours pas de lien entre Lily, James, lui et l'amitié de Sirius – mais en plus, il agissait comme si Remus avait été son meilleur ami depuis trois ans.

Et c'était lui qui avait des problèmes de comportements sociaux ?

« Donc nous sommes amis ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix incertaine, espérant que quelqu'un vienne lui expliquer le lien.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de monter des plans débiles avec de parfaits inconnus, Lupin. Il _faut_ que James y croit, tu m'entends ? Il _faut_ le persuader que c'était un plan pour qu'Evans lui parle. Il ne doit en aucun cas savoir… »

« Que tu es curieux ? » Proposa Remus en reconnaissant bien là les propos d'un Sang Pur. Même aux yeux de son meilleur ami, Sirius refusait de passer pour quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement s'intéresser à d'autres garçons.

La disgrâce que ce serait si quelqu'un venait à douter de sa rectitude sexuelle serait bien pire que tout le voile que son statut de Gryffondor ou d'icône de mode avait jeté sur sa famille. C'était… inconcevable. Un sorcier- à fortiori un Black- n'est pas, et en aucune circonstance, homosexuel. Jamais. Un Black préfère la mort à cette déviance.

« Tu vas marcher avec moi, Lupin » Reprit Sirius d'une voix plus froide, presque menaçante. « Tu vas devenir notre meilleur ami, le quatrième Maraudeur, tu m'appelleras Sirius et tu diras à James que c'était un plan débile monté pour coincer Evans »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ? » Comprit Remus. C'était la première fois qu'on l'obligeait à devenir l'ami de quelqu'un….

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Evans apprenne ta manie à revendre des photos d'elle à James, n'est-ce pas ? » Le menaça Black sans reprendre pour autant son masque froid et hautain habituel. « Ni ce que James _fait_ avec ces photos »

_Merlin, _pensa Remus_, il est sérieux. Il se comporte déjà comme si j'étais son ami. Même en colère, même en me menaçant, il n'affiche plus son masque. _

Et quelle meilleure base pourrait-il y avoir à une amitié que le chantage ?


	7. Les Maraudeurs Débarquent

_Hello hello^^ Je sais que j'avais parlé d'une maj de Rasp Hollow cette semaine mais sans blague, ça prend un sacré temps de relire tout ça et de remettre un peu d'ordre dans le fouilli donc je me rabats sur cette fic que je commence à bien apprécier, tiens. (Notez l'amélioration, je n'ai pas rien updaté^^)_

_Si j'ai oublié une rar, vous êtes autorisés à me taper sur les doigts et si vous étiez anonymes : Merci d'avoir laissé un mot, ça fait toujours super plaisir !_

_Note : Pardonnez-moi d'avance s'il y a des fautes de typographie, j'ai le bras gauche immobilisé et écrire à une main s'est avéré… un peu plus compliqué que prévu_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 6**

**Les Maraudeurs Débarquent**

Être ami avec Sirius Black relève de l'expérience paranormale.

C'était la conclusion à laquelle était arrivée Remus après avoir côtoyé le jeune homme et ses deux meilleurs amis pendant trois jours. Et c'était bien sûr sans parler de la manière dont quasiment tous les élèves de l'école le dévisageait maintenant qu'il prenait tous ses repas avec Potter et Black – comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant – ou les remarques de leurs condisciples demandant qui de Sirius ou Remus était le plus malade.

Quelque part au fond de lui, Remus avait entretenu l'espoir qu'être proche de Black, prétendre être son ami, voir qui il était réellement en dessous de cet épais masque mondain qu'il portait, l'aiderait peut-être à le descendre de son piédestal mais il avait beau être arrogant et vulgaire, Remus avait l'impression qu'il ne vivait que pour s'abreuver de la présence de Sirius Black.

Tout en lui était tellement… exubérant. Sa manière d'attaquer Peter, sa tendance à être stupide avec James, ses manies de Sang-Pur en public, ses attitudes de Prince de Serpentard. La manière dont il le regardait. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux quand Remus les croisait, celle qui disait qu'il connaissait son plus grand secret- du moins le croyait-il - et qu'il n'attendait qu'un mot pour se soustraire aux plus grands fantasmes de Remus.

Il l'avait observé discrètement suffisamment longtemps, il avait étudié ses portraits suffisamment précisément pour savoir que Sirius ne regardait presque personne comme il le regardait lui. Un mélange d'envie, de luxure et presque de tendresse. Des tonnes de questions, de mots retenus, de connivence recherchée. C'était incroyable à quel point Sirius pouvait vous faire comprendre certaines choses d'un simple coup d'œil, à quel point il était facile de lire en lui quand il vous en laissait l'occasion.

Remus se souvenait si bien de son regard froid, glacial, comme s'il n'était pas réellement en vie, juste une enveloppe corporelle attendant que quelqu'un prenne possession du corps. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on le surnommait le Prince de Glace. Quant il le voulait, aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Rien, pas même pour Remus, pas même pour James. Et puis d'un coup, il tombait le masque et chaque trait de sa face, chaque pli de sa peau, chaque étincelle dans ses yeux devenaient comme autant de mots inutiles.

Il n'y avait pas deux mais trois Sirius Black : celui qu'il montrait à tout le monde, distant et cruel, celui qu'il montrait sur ses photos, hautain et à damner, et celui qu'il était devant James Potter. Et maintenant, Remus Lupin. Le changement était à couper le souffle.

Tout comme le changement que cela avait engendré chez le Loup garou. Brusquement, il s'était retrouvé à devoir soutenir le regard de Sirius toute la journée, à l'entendre faire des remarques au creux de son oreille tout au long des cours, à le sentir à côté de lui à chaque moment. C'était frustrant. Une frustration très excitante qui rendait Remus encore un peu plus fou chaque jour mais pourtant, il aurait voulu que jamais elle ne s'apaise. Il se délectait de la merveilleuse sensation de partager quelque chose d'unique avec son idole.

Cette chose entre eux, quoi qu'elle soit, n'avait rien à voir avec la relation qu'entretenait l'héritier Black avec James ou Peter. Le second car jamais Remus n'aurait laissé quelqu'un lui parler de la sorte, le premier car il n'y avait pas toute cette tension entre les deux amis comme il y avait entre lui et Sirius.

C'était presque du magnétisme à cette dose. Chaque fois que Sirius Black entrait dans une pièce, c'était comme si une force supérieure avait obligé Remus à lever les yeux. Chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur Sirius, il sentait un sourire ridicule prendre naissance sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Parfois, il parvenait même à oublier que tout ça n'était qu'une supercherie destinée à confondre James…

« Il faut que tu m'aides » Déclara Sirius en s'asseyant brusquement en face de Remus qui étudiant avec Lily et Mirza à la bibliothèque. A côté de lui, Lily retint un rire ironique.

« Black, dis donc, ça doit être la deuxième fois de la semaine que tu entres dans la bibliothèque. Tu as _vraiment_ besoin d'aide »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius sans qu'il relève la remarque ou qu'il ne tourne le visage vers elle. Mais son expression suffit à la faire taire. C'était tellement rare que Sirius semble à ce point détendu à une telle distance de James Potter…

« Le devoir de potions pour demain » Continua-t-il « j'avais complètement oublié. J'ai rien pigé aux effets secondaires. T'as compris toi ? »

« Les potions, c'est pas vraiment mon rayon » Soupira Remus en sortant un parchemin de son sac. « Regarde le mien si ça t'inspire »

Remus se remit au travail mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était le seul. Lily et Mirza regardaient Sirius avec des yeux légèrement exorbités et semblaient avoir oublié qu'elles étaient ici pour se débarrasser de leur travail scolaire.

« Tu crois que si on te parle, il prétendra ne pas nous entendre ? » Demanda Mirza à Remus sans quitter le jeune Black des yeux. Elle semblait presque le trouver drôle à les ignorer ainsi. « Black est vraiment un imbécile » Dit-elle encore pour tester sa théorie.

Par-dessus le parchemin qu'il lisait, Remus aperçut les sourcils de Black se froncer.

« Si tu lui fiches la paix » Marmonna Remus « Je te branche avec Bobsley »

Les yeux de Mirza pétillèrent, elle posa un bisou sur la joue de Remus et se remit à travailler en sautillant gaiement sur sa chaise. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et croisa le regard de Lily qui en disait bien plus long sur ses pensées qu'un long discours. Lily savait pourquoi Remus trainait tant avec Sirius, elle avait tout compris. Comme toujours.

Remus lui avait fait des reproches quant à son comportement, à cette manie de toujours tout savoir l'ayant poussée à questionner James Potter. Lily n'avait pas demandé _pourquoi _Remus avait marché avec Sirius, elle pensait sûrement qu'il l'avait menacé de montrer son livre à tout le monde. Quoiqu'il en soit ou quoiqu'elle pense savoir, Lily savait que Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas réellement amis. Et comme toujours, elle se faisait du souci pour lui.

Mais il n'était pas en porcelaine, il l'espérait, et pouvait bien rester dans les pattes de James et Sirius quelques temps encore sans que cela l'affecte de trop. Il l'espérait. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son cœur se briser, les lambeaux que Greyback lui avait laissés tenant déjà difficilement ensemble. Il avait peur que la souffrance et le rejet le poussent à devenir cette créature ignominieuse qu'il se battait pour ne pas devenir. C'était un combat de chaque instant, de chaque minute, de laisser le loup là où il était et d'ignorer ses penchants sadiques et cruels.

Remus n'avait même pas été surpris de voir les Loups-garous rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lutter contre le côté sombre de son être était comme une longue et lente agonie, il savait que tout serait plus facile s'il lâchait prise mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne deviendrait pas un monstre, tout mais pas ça…

Et si Sirius Black, le seul garçon à avoir jamais réveillé un tel intérêt en lui, venait à jouer avec lui, briser ses défenses, le rendre dépendant à lui puis l'abandonnait là, seul, désespéré, avec cette voix en son fond sonore lui sifflant à quel point il serait plus aisé de se transformer une fois pour toute en garou… Lui resterait-il suffisamment de force pour résister ?

« Putain » Grogna Sirius, sa main passée à travers ses cheveux comme s'il essayait de les arracher de son crâne « Je déteste ce crétin de prof à deux noises »

« Ca n'est pas si difficile que ça » Déclara Lily d'un ton pincé et presque amusé. Elle reçut une œillade noire de Sirius qui se figea brusquement, remit son masque d'impassibilité en place et s'adressa à elle.

« J'te parle pas, à toi » cracha-t-il comme si c'était offensant qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

Un éclair de rage passa à travers les traits de Lily et elle se leva brusquement. « Veillez me pardonner, ma _majesté_ » Dit-elle d'un ton ironique et bouillant de colère contenue contre le garçon « Moi et mon sang impur ne vous ennuieront plus à l'avenir »

Remus regarda Lily partir les sourcils froncés, trouvant qu'elle avait réagi un peu violement. Mais pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Il savait que pas plus tard que la veille, un préfet de Serpentard avait refusé d'assister à la réunion en proclamant qu'il ne laisserait jamais _une sang-de-bourbe_ lui donner des ordres. Il le savait parce que James avait écopée d'une retenue pour avoir envoyé un crochet du droit au garçon…

« Ben bravo » Grimaça Mirza en ramassant les affaires de Lily qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de récupérer dans son départ précipité. Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius pour le trouver silencieux, fixant l'endroit où Lily avait été assise, aucune émotion ne traversant son visage. Seuls ses yeux semblaient plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mirza sortit à son tour de la bibliothèque sans ajouter un mot, une expression franchement désapprobatrice sur le visage. Sirius ne réagit pas.

« Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es tout le temps comme ça ? » Agressa Remus en ne le quittant pas des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que Lily t'a fait ? »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé ? » Demanda Sirius après quelques secondes « que tu n'étais pas à ta place ? »

« Non » Répondit brusquement Remus en fronçant les sourcils « Pourquoi, les Serpentards te manquent à ce point ? »

« Va te faire mettre, Lupin » Cria violement le garçon avant de disparaître en un bruissement de cape, laissant Remus totalement sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sirius agir comme s'il était réellement blessé ou offensé…

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça ? La remarque de Lily ou la sienne ? L fait d'être comparé aux verts et argents ? Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant pourtant, il faisait tout ce qu'il était humainement possible de faire pour qu'on oublie qu'il était à Gryffondor et non chez les Serpents. Pourquoi cet éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux à l'évocation de la maison ennemie ?

Remus réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas Sirius autant qu'il le voulait. Il ne savait ce qu'il pensait des Né-moldus par exemple… Avait-il réagi si fortement face à Lily parce qu'il avait quelque chose contre la jeune fille elle-même ou à cause de sa naissance ? Ce n'était pas comme si Black faisait grand étalage de ses convictions. Son frère, par exemple, ne s'était jamais caché pour clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que seuls les Sangs-purs avaient une quelconque valeur. Mais en même temps qu'être un Black, Sirius était le meilleur ami de James Potter qui était toujours le premier à défendre le droit des Nés-moldus. Où cela plaçait-il Sirius ? Du côté de Regulus Black ou de James Potter ?

Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Remus n'avait jamais vu Sirius insulter quelqu'un à cause de son sang. Mais il n'avait jamais non plus insulté un Serpentard qui le faisait ou montrer sa désapprobation. La seule fois où les convictions de Sirius étaient un peu ressorties était le jour où Remus l'avait surpris à défendre un deuxième année face à Lestrange. Mais il n'était pas sûr de la raison : était-ce parce que le Serpentard s'en prenait à plus petit ou parce que la raison de s'en prendre à lui était dérisoire ?

L'espace d'une seconde, Remus s'imagina dire à Sirius Black qu'il était un Loup-Garou. Pour sûr, il se débarrasserait de lui définitivement…

Quand il rentra dans la salle commune plus tard ce même jour, Remus n'eut pas le temps de réagir que James l'avait empoigné par le coude et tiré dans un coin peu fréquenté. Le visage du jeune homme n'avait plus rien de jovial ou rieur. Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu James sérieux à ce point. Il déglutit. Il savait d'avance que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui était arrivé dans la bibliothèque mais il avait encore du mal à déterminer ce qui était arrivé exactement…

« Tu as dit à Sirius qu'il devrait être à Serpentard ? » Grogna-t-il d'un ton excédé, ses yeux témoignant de son envie d'égorger Remus.

Celui-ci fut surpris, pour le moins, et fronça les sourcils. « Pas vraiment… en quelque sorte… Tu aurais dû le voir parler à Lily ! » Se défendit Remus en cherchant des yeux Sirius dans la salle commune. Il était sur son fauteuil habituel, visiblement en train d'insulter Pettigrow, un de ses passe-temps favoris. Pourtant, il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Une ride plissée entre ses deux yeux était apparue et il semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

A l'énoncé du nom de la jeune fille, le visage de James passa de la colère à la confusion. « Quoi ? »

« Elle a juste fait un commentaire et il… on a tous pensé qu'il… »

James émit un grognement frustré. « Avait un problème avec son origine Moldue ? » Compléta-t-il comme si la simple idée de Sirius ayant de tels propos était grotesque. « Oublie ça, Lup' » Reprit James d'un ton beaucoup plus détendu, la crise visiblement désamorcée. Mais alors que Remus ramassait son sac en se demandant, une nouvelle fois, si tout le monde était devenu fou, James se retourna vers lui et asséna d'une voix terriblement autoritaire « Ne doute plus jamais de la répartition de Sirius, Lupin, ou tu le regretteras »

A un moment, c'en devenait drôle, cette manie de tout le monde de passer de l'ignorance à l'amitié puis aux menaces, comme si aucun des statuts entre eux n'était défini. James était plus que son simple acheteur de photos occasionnel, il était moins que son ami. Ce n'était pas juste un copain de classe, pas au cours de ces derniers jours, mais ça ne l'empêchait de parler à Remus comme s'il était prêt à s'en prendre à lui sans arrière pensée s'il faisait du mal à Sirius.

Et Remus se rendit compte qu'il était un peu jaloux de la relation entre James et Sirius. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais rencontré deux personnes si proches, si protectrices l'une envers l'autre. Mais de nouveau, ne mentait-il pas à James en prétendant être ami avec Sirius ? Sirius ne mentait-il pas sans aucune honte à son soi-disant meilleur ami pour couvrir ses envies _déviantes_ ?

Remus alla s'asseoir près de Lily, qui était toujours en train de grogner des insultes à l'encontre de ces _fichus Sangs-purs et leurs conneries de croyance _et en face de Talita Natriurich qui semblait avoir perdu connexion avec la réalité. Elle regardait d'un air vraiment préoccupé Alnilam Tophi qui essayait de mettre le plus possible de chocogrenouilles dans sa bouche. Il en était à cinq et ses jours semblaient prêts à se rompre sous les mouvements de la sucrerie.

« Talita ? » Demanda Remus d'une voix douce, se souvenant qu'Alnilam avait prétendu qu'une des APG avait ri à une de ses plaisanteries. Lui-même se rappelait du léger sourire de la jeune fille après les conclusions du garçon en Astronomie sur Orion Black.

Ca ne l'avait même pas surpris qu'il sache comment s'appelle le père de Sirius, tout le monde connaissait l'homme, l'impartial et parfois cruel juge, qui définissait les peines des criminels vers Azkaban. Son nom apparaissait dans la gazette du sorcier près de deux fois par semaines ces derniers temps… pourtant il ne se souvenait que Sirius l'ait jamais évoqué.

« Ne me regarda pas comme ça » Déclara Talita en se redressant dans son fauteuil, détachant son regard du Gryffondor qui faisait des pitreries. « Et ne dit rien »

« Je n'ai rien dit » Rigola Remus en levant les mains devant lui en signe de paix. Il laissa passer une seconde et ajouta « Tu regardais quelqu'un en particulier ? »

Un coussin s'abattit sur son visage et la jeune fille se leva, piquée au vif, pour aller s'asseoir avec ses amies. A côté de lui, Lily ricana.

« Très subtil, monsieur Lupin » Se moqua-t-elle « Je pense que tu passes trop de temps avec Potter et que ça a un sérieux effet négatif sur ton nombre de neurones »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le trouver en catimini pour le cuisiner » Répliqua Remus en se tournant vers son amie pour observer son visage se couvrir de petites plaques rouges. « Lâche le morceau Lily »

« Je… »

« Evans ? » Lily et Remus se retournèrent tous deux vers Sirius qui venait de les interrompre. Il se tenait au pied du canapé, les mains dans les poches et ses yeux fixaient ses pieds. « Je peux te parler ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je te salisse de mon impureté ? » Répliqua Lily d'un ton dur sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Remus avait vraiment l'impression que la jeune fille était un peu trop agressive avec lui. Était-il arrivé quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

« Je ne suis pas mon frère, okay ? » Déclara brusquement Sirius en la foudroyant du regard. « Je sais qu'il a été un parfait imbécile hier soir mais- »

« C'était ton frère ? » Demanda Remus en l'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase. Il savait qu'un préfet de Serpentard avait insulté Lily, il ne savait pas lequel c'était jusqu'à présent.

Sirius ne releva même pas les yeux sur lui. « Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit » Continua-t-il à parler à la rousse qui, visiblement, n'en menait pas large. C'était une des premières fois que Sirius lui _parlait_ vraiment et même les quelques élèves autour s'étaient tu pour voir ce qui se passait. « Je… je ne le pense pas, ok ? »

« Ok » Répondit-elle en fixant son regard droit dans les yeux de Black, comme si elle cherchait à sonder son âme et déterminer à quel point il était honnête. « Ok, Black » Répéta-t-elle.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius. Un vrai, honnête et sincère sourire qui prit Remus par surprise. Pourquoi cela importait-il autant à ses yeux que Lily le croit ? Qu'elle soit convaincue qu'il n'avait rien contre les Né-moldus ?

Cette nuit-là, Remus trouva difficilement le sommeil, des dizaines de questions sur Sirius lui tournant en tête. Il croyait le connaître, connaître un tant soit peu la personne qui se cachait sous le masque. Mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi Sirius avait besoin de paraître si distant et éloigné des gens. Il se souvenait bien, le premier semestre en première année, comme le jeune Black était différent. Joyeux et ami avec tout le monde, exactement comme James. Il riait, faisait des blagues, embêtait les filles. Comme tout garçon de 11 ans exubérant qu'il était.

Mais après les vacances de Noël dans sa famille, il était revenu changé. Il était froid, méchant, ne laissait plus personne l'approcher et s'était enfermé dans une forteresse de solitude dont seul James Potter avait été capable de le tirer. Beaucoup aimaient à dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé avec Black et c'était vrai. Mais presque tout le monde avait parlé avec Sirius avant Noël 1970. Mais ça ne comptait pas. Il était tellement différent maintenant…

« Remus ! » Remus ouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom sifflé et regarda le plafond. Il était sur le point de s'endormir-enfin !- qui le réveillait bon sang ?! « Remus ! »

« Quoi ? » Grogna-t-il en se tournant pour ouvrir les rideaux entourant son lit. Son regard endormi tomba dans les yeux gris acier de Sirius et un très long frisson remonta du bas de ses orteils jusqu'au somment de son crâne. Il déglutit, l'air passant difficilement dans sa bouche et observa le sourire carnassier de l'autre garçon. « Quoi ? » Souffla-t-il une seconde fois, plus bas, plus doucement.

Au son de sa voix rauque, engourdie par le sommeil qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver, une étincelle étrange passa dans le regard de Black et un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres. « Debout ! » Ordonna-t-il « Il est temps qu'on te présente »

Remus rabattit son bras sur ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait d'être présenté à Merlin-sait-qui et qu'il voulait _dormir_. La pleine approchait, elle se situait à quelques jours de là seulement, et il devait profiter de tout le repos possible avant sa nuit blanche.

Seulement, Sirius ne sembla pas du même avis. Il ouvrit ses rideaux en grand et arracha littéralement les couvertures du lit de Remus. Celui-ci retint un grognement bestial de sortir de sa gorge et posa son regard sur le reste du dortoir. Sans surprise, James et Peter étaient réveillés eux aussi et regardaient Remus se faire tirer hors de son propre lit d'un air amusé. De _très_ mauvaise grâce, le loup-garou s'assit sur son matelas et se frotta les yeux. Il détestait être réveillé brutalement, encore plus au milieu de la nuit, surtout quand il n'avait aucune idée de la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Grommela-t-il en regardant les trois garçons devant lui qui affichaient tous la même grimace suffisante et supérieure. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, tout à coup ?

« Passe une cape » Chuchota James Potter pour ne pas réveiller Alnilam et Christobald qui dormaient bien tranquillement. « On sort »

« On sort ? » Répéta Remus d'un ton indigné. Il jeta un regard au réveil mécanique posé sur sa table de nuit et sentit l'énervement monter dans son corps. « Il est deux heures du mat' ! »

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil, Pettigrow haussa les épaules et James le regarda comme si c'était le dernier des détails. « Allez Lup' » Continua James en lui tendant directement sa cape cette fois « Un peu de courage, bordel. C'est un grand honneur qu'on te fait là… »

Remus serra la mâchoire, jeta encore un coup d'œil aux trois garçons pour évaluer si c'était une mauvaise blague et il enfila la cape qu'on lui tendait. Dans un silence presque religieux, il suivit les trois Gryffondors dans la salle commune et ne posa pas de question quand il vit Sirius sortir un grand parchemin de sa poche. Il posa sa baguette dessus, murmura quelque chose que Remus, toujours engourdi de sommeil, ne capta pas puis leva le pouce en direction de James. Celui-ci ouvrit l'entrée du portrait.

« Stop » Dit Remus en regardant le passage comme si c'était la bouche de l'enfer elle-même. « Le couvre-feu… »

« Est déclaré obselète par le Préfet-en-chef lui-même » L'interrompit James avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres « A moins que tu aies peur, Lupin… »

« Va te faire » Grogna Remus en terminant de s'habiller. Il suivit Pettigrow à travers la sortie en se demandant dans quoi il s'embarquait, vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était jamais promené seul dans le château en pleine nuit mais- en fait, si. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trainait dans les couloirs aussi tard et sans avoir de devoir de préfet.

Remus n'était pas vraiment anxieux de nature et il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de se faire prendre. Après tout, une retenue n'avait jamais tué personne, quoique Lily en dise, et il n'avait plus la responsabilité de montrer le bon exemple. Contrairement à James…

Devant lui, Sirius fixait son parchemin des yeux, indiquant de temps à autre la direction à prendre comme si le bout de papier le lui ordonnait. Peter semblait aussi nerveux que le jour de l'examen oral de Métamorphose. Il regardait alternativement devant et derrière lui avec de grands yeux inquiets, comme si un monstre allait débarquer et tous les tuer pendant que James faisait l'inventaire de son sac à dos qu'il portait contre son torse. C'était une étrange expédition qu'ils formaient et Remus comprit où ils se dirigeaient bien trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? » Grogna-t-il, toujours sous le choc qu'on l'ait trainé hors de son lit en plein milieu de la nuit contre sa volonté, et il sortit sa baguette par instinct de conservation quand il entendit les gonds d'une porte grincer.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui regarda encore son parchemin puis secoua la tête. A côté de Remus, Peter relâcha son souffle et regarda plus précisément le couloir, le découvrant visiblement pour la première fois ; Sirius rangea son parchemin dans sa poche et se tourna vers Remus, semblant enfin disposé à lui expliquer ce qu'ils foutaient devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Mon cher Rem' »

« Mon petit Lup' » Renchérit James

« Er… Remus Lupin » Termina Peter qui visiblement n'avait pas encore trouvé comment écorché son nom. « Nous te présentons »

« Dans toute leur gloire » Ajouta James

« Et leur magnificence » Conclut Sirius

« Prévenez-moi quand je peux rentrer dormir » Bailla Remus d'un air désinterressé alors qu'au fond de lui, il trépignait d'impatience d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qui était si important aux yeux des trois garçons pour qu'ils en soient si pompeusement fiers ?

« Les MARAUDEURS » S'exclama James d'une voix de Ténor, presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Remus sache ce que c'était et qu'il saute en l'air de joie face à l'annonce. Le jeune homme vérifia derrière lui qu'ils étaient toujours seuls et reporta son attention sur James. Un grand sourire entachait son visage. « Et nous te faisons l'extrême honneur de proposer ta candidature dans le groupe ! »

Remus arqua un sourcil, jeta un coup d'œil aux trois garçons et évita de ricaner. « Vous voulez me faire rentrer dans le club secret des Serpentards ? »

Brusquement, c'était comme s'ils venaient tous d'avaler une dragée goût vomi. Si ce n'était pas de ça dont il était question, pourquoi l'avoir emmené devant la salle des Serpents ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Mais comme Remus l'avait remarqué dernièrement, beaucoup de choses chez Sirius Black et dans son entourage manquaient de logique…

James secoua la tête doucement, toujours sous le choc de la question puis leva les yeux au ciel. Il était étrangement plus calme que d'habitude, presque calculateur et bien plus silencieux. Mais il avait l'air bien moins sage et si possible, encore moins sérieux. L'étincelle dans ses yeux ne trompait personne, c'était comme s'il était sur le point de faire une _énorme _bêtise. Et d'adorer ça.

« C'est nous, les Maraudeurs » Expliqua Peter. Il se reçut un regard ennuyé et agacé de Sirius mais il ne sembla pas s'en conformer, c'était comme si Peter était immunisé contre les rudoiements de Black. « James, Sirius et moi »

« On ne laisse pas souvent la chance à quelqu'un de rentrer dans le groupe » Expliqua James en glissant un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui avait ressorti son parchemin et regardait quelque chose avec les sourcils froncés. Remus commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter de ce qu'il y avait sur cette feuille… « On a essayé Alnilam, qui mieux que nous pourrait élever le niveau pitoyable de son humour ? »

Remus ne put qu'acquiescer. Effectivement, Alnilam aurait eu besoin que quelqu'un lui explique que ses tentatives d'être drôle étaient pathétiques…

« Mais il n'avait pas la carrure pour ça » Continua James de sa voix chambrée, comme s'il livrait à Remus un de ses plus grands secrets « Incapable de mentir à McGo' »

Sirius renifla, trouvant visiblement que James n'était pas encore assez dur avec le Gryffondor. Peter jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et précisa, une fois de plus « Il nous a livré y'a deux ans. Une semaine de retenues »

« Fayot » Grommela Sirius d'un air sombre en relevant les yeux sur Remus. « Si tu veux devenir notre ami, faut que t'en sois »

_S'il voulait devenir leur ami ?_ Quand Remus avait-il essayé de s'intercaler dans leur groupe, exactement ? C'était Black qui l'y avait traine, sans tenir compte de son avis ! Remus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, à expliquer que ça n'avait jamais fait partie de ses plans de devenir un fouteur de trouble mais ça ne semblait intéresser personne ce qu'il ressentait. James et Sirius le regardaient tous les deux comme s'ils le mettaient au défi de prétendre ne pas vouloir en être.

« bon » Souffla Remus « On fait quoi ? »

« Comme t'es à l'essai » Reprit James d'un ton doctrinal « Tu vas faire le guet aujourd'hui »Il se stoppa, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il rajouta, d'un air railleur. « Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour toi… »

Remus ouvrit la bouche, offusqué avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait… James Potter n'était pas sensé être au courant qu'il était gay, non ? Il ne devait rien trouver de drôle dans le fait que Remus fasse le guet… Sirius mit un coup à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami, semblant consterné par sa bêtise et il leva les yeux au ciel. Remus eut la très désagréable sensation que James en savait bien plus qu'on le lui avait fait croire… Sauf que ça n'avait aucun sens, non ? Pourquoi Sirius voudrait le voir trainer dans ses pattes constamment si ce n'était pour se couvrir auprès de son ami ?

« Tiens » Reprit Sirius après un petit flottement en lui mettant son fameux parchemin entre les mains « C'est encore un prototype à l'essai mais ça devrait t'aider dans ta lourde tâche, mon ami »

Remus baissa les yeux pour rencontrer un plan de Poudlard. L'air resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il y avait même de petits points noirs à l'endroit où les quatre garçons se tenaient, deux autres se chevauchant à l'intérieur de la salle commune de Serpentard. « Vous… est-ce que c'est… »

« On voudrait arriver à préciser l'identité des points dans la version finale » Expliqua James avec un sourire assuré. Il ne semblait pas douté qu'il soit capable d'y arriver et cela prit Remus de court. Ce genre de magie était d'un niveau très élevé et ça ne semblait même le tracasser… Quelle autre surprise lui réservait-on ?

« Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda Sirius en regardant le plafond du couloir, sa baguette pointée dessus. James et Peter échangèrent un coup d'œil et acquiescèrent.

« Parés. »

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentards arrivèrent tous dans la grande salle avec de la boue jusqu'aux genoux. La rumeur disait que quelqu'un avait déclenché un orage à la sortie de leur salle commune et transformer les dalles du sol en boue…

Remus observait ses comparses répandre les rumeurs, comme s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui avait fait le coup, et il se rendit brusquement compte que c'était loin d'être leur premier coup du genre. Beaucoup de farces trouvèrent leur origine et il sourit, se sentant ému d'avoir participé.

Il se traita d'imbécile mais quelque part, au fond de lui, l'idée d'appartenir à un groupe le réchauffa. Peut-être cette histoire d'amitié n'était-elle pas totalement factice au final…


	8. La vérité

_Bonjour, je sais que certains ne s'y attendaient plus et que ça fait genre une éternité - un an, en fait - que je n'avais plus posté mais non, je ne suis pas morte et personne ne m'a emputé les mains donc voilà la suite de Picturing Sirius. Merci à tous pour les reviews, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!  
_

**Rappel des personnages** :

Garçons de Gryffondor (7e) : **Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grassouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

Filles de Gryffondor (7e) : **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Remus est fou de photos et collectionne dans un cahier secret toutes les photos de Sirius Black, mannequin vedette, qu'il peut trouver. Ses meilleures amies, Lily et Mirza, savent tout de lui ou presque. Un jour, Sirius Black – le plus froid de tous les Gryffondors - tombe sur le fameux cahier secret et apprend ainsi qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir à qui il n'a pour ainsi dire jamais parlé est gay _et_ fan de sa fabuleuse personne. Cependant, quand Sirius propose à Remus de 'tirer un coup' pour la beauté de l'expérience pour le premier, la réalisation du fantasme pour l'autre, Remus parvient à refuser et se rend compte qu'il est assez facile d'être agressif face à son idole. Loin de se décourager, Sirius décide de faire de Remus « son ami » en le faisant chanter de tout révéler et Remus se retrouve, bon gré, mal gré, embarqué dans les Maraudeurs.

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 7**

**La vérité, en vérité, il n'y a pas de vérité [JCVD]**

« Monsieur Lupin, entrez je vous prie »

Remus pénétra dans le bureau de Slughorn, regardant autour de lui alors qu'il entrait là pour la première fois. Il n'avait jamais été invité à rejoindre le club de Slug', ses capacités en potions étant plutôt médiocres, et n'avait jamais été puni par le professeur. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous » Tous les boniments de Slughorn l'ennuyaient. C'était bien plus facile avec McGonagall, elle était froide et distante, on savait à quoi s'attendre avec elle mais le professeur de potion, c'était une toute autre histoire… Remus ne parvenait même pas à dire s'il était dans ce bureau pour se faire passer un savon ou pour se faire féliciter – quoiqu'il n'ait pas briller ces dernières semaines en potions.

« Monsieur Lupin » Reprit Slughorn après s'être assis de l'autre côté de son bureau massif « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que quelqu'un a trouvé très _drôle_ d'enchanter le couloir devant la salle commune des Serpentards ? »

« J'en ai entendu parler » C'était ça alors ? Slughorn avait appris qu'il était dans le coup ? Tout ce cinéma juste pour l'envoyer en retenue ? Ca n'était pas si grave, on n'allait pas le renvoyer pour un couloir ensorcelé de toute façon. Pas si c'était sa première frasque du genre. Non, étant donné son bon comportement passé, il ne risquait pas grand-chose… Sûrement.

« J'ai également eu l'occasion de remarquer que vous trainiez beaucoup avec messieurs Black et Potter ces derniers temps »

« Erm… Oui » Ce n'était pas lui que Slughorn voulait punir, mais James et Sirius. C'était tellement évident. James passait son temps à asticoter les Serpentards – Sirius, c'était autre chose étant donné qu'il se comportait comme une statue de glace avec tout le monde y compris les vert-et-argent… mais personne n'aurait imaginé James Potter réaliser un tour de cette ampleur sans y impliquer son meilleur ami, pas même un prof.

« J'ai toutes les raisons de croire que messieurs Black et Potter ne sont pas étranger à cet incident »

« Ah bon ? » Qu'est-ce que Slughorn attendait de lui ? Qu'il livre ses amis ? _Amis_. Oui, c'était bien ce que James, Peter et même Sirius représentaient à ses yeux maintenant. Des amis avec qui il appréciait de passer du temps la journée… ou de fureter dans les couloirs la nuit. Ca n'était arrivé qu'une fois jusque là, le jour du couloir boueux, mais quelque chose disait à Remus que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

« Malheureusement, il me manque des preuves afin de pouvoir punir les coupables. Avez-vous remarqué quoique ce soit d'inhabituel jeudi soir ? Entendu quelqu'un sortir du dortoir pendant la nuit ? »

« Non et je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse sortir de son lit sans que je l'entende à cette période du mois, monsieur » C'était n'importe quoi. Son ouïe était peut-être un peu plus développée la journée quand il approchait de la pleine lune mais une fois endormi, il fallait des cymbales pour le tirer de son sommeil… « Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

« Retournez en cours, monsieur Lupin » Grogna Slughorn en le fusillant du regard. Sûr qu'il savait qu'il avait menti mais, comme il l'avait dit, sans preuve, pas de coupable. Remus ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir James, Sirius et Peter dans le couloir quand il sortit du bureau.

« Alors ? » le questionna James sans attendre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Bonne question » Remus haussa les épaules et fit semblant d'ignorer les regards des trois autres en se remettant en route vers la tour de Gryffondor, les mains dans les poches. Il sentit un bras se glisser le long de ses épaules et tourna la tête pour rencontrer le visage de Sirius, à quelques centimètres du sien seulement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama Remus en se reculant brusquement.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage fermé du Black et derrière eux, James Potter se racla la gorge. Remus sentit son cœur battre un peu vite, d'avoir vu Sirius d'aussi près, si près qu'il aurait suffit qu'il tende le cou pour le toucher de ses lèvres mais aussi de savoir que c'était arrivé en face de deux autres personnes qui ignoraient tout de ses _inclinaisons naturelles. _

« Allez, Lupin » Dit Sirius de son ton potache qu'il réservait d'habitude à l'intimité du dortoir et qu'il était extrêmement rare d'entendre au beau milieu d'un couloir. Cependant, son visage était toujours celui du Prince et tranchait horriblement avec sa voix chaude. Merlin, il se demandait toujours comment Sirius ne souffrait pas encore d'un syndrome de dédoublement de la personnalité... « Slug' a essayé de te débaucher ? »

Les ricanements de James et Peter donnèrent envie à Remus de vomir. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'appeler Sirius Black ou d'avoir un sexe à la place du cerveau pour comprendre le sous-entendu tordu qu'il avait ajouté à cette phrase. Remus grimaça et ferma les yeux un instant alors que des images horribles de Slughorn et de débauche envahissaient son esprit. Eurk.

« Allons Patmol » Déclara James d'un ton solennel « Tu sais que Slughorn se meurt d'amour pour ma Lily. Il a trop bon goût pour s'en prendre à pauvre petit ado maigrichon comme Remus »

« Oh ! » Se défendit l'adolescent maigrichon, sans pour autant se vexer. Il avait suffisamment de problèmes psychologiques pour ne jamais s'être intéressé à l'aspect physique de sa personne. Il savait qu'il avait toujours réussi à séduire les personnes qu'il appréciait et cela lui suffisait. « Et toi, tu te poses pas des questions d'avoir les mêmes goûts que Slughorn ? »

Le visage de James resta interdit une seconde puis se tordit dans une grimace choquée. « L'horreur » Souffla-t-il

« Le pire est sans doute que Slughorn a plus de chances d'arriver à ses fins que toi, mon pauvre Cornedrue » L'enfonça Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à Remus qui observa avec le même amusement le teint de James Potter devenir proche de la craie.

« Ah ah » Parvint-il tout de même à prononcer. Il secoua la tête – et Remus pouvait parfaitement imaginer que les images mentales de Lily et le prof de potions étaient tout bonnement insupportables, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi accroché que James. « Mes chances avec Lily sont bien au-dessus de celles de Slug. Elle m'aime mais elle ne le sait pas encore »

Sirius renifla d'un air dédaigneux qui sonnait faux. Remus fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Même s'il savait que cette _amitié_ soudaine avec les garçons était factice, qu'elle aurait dû l'être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir proche d'eux, comme appartenant à leur groupe. Il savait que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'était pas un Maraudeur, parce que Sirius l'obligeait à rester là et les moments comme ceux-ci, quand il sentait que les garçons partageaient des secrets qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, lui rappelait seulement qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie les raisons de leur rapprochement. Mais il se voilait la face, il le savait.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été ami avec des garçons par le passé – il avait toujours de bonnes relations avec ceux-ci mais jamais de réelle amitié, et il commençait seulement à se rendre compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, Lily et Mirza étaient ses meilleures amies et il les aimait de tout son cœur mais ce n'était pas la même chose. En compagnie de James, Peter et Sirius, d'autres aspects de sa personnalité pouvaient s'exprimer. Il pouvait se laisser à dire des choses qu'il n'aurait imaginé formuler devant les filles et même s'il ne s'extasiait pas devant une forte poitrine comme James ou Peter pouvaient le faire, il passait de bons moments à rigoler avec eux.

Les garçons, en tout cas ceux-ci, prenaient tout beaucoup plus à la légère que ses amies. Ils se prenaient moins la tête et donnaient l'impression de ne jamais réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ou aux conséquences de leurs actions. Il y avait une spontanéité dans leurs rapports qui l'empêchait de considérer tout ceci comme une façade, un mensonge. Et c'était bien ce qui le perturbait autant. Ce n'était ni une vraie, ni une fausse amitié et il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle signifiait ou pouvait ou devait signifier à ses yeux. Et s'il ne devait se soucier de James ou Peter qui n'étaient pas au courant – quoiqu'après le commentaire de James la veille il commençait à se demander ce qu'il savait vraiment – ne devrait-il pas se sentir coupable de leur faire croire qu'il était leur ami alors qu'en réalité il ne faisait tout ça que par peur de ce que Sirius ferait ?

Et Sirius... D'un côté, lui savait la vérité. Il savait que Remus ne s'était rapproché d'eux que par obligation – chantage plus exactement – mais en même temps, il n'agissait pas différemment avec lui que s'ils avaient été vraiment amis moins proche de lui que de James mais beaucoup plus sympa qu'avec Peter. Sans parler des regards et des instants de connivences qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux seuls. C'était le pire sans doute. Cette impression que Sirius et lui construisaient une relation à part, quelque chose de différent, à mi-chemin entre l'amitié et... et quoi ? L'amour ? Il ne fallait pas être ridicule. Oh, oui. C'était dangereux. Parce que Sirius agissait publiquement comme un ami, discrètement comme plus que son ami mais qu'en réalité, il n'était pas son ami. Ou l'était-il ?

« Remus ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se tourna vers les trois garçons qui le regardaient avec les sourcils froncés. Euh, oui. Il avait encore dû se perdre dans ses pensées. Ca lui arrivait parfois mais Lily et Mirza n'avaient jamais semblé trouver ça bizarre, sans doute parce qu'elles en faisaient autant. Les mecs, eux, semblaient plutôt du genre à ne pas penser du tout alors...

« Je réfléchissais à propos de ... » Remus se pencha vers eux pour chuchoter d'un air comploteur « La carte. Je pense que j'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à votre problème »

« Notre » Corrigea James « C'est notre problème maintenant, Remus. Ah, je savais qu'on aurait dû t'inclure plus tôt dans le projet, hein Pat-... Sirius ? »

Inquiet de l'expression qu'avait pris le visage de James, Remus se tourna vers Sirius dont le visage était figé comme s'il venait d'être pétrifié. Ses yeux gris tempête étaient fixés sur lui et Remus se dit que jamais auparavant on ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité. Il eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de presser le bouton off dans son esprit. Il y eu un grand blanc dans ses pensées, seulement entrecoupé de la sensation de son souffle se coupant et de ses mains devenant moites. Il dut se faire violence pour reprendre contact avec la réalité et détourner la tête de ce regard passionnant qu'il aurait pu fixer des heures sans s'ennuyer.

Fait encore plus étrange que le regard hallucinant de Sirius Black, James et Peter regardaient ailleurs, comme pour laisser aux deux autres garçons une relative intimité. Remus fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur subtilité, alors pourquoi étaient-ils... Cette fois, il en était sûr. Ils savaient plus de choses qu'ils ne voulaient bien le dire. Mais quoi, exactement ? Où commençait le mensonge et où se terminait la vérité ?

James se racla la gorge. « Bon, allez. J'ai, heu, entrainement de Quidditch dans un quart d'heures » Se reprit-il « Faut que j'y aille »

« Et moi je dois assister à un match de Bavboules dans cinq minutes » Couina Peter d'une voix étranglée et étrangement mal-à-l'aise en regardant Sirius avec une drôle d'expression. « A plus »

Remus eut juste le temps de cligner les yeux que les deux garçons avaient disparu dans le couloir. Mu d'une intuition étrange, il se tourna vers Sirius, avec qui il était en tête à tête désormais et fut rassurer de voir qu'il s'était repris et arborait à nouveau son masque impassible et hautain. Il soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu se retenir une seconde fois de lui sauter dessus s'il l'avait encore regardé avec cette expression si intense et pourtant si indéchiffrable...

« Je... Je ferais bien d'aller rejoindre Lily et Mirza » Marmonna Remus qui trouvait, sans doute à juste titre, que se retrouver en tête à tête avec Sirius n'aboutirait sur rien de bon.

« Je t'insupporte à ce point ? » L'arrêta la voix du mannequin alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner. Remus se figea et se tourna vers lui, la surprise et l'incompréhension collées au visage. « Tu ne veux jamais passer du temps seul avec moi »

Remus pinça les lèvres et souffla doucement. Ah, lui qui était si doué pour cerner les gens ne comprendraient sans doute jamais Sirius Black.

« Tu sais pourquoi »

« Oh je t'en prie » Grinça Sirius en retenant difficilement la colère de s'afficher sur ses traits si contrôlés « Je sais me contrôler. Tu crois que ma vie tourne autour de toi ? »

« Tu crois que _ma _vie tourne autour de toi ? » Répéta Remus en écho en sentant, également, la colère le gagner. Mais il n'essaya pas de le cacher, lui. « Je peux savoir ce qu'on fiche exactement, Black ? »

« Pas ici » Souffla Sirius en tournant sur les talons, sa cape volant autour de lui dans un effet digne des plus grands. Il s'éloigna dans un dédale de couloir que Remus ne connaissait que vaguement mais dans lequel il le suivit docilement. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une confrontation, que c'était nécessaire, peu importe les conséquences. Cette mascarade avait assez duré. Il n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on le prenne pour un con.

Il rentra derrière Sirius dans ce qui avait dû être une salle de classe dans des temps antiques. Il ne restait que quelques bureaux aux formes étranges et sur les murs, des étagères portant des antiquités qui pourraient sous doute être datées à partir de la couche de poussière qui les recouvrait.

Comme d'habitude, dès que la porte fut refermée derrière Remus, Sirius perdit son masque, mais ses traits ne se détendirent pas pour autant. Il avait l'air aussi stressé que furieux, et cela n'était pas pour rassurer Remus.

Les deux garçons s'appuyèrent sur des meubles, l'un en face de l'autre, les mains profondément enfoncé dans les poches, et se défièrent du regard pendant un moment. Toutes les questions sans réponse de Remus lui tournaient en tête et il savait qu'il parlerait le premier, qu'il craquerait, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire face à Sirius Black. Mais il n'avait pas envie. Pas à cause d'une question de fierté masculine mal placée mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce que ce face à face pourrait avoir comme conséquences.

Il acceptait que Sirius l'ignore avant, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans son sillage mais maintenant, après l'avoir côtoyé quotidiennement pendant quinze jours, après avoir partagé des secrets avec lui, comment aurait-il pu revenir à avant et prétendre l'ignorer ? Il ne pourrait pas. Cette simple idée lui arrachait le cœur et une fois de plus, il se disait que le jour où il avait refusé de céder aux avances de Black avait été une de ses meilleures décisions, même s'il le regrettait sans cesse.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » Finit par demander Sirius, faisant sursauter Remus qui était persuadé qu'il ne parlerait pas. Il y avait désormais un air las sur les traits si fins du garçon. « Si ça t'emmerde à ce point d'être ami avec nous, pourquoi tu fais des trucs comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Nous couvrir devant les profs. Améliorer la carte des Maraudeurs » Cita Sirius en enfonçant un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches « Merde, si pour toi ça n'est toujours qu'une comédie, pourquoi tu- »

« Pour moi ? C'est toi qui- Rah ! » Gronda Remus en sentant les mots s'emmêler dans son esprit. Il posa ses mains sur son front et se masse doucement les tempes pour organiser ses pensées. « Je veux savoir à quoi ça rime ! Qu'est-ce que Peter et James savent exactement ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je fasse partie de votre petit groupe ? Est-ce que- C'est exactement ça le problème ! » Pointa Remus « Tu agis comme si on était vraiment ami alors que c'est juste un plan, un... je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues et ça me rend- je suis – Bordel ! »

Les lèvres de Sirius tremblèrent légèrement comme s'il cherchait à retenir un sourire. « Je ne t'avais jamais entendu jurer, je crois »

« Réponds-moi ! » Exigea Remus « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est juste à cause du sexe, je t'en présenterai des mecs, je m'en fiche » Faux. Mais si c'était vraiment ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il puisse reprendre sa vie... Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Peu importe que sa relation avec Sirius soit tordue, il passait vraiment de bons moments avec les trois garçons et ça lui ferait mal de devoir tirer un trait là-dessus.

La mâchoire de Sirius se contracta brusquement et ses yeux le fusillèrent sur place. Remus dut à sa grande maitrise de lui de ne pas reculer loin du garçon.

« Si c'est tellement insoutenable pour toi de passer du temps avec moi, personne ne te retient, va-t-en, je t'en prie ! » Cria-t-il en perdant le contrôle qui le caractérisait si bien. « Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton affreux secret, je ne dirai rien ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te détruire ! »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Souffla Remus en s'apercevant, non sans étonnement, qu'il ne doutait pas que Sirius ne révèlerait pas son secret. Sans doute qu'il le considérait vraiment comme un ami à présent, et il savait à quel point cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. « Pourquoi tu tiens à me trainer dans vos pattes ? Comment tu as expliqué à James et Peter ma soudaine arrivée ? »

« Ils savent tout » Murmura Sirius d'une voix si basse que Remus ne dut qu'à ses sens légèrement surdéveloppés d'entendre les mots.

« Quoi ? » Glapit-il d'une voix nouée, la sueur coulant dans son dos à l'idée de ce que ce _tout_ pouvait recouvrir. Mais au fond de lui, il savait déjà. C'était tellement évident qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas compris avant.

« Ils savent tout » Répéta Sirius d'un ton plus fort et plus emporté. « Ils savent ce qu'il y a dans ton carnet, ils savent que tu aimes les mecs, ils savent la proposition que je t'ai faite, ils savent que je t'ai menacé pour que tu deviennes notre ami. Ils savent tout »

Remus ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Il était à court de mot, à court de tout. Les mots de Sirius tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. _Ils savent tout._ C'était encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Ce n'était pas lui et Sirius qui menaient les deux autres en bateau, c'était eux trois, en groupe soudés qu'ils étaient, qui avaient fait de Remus le clou de la farce. Il pensait qu'il mentait, qu'il détenait les cartes et qu'il partageait un secret avec Sirius. Mais c'était faux, totalement factice c'était eux, _eux _qui avaient bien dû se moquer de lui, eux qui..

Remus sentit sa trachée se serrer et il dut s'appuyer sur le bureau derrière lui pour reprendre son souffle. Non, c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas... Il n'aurait pas été si... Il eut l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui et il sentit, tout enfui au fond de lui, le Loup s'exciter. Il pur presque percevoir sa queue s'agiter, en signe de la grande détresse de Remus.

« Remus ? » Murmura Sirius en posant la main sur son bras « Est-ce que tu- »

Remus reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité et, comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc, attrapa Sirius par les épaules et le poussa loin de lui. Il serra les poings pour contenir sa violence et souffla pour se calmer. En cet instant, il aurait été capable de casser la petite gueule d'ange de cet enfoiré. Comment peut-on se moquer d'une personne à ce point ?

« Pourquoi ? » Remus sentit que sa voix était douloureuse, tendue, comme si parler lui demandait un effort surhumain. « Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Tu crois que tu as le droit de foutre le bordel comme ça dans la vie de quelqu'un ? Pour qui vous vous prenez, toi et tes copains ? »

« Je voulais savoir » cria Sirius pour interrompre sa tirade. « Je voulais savoir, reprit-il d'un ton plus calme en tournant le dos à Remus pour lui cacher son visage, si tu continuerais à m'apprécier en me connaissant vraiment »

Remus ouvrit la bouche, voulant lui répondre vertement, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans son esprit. Il se demanda vaguement si Sirius avait déjà livré quelque chose d'aussi intime à quelqu'un. Jamais, au-delà de tout, il n'aurait pu imaginer que Sirius doutait de lui au point de... Remus comprit alors seulement qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui tous les masques pesaient.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression de te connaitre » Finit par déclarer Remus en oubliant de se sentir trahi par ceux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme ses amis au cours des derniers jours. « Tu ne te montres jamais sous ton vrai jour. Tu es soit ce prince de Serpentard insupportable, soit cet horrible et grossier personnage que _personne _ ne pourrait aimer, soit ce pervers lubrique qui passe ses journées à me mater » Le dos de Sirius tressauta légèrement, ce qui fit également sourire Remus. Au moins, il savait que le garçon était d'accord avec lui. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais permis de voir le vrai Sirius Black. »

« C'est pour ça » Murmura Sirius, lui tournant toujours le dos « Avec les Maraudeurs »

« Peut-être » Esquiva Remus « Mais je ne sais pas plus qui tu es. Tu ne parles jamais de toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te considères mieux que tout le monde parce que tu es un Sang pur, ou parce que tu es mannequin, ou si c'est juste un air que tu te donnes. Je ne sais pas _qui_ tu es, ce que tu aimes, ce que tu crois. Tout ce que je connais vraiment de toi, c'est ce que tu veux bien montrer »

« Et ca ne te suffit pas ? » grommela Sirius.

« C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes de manière si... » Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux, conscient qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé parler de choses si personnelles avec Sirius un jour. Les choses prenaient une perspective toute différente aujourd'hui. Il contourna le corps de son ami – parce que c'était désormais ce qu'il était, qu'il le veuille ou non – pour se retrouver devant lui « Je ne te cerne pas. Quel besoin as-tu de te faire passer pour ce que tu n'es pas aux yeux de tous ? »

Sirius releva la tête, un air résolu et arrogant plaqué au visage. « Tu es sûr que tu as vraiment envie de le découvrir ? »

Remus se sentit déglutir mais il acquiesça fièrement. Oui, il voulait savoir ce qui motivait le garçon. Il voulait le connaître, l'apprivoiser. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un par la passé et avait cette impression diffuse qu'un lien le reliait à Sirius. S'il pouvait comprendre, peut-être...

La tête de Sirius se pencha en avant et son front entra en contact avec celui de Remus. Celui-ci retint son souffle. Même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé ses approches, jamais Remus n'avait pris Sirius au sérieux, c'était juste pour l'expérience, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Mais à cet instant précis, tout était différent. L'air crépitait autour d'eux et Remus enfouit bien profondément ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas les passer derrière la tête de Sirius et l'obliger dans un baiser qui le forcerait à se livrer.

« Viens chez moi » Souffla alors le jeune Black en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les reflets dorés de ceux de Remus. Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que les mots prennent sens dans le cerveau du loup-garou. « Viens chez moi, quelques jours, pendant ces vacances. Tu comprendras. Et en attendant, je... je m'efforcerai d'être aussi vrai que possible avec toi, okay ? Plus de mensonges »

Remus déglutit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius tenait à ce point à lui, pourquoi il ne lui disait pas simplement d'aller se faire voir, pourquoi il voulait l'introduire dans sa vie, auprès de ses amis, dans sa famille, dans sa vérité, mais il acquiesça car connaitre le vrai Sirius Black était un honneur bien plus grand encore que d'avoir la chance d'être son ami ou de coucher avec lui.

Comme pour sceller leur accord, les lèvres des jeunes hommes se touchèrent, quelques secondes à peine, puis ils se reculèrent et prétendirent que ceci n'était jamais arrivé car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à y trouver un sens. Sirius s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à la lune qui commençait à apparaitre dans le ciel clair de la fin de journée.

Il se racla la gorge et pour dissiper la tension de la pièce, déclara : « Tu savais qu'il y a un Loup-garou à Poudlard ? »


	9. Le nouveau et l'ancien

Bonjour. Alors, au cours de cette semaine : l'ordi a planté, un orange a fait grillé le modem internet en autres choses et mon (**) de voisin a coupé le câble d'alimentation de électricité de toute la maison en élaguant ses arbres. Oui. C'est possible d'avoir la poisse. Et pourtant, voilà un chapitre. Et j'ai fait toutes mes RARs (si vous ne l'avez pas reçue, criez!). Ca a de quoi faire pardonner ma dernière absence, hein ?^^ je peux d'or et déjà vous annoncer que le chapitre suivant arrivera la semaine prochaine et s'appellera "amitiés éparpillées", c'est pas beau ça ?

**Merci! **donc à tous les revieweurs, Akkira . NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome . KaibutsuOujo . MissPadfootBlack . soulgate . LaSilvana . Egwene Al' Vere . maya2010 . Nikki Micky . theV Loulou2a . yamashita6 . ConanBlack . Mlle Violine . charliekaterie . leyya09

Bonne Lecture.

**Rappel des personnages** :

Garçons de Gryffondor (7e) : **Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grassouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

Filles de Gryffondor (7e) : **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **Remus est fou de photos et collectionne dans un cahier secret toutes les photos de Sirius Black, mannequin vedette, qu'il peut trouver. Ses meilleures amies, Lily et Mirza, savent tout de lui ou presque. Un jour, Sirius Black – le plus froid de tous les Gryffondors - tombe sur le fameux cahier secret et apprend ainsi qu'un de ses camarades de dortoir à qui il n'a pour ainsi dire jamais parlé est gay _et_ fan de sa fabuleuse personne. Cependant, quand Sirius propose à Remus de 'tirer un coup' pour la beauté de l'expérience pour le premier, la réalisation du fantasme pour l'autre, Remus parvient à refuser et se rend compte qu'il est assez facile d'être agressif face à son idole. Loin de se décourager, Sirius décide de faire de Remus « son ami » en le faisant chanter de tout révéler et Remus se retrouve, bon gré, mal gré, embarqué dans les Maraudeurs. Cependant, quand il commence à se poser des questions sur cette amitié, vraie ou factice, il apprend que James et Peter ont toujours su ce que Sirius faisait (et avait découvert sur Remus). Choqué, celui-ci exige que Sirius lui explique pourquoi il l'a mené en bateau et veut comprendre qui est le vrai Sirius Black sous tous les masques. Il l'invite à passer Noel chez les Black puis lui avoue qu'il sait qu'il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard.

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le nouveau et l'ancien**

« Tu savais qu'il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard ? »

Remus sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. L'air vibra autour de lui et la nausée le gagna mais il parvint à garder un contrôle suffisant de lui-même pour feindre l'étonnement. Il ne devait, surtout pas, à aucun prix, laisser son secret être découvert. Peu importe que Sirius semble l'apprécier réellement ou tenir à lui. Ce secret là, jamais personne ne devait en avoir vent. C'était une question de vie ou de mort, il en était certain.

« Ah... Ah bon ? »

« Fais pas cette tête » Rigola Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos comme si la présence d'un monstre parmi eux était une bonne blague de potache. « James pense que c'est juste un habitant de Pré-Au-Lard mais je pense que c'est un élève, moi. T'imagine un peu ça ? Un vrai Loup-garou ! »

Remus posa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne où une douleur sans nom commençait à poindre. Chaque fois que son statut de Lycanthrope était sur le point d'être révélé, il attrapait une migraine terrible. Mais il y avait plus important que lui à cet instant précis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse Sirius douter de lui, à aucun moment. Il devait rester concentré dans son rôle d'élève normal. Ah, c'était ironique alors qu'il venait juste d'accuser Sirius de ne jamais être _vrai_.

« Co... Comment vous avez... » Remus secoua la tête et se reprit « Je veux dire, c'est ridicule, non ? »

Sirius rigola, de son rire si caractéristique proche de l'aboiement, et pointa la lune presque pleine du doigt.

« On devrait regarder quand c'est la pleine lune, pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un qui sort du château sur la carte. Si on arrive à coller des nominettes sur les points, on pourra même savoir qui c'est. » Remus pâlit encore plus « Je parie que c'est Rogue. C'est pas normal d'avoir l'air si maladif »

« Arrête » Remus tenta de garder son ton détendu mais il ne pouvait presque plus voir devant lui tant la douleur lui perçait le crâne. Foutu corps et ses réactions étranges. « C'est pas drôle »

« Oh » Sirius se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « Et ça va ? Faut pas t'inquiéter, tu sais. Tant que la lune n'est pas levée, tu risques rien » Toujours aussi mal, Remus acquiesça. Au moins, Sirius n'était pas en train de discourir sur l'irresponsabilité de Dumbledore ou le danger que cela représentait. C'était déjà un bon point. « Tu... tu as eu un accident avec un Loup-garou ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Hurla à moitié Remus en sentant la panique s'insinuer sous ses pores. Il savait, c'était trop tard, il avait tout découvert, c'était la fin...

« Hey, du calme » Le rassura Sirius en l'attrapant par les épaules pour lui faire reprendre pied. « Je suis désolé. Je sais que plusieurs élèves ont perdu des membres de leur famille à cause d'eux. Je savais pas que toi aussi. J'essayais pas de les défendre, tu sais. Je disais juste qu'en dehors des pleines lunes, ils n'étaient pas plus dangereux qu'un être humain normal. C'est sûr qu'il y a des malades dans les deux camps mais bon... Pas plus pour eux que pour nous »

Remus inspira profondément. Il ne savait pas. Il ne saurait pas. Maintenant qu'il savait que Sirius avait des doutes, il pourrait le surveiller, l'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. Oui, il faudrait qu'il règle cette histoire, et vite.

« Désolé » Marmonna Remus en sautant sur l'excuse qu'il lui avait donnée « C'est encore un peu dur d'y penser. Alors, comment vous avez découvert ça ? »

« Oh, facile » Reprit Sirius avec son air malicieux qui lui allait tellement mieux que son masque froid et hautain. Remus sentit le calme l'envahir juste en observant ce visage détendu. « Avec James et Peter, on s'est introduit dans la cabane hurlante et- »

« Vous avez QUOI ? »

« Tout doux » Le calma Sirius en éclatant de rire. « T'inquiète, on avait interrogé les gens et d'après ce qu'il en ressortait, les hurlements ne se faisaient entendre que la nuit, et seulement certaines nuits. On y est allé en pleine journée et – oh t'aurais dû voir ça. Tout était démoli et y'avait des traces de griffes au moins comme ça » Avec ses mains, Sirius désigna un espace bien plus grand que la taille des griffes d'un vrai loup-garou, Remus en savait quelque chose. « On a trouvé un tunnel mais on n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, la nuit tombait, on a préféré laisser tomber. » Remus se demanda jusqu'à quelle vitesse son cœur pouvait accélérer avant qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque, parce qu'il ne devait pas être loin, là. « Je suis presque sûr que ça menait vers Poudlard. On a continué à interroger les gens et d'après nos infos, les cris ont commencé en 71, ce qui voudrait dire que c'est un élève de notre année en plus »

Remus se mit à hyperventiler. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit eux, James et Sirius, deux des garçons les plus brillants de l'école, qui découvrent ce secret ? Ils n'allaient plus mettre longtemps à découvrir son identité maintenant, c'était certain. Son instinct lui criait de courir en sens inverse et de s'éloigner d'eux au plus vite mais Remus savait que ce serait très stupide. Non seulement, cela pousserait les garçons à se poser plus de questions que nécessaire sur lui et puis, en restant proche d'eux, il avait une chance de les empêcher de tout découvrir. Il pourrait peut-être même _emprunter_ la carte les soirs de pleine lune.

« On devrait retourner à la Tour » Finit-il par déclarer en se demandant si ça avait été une bonne idée de demander à Sirius de se révéler de cette manière. Combien d'autres révélations de ce genre avait-il en réserve encore ?

Il eut l'air un peu surpris que Remus ne montre pas plus d'intérêt à sa découverte. « Tu trouves pas ça cool ? »

« Cool ? » Répéta le jeune Loup-garou d'un ton noué. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de cool à avoir un loup-garou à l'école ? Si c'est vrai d'abord. Moi je vois pas comment Dumbledore aurait autorisé ça » Ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir – vain, il le savait – de faire oublier à l'autre son idée.

« Bon, d'accord, pas cool » Se renfrogna Sirius. « Mais intriguant quand même »

Remus dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois tant le visage de Sirius, avec cette moue d'enfant contrit, était absolument à couper le souffle. Il déglutit, espérant que son attirance brusque ne s'était pas trop marqué dans ses traits. S'il trouvait la beauté froide et glacée de Sirius magnifique, ce n'était rien comparé aux mimiques naturelles de son visage parfait. Les longues heures passées à observer le jeune homme en secret revinrent à Remus et il se surprit à sourire et ne plus s'inquiéter de ce que le Black découvrirait sur lui. A quelques semaines de là, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer le connaitre un jour, lui adresser la parole – sans songer à le fréquenter, au naturel, quotidiennement.

Et soudain, ce fut trop. Avoir Sirius pour lui seul dans cette classe, le voir aussi détendu qu'en compagnie de James Potter, l'entendre lui proposer de venir _chez lui_. Comment pouvait-il survivre à tout ça ? Comment avait-il fait pour se poser des questions jusque là ? C'était _Sirius Black_. Son idole.

« Je dois y aller » Grommela Remus en se précipitant hors de la pièce avant que toutes les frustrations de ces dernières semaines le poussent à faire quelque chose de parfaitement stupide. Comme sauter sur Sirius Black. Comme sauter sur Sirius Black pour le déshabiller sauvagement. Comme sauter sur Sirius Black pour le déshabiller sauvagement en l'embrassant à s'en arracher la bouche. Comme...

Remus se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

O°o°o°O

James Potter savait quand il avait marché dans le plan de Sirius, que cela finirait par lui retomber dessus. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à se poser beaucoup de questions. Quand quelque chose lui plaisait, il fonçait et faisait ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Sirius, par contre, était aussi torturé que tordu, et ne _pouvait_ pas se permettre de donner l'impression de désirer quelque chose. Il devait conserver son apparence froide et détachée en toute circonstance et ne jamais donner l'impression qu'une âme se cachait sous le masque.

C'est pour ça que quand son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé que Remus Lupin – le garçon qui obnubilait le jeune Black depuis le premier jour – était un _fan_ de sa personne, un fan_ gay _complètement obsédé et taré, devrait-il dire, il s'était juré d'aider son ami à conquérir l'amitié de Lupin.

Bien sûr, il se doutait que Sirius aurait certainement désiré plus que l'amitié de Remus mais cela faisait partie de ces choses sur lesquelles James refusait de se poser des questions. Remus Lupin était gay ? Soit. Sirius Black était taré ? Soit. Lily Evans était amoureuse de lui ? Soi- euh, non.

Il avait dit, _dit et répété_, à Sirius que les gens **normaux** ne menacent pas les autres pour qu'ils deviennent votre ami. Que ça ne marchait pas comme ça et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que Remus marche dans son plan. Est-ce qu'il l'avait écouté ? Non, bien sûr. Cependant, il semblerait que ni Sirius, ni Remus ne soient tout à fait normaux car brusquement, les Maraudeurs étaient devenus quatre.

Au départ, il avait été un peu sceptique. Lui-même plaçait l'amitié au-delà de toutes les valeurs et il ne comprenait simplement pas que deux mecs puissent s'exclamer 'Soyons amis !' et le deviennent brusquement. Mais c'était arrivé. Remus avait été trainé dans leurs pattes par Sirius et, avant même de le réaliser, lui, James Potter, s'était mis à considérer le photographe en herbe comme un véritable ami.

Remus, au-delà du fait qu'il avait inconsciemment forcé Lily Evans à s'adresser à lui cordialement, était un chic type, le genre qui vous prend la tête quand vous ne faites pas vos devoirs mais qui soutiennent les mensonges que vous sortez aux profs. Le genre de type qui vous réprimande à chaque fois que votre baguette sort un peu trop vite mais qui n'hésite pas à envoyer les Serpentards dans le décor quand vous n'avez pas le dessus. Le genre de type qui vous dit que ce n'est pas en traquant une fille qu'on la séduit mais qui vous file quand même tous les bons tuyaux pour se faire mieux voir d'elle.

Alors, James avait commencé à voir Remus comme un de ses meilleurs amis, au même titre que Sirius et Peter. Bon, Sirius était comme son frère et jamais personne ne serait aussi proche de lui. Et Peter était le genre de copain sans qui on vit très bien mais dont on n'a pas envie de se séparer. Remus était quelque part entre les deux et James pensait qu'il était vraiment temps que Sirius lui dise la vérité, stoppe la mascarade et qu'ils puissent enfin tous devenir amis sans faux semblants.

C'était ce qu'il pensait. Avant.

Parce que maintenant, Remus Lupin lui foutait les jetons.

Ca avait commencé un matin. James était sorti de la salle de bains, en caleçon, comme d'habitude. Et comme tous les matins, il avait salué de la main Remus qui était déjà habillé de pied-en-cape dans son lit, en train de lire un magazine ou un livre ou n'importe quelle autre connerie. Remus avait répondu à son signe d'un geste de la tête et avait fermé sa lecture. Inhabituel. James avait attendu, se disant qu'il avait sûrement quelque chose à lui _dire_ puisqu'il s'interrompait, mais rien n'était venu.

James avait haussé les épaules, décidé à s'habiller avant d'engager une conversation, et c'est là que cela l'avait frappé. Remus le reluquait. Pas comme on reluque un copain pour s'assurer qu'on tous fait pareil. Non, il l'avait reluqué, maté, détaillé et il l'aurait sûrement déshabillé du regard s'il n'avait pas déjà été presque nu. _Extrêmement_ mal-à-l'aise, James avait fondu sur ses vêtements. Il ne s'était pas posé de question sur la sexualité de Remus avant et ça n'allait pas commencé maintenant. Remus était cool. Remus était son pote. Pas de quoi paniquer. Lui aussi matait ses coéquipières de Quidditch quand elles sortaient de la douche une serviette entourée autour du corps, sans avoir le moindre intérêt pour elles. C'était physiologique. Une fille passe, un mec regarde.

Lupin était gay. Pas grave. Un mec passe, un mec regarde. Il savait que Sirius l'avait maté comme un milliers de fois sous la douche. Vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'était naturel. Physiologique. Instinctif. Ils étaient des mecs, point barre.

Mais quand Alnilam était sorti de la salle de bains en boxer en faisant une blague vaseuse sur les coqs qui se promenaient sur ses fesses, Remus n'avait pas détourné le regard. Il avait continué à le regarder, lui, James Potter, d'un regard pénétrant qui ne pouvait rien vouloir dire d'autre que 'je te veux ici et maintenant'. Il avait dégluti, attrapé son sac et s'était précipité dans la salle commune où il avait lourdement dragué Lily Evans pour se rassurer.

Et plutôt que de le frapper et de lui hurler dessus, elle lui avait souri et avait éclaté de rire face à sa pitoyable tentative. Ça expliquait tout. Quelqu'un lui avait renversé un flacon de _flaveurs vélanes_ dessus et personne ne pouvait lui résister aujourd'hui, ni Lily, ni Remus. C'était juste une blague.

James avait oublié tous ses tracas et était allé manger.

Quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, il était sorti de la salle de Métamorphose, sa nuque le brûlait. Remus n'avait pas cessé de le fixer, d'un regard ardent, comme s'il était une énorme sucrerie en chocolat qu'il avait envie de lécher et d'engloutir et- James n'avait pas osé continuer à penser ce genre de choses à propos d'un autre garçon. La nausée l'avait gagnée et il n'avait pas touché à son désert _chocolaté_, bien évidemment, au diner.

Le deuxième jour, Remus n'avait pas pris la peine de faire semblant de lire quand il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il était assis sur le bord de son lit, comme s'il l'attendait, et l'avait dévisagé d'un œil purement appréciateur. James voulut lui demander s'il avait un putain de problème – qu'il dévisage les mecs, bien, mais qu'il le fasse discrètement ! – quand il souhaita soudain être devenu sourd. Remus avait grommelé devant lui qu'il "avait besoin d'une douche froide". James s'était incrusté parmi ses joueurs de Quidditch au petit déjeuner. À travers la table, il avait pu voir Remus suivre attentivement toute la nourriture qui gagnait sa bouche.

James refusa encore de céder à la panique. Okay, bien. Il avait tapé dans l'œil de son ami. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il était irrésistible. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Remus avait été _obsédé_ par Sirius pendant six ans et personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Il fallait attendre quelques jours et tout redeviendrait normal. Il ne s'apercevrait même plus que son pote était gay. Pas de quoi s'affoler, vraiment. Sûrement.

Il était sorti du cachot de Potions le premier ce jour-là, côte à côte avec Sirius. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand un grand bruit avait résonné derrière eux. James s'était retourné trop vite pour ne pas voir les yeux de Remus braqué sur ses fesses. Mais il n'avait pas cédé à la panique parce que juste à côté du Gryffondor se tenait Lily Evans, qui regardait dans l'exacte même direction que Lupin. Sortilège d'aimantation-du-regard, c'était certain.

Au matin du troisième jour, James était sorti de la salle de bain avec un tee-shirt par-dessus son caleçon et n'avait pas pu manquer l'air déçu de Remus. Il s'était force à ne pas y penser. C'était son pote. Son ami. Ce mec cool et sans problème qui avait toujours une répartie merveilleusement à propos. C'était Lily avec des testicules, en moins joli et moins fabuleux.

Il s'était assis à la table du petit déjeuner, avec les crocs, et avait rempli son assiette à ras bord. Lily Evans s'était assise juste en face de lui, son cœur avait explosé de joie, et Remus Lupin s'était assis juste à côté d'elle, une sueur froide avait glissé entre ses omoplates. Il en était à sa troisième tranche de bacon quand il avait senti un pied glisser contre sa cheville. En face de lui, Evans ne le regardait pas mais lui jetait de petits coups d'œil en rougissant. Déconcerté, perplexe mais surtout très excité, il s'était mieux installé dans son siège et avait tendu la jambe pour lui permettre un meilleur accès.

Son pied avait parcouru ses mollets, d'une manière parfaitement experte, et James avait décidé de jouer le jeu en devisant calmement avec Remus, parvenant même à totalement faire fi de ses regards chargés de désir. Le pied de Lily avait glissé sur son genou, puis elle s'était levée de la table. Son pied était toujours sur son genou. Elle lui avait la bise et était partie. Son pied avait glissé sur sa cuisse.

Réalisant brusquement ce n'était pas et n'avait jamais été Lily, James regarda devant lui. Il n'y avait que Peter qui était proche... Peter et _Remus_. Jamais il n'avait quitté la Grande Salle aussi précipitamment. Dans le couloir, Lily semblait l'attendre et était pliée de rire.

« N'essaye jamais de rouler, Remus, James » Avait-elle dit, essuyant ses joues en larmes tant elle riait. « Il trouvera toujours un moyen de te le faire amèrement regretter ».

James avait décidé que Remus n'avait pas besoin de devenir un Maraudeur.

Le sang des Maraudeurs coulait dans ses veines depuis le début. Seul l'un deux aurait pu se venger d'une manière aussi tordue tout en parvenant à lui faire approcher la fille de ses rêves plus près que jamais.

Le quatrième jour, Remus n'était même pas là quand il était sorti de la salle de bains. Habillé, juste au cas où.

O°o°o°O

« Si... Si... Bl... Bl... Sirius ? »

Remus releva les yeux du devoir d'Arithmancie sur lequel il s'arrachait les cheveux en entendant la voix hésitante de la jeune fille. Il regarda le visage froid et hautain de Sirius qui dévisageait la pauvre Serdaigle comme si elle était un cafard particulièrement insignifiant. Il eut pitié pour elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » Sa voix était glacée, dénuée de vie, comme s'il était une enveloppe vide qui ne ressentait rien et n'était pas animée de vie. Remus jurerait avoir vu Jodie trembler. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu l'impression que Sirius avait été moins inaccessible ces derniers temps, ou seulement était sa version tronquée maintenant que lui fréquentait un jeune homme presque normal dans l'intimité.

« Je... c'est que le pro... professeur Flitwick nous a... mis ensemble pour le... le devoir de... d'enchantement. Il faut... Il faut qu'on... travaille dessus »

Il arqua un de ses sourcils parfaits et dévisagea la pauvre fille comme s'il envisageait la possibilité d'être aimable. C'était mal le reconnaitre. Sirius Black était un véritable connard de glace. Tout le monde savait ça.

« Je t'autorise à mettre mon nom dessus quand tu auras fini de le rédiger » Déclara-t-il. La fille écarquilla les yeux, tout aussi outrée que choquée de son culot. « Quoi ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'allais travailler avec toi ? » Il éclata d'un rire qui aurait fait se dresser plus d'un cheveux sur la tête de Godric Gryffondor lui-même. Sirius fit un geste de la main, comme un souverain chassant un mouche, et la fille s'encourut. Le pire était de savoir que Flitwick recevrait effectivement un travail signé du nom de Sirius Black.

Il se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était.

Remus ne savait plus exactement que penser. D'un côté, il savait que Sirius était un garçon formidable, à mille lieux de cet enfoiré pour qui il se faisait passer. Il n'avait pas rechigné une seconde à l'aider pour son cours de Runes et avait même fait une partie non-négligeable du travail de Métamorphose qu'il devait faire avec Peter. Et sans l'insulter.

« Tu aurais dû être encore un peu plus sec » Attaqua Remus qui n'avait plus du tout la tête à ses devoirs. Sirius lui envoya un regard noir, furieux, au-delà de son masque d'impassibilité. Malgré lui, Remus eut un mouvement de recul. Il secoua la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? »

« La ferme » Siffla brusquement Sirius en se levant de la table où il travaillait. Il attrapa un troisième année de leur maison qui passait par là par le bras. « Toi, récupère mes affaires » Ordonna-t-il. Et il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Remus était trop choqué pour réagir. Il entendit le reniflement moqueur d'un Serpentard à côté de lui mais ne chercha pas la confrontation. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius sembler si en colère. Il lui avait dit de la fermer. Il ne l'insultait jamais. Pas lui. Que se passait-il ? Devant lui, le troisième année avait l'air perdu mais il commença quand même à rassembler les livres de Sirius.

« Je vais m'en charger » Assura Remus en l'arrêtant.

« Tu es sûr ? » Sa voix n'était pas très assurée et il avait l'air passablement effrayé. Tu m'étonnes. Certains le seraient pour moins que ça.

« Ouais, tout est sous contrôle » Assura Remus en récupérant les affaires de son ami en même temps que les siennes. Il retourna à la salle commune. Sirius y était aussi, toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même. Il était assis à une table avec Lily qui avait accepté de lui donner quelques cours de rattrapage en potions. Elle avait dit qu'il était _poli, courtois, froid et distant_.

Cependant, avant que Remus ait eu le temps de les rejoindre, sa meilleure amie s'était levée et avait hurlé, comme Lily savait si bien le faire, « Puisque tu es si intelligent Black, pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas ton petit cul de prétentieux loin de moi ? Tu pollues l'air ! »

Le silence s'était fait dans les gens suffisamment proche d'eux pour entendre. Des coups d'œil avaient été échangés et beaucoup avaient eu une dernière pensée pour Lily. Avec une lenteur théâtrale exaspérante, Sirius avait fait racler sa chaise sur le sol et s'était levé. Il était si impressionnant, si froid et noir, que même Lily pâlit légèrement.

« Je vais te laisser une chance de t'excuser, Evans » Déclara-t-il de sa voix polaire supérieure. Remus s'approcha, prêt à intervenir. Ni Lily ni Sirius n'étaient du genre à reculer, ça ne pouvait donner qu'un mélange détonnant.

« Oh, c'est vraiment trop d'honneur, Black ! » Cracha Lily, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle était aussi chaude qu'il était froid. Il était aussi impassible qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle semblait enragée, il donnait l'impression de discuter du temps. « Va donc parader dans tes magazines pourris et ramper devant tes amis Mangemorts ! »

Le silence autour d'eux ce fit encore plus oppressant. Remus sortit sa baguette, n'osant pas s'interposer physiquement. L'un comme l'autre était capable de tenter de lui arracher la tête.

Une étincelle de fureur brilla dans les yeux du Prince de Serpentard et il attrapa Lily par le poignet. « Ne crois pas qu'être intouchable te donne tous les droits, Evans » Siffla Sirius.

« Va en enfer, Black ! » Son visage se tordit dans une grimace douloureuse comme Remus voyait les doigts de Sirius se resserrer autour du poignet de Lily. Il avança, sa baguette serrée dans la main, tremblant légèrement à l'idée de devoir attaquer Sirius. « Je ne suis pas la chose de Potter, et encore moins la tienne ! »

« SIRIUS ! » La voix de James Potter raisonna, plus forte encore qu'en plein match. Il traversa la salle commune à grandes enjambées et, contrairement à Remus, n'hésita pas à faire barrage de son corps. Il arracha la main de son meilleur ami du poignet de Lily. « Ca suffit »

Un combat s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient décidés à ne pas détourner le regard en premier, à n'importe quel prix. James finit par secouer la tête d'un air navré et se tourna, prenant Lily par les épaules pour la forcer à s'éloigner. Sirius, tel un grand duc, monta dans le dortoir et s'enferma.

Pas que Remus ait eu envie de le rejoindre, de toute façon.

Il vérifia que la Carte du Maraudeur était bien dans sa poche et il partit rejoindre madame Pomfresh. Il valait mieux que Sirius ne découvre pas ce soir qu'il était un Loup-garou, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

O°o°o°O

Remus ouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui faisant l'effet de percer ses yeux jusqu'au crâne. Il essaya de bouger mais son corps refusa d'obéir. Il avait froid. Il avait mal. Il avait la nausée. Le loup tournait en lui, luttant pour rester au contrôle un peu plus longtemps. Il renonça à se déplacer, à se couvrir. Il attendit que l'humanité le gagne à nouveau.

Comme tous les matins après la pleine lune, il se força à penser à tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain. Ses amies de toujours, ses nouveaux amis. Son esprit divagua sur l'image qui avait toujours été la plus efficace contre le loup. Sirius. Son comportement de la veille lui revint en mémoire alors que la bête en lui s'agitait, presque satisfaite de le voir souffrir émotionnellement.

Il papillonna des yeux, cherchant une pensée moins dérangeante. Il ne voulait pas penser à Sirius Black à cet instant précis. C'était trop compliqué, trop dur, trop incompréhensible, trop dangereux. Il tourna la tête loin de la fenêtre et ses yeux tombèrent sur un chien noir qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Il rencontra des yeux gris insondables, étrangement familiers, qui semblaient remplis d'une tristesse sans nom. L'animal avança vers lui et Remus perdit à nouveau conscience, comme tous les matins suivant la pleine lune.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, l'animal avait disparu.


	10. Oh Le Baiser

Bonsoir ! Comme promis, le chapitre suivant et à l'heure !

Un **énorme merci vos reviews ! : ** leyya09 Akkira yume-chan05 LaSilvana fee-love-x3 Mlle Violine maya2010 Nikki Micky Pomeline ConanBlack Caramelise yamashita6 Loulou2a ; Plumiere (j'ai bien pris note de ta remarque mais crois moi j'essaye pourtant d'être aussi claire que possible et de toujours faire un petit résumé en début de chapitre. J'essayerai d'être plus attentive à l'avenir ;)

Je sais, pas de RAR cette fois-ci mais une MAJ rapide, ça compense, non ? Pour répondre aux questions les plus fréquentes :

- Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres en tout mais dans les alentours de 14-15. D'ici là, j'espère un chapitre par semaine (je m'y emploie!)

- Certains n'ont pas très bien compris la réaction de Remus/James (/Lily) du dernier chapitre : Remus devient "l'ami" de Sirius pour ne pas que James (=monsieur je raconte tout ce que je sais à tout le monde et je ne sais pas tenir ma langue) apprenne qu'il est gay _et _obsédé par Sirius Black. Finalement, Remus apprend que James savait depuis le premier jour toute la vérité ("on ne peut pas demander à Sirius de cacher quelque chose à James...) et, plutôt que de crier comme un hystérique face à la machination des garçons, il se venge en "draguant" James, avec le concours de Lily (a.k.a. la meilleure amie de Remus quand même qui est au courant de son plan et des raisons de celui-ci et finit par soulager James par pitié)

- Remus a vu un chien alors qu'il venait de se retransformer en humain donc : Sirius sait _qui_ est le loup-garou mais Remus ne sait pas que les Maraudeurs sont Animagus. Et comme vous devez commencer à le comprendre, Sirius ne réagit pas _exactement_ comme une personne normale la plupart du temps...Et pour les très curieux, rien ne disait si Sirius savait avant le matin ou pas qui était le loup-garou, ni pourquoi il était de si mauvaise humeur la journée mais vous saurez en même temps que Remus. 'Faut bien qu'il finisse par comprendre les choses lui aussi^^

Et pour ceux qui auraient encore des questions, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;p

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Remus trouve un sort pour que le nom des gens apparaissent sur la Carte du Maraudeur ;Sirius apprend à Remus que les Maraudeurs savent qu'il y a un loup-garou dans Pré-Au-Lard ou Poudlard; Remus "drague" James par vengeance; Sirius est d'humeur de chien toute la journée. Il s'en prend à de pauvres élèves, Remus et Lily (que Remus n'ose séparer). La pleine lune a lieu, quand Remus ouvre les yeux il voit un chien mais replonge dans le sommeil immédiatement.

**Rappel des personnages **:

_Garçons de Gryffondor :_**  
**

Les Maraudeurs** : Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grassouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **  
**

Autres **: Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

_Filles de Gryffondor : _

Meilleurs amies de Remus :  **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **  
**

APG** : Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 9**

**Oh. Le. Baiser.  
**

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Tu as mal ? »

« Tu es fort blessé ? »

« Les filles » Soupira Remus d'un air qu'il voulait très ennuyé mais qui était en réalité assez amusé. « Tous les mois, c'est la même chose. Je vais » Elles lui firent de gros yeux « D'accord. Je vais aller bien. »

Mirza était assise sur la chaise à côté de son lit, Lily au pied de celui-ci. Elles étaient pâles et semblaient fatiguées. L'inquiétude était inscrite dans leurs traits. Il savait que c'était à cause de lui. Que chaque mois, à la pleine lune, elles ne pouvaient pas dormir de la nuit, étant trop occupées à se ronger les sangs pour lui. Et chaque matin, elles étaient là, presque avant lui à l'infirmerie, pour s'assurer de son état, ne faisant pas confiance à l'infirmière pour prendre soin de lui. De vrais mères poules.

Il prétendait être agacé mais se sentir aimé et apprécié était tout ce dont il avait besoin après une nuit à être un animal rongé par ses instincts les plus mauvais. Après une pleine lune, le Loup était ressourcé, en pleine forme, frôlant son esprit sans cesse, essayant de s'insinuer en lui, de garder le contrôle. Mais au contact de ses amies, la sensation s'amenuisait et il redevenait Remus, l'étrange et discret photographe amateur.

« D'accord, parlons d'autre chose » Déclara Mirza. Ses yeux se perdirent une seconde dans le vague et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « Bob m'a demandé de passer chez lui pendant les vacances. Vous trouvez pas ça _trop _romantique ? » Lily renifla. Remus se renfrogna. « Ben quoi ? »

« Sirius m'a demandé de passer une partie des vacances chez lui » Avoua le jeune homme au moment où son amie disait « Potter m'a aussi proposé de passer chez lui, ce pervers »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde.

« James aimerait vraiment que tu viennes lui dire bonjour, c'est toi qui pense mal » Dit Remus alors que Lily s'exclamait « Si tu as l'intention de mettre fin à tes jours, il existe des façons moins douloureuses que d'aller chez Black »

« Vous faites peur » Se moqua Mirza en regardant ses amis. Remus et Lily se regardèrent encore et commencèrent à rire doucement. « Et c'est parti... »

Une minute plus tard, les trois adolescents étaient secoués d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Alors » Finit par se reprendre Remus à qui rire autant dès le matin faisait mal aux côtes. Sachant qu'il allait sûrement ruiner l'ambiance, il engagea un sujet plus sérieux. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius, Lily ? »

Comme il l'avait prévu, elle se rembrunit immédiatement et le sourire quitta ses lèvres. « Ce type est un connard, c'est tout »

Remus ricana un peu. Mais il savait que c'était vrai, Sirius avait vraiment agi comme le dernier des bâtards la veille.

« C'est toi qui tiens pas à la vie » S'exclama Mirza « T'es folle de lui avoir crié dessus comme ça. Ce type est un dangereux psychopathe. »

Lily haussa un sourcil amusé. « Qu'il vienne. S'il croit que quelque chose me fait peur. J'ai supporté Potter pendant sept ans, je te rappelle »

« Ca n'a rien à voir » Soupira Mirza « Je veux dire, James est sympa et il tient à toi. Il t'aurait jamais rien fait. Black, il a l'air... dangereux »

Lily haussa les épaules et, d'un air dramatique, posa sa main sur son front. « Alors je n'ai plus qu'à accepter mon destin et sortir avec Potter pour qu'il me protège de son taré de meilleur ami »

Remus et Mirza rirent un peu de son air tragique et Lily ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre. « Et puis, Black a Remus à la botte. Tu me protégeras, hein, Mumus ? »

Le jeune homme renifla dédaigneusement. « Certainement pas si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois »

« Oh, allez Mumus » Geint Lily en se penchant vers le jeune homme tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher son corps blessé « S'il te plait ? » Son visage était tout proche.

« Oh, sois sympa Mumus » Ajouta Mirza en posant ses lèvres sur la joue de Remus.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière eux et les deux filles sautèrent en l'air. Remus rougit. Après tout, la personne qui était là venait de le trouver avec deux filles sur lui, l'une l'embrassant sur la joue et l'autre si proche qu'il avait pu sentir son haleine... Voilà qui allait remonter sa côte de popularité auprès des autres mecs si ça venait à se savoir.

Et ça risquait de se savoir étant donné que la personne qui se tenait derrière n'était autre que James Potter, monsieur Gossip.

« Je n'interromps rien, j'espère ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur mais pas dénué de colère. Rien d'étonnant. Même en sachant que Remus était gay, James avait conservé une légère jalousie de la relation qu'il avait avec Lily. Et, étant donné qu'il venait de les trouver dans une situation plus qu'équivoque...

« James ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Mirza en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à Remus. Il n'en menait pas large non plus, surtout en sachant que James Potter savait qu'un Loup-garou trainait dans les environs de Poudlard. Son cœur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Si James découvrait...

Mais, comme pour les rassurer, il leva son bras... auquel il manquait deux doigts. « Expérience qui a mal tournée » Exposa-t-il en secouant la tête. « Je vous ai pas espionné, pas besoin de faire ces têtes » Il observa une seconde Lily et Mirza, puis Remus « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Remus ne manqua pas de remarquer le soupir amusé de Lily. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'elle ne se comportait plus comme avant avec le jeune homme, suffisait de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle avait plongé dans son plan '_Draguons James Potter afin de lui faire regretter de m'avoir pris pour un con_'.

« Je... Je suis tombé dans... l'escalier » Bafouilla Remus. C'était une excuse lamentable mais tout à fait plausible : il avait des écorchures, des plaies et des muscles froissés, comme après une bonne grosse chute.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on passe la nuit à faire la java » Se moqua le garçon. Puis, avisant des têtes figées des trois autres, ajouta « Ben quoi, tu prends la ca- » Coup d'œil aux filles. « notre truc et tu rentres pas de la nuit » James haussa un sourcil « Je parie que tu as dû t'amuser, hein ? Comment s'appelle le petit veinard ? »

La lune. Le monstre. Le loup.

« Devoir d'anonymat » Parvint à prononcer Remus qui n'aimait pas du tout que James ait remarqué qu'il avait passé sa nuit entière dehors et qu'il était blessé. Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas long à mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. D'ici un mois ou deux...

Il acquiesça, l'air soudain embêté, et se tourna vers les filles. « Lily » Sourire et clin d'œil « Sirius est dans la salle commune, il aimerait te parler à propos d'hier soir »

« Qu'il aille se faire voir » Répliqua la jeune fille qui fixait un point au dessus de l'épaule de James quand elle lui parlait.

« Il voudrait s'excuser » Ajouta James

« Potter » Souffla Lily, ne rencontrant toujours pas son regard. « Qu'il. Aille. Se. Faire. Foutre. C'est assez clair ou je dois être encore plus vulgaire ?»

James soupira et se tourna vers Mirza. « Je crois qu'Hansen te cherchait. »

« Elle sait où je suis »

Cette fois, le garçon avait l'air ennuyé.

« James » Rigola Lily « Si tu dois parler à Remus en tête-à-tête, dis-le simplement »

Remus nota avec amusement sa manière d'utiliser son prénom ou son nom selon les circonstances.

« Je dois parler à Remus en tête-à-tête » Dit-il simplement. Remus grimaça, inquiet d'avoir été découvert plus vite que prévu, et les deux filles s'en allèrent en gloussant. James reporta son attention sur son ami quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient seuls. « Où est la carte ? »

Remus désigna son sac sur le sol et regarda James récupérer l'objet. « Je, hum, je suis désolé de l'avoir prise. J'ai oublié que- »

James haussa les épaules. « T'es l'un des nôtres maintenant, _Mumus_ » Ils échangèrent tous les deux une œillade complice. « Tu la prends quand tu veux. J'ai juste un truc à vérifier. Je préférais autant être là quand Lily retombera sur Sirius »

« C'est sans doute une bonne idée » Souffla Remus.

« C'est de lui que je dois te parler » Déclara James en s'installant au pied du lit de Remus, la carte ouverte sur les genoux. Il eut du mal à manœuvrer avec sa main à trois doigts.

« Ca fait mal ? » Eluda Remus en désignant son membre amputé.

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « J'ai l'habitude » Marmonna James, intriguant d'autant plus le Loup-garou. A quel genre de Métamorphoses s'adonnait-il pour perdre des doigts régulièrement ? « Et ne détourne pas le sujet. Il faut que je sache un truc, Remus. Tu étais vraiment avec un autre mec, hier soir ? »

Le sang battit aux tempes du jeune homme mais, quelque part, il savait que James ne l'avait pas percé à jour. Il était bien trop jovial et détendu pour ça.

« Non » Finit par avouer Remus qui trouvait que leur amitié avait déjà été entachée de trop de mensonges. « Mais ne me demande pas- »

« Pas un mot » Assura James en posant ses yeux sur l'alité. « mais, maintenant qu'on est clair, Remus, autant que je sois totalement honnête. Sirius n'a pas trouvé très drôle ta façon de te venger de moi »

« J'ai trouvé ça assez drôle, moi » Se moqua Remus. James avait eu quelques réactions dignes des annales.

L'autre garçon se renfrogna. « M'ouais, ah ah » grommela-t-il « mais ça, ajouté à ton rendez-vous secret d'hier soir plus la carte absente, Sirius a pété un plomb. T'as vu comme il a été imbuvable toute la journée, non ? »

Oui, bien sûr. Totalement insupportable. Avec des inconnues, avec lui, avec Lily. Mais il ne voyait pas en quoi il était lié à tout ça.

« La jalousie, mec » Asséna James avec l'évidence du fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il sauta hors du lit « Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que le rouge de la salle commune soit le sang de Sirius ou Lily. A plus, Lup' ! »

Et il laissa Remus en plan, plus perdu que jamais.

oOoOoOoOo

« Hey, Evans » Lily posa ses yeux sur Sirius Black, qui _osait_ venir lui parler, et continua son chemin. « Hey, Evans ! » Répéta-t-il plus fort. Elle continua de marcher vers son dortoir, trop fatiguée pour se battre ce matin. « Bordel, EVANS ! » Hurla-t-il. Les élèves qui étaient dans la Salle Commune dirigèrent tous leur attention sur eux et Lily s'arrêta en soupirant.

« Je ne suis pas ton chien, Black ! » Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon. Elle sursauta en voyant qu'il n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Il était vraiment impressionnant d'aussi près. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler » Déclara-t-il en montrant son dortoir du menton « Tu me suis ? »

Elle croisa les bras et se campa sur ses pieds. « On a cours dans un quart d'heure » Lui rappela-t-elle « J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, fais le »

Il eut l'air passablement ennuyé et se colla contre elle. Ses lèvres gagnèrent son oreille et il parla avant qu'elle ait pu se dégager « Je sais ce que Remus est. Rejoins-moi en haut »

L'air bloqué dans la gorge, Lily gravit les escaliers du dortoir des garçons en ignorant les regards surpris et choqués que cela engendrait dans la salle commune. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sirius faisait monter une fille...

« Sors ! » Cria-t-il à Alnilam qui terminait de se préparer en chantant un air à la mode devant le miroir. Il sursauta, se retourna sur eux puis sourit.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » grommela-t-il en leur adressant un clin d'œil graveleux « C'est James qui va être content... »

« Tu ne peux pas parler aux gens comme ça ! » Lily agressa Sirius, parce que c'était la seule chose à faire. Il était impossible qu'il soit au courant... n'est-ce pas ? « Tu n'es pas le roi, et nous ne sommes certainement pas tes sujets, Black »

Sirius fit un geste compliqué de la baguette et Lily sentit un voile léger la recouvrir. « Pour la confidentialité » Dit-il « Et je parle comme je veux. Assieds-toi »

Lily haussa les sourcils et resta debout. Elle n'était pas le genre à se laisser impressionnée par une réputation et des airs mauvais.

« Okay » Souffla Sirius. Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu Sirius ainsi. Il avait l'air plus... humain, comme s'il venait de retirer un masque de cire. Non, jamais, sauf peut-être en compagnie de James, ce qu'elle savait par hasard, pas parce qu'elle regardait Potter. « J'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit hier »

« J'aurais pas dû te traiter de Mangemort » Répondit-elle de la même façon en s'asseyant sur le lit de Remus. S'il faisait l'effort d'être un peu plus gentil, elle voulait bien lui laisser une chance. « Je sais que malgré les airs que tu te donnes, tu n'es pas comme eux »

Son regard s'assombrit, ce qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher, et il soupira. « Ouais, bon. Je suppose que tu sais où était Remus hier soir ? »

« Il avait un rendez-vous »

« Avec la lune ? »

Elle ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Remus avait de graves problèmes.

« Je ne vais rien dire » Assura Sirius avant toute chose « Mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec qui en parler »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et l'observa. Il n'avait pas l'air dégouté ou outré. Perdu, tout au plus.

« Est-ce que tu te serais excusé si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de moi ? »

« Non »

Elle sourit. « J'aime ta franchise, Black. Qu'est-ce que tu- »

La porte s'ouvrit d'une manière fracassante sur James. Il était rouge et soufflait comme une hyène.

« On parlera plus tard » Décréta Black en se levant. « Et ne lui dit rien, surtout. Je réglerai ça directement avec lui. » Il sortit.

Lily échangea un sourire nerveux avec James et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

O°o°o°O

Ca n'avait pas été la pire pleine lune de l'année, que du contraire. A midi, Remus avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie et était allé déjeuner avec Hansen et son petit ami, Christobald. La première était sa meilleure amie, l'une d'entre elles, même si dernièrement elle passait plus de temps avec Chris qu'avec lui, Lily et Mirza. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi avait un peu abandonné les filles depuis qu'il fréquentait Sirius, bien que celui-ci était son ami et rien de plus.

Remus profita de son passage en terrain neutre pour remarquer plusieurs faits choquants sur ses camarades. D'abord, Talita Natriurich, la fille la plus inaccessible de Gryffondor, était en train de manger à côté d'Alnilam, le garçon le plus pathétique de Gryffondor. Et elle riait. Par Merlin, _qui _pouvait rire des blagues vaseuses du garçon ? C'était plus souvent parce qu'il se rendait lui-même ridicule que les gens riaient, et il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sans doute Al était-il une des rares personnes continuant à être naturel au contact de celle qui s'était elle-même proclamée garce ? Il savait que sous ses attitudes hautaines, Talita était en fait une fille très simple qui détestait la superficialité et les gens en général. Drôle de couple, vraiment.

Mais il y avait pire, bien sûr.

Comme Lily Evans, _sa Lily_, assise à côté de Sirius. C'était certain, une catastrophe naturelle avait renversé le château pendant qu'il dormait et ceci était une hallucination due aux antidouleurs donnés à Sainte Mangouste pendant qu'il flottait entre la vie et la mort. Pour autant qu'il se rappelle, Lily et Sirius s'étaient disputes la veille et aucun des deux n'étaient du genre à présenter des excuses à moins d'avoir un but bien défini derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien préparer ?

Encore plus étrange. James Potter, en face de son meilleur ami et donc, de Lily, qui discutait avec Peter comme si la prétendue femme de sa vie ne se trouvait pas à moins d'un mètre de lui. Et il ne parlait même pas de Mirza qui s'était trompée de table et mangeait parmi les Serdaigles...

A la fin du repas, Remus avait décidé qu'une canalisation du château avait explosé et que le gaz avait rendu la plupart des élèves fous, les forçant à se comporter d'une manière totalement inhabituelle. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'étonna qu'à moitié quand il sentit une main le saisir par le coude alors qu'il se rendait à son cours d'Astronomie. Il se laissa même tirer dans la salle de classe déserte sans opposer de résistance. Il ne sursauta pas en croisant les pupilles grises de Sirius, sachant que son ami allait faire quelque chose de parfaitement stupide, comme tout le monde à Poudlard à cet instant.

Cependant, aussi impassible que Remus tentait d'être, rien ne l'avait préparé à voir Sirius Black l'attraper par les épaules violement, le plaquer contre le panneau de bois de la porte et l'embrasser férocement.

Un feu d'artifice.

Une symphonie.

Une explosion de saveur.

Remus avait gardé les yeux ouverts et pouvait voir une petite veine bleue sur la paupière de Sirius. Il avait ouvert la bouche sous le choc et son soi-disant ami en avait profité pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche sans le prévenir. Il sentait les mains de Sirius sur ses épaules, son ventre, ses jambes, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Partout. Nulle part. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Sa peau crémeuse. Même collé à lui, il ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Remus pour reprendre conscience. Non, pour la perdre totalement. Le loup qui était encore si près de sa conscience sembla hurler de satisfaction et une vague de chaleur, de puissance, de satisfaction, appelez ça comme vous voudrez, lui traversa le corps. Ses mains gagnèrent toutes seules les cheveux de Sirius. Sa bouche bougea d'une manière complètement involontaire. Sa langue se glissa dans ses endroits qui auraient dus être inaccessibles. Et avant qu'il ait comprit comme, c'était lui, Remus, qui embrassait Sirius, son idole de toujours, le plaquant toujours plus fort dans le bois de la porte.

Remus dut s'éloigner pour reprendre son souffle et il recula de plusieurs pas, la tête tournant, les doigts tremblant, les genoux faiblissant. Il regarda Sirius, qui semblait aussi surpris que lui d'être celui collé contre la porte à présent, et il sembla se passer une éternité avant qu'un des deux garçons réagisse.

« Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça » Souffla Sirius. Il n'avait plus rien de contrôlé, plus rien de maitrisé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était même mal coiffé. Ses yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient à une vitesse hallucinante compte tenu qu'il était un garçon et que tout le monde sait que seules les filles peuvent cligner des yeux de cette manière.

Remus atterrit. Toutes les délicieuses sensations qu'il avait tant rêvé éprouver un jour en embrassant son idole de toujours furent douloureusement drainées hors de son corps. Il haleta, comme blessé, puis laissa sa stupeur être remplacée par la colère. Parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait jamais eu de s'exprimer face à Sirius quand il se sentait acculé.

« POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? » Hurla Remus, furieux d'avoir été utilisé. « QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Je pensais que tu voulais qu'on soit honnête l'un avec l'autre, amis ? Tu embrasses souvent James comme ça ? BORDEL, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI, BLACK ? »

Cela sembla ramener Sirius à son lui habituel. Le voir remettre son masque en place après avoir agi de la sorte, après avoir partagé ce baiser qui représentait tant pour Remus, ce fut comme s'il venait de le mettre KO d'un coup de poing. Le jeune homme dut s'appuyer sur le meuble dans son dos pour ne pas tomber au sol. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir eu Sirius et le perdre. Il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne devait jamais l'avoir.

« C'est toi qui devrais me dire ce qui cloche avec moi » Déclara-t-il d'un ton froid et dénué de sentiments.

Remus sentit sa main se lever toute seule. Il sentit ses doigts se fermer pour former un poing. Il sentit son bras se propulser en avant. Il vit Sirius écarquiller les yeux mais ne pas bouger assez vite. Et il entendit ses os craquer quand son bras passa presque à travers la porte quand il la frappa plutôt que le garçon appuyé dessus.

« JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR TA TETE PUBLIQUE ! » S'écria Remus, comme hystérique « TU AVAIS PROMIS SIRIUS ! NE ME PARLE PAS COMME SI J'ETAIS N'IMPORTE QUI D'AUTRE. Ne t'éloigne pas... »

« Tu veux voir ma vrai tête ? » S'emporta soudain Sirius en s'éloignant de l'autre garçon. Il y avait une lueur un peu folle dans ses yeux. « Tu veux savoir ce que je pense vraiment Remus ? Je suis dégouté ! Je suis furieux ! Je ne comprends pas ! Comment tu peux draguer James et ne même plus me regarder ? Comment tu peux être mon ami alors que tu es sensé me _désirer, _moi, pas lui ! Comment tu peux passer ta nuit... sans même... et me laisser m'inquiéter et... » Ce qui était de la colère sembla se transformer en détresse. Sirius se passa la main dans les cheveux, d'un geste nerveux, perdu, les emmêlant encore plus. « Je ne peux pas supporter que tu regardes un autre type » Se reprit-il en se remettant à crier « alors que tu m'ignores ! »

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je peux faire semblant d'être intéressé par James et pas par toi ? » Rugit Remus sans se laisser émouvoir par la signification de ce discours « Parce que James n'a pas hanté tous mes rêves depuis des années ! Parce que mes boyaux ne se tordent pas chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur lui. Parce que James ne change pas de personnalité plus vite que de chemise ! Parce que James ne se comporte pas comme un con et un type formidable en même temps ! Parce que James n'a aucune honte à montrer qui il est vraiment ! Parce que James n'est pas un connard narcissique hautain qui refuse de s'ouvrir en prétendant qu'il le fait ! Parce que James n'aurait jamais embrassé un de ses potes sans en avoir rien à fiche de lui ! Parce que James Potter, lui, pense aux autres avant d'agir ! Parce que je ne l'aime pas, lui ! »

Remus s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il regarda Sirius dans les yeux, plus léger, plus coupable, plus mal et mieux qu'il avait jamais été. Puis, sous le regard totalement _incrédule_ de Remus, Sirius sourit. Il sourit ! Il sourit... Parce que tout ça n'était qu'un putain de jeu pour lui, pas vrai ? Puis son sourire fondit et il reprit un air sérieux. Sérieux, mais pas masqué. Parce que Sirius Black avait toujours besoin de tout contrôler.

« Alors tu viendras chez moi ? » Parce que Sirius Black était déficient mentalement, corrigea Remus qui tremblait encore de son accès de rage. « Tu veux tellement connaître tous mes noirs secrets, hein, Remus ? Tu crois que tu m'aimes mais refuse de voir qu'on ne _peut_ pas m'aimer. Tu ne veux pas comprendre que je _suis_ ce putain de connard que tu décris. Tu vas venir et quand tu auras compris, tu seras celui qui prendra ses jambes à son cou. »

« Je ne partirai jamais » Assura Remus, légèrement tremblant.

« Je n'ai _jamais_ proposé à personne d'apprendre à me connaître vraiment. Alors Remus, tu crois que tu es prêt à ça ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, comme vidé mais sûr de lui, mais il fut projeté en avant par la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière lui. James et Peter pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

« Ah Remus, t'es déjà là. On va pouvoir commencer... »

Et devant les yeux ébahi du loup-garou, Sirius sembla se débarrasser de sa colère et de son sérieux tout d'un coup pour devenir jovial et immature. Mais par Merlin, comment était-il possible de vivre dans sembler accorder aucune importance aux sentiments et à ses propres humeurs ? Remus avait la conviction que même les années passant, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre Sirius totalement... Il semblait toujours capable du pire comme du meilleur.

« Le temps est venu de faire de toi un vrai Maraudeur » Asséna Peter en éteignant la lampe de la pièce, les plongeant dans le noir. « On voulait te faire passer un rite initiatique »

James alluma une bougie et apparut. « On a pensé à te faire traverser la Grande Salle à poil »

« Ou plonger dans le lac gelé » Continua Sirius en allumant sa propre bougie, tout à leur mise en scène et complètement oublieux de leur dispute.

« Mais comme tu as amélioré la Carte, on a juste décidé qu'il était temps de te trouver un surnom digne d'un Maraudeur » Termina Peter en allumant sa propre bougie.

Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait entrer dans une secte.

« Alors mon vieux, bienvenue parmi nous » S'exclama James en donnant sa propre bougie à Remus. Même si c'était ridicule, il aimait bien la symbolique petite réunion. Ca lui laissait au moins le temps de reprendre ses esprits après ses cris. Et le baiser... Oh. Le. Baiser. « Au vu de toutes tes caractéristiques personnelles, nous avons décidé de t'appeler... »

Sirius se pencha vers lui et alluma sa flamme.

« Lunard ! »

Oh non...


	11. Grimmaurd Square

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord** : , Akio, Akkira, Caramelise, ConanBlack, Egwene Al' Vere, LaLouisaBlack, LaSilvana, Loulou2a, NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome, Nikki Micky, yamashita6** Tout grand merci énorme pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous apprécierez également ce chapitre. Le suivant sera pour la semaine prochaine ou la suivante au plus.

**Résumé des épisodes précédents : **Sirius découvre le carnet aux merveilles de Remus, rempli de photos du mannequin, et oblige ce dernier à devenir son ami. Bien vite, Remus laisse le chantage se transformer en réelle amitié et est officiellement _sacré_ Maraudeur. Il n'arrive cependant toujours pas à cerner Sirius qui semble se cacher sous plus de masque qu'un carnaval entier. Sirius découvre que Remus est un loup-garou mais ne le confronte pas à ce sujet et préfère en parler avec Lily, la meilleure amie de Remus.

**Rappel des personnages **:

_Garçons de Gryffondor :_**  
**

Les Maraudeurs** : Sirius Black** 'Le prince de Serpentard', **James Potter** 'L'ami de tout le monde', **Peter Pettigrow** 'le toutou grassouillet', **Remus Lupin** 'le mec à l'appareil', **  
**

Autres **: Christobald Thrombi** 'L'intello amoureux' et **Alnilam Tophi** 'le clown raté'

_Filles de Gryffondor : _

Meilleurs amies de Remus :  **Lily Evans** 'La meilleure amie', **Hansen Dumbballgrumble** 'La romantique amoureuse', **Mirza Necrosis** 'L'indienne délurée', **  
**

APG** : Gomelza Ankirine** 'L'ex-copine soupçonneuse', **Talita Natriurich** 'L'autoproclamée garce' et **Aliath Erile** 'L'attrapeuse forcenée'

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 10**

**Grimmaurd Square **

« Ils sont tous les trois autour de moi, avec leurs bougies en main, et là, ils disent que pour vraiment être l'un d'entre eux, je dois avoir mon propre nom de Maraudeur... »

« Nom de Maraudeur ? » Répéta Hansen, riant aux larmes. « Ils t'ont plongé dans l'eau pour te baptiser, aussi ? »

« Non, mais ils avaient pensé de me jeter dans le lac... »

« Et peut-on connaitre ton petit nom secret, Remus ? » Demanda Lily en essayant d'arrêter de glousser comme une oie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans le mot 'secret', Lily ? » Railla Remus en comptant les secondes avant les cris. 3...2...1...

« Mais ! »

« Quoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers Lily, la plus curieuse, qui n'avait pourtant rien dit. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Il avait la très nette impression qu'elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. « Et si on devine les surnoms des autres, tu nous diras le tien ? » Proposa-t-elle

Remus fit la moue puis accepta. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elles trouvent...

_« Lunard ! »_

_« Lu... Lune... Lunard ? » Répéta Remus. Son cœur palpitait un peu trop fort. La première chose qui lui venait en tête était l'influence que la lune avait sur lui mais il était impossible qu'ils sachent. C'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?_

_« Parce que tu es toujours dans la lune ! » S'exclama James. « C'est Sirius qui a trouvé. Brillant, non ? »_

_Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius dont le regard brillait à la lueur de la flamme qu'il tenait. _

_« Oui » Il déglutit, luttant pour détourner les yeux. « C'est bien trouvé » S'ils savaient à quel point... Sirius eut un sourire en coin qui semblait vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Il commençait à vraiment avoir des doutes sur ce que Sirius savait. Il semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance et en même temps, ne donnait aucun indice probant. Néanmoins, il ne savait sûrement pas la vérité. Il ferait moins le fier s'il savait qu'il se trouvait effectivement devant le Loup-garou de Poudlard. _

_« A partir de maintenant, tu dois nous appeler Cornedrue » James pointa son torse à l'aide de ses pouces « Patmol » Remus savait que c'était Sirius. Il restait donc Peter. « Et Queudvert »_

_« Je peux savoir où vous avez été cherché ces noms ? » Demanda Remus, intrigué. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils manquaient d'imagination... _

_« Animaux » Couina Peter tellement vite après sa question que Remus – ou maintenant Lunard – eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre. _

_« Animaux ? » Répéta Remus_

_« James est arrogant, fier et brame comme un cerf quand il voit Lily » Cita Sirius d'un air prétentieux. _

_« Hé ! Couché Médor ! » Répliqua l'autre. _

_Remus resta interloqué. « Cornedrue c'est pour... pour les bois d'un _cerf _? » Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois. « Et Queudvert, c'est quoi alors ? Tu as quelque chose à avouer, Peter ? »_

_« Moque-toi, vas-y » Râla le jeune homme_

_« Mais non, regarde » James passa sa main sous le menton de Peter et appuya sur ses joues, faisant ressortir ses incisives hors de sa bouche « Est-ce qu'il a pas une bouille de rat adorable ? »_

_Remus observa Peter se débattre hors de la poigne de James. Il se tourna vers Sirius._

_« Et toi alors ? Tu es un chat aux pattes de velours ? »_

_« Un chat ? Un _chat _! » Se récria Sirius d'un air profondément choqué. « J'ai une tête de chat ? Je suis un chien ! »_

_« Tu _**es**_ un chien ? » Remus sentit un ricanement monter et le repoussa. « Parce que... tu fais bien les yeux de chien battu ? »_

_« Parce que je lèche bien » Répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac. Remus rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. _

_« Raah, Merlin ! Gardez vos cochonneries pour le lit ! » Grimaça James « C'est parce que Sirius est fidèle. Quand il t'a adopté, impossible de te débarrasser de lui. Mais tu dois déjà avoir remarqué ce détail, non, Lunard ? »_

_Remus sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en lui. C'était ridicule mais faire partie d'un groupe, est inclus de cette manière dans quelque chose de plus grand que lui, ça lui faisait horriblement plaisir. _

_« Pas le choix que le supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours maintenant... »_

« Tête d'hérisson, Chevilles-Gonflées, Binocrétin, Quidinul, Seductandouille, Face-de-Hibou, Harcelequin, Morue, Veracrasse piquant, Goule Gluante, Hobbit Ebouriffé, Elfe sans maître, »

« Euh, Lily... Je ne pense pas que les copains de Potter iraient piocher dans tes insultes les plus nulles » Commenta Mirza « Et puis, c'est le surnom de Remus qu'on devrait essayer de trouver, on s'en fiche des autres »

« Mais j'en avais des biens encore » Assura Lily « Limace purulente, Potterreur, Jamescargot, Giglutr- »

« Bon, c'est sûrement pas Mumus, ni Lup, ni Pinpin, ni lenouille, ni poupouille » Contribua Hansen en rappelant à Remus les épisodes les plus humiliants de sa vie

« Mâchouille, Lunpinette, Emile, Ventouse, Ana- »

« Attends, qui a appelé Remus Ventouse ? » S'écroula Lily

Mirza haussa haut les sourcils sur son crâne. « Ah oui, ça c'était son petit surnom quand on sortait ensemble, hein Mumus ? »

La tête de Remus n'était plus visible tant elle était enfoncée dans ses épaules. C'était la _pire_ idée que son amie ait jamais eue. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre...

Il fallut reconnaitre à Lily qu'elle tenta de dissimuler son rire. « Allez, sérieusement. Mmm... Mon Sauveur ! »

« Susmaglace ! »

« Mais non, James et Peter doivent pouvoir l'utiliser aussi » Rappela Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que mon sauveur, c'était mieux ? Et puis, rien ne dit que James n'est pas intéressé... Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les douches des mecs »

Et, sous l'œil totalement effaré de Remus qui n'avait jamais entendu les filles parler comme ça, elles recommencèrent à rire. Visiblement, le fait d'être en vacances et en direction de leurs maisons les mettait de très bonne humeur...

« V'nin d'Serpent » S'exclama alors Mirza

« Je pige pas »

« Ben, parce qu'il y a que Remus qui arrive à remettre Black à sa place »

« Lunard ! »

« Lunard ? »

« Lunard ? »

« _Lunard ?_ »

« Ben elles sont bloquées en mode répétition ou quoi ? » Demanda Sirius qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment en s'écriant son surnom _secret_. Ah, il leur en donnerait des serments sur la vie, lui !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et reconcentra son attention sur ses amies surexcitées. « Parce que je suis dans la lune » Expliqua-t-il « Vous étiez loin... »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea Sirius, faisant l'effort de paraitre poli devant des _"inconnues" _

« Susmaglace » Répéta Hansen, les trois filles observèrent les deux garçons et se remirent à rire hystériquement. Remus haussa les épaules.

« Rien, quelqu'un a dû abuser des vapeurs toxiques de leurs parfums ce matin » Grommela-t-il en se levant de sa banquette « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On arrive dans une demi-heure » Expliqua Sirius « Il faut que je t'explique quelques petites choses sur ma famille avant qu'on arrive »

Remus fronça les sourcils et suivit son ami dans les couloirs du Poudlard express. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé jusqu'ici... il allait rencontrer la famille de Sirius. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça, bon sang ? Il allait aller chez _lui_, dans sa famille. Tout ce qu'il savait sur les Black était leur réputation, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour se rassurer. Étaient-ils tous aussi malades que Sirius ? Allait-il passer une semaine entière chez des gens complètement timbrés et bipolaires ? Dans quoi venait-il de mettre les pieds ? _Tu vas venir et quand tu auras compris, tu seras celui qui prendra ses jambes à son cou_. Qu'avait voulu dire Sirius par là ? Devait-il craindre pour sa vie ?

« Tiens » Remus venait à peine de pénétrer dans le compartiment des garçons – Maraudeurs, Alnilam et Christobald – qu'il se retrouva avec une robe soyeuse en main. Il regarda le vêtement un peu plus attentivement, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge. Il n'avait jamais tenu d'habit aussi cher en main de toute sa vie, il l'aurait juré. Tout dans cette robe criait au luxe, de la découpe du col à la texture étrangère qui glissait sous ses doigts. « Enfile-la » Ordonna Sirius en s'étalant sur le siège à côté de James qui somnolait avec un sourire complètement idiot aux lèvres.

Remus cligna des yeux puis regarda son ami « Quoi ? »

« Enfile-la » Répéta Sirius d'un ton à peine moins autoritaire. Après tout, Al et Chris étaient dans la place, il ne fallait pas qu'il paraisse trop amical...

« Je... Je ne peux mettre ça » Bégaya Remus, toujours sous le choc de la finesse du vêtement. Ho, il n'était pas un féru de mode, loin s'en faut (sauf quand il était question de magazine de mode et d'un certain mannequin à l'intérieur) mais personne n'aurait pu rester indifférent à _ça_. Il aurait juré que cette robe valait plus chère que sa baguette. « Pourquoi tu veux que je mette ça ? »

« Remus, est-ce que tu es un parfait crétin ou tu fais juste semblant ? » Demanda Sirius d'une voix lente parfaitement mesurée mais peut-être trop calme au vu de la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Dans le dos de Remus, Peter arrêta de parler avec Al et prêta attention à la conversation. « Le nom de Black ne t'évoque-t-il rien du tout ? »

« Heu... » Remus se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que la famille Black était puissante, riche et renommée; il n'était pas stupide : il ne se serait jamais dressé face à Sirius en dehors de l'école. Orion Black était un magistrat connu d'_absolument_ tout le monde, qui donnerait sans doute plus d'interview à la gazette que le Ministre si, pour reprendre les mots du père de Sirius,il ne préférait pas consacrer son temps à faire avancer la société sorcière plutôt que nourrir les ragots. Seul un homme de son statut et de son ampleur politique pouvait se permettre de parler ainsi au premier organe de presse du pays. Quand il avait annoncé son soutien à la candidature du Ministre actuel, ça avait plutôt sonné comme le résultat de l'élection avant l'heure tant il avait d'influence sur ses concitoyens.

Et il n'était pas seul : la tribu Black était présente à tous les niveaux au Ministère, du cabinet du ministre au Magenmagot en passant par le bureau des Aurors, le département de coopération internationale ou encore celui de régulation des créatures magiques. Seul un fou aurait osé s'opposer à eux et Sirius semblait leur parfait représentant : il était froid, hautain, distant, calculateur et parfois cruel, exactement comme tout le reste de sa famille. C'était la ligne de conduite des Black, et cela fit seulement réaliser à Remus le genre de pression familiale qui pesait sur les épaules de Sirius. Rien d'étonnant qu'il ait développé un syndrome de personnalités multiples...

Remus prit également conscience qu'il n'allait pas passer noël dans la famille de Sirius mais à la table des Black, et que certains tueraient pour avoir cet honneur. Il sentit une boule naitre dans sa gorge. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas réalisé toutes les implications de son choix quand il avait dit oui.

« Je passe la robe tout de suite » Glapit-il tel un animal acculé en retirant rapidement sa robe qui paraissait bien miteuse à coté de la fabuleuse fabrique de Sirius qu'il enfila prestement. D'un geste totalement inconscient, ses épaules se redressèrent quand il fut habillé galamment et une aura de confiance en lui qu'il n'avait certainement jamais dégagée ombra sa silhouette.

Cependant, toute cette impression de prestance acquise par une _robe_ disparut quand il vit les regards des garçons de la pièce braqués sur lui comme s'ils venaient de voir la réincarnation de Merlin lui-même.

« Quoi ? » Grommela Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Sirius précautionneusement, ne voulant pas froisser l'habit précieux. Il remarqua alors que le jeune Black portait une tenue semblable, qui paraissait peut-être encore plus chère si c'était possible.

« C'est dingue ce qu'un vêtement peut faire à un homme » Souffla Alnilam avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés. « Hey, Sirius, tu prêtes une robe à moi aussi ? Talita va baver si je- »

« Même dans la robe de Merlin tu auras toujours l'air aussi plouc » Répliqua Sirius sans poser les yeux sur le garçon. A côté de lui, Peter ricana doucement « Et toi tu ne rentrerais même pas dedans »

« Mais je n'aurais pas eu l'affront de vous le demander, Ô Altesse » Se moqua doucement Peter sans sembler touché par la pique. Il avait l'habitude à la longue.

Sirius resta droit et glacé, sans réaction. Comme toujours.

« Oui, je le veux ! » Grommela James dans son sommeil. Les garçons échangèrent un coup d'œil et éclatèrent de rire. Il sembla même à Remus que Sirius avait du mal à retenir son sourire.

OOoOoOoOo

« Okay, alors voilà les règles » Expliqua Sirius en faisant léviter sa valise devant lui « Tu ne regardes jamais ma mère dans les yeux mais mon père considère que ceux qui détournent le regard sont faibles donc lui, dans les yeux mais pas trop longtemps sinon il prendra ça pour de l'arrogance et- Merlin seul sait pourquoi – il déteste ça chez toute autre personne que lui-même » Remus acquiesça en essayant de suivre l'allure de son ami qui se dirigeait à grands pas vers l'arrière du train, plus couramment appelé le 'Repère à Serpents'. Pourquoi ils allaient là alors que le train commençait à ralentir, Remus l'ignorait.

« Mens autant qu'il le faudra mais essaye toujours de donner la réponse qu'il te semble qu'ils veulent. Ca nous simplifiera la vie, crois-moi » Remus arqua un sourcil – comment était-il sensé deviner ce que voulaient les parents de Sirius sans les connaître ? – mais ne dit rien « essaye de paraitre aussi détaché et insensible que possible, comme quand tu me regardais avant en donnant l'impression de ne pas me voir alors que tu étais en train de revivre tes fantasmes de la nuit »

Remus grogna mais ne commenta pas. Il y avait un fond de vérité dans cette assertion...

« Pour tout le reste, prend exemple sur moi. Même s'il parait le contraire, je sais généralement bien deviner ce que mes parents souhaitent. Oh, et utilise mon armoire pour t'habiller. Ça nous simplifiera la vie aussi. » Remus commença à se demander quel genre d'existence pouvait avoir Sirius pour avoir besoin d'autant de lignes de conduite pour se 'simplifier la vie'. Ses parents étaient-ils si terribles que ça avec leur propre fils ? « Et surtout, ne parle de rien en rapport avec l'école devant eux ou mon frère, sauf si c'est pour vanter mes » Remus perçut parfaitement la mâchoire serrée de Sirius, même s'il faisait des efforts pour rester aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée « qualités de Prince de Serpentard »

Alors il connaissait ce surnom ? Point positif, se dit Remus, il ne prend pas ça comme un compliment... contrairement à sa famille, visiblement. A _ça_, au moins, Remus s'était préparé. Il savait que les Black étaient des Serpentards pure souche et que les très (extrêmement) rares éléments qui sautaient cette maison ne faisaient généralement pas long feu dans le puissant clan. Le bannissement d'une des filles Black qui avait été à Serdaigle quelques années avant eux avait fait du bruit dans les journaux à scandale. (Remus avait d'ailleurs été très déçu que l'article _Pas de come-back chez les Black _parle d'elle et non pas de Sirius... mais c'était il y a longtemps. Quelques mois.)

Sirius s'arrêta si brusquement face à un compartiment que Remus manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Son nez s'approcha si fort des cheveux noirs de son ami qu'une odeur fraiche et musquée lui remonta au nez et le fit légèrement frémir. Oh, ça allait être des vacances pour le moins intéressantes, il en était certain.

Le train freina et finit sa course alors que Sirius aboyait sur quelqu'un que Remus ne pouvait voir « Dépêche-toi. Tu devrais déjà être dehors ! »

« Les portes ne sont même pas encore ouvertes » Grinça une voix snobinarde que Remus mit quelque temps à replacer avant de se souvenir des réunions de préfets de l'an passé... Regulus. Autre élément ignoré de l'équation _vacances avec Sirius_. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre le garçon (jamais rien pour non plus) avant qu'il ne refuse d'assister à une réunion avec Lily comme préfète-en-chef sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas d'être dirigé par une enfant de Moldu. Toute la famille Black était-elle ainsi sur la question moldue ? Certainement. Hum, bien. Il commençait à voir ce que Sirius voulait dire par _Réponds ce qu'ils veulent entendre_.

Malgré les protestations, Regulus passa devant son frère, le menton en l'air avec un air supérieur absolument abominable, puis devant Remus, en lui lançant le regard qu'on réserve généralement à un Veracrasse, et sortit de la voiture en premier. Sirius lui emboita le pas et Remus les suivit. Il comprit alors seulement la manœuvre en voyant tous les parents agglutinés devant lui : les Black devaient sortir du Poudlard Express en premier.

Sirius et Regulus (et Remus) n'eurent pas besoin de bousculer la foule pour arriver jusqu'à leurs parents. En fait, il n'y avait pas de parents, juste un homme qui tenait une canne élégante à la main et avait le port de tête caractéristique des aristocrates. Remus n'eut heureusement pas la bêtise de croire que c'était Orion Black, il avait déjà vu une photo. L'air de famille entre les adolescents et l'homme était ténu mais bien présent.

« Oncle Cygnus » Le salua Sirius avec un protocole tel que le mot 'Oncle' semblait plus sonner comme une marque de respect qu'un lien familial. « Je suis étonné de vous voir là. Que nous vaut l'honneur ? »

« J'avais des affaires urgentes à régler à Londres. Un petit détour pour se plonger dans la foule n'est jamais une mauvaise chose. Je n'ai malheureusement pas appris grand-chose d'intéressant durant cette demi-heure où j'ai dû patienter »

« Nous sommes désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mon oncle » S'exclama aussitôt Regulus. Remus s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un rit – en quoi était-ce leur faute si le Poudlard Express était en retard -Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – ce qui n'était même pas le cas !

Un sourire en coin, plus moqueur qu'amusé, apparut sur le visage de l'oncle Cygnus. « Je vois que tu es passé maître dans l'art d'amadouer ton entourage, Regulus »

« C'est là le fait des gens doués de peu d'intelligence » Souligna Sirius. Remus arrêta de s'étonner qu'on puisse envoyer une insulte même pas déguisée d'un ton si courtois. C'était certain à présent : les Black étaient tous des malades. « Nous mettons nous en route ? »

« Bien sûr » Cygnus posa alors seulement les yeux sur Remus qui déglutit, essayant de se souvenir – inutilement – s'il devait ou non regarder l'homme dans les yeux « Excusez-moi, vous êtes ? »

« Oh, euh, Remus. Remus Lupin, monsieur... monsieur Black. Enchanté »

« Remus est un de mes amis, il va venir passer une partie de vacances à Square Grimmaurd » Expliqua Sirius en faisant un geste de la tête « Y allons-nous enfin ? »

« Certainement. Nous allons prendre la cheminée du Baron d'Erpave. Le patron ne devrait pas voir d'inconvénient à faire entrer des mineurs simplement pour le transport » Déclara Cygnus.

Remus les suivit en se demandant quel genre de Noël on passait dans un square gris mort. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps, à peine cinq minutes – ce qui pouvait s'avérer long lorsqu'on trainait une lourde valise derrière soi – et s'arrêtèrent devant un établissement à l'allure défraichie et hostile. Sans s'arrêter, Cygnus sortit sa baguette et tapota une petite boite noire posée devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Aussitôt, les fenêtres crasseuses devinrent propres, la peinture sembla rajeunir de vingt ans et de jolies décorations vernies apparurent sur les murs en brique. Les Moldus qui passaient ne semblaient rien remarquer. Remus vit parfaitement un Gallion passer de la main du Black à celle de l'homme gardant l'entrée et ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une taverne.

Remus s'était attendu à voir une clientèle assez âgée et hétéroclite, comme c'était le cas au Chaudron Baveur, encore plus ici qu'il fallait être majeur pour entrer mais il fut plutôt étonné de voir principalement des gens assez jeunes, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, attablés au centre de la pièce. Des adultes plus âgées mais ne dépassant guère les quarante-cinquante ans étaient installés dans le fond de la pièce et entouré d'un halo de fumée due à leurs cigares. Une musique à la mode diffusait à un volume élevé mais suffisamment bas pour qu'on puisse discuter en toute facilité. Remus se surprit à se trouver très à l'aise dans cet endroit.

« Allons-y » Les pressa Cygnus en se dirigeant vers de grands rideaux pourpres qui couvraient une arrière salle composée d'un vestiaire à sécurité magique et de deux énormes cheminées richement décorées de babioles hétéroclites. « Pressons. »

« Prenez nos valises » Indiqua alors Sirius en tendant déjà la sienne à son frère qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Un combat visuel s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes avant que Regulus finisse par souffler et prenne la valise de son frère. « Tu comprends de plus en plus vite » Remarqua perfidement Sirius avec un rictus.

« Ta mère veut que tu rentres chez toi, Sirius » Prévint l'oncle Cygnus dont le visage désormais souriant indiquait qu'il trouvait la décision de son neveu hilarante. Pourquoi, Remus n'en avait aucune idée.

« Dites à ma mère que j'avais besoin d'un bain de foule » Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air décontracté et Remus se fit la réflexion que son maintien dans sa famille était très étrange : il était froid et distant, comme à l'école, mais en même temps poli et respectueux. Il ne toisait personne tout en restant parfaitement maître de lui. Il n'était pas détendu mais pas hostile pour autant. Une sorte de mélange entre Sirius Black le Prince de Glace et Sirius le bon copain.

« Bien » Abdiqua Cygnus en faisant un geste pour prendre la valise de Remus. Celui-ci la luit tendit rapidement et ignora le regard dégoûté de l'adulte sur son bagage qui avait déjà connu quelques années de voyages. Il en ferait au moins dix de plus. « Tu as de l'argent pour la Poudre de cheminette ? »

« On rentrera à pieds » Répondit Sirius « Tu permets ? » Sans attendre la réponse, il reprit la valise de Remus que Regulus était en train de placer dans la cheminée, sortit sa baguette et envoya une incantation compliquée sur le sac. « Je suppose que vous souperez à la maison mon oncle ? »

« Effectivement Sirius. Peut-on compter sur ton retour d'ici là ? » Cygnus grimpa dans la cheminée à côté de Regulus et sortit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette de sa poche. L'adolescent acquiesça. « Bien. Square Grimmaurd ! » Cria-t-il en lançant la poudre et dans une gerbe de flammes vertes, les deux Black disparurent.

Sirius souffla lourdement et se retourna vers Remus avec sa tête-Patmol. « Tu ne devrais jamais confier ta valise à un Black sans l'avoir protégée avec de bons sorts de confidentialité, tu sais ? »

Remus cligna des yeux un instant et suivit son ami dans le bar. Il était toujours en train de se demander depuis quand Sirius Black, aka monsieur antisocial, prenait des 'bains de foule'. « Je n'avais pas pensé en être séparé »

« Crois-moi, dès demain matin tu me supplieras de sortir de la maison »

Remus ne dit rien mais, quelque part, il n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

OOoOoOoOo

« Hum... Excusez-moi, vous êtes... vous êtes vraiment ... »

« Sirius Black, enchanté mademoiselle »

« Oh, je... Oh Merlin Tout Puissant, je... Euh, vous voudriez bien- »

« Vous avez du papier ? Un endroit du corps que vous préférez peut-être ? »

La jeune femme rougit et pointa l'avant de son tee-shirt du doigt. Sirius sourit chaudement.

« C'est mon préféré aussi » Avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur en écrivant son nom sur la robe de la jeune femme, juste au niveau de sa poitrine. « Votre nom ? »

« Aglabil euh, non, pardon, Abigaël » Bafouilla-t-elle

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Remus secoua la tête d'incrédulité et engloutit quelques gorgées de sa bieraubeurre. Incroyable. C'était juste incroyable. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu Sirius ainsi. Il n'était ni froid, ni distant, ni hautain, ni mal poli, ni de mauvais poil, ni même insultant. Juste... un parfait gentleman agréable, sérieux, amusant, attirant, avenant. Une aura de bien-être, de bonheur et de sexualité se dégageait de lui avec tant de force que Remus avait mal à la main à force de se tenir à son siège pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ou le supplier de lui signer un autographe à lui aussi.

Il avait eu à faire à un Sirius inconnu, un Sirius froid, un Sirius agacé, un Sirius curieux, un Sirius sympa mais jamais, encore, il ne s'était retrouvé face à face avec Sirius Black le mannequin, son idole. Il semblait tellement détendu, tellement à l'aise parmi ces inconnues qui ne cessaient de venir lui demander des autographes. Remus ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Qu'il porte un masque d'impassibilité, voire de total manque de savoir-vivre bien, mais ici, c'était différent. Un masque, il en était certain, des sourires hypocrites, des sourires de connivence qui sonnaient faux, des yeux toujours froids et détachés, mais ce masque... cette personnalité... cette star... allait marquer sa mort.

« Tu as le visage rouge brique » Déclara Sirius en se retournant vers lui. Tant de choses émanaient de lui, tellement puissamment, que Remus ressentit le besoin irrépressible de se réfugier dans son livre aux merveilles, qu'il avait honteusement laissé tomber depuis que son thème principal était devenu son ami. Et là, Sirius fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait _jamais_ en public, et encore moins devant des inconnus. Il éclata de rire. Un rire chaud, grave et incontestablement sexy. Un frisson parcouru Remus tout entier. Il était dans la merde.

« Tu n'es jamais comme ça à Poudlard » Parvint-il tout de même à déclarer. Il reprit une gorgée de bière. A ce rythme, il serait bien éméché en arrivant dans ce fameux _square gris mort_. Note, peut-être valait-il mieux ?

« A Poudlard, je suis l'héritier d'une fortune colossale, d'un nom abyssal et d'une réputation glaciale. Ici, je suis un mannequin adulé de tous. Ce ne sont pas des rôles qui sont interchangeables »

Quelque part, parler avec Sirius la super star était beaucoup plus agréable que trainer avec Sirius le prince des serpents. Mais émotionnellement beaucoup plus compliqué. Il n'y avait aucune adéquation entre le Sirius Black qu'il avait découvert ces dernières semaines et celui qu'il avait adulé pendant des années, à part le physique, évidemment. Même s'il agissait comme un roi à l'école, il ne le faisait pas de par son statut social de popularité basée sur sa carrière mais parce que la place lui revenait d'autorité. Ici, c'était différent. Il était exactement comme Remus l'avait toujours rêvé... et il comprit que c'était parfaitement délibéré : Sirius se comportait comme tous ses fans – lui compris – s'attendaient à le voir se comporter. Un autre masque.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours en démonstration ? » Demanda finalement Remus « J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à enfiler d'autres peaux en ne laissant voir qu'un aperçu de qui tu es vraiment qu'à l'occasion »

« Pourquoi portes-tu un masque, toi ? » Remus ouvrit la bouche, pris par la surprise de la répartie, mais l'autre poursuivit « Tu te fais passer pour un type discret très populaire auprès des filles pour que personne ne vienne découvrir ton secret concernant ta sexualité. Et je ne parle même pas du masque que tu portes toujours face à un mec qui te fait de l'effet. Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est dur de lire en toi, Lunard »

_Dur de lire en moi ? _Eut envie de crier Remus qui supportait mal l'ironie de la situation. Il décida pourtant de laisser Sirius continuer.

« C'est sans doute pour ça que tu m'as toujours intrigué » Supposa Sirius en déposant négligemment quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour payer. Remus le suivit à l'extérieur. « Je me suis toujours demandé ce que quelqu'un d'aussi... normal que toi pouvait tant avoir à cacher »

« Tu es satisfait ? » Grommela Remus en ignorant les regards plus qu'appréciateurs que les jeunes femmes qu'ils croisaient posaient sur Sirius. Il commençait à se dire qu'il préférait l'ancienne version plus effrayante du jeune homme

« Presque » Acquiesça Sirius « je doute avoir découvert tous tes secrets »

Remus déglutit. En effet, il ne valait sans doute mieux pas que _ce _secret soit découvert sous le toit d'une bande de sorciers fanatiques.

« On y est » Annonça l'autre garçon en montrant une porte de bois noire luisante munie d'une poignée de porte en argent représentant un serpent. _Sympathique_, pensa Remus. Il laissa Sirius le précéder et assista avec un sourire en coin à sa transformation de mannequin sympa avec ses fans en héritier snob et arrogant. Le changement était de taille et toujours impressionnant.

Discrètement, Sirius sortit sa baguette et fit une série de gestes compliqués. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. Remus pénétra avec hésitation dans un grand hall aux murs recouvert d'un papier peint tissés aux tons vert d'eau. Un grand lustre pendait au plafond et envoyait une lumière tamisée, douce et agréable sur les deux nouveaux venus. Sur le côté, un vieux meuble en bois qui devait avoir plusieurs siècles servait de reposoir à un énorme candélabre en forme de serpents dont les bougies brûlaient d'un sort de flamme éternelle. Sur les murs de la pièce ainsi que tout le long d'un grand escalier lustré menant aux étages étaient accrochés des portraits de membres honorables de la Grande Famille des Black.

Malgré le luxe et la beauté manifeste de l'endroit, Remus sentit un sentiment d'oppression naître dans sa poitrine. Une aura malfaisante trainait dans la maison et le faisait se sentir mal. Sans lui adresser un mot, Sirius s'engouffra dans les escaliers et Remus le suivit, heureux de ne pas avoir à commenter la maison. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu en dire. Rien, cependant, ne l'avait préparé à devoir traverser un couloir décoré de têtes d'elfes de maison décapités suspendues là en trophées. Il sentit la nausée de le gagner.

Oh oui, les noëls devaient être particulièrement joyeux au 12, Square Grimmaurd.


	12. Bienvenue chez les Black

Hello^^, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je n'avais pas oublié ma fic (hum, d'accord, deux gentilles personnes me l'ont rappelé le WE passé - preuve que ça sert parfois de se plaindre à l'auteur, hein ;p) Je ne sais pas où a filé le temps (je viens de presque faire une attaque en voyant que ça faisait plus d'un mois depuis la dernière update) mais j'aimerais beaucoup finir cette fic avant l'été - et il me reste exactement 5 semaines avant le début de mes examens - et 3 ou 4 chapitres. Mais bon, aucune promesse, je me connais trop bien

Mais avant tout : Merci énorme à tous ! **Enais66 ; CacilieBlaas** (C'est une très bonne question et promis, elle aura sa réponse ... Bientôt^^) ;**mollyssonne; yamashita6 ;maya2010 ;leyya09; Crepe au sucre ;Egwene Al' Vere ;malilite ;Loulou2a ;Nikki Micky ;Akio ;Akkira ;LaSilvana ;ConanBlack ;NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome; Abelforth Dumbledore ;Caramelise **Vos reviews sont une vrai source d'inspiration. Je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais (au risque de me répéter) a big thank you

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**  
**Chapitre 11**  
**Bienvenue chez les Black**

La chambre est tout ce qu'il a espéré et craint. Elle est sombre, luxueuse, ornée de décorations d'or et d'argent, avec des tapis vert émeraude tissés aux murs, de grands meubles d'aubépine et d'érable, un immense lit à baldaquin et un tapis au sol aussi moelleux qu'un matelas. Il n'y a aucune décoration en dehors des armoiries et des petites têtes de serpents sur les poignées de la porte et des fenêtres. Rien qui montre qu'un adolescent vit dans la pièce, que quelqu'un y vive même. Pas de photo, pas de livre ou de vêtement qui traine, aucune babiole sur le bureau qui fait l'angle. Rien. Tout est net, propre, rangé et impersonnel. C'est ce dernier détail qui frappa le plus Remus.

« Tu as l'air... déçu » Déclara Sirius en s'approchant de lui « Tu n'aimes pas la déco ? »

Comment Sirius pouvait-il se sentir bien, accueilli, choyé, aimé, si sa propre chambre dans sa propre maison, son lieu personnel par excellence, n'était pas _à lui_ ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit si perturbé s'il devait partager sa vie entre une chambre froide et austère et un dortoir commun.

« Toute la maison est aussi... » Sirius lança sa valise du le lit d'un coup de baguette et regarda Remus d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier mit au moins une minute à trouver un mot politiquement correcte pour exprimer son impression négative. « Serpentard ? »

Les yeux de Sirius brillèrent légèrement. « D'où croyais-tu que mon surnom venait ? »

« De ton comportement de connard sans cœur avec les autres ? » Proposa Remus d'un ton léger, arrachant un sourire à son ami. « Je sais que les Black sont les dignes descendants de Salazar Serpentard lui-même mais ... »

« C'est des conneries » L'interrompit Sirius « Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, sûrement lancée par l'un d'entre nous et totalement infondée. On ne descend pas de Serpentard. Mais les Black ont une longue histoire avec cette maison, depuis la fondation même du château. Il y avait déjà un Black chez Serpentard quand Salazar lui-même enseignait encore, tu sais »

Remus cligna quelques fois des yeux pour assimiler l'information « Votre famille est aussi vieille ? »

« Une des plus vieilles et des plus noires – sans mauvais jeu de mots. » Acquiesça Sirius « Peut-être la seule à avoir conservé le même nom de famille à travers les siècles. Tu peux considérer qu'il y a du sang de Black dans à peu près toutes les familles de sorciers qui remontent à plus de trois générations »

« Pas dans la mienne » Assura Remus. Sans venir d'une vieille et grande famille, il fallait remonter très loin pour trouver un moldu du côté paternel.

« Tu veux parier ? » Sirius sortit quelque chose de son sac et le fixa sur le mur vierge de sa chambre. Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus pour reconnaitre la photo des Maraudeurs. Quelque part, ce simple cliché adoucissait déjà la pièce. « Deux générations avec James et cinq avec Peter. C'est comme ça. Mais seuls ceux qui portent le nom de naissance de Black ou sont nés d'un Black sont considérés comme de la famille »

« Et... euh... elle se rassemble souvent ? » Demanda Remus d'un air mal-à-l'aise. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer une soirée entouré d'un tas de Cygnus et autres Black... « Ta famille » Précisa-t-il devant l'air perdu de son ami.

« Juste le frère de ma mère et sa famille, comme ce soir, une à deux fois par mois, à peu près. Mon père est pas très proche de sa sœur, il les trouve trop... » Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant « faible »

Remus déglutit puis prit conscience d'un détail brusquement. « Attends... Cygnus est le frère de ta mère ? »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Il a dû me prendre pour un débile quand je l'ai appelé Mr Black ! »

« C'est son nom » Remarqua Sirius

« Mais... si c'est le frère de ta mère, il... » Remus écarquilla les yeux « Ta mère est... une Black de naissance ? »

« Très pâle mais ouais, la cousine de mon père en fait » Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis leva les bras comme si une foule l'acclamait « Comme quoi, la consanguinité peut mener à la perfection, hein ? »

Ce fut au tour de Remus de renifler de mépris. « Plus besoin de chercher l'origine de tes troubles mentaux alors... »

Et Sirius... éclata de rire. D'un rire riche, chaud, vrai. Si rare de sa part que Remus ferma les yeux pour profiter du son. Il avait l'impression que les vibrations résonnaient dans sa propre poitrine. Quand il souleva ses paupières, Sirius n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et ses yeux brillaient d'une telle flamme qu'avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il faisait, Remus avait écrasé ses lèvres sur celles de son idole devenue son ami.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui les sépara, à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Sirius se précipita dans le couloir et jura vertement. Remus déglutit. Ca n'avait pas été très malin de sa part de faire ça au milieu du clan Black... Quelles étaient ses chances de sortir d'ici vivant maintenant que quelqu'un les avait vus ?

« Allons manger avant qu'il ne raconte tout ça » Admonesta Sirius en descendant les escaliers sans attendre que Remus le suive. La cuisine était au sous-sol, au bout d'un escalier en pierre lugubre, éclairé de quelques chandeliers semblant tous droit sorti d'un château moyenâgeux. Une grande femme blonde aux cheveux tirés dans un chignon stricte et sophistiqué était debout au milieu de la pièce, juste devant le foyer, et regardait Regulus lui raconter quelque chose d'un air intéressé mais froid.

« Ils s'embrassaient ! » Disait le plus jeune Black de la pièce avec un air de chiot excité « Sur la bouche ! »

Les propos semblaient si enfantins que Remus se sentit doucement sourire avant de se rappeler la merde dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer.

Avec une lenteur exubérante, la femme se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors qui venaient d'entrer. Remus croisa son regard gris acier, miroir parfait de celui de Sirius, et baissa précipitamment les yeux en se souvenant des recommandations de son ami. Il réalisa trop tard que sa réaction pouvait être prise pour de la culpabilité plutôt que du respect...

« Et bien Sirius ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix trainante et hautaine.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! » Réagit-elle immédiatement, d'une voix si forte, que Remus sursauta de surprise. Sirius ne réagit pas et continua à regarder sa mère droit dans les yeux. « Et baisse la tête devant moi ! »

« Non » Le ton était implacable et d'une arrogance inimaginable. Madame Black donna l'impression de littéralement trembler de rage.

« Puis-je savoir qui est ce jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-elle après un temps, comme si elle renonçait à se faire obéir de son ainé. Quelque chose, dans son ton cependant relevait clairement de la menace – et le fait que Sirius relève le menton d'un air bravache ne fit confirmer cette impression.

« Remus Lupin, un camarade de classe » Déclara Sirius d'un ton détaché « Il va passer une partie des vacances ici »

Les mots frappèrent le loup-garou plus violement que la quadragénaire car ce fut lui le premier qui s'écria « Tu n'as pas prévenu tes parents ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda Sirius comme si l'idée paraissait ridicule « Je suis ici chez moi, que je sache »

« Tu n'as encore rien hérité, jeune homme, alors cesse cette attitude dans l'instant ! » Siffla la femme d'un air dangereux. Malgré lui, Remus se sentit prendre un pas de recul et il vit son ami forcer pour ne pas faire de même. « Ne me parle pas avec insolence ! »

« Je suis comme vous m'avez fait, mère » Déclara Sirius, toujours sans détourner les yeux. « Depuis quand un Black doit-il s'abaisser à s'excuser ou demander une faveur ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit la main de la mère de Sirius être agitée d'un tic et se rapprocher dangereusement de sa baguette.

« Je suis désolé, Madame Black » S'exclama-t-il alors « je pensais que Sirius vous avait prévenu de ma visite. Si ma présence vous dérange... »

« Ne sois pas ridicule » Intervint Sirius

« Parle correctement » Obligea sa mère (bien que Remus ne voyait pas l'incorrection de la dernière phrase) « Ce que ton frère m'a rapporté est vrai ? »

« Et qu'a donc rapporté mon cher frère ? » Demanda Sirius comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question.

« Pas de sarcasme jeune homme, c'est très vulgaire »

« Ca ne te gêne pas quand c'est ton frère qui en fait » Répliqua Sirius d'un ton bravache.

« Cygnus est adulte »

« Tout comme moi, maman »

Remus prit conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Il s'était vaguement attendu à des 'mère' et du vouvoiement de leur part, après tout, avec ces Sangs-purs...

« On pourrait revenir à Sirius posant sa bouche sur celle de ce ... type » Visiblement, le mot avait eu du mal à passer chez Regulus.

« N'interromps pas tes ainés ! » Le reprit son grand frère.

Pour la première fois, madame Black soupira. « Sirius, ce qu'il dit est-il vrai ? » Elle semblait étrangement calme pour une femme qui semblait en rage à la simple idée que son fils lui parle avec impertinence. Remus doutait que l'homosexualité soit accueillie à bras ouverts dans cette maison...

« Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle » Assura Sirius avec un tel aplomb que Remus lui-même fut tenté de le croire. Visiblement, ne jamais être lui-même lui avait donné un certain don pour la comédie. Toutes ces années à porter des masques avaient porté leur fruit.

« Quoi ? » Regulus ne semblait pas vraiment surpris de ce revirement mais plutôt en colère « Non ! Je te jure, maman, ils s'embrassaient. Je les ai vus ! »

« Parce qu'on sait que tu dis toujours la vérité, hein, Reg ? » Se moqua ouvertement Sirius « Comme la fois où tu m'avais vu faire le mur en balai l'année passée alors que j'étais dans mon lit ? Ou la fois où tu as prétendu qu'il y avait un chien dans ma chambre ? Ou celle où je préparais un plan d'évasion de ma propre maison ? Ou non, le jour où j'aurais accroché une bannière de ces imbéciles de Gryffondors au dessus de mon lit ! » Cita Sirius en accentua à chaque exemple le ridicule des propos « Allons, Reggy, faut arrêter les hallucinogènes, je te l'ai déjà dit »

Regulus serra les poings de frustration. « Je sais ce que j'ai vu » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Dans ce cas, c'est insultant » Répliqua Sirius « Crois-tu que si j'avais un amant, je l'amènerais ici ou n'importe où près de cette famille ? La prochaine fois, essaye que ton mensonge soit au moins plausible »

« Mais... »

« Il suffit ! » S'exclama madame Black « Nous allons bientôt passer à table. Allez dans la salle à manger pour attendre nos invités »

Remus suivit les deux frères dans l'escalier.

« Je t'aurai » Jura Regulus « Toi et ta putain »

« Va donc jouer avec les elfes » Répliqua Sirius avant de se pencher à l'oreille de son frère et d'ajouter « et reste éloigné de ma chambre la nuit. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te brûles les yeux. Les choses peuvent devenir assez chaudes une fois la lumière éteinte... quand mon _amant_ est tout proche »

Le visage de Regulus devint blanc comme un linge - il n'y avait visiblement pas crû lui-même jusque là – et de livide, il devint verdâtre.

« Même toi, tu ne peux pas être aussi... »

« Allons donc, Reg. Tu devrais essayer » S'exclama Sirius d'un air détendu et amusé, parfaitement à l'aise. « Pourquoi crois-tu que les Gryffondors ont toujours l'air si... satisfaits ? »

Avec un autre regard dégoûté, Regulus s'enfuit à grands pas. Sirius ricana amèrement. « Je savais que le faire passer pour un mythomane aux yeux de mes parents me servirait un jour… »

Remus se racla la gorge. « Est-ce que tu viens de sous-entendre que les Gryffondors étaient tous pédés ? »

« C'est à peu près ce que mon père m'a dit la première fois que je suis revenu à la maison après ma répartition. Je crois que le mot utilisé était _tafiole_. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il connaissait seulement ce genre de vocabulaire » Sirius jeta un regard en coin à son ami « Il n'imagine sûrement pas à quoi il m'a ouvert l'esprit ce jour là... »

Remus resta figé à l'entrée de la salle à manger, la main sur la poignée. Sirius venait-il de lui mettre la main aux fesses ?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le repas se passa autant comme il l'avait espéré que comme il l'avait redouté. Manger entouré de deux couples d'adultes du clan Black, en compagnie des Lestranges et des Malfoy, n'était pas exactement ce que Remus aurait appelé un repas détendu et dans une bonne ambiance. Regulus Black faisait l'effigie de tous les reproches que son frère lui avait faits : il lustrait bien plus de pieds qu'il ne savourait l'excellent repas. Sirius était fidèle à lui-même : calme, froid, détaché et taciturne. Les adultes (dont ses cousines et leurs maris) l'avaient relativement laissé en paix après l'avoir ennuyé à propos de sa maison (d'après ce que Remus avait compris, être Gryffondor relevait autant du crime que de la bêtise).

Assez étrangement, le moment où Sirius avait semblé le plus tendu était celui où la conversation avait commencé à tourner autour de son futur mariage. Malgré ce que Remus aurait pu croire, on laissait le choix à son ami de sa future – il y avait eu un grand éclat de rire autour de la table concernant les Black étant très progressistes – mais il fallait qu'il se décide rapidement. D'après ce que Remus pouvait observer, il n'était pas bon d'attendre vingt ans pour se marier...

Quand il sortit de table, Remus prit conscience que sa tête bourdonnait et que sa mâchoire le démangeait. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois du repas, juste pour saluer les différents membres de la famille avant l'arrivée de l'entrée. Et personne n'avait semblé trouver ça étrange qu'il soit muet – et personne n'avait fait d'effort pour l'inclure dans une conversation. A vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, Sirius était déjà comme à l'école – pourquoi cela aurait-il été différent chez lui ? Il était aussi glacé qu'à Poudlard, mais d'une glace plus naturelle ici, comme s'il n'avait pas à se forcer le moins du monde pour se montrer froid avec ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie...

La remontée jusqu'à l'étage lui parut particulièrement pénible et il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit de Sirius, la tête pesant une tonne. Celui-ci n'arriva que dix minutes plus tard, après tous les au-revoir d'usage. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Remus n'aurait pas réussi à rester debout dans le hall. Il avait l'impression que son corps réagissait comme s'il n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis dix jours – pourtant son esprit était clair et il n'avait pas sommeil du tout.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Sirius en pénétrant dans la pièce.

L'inquiétude commença à gagner Remus quand il prit conscience que répondre lui demandait un effort physique qui le laissait presque le souffle coupé. « Non »

« Prévisible »

Il sentit le matelas gondoler et aperçut l'ombre du corps de son ami penché par-dessus le lit et gigotant pour attraper quelque chose d'enfoui dessous. Un peu plus d'une minute plus tard (et Remus se répétant _Ca va aller, ca va aller_), les mains de Sirius se posèrent d'autorité sur sa mâchoire et un liquide gluant au goût de béton -ne demandez pas comment il connaissait le goût du béton- lui coula dans la gorge. Presque instantanément, son corps entier se figea puis toute la lourdeur et l'étau qui l'enserrait disparurent brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Souffla Remus d'une voix rauque. Il sentait ses mains trembler légèrement sous l'effet du stress qu'il venait de ressentir. On l'avait empoisonné ?

« C'est les noiraudes » Expliqua Sirius « Ne fais pas de magie dans les heures qui viennent »

« Les noiraudes ? Mais c'est... c'est interdit ! »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Ma famille a été la première à les cultiver en Angleterre. Tu crois que tout a disparu quand l'interdiction est tombée peut-être ? »

Remus se redressa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte « Vous... Mais c'est toxique si... »

« Du calme, Lunard » Sirius secoua la tête « Je viens de te dire qu'on était les fondateurs de l'utilisation des noiraudes. _On _a inventé toutes les recettes. Crois-moi, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde pour en consommer »

« Dixit le type qui vient de me donner un antidote »

« J'aurais dû te dire de ne pas reprendre de sauce » Convint-il « On est nourri à cette saloperie depuis tout petit, toi tu n'as pas encore acquis notre résistance »

Remus soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps le taraudait et maintenant qu'il savait que le repas des Black contenait de façon régulière la _baie de la Magie Noire_, toxique pour tout non-initié, ses doutes ne faisaient que s'accentuer. « Tu pratiques l'art noir, Sirius ? »

Il ne sembla pas surpris de la question, ni mal-à-l'aise. Au plus grand bonheur de Remus, son visage ne se referma pas. Sirius semblait… hésitant, comme incertain de la marche à suivre à présent. Ses yeux étaient posés sur ses mains, celles-ci tordues sur ses cuisses et il semblait en proie à un grand questionnement interne.

« Tu me fais confiance, Remus ? » Demanda-t-il alors plutôt que de répondre. Remus ne s'en offusqua pas, c'était là une question très personnelle et, puisque la Magie Noire était une pratique illégale, il était potentiellement dangereux pour son ami d'y répondre (bien que les Black n'ait jamais fait grand secret de leurs habitudes).

« Autant que faire se peut » Soupira le loup-garou « ce n'est pas facile avec quelqu'un qui a plus de secrets qu'un émir et qui monte des plans dans le dos des gens pour les obliger à devenir votre ami »

Sirius sourit doucement. « Tu m'as confié tes secrets, toi, Remus ? »

« Tu les as découvert malgré moi » Lui rappela le jeune homme.

Le sourire de Sirius se fit désabusé. « Tous tes secrets ? »

« Sirius » Souffla Remus. Il avait l'impression que Sirius avait deviné qu'elle était son plus grand secret, sa plus grande honte. Mais une fois encore, il savait que ce n'était que ça – une impression fugace. Maintenant qu'il était dans le royaume des Black, entouré de tous ces gens froids et manipulateurs qui avaient élevé leur fils à leur image, il prenait plus que jamais conscience que l'amitié avec Sirius était une entreprise périlleuse. Lui faisait-il confiance ? « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre »

« Si je ne dis rien, tu assumeras que c'est un aveu de culpabilité » Déclara le jeune homme. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Remus n'avait presque plus de doutes – Sirius ne pouvait pas vivre ici, et manger si facilement des noireaudes, s'il ne pratiquait de magie noire de manière répétée. « disons que j'évite quand je peux »

Mais se l'entendre confirmer était une toute autre chose, réalisa Remus. Il se releva du lit de son ami, lui souhaita bonne nuit et rejoint la chambre qui lui avait été assignée au bout du couloir. Il ne prit pas le temps de se changer, se coucha et voulut s'endormir rapidement pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais il resta conscient des heures encore avec rien d'autre pour s'occuper l'esprit que l'idée de Sirius entourée d'une aura magique sombre et noire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La musique qui le tira du sommeil était tonitruante et assourdissante. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de vieux chant gaélique au refrain fané que tout sorcier avait déjà entendu une fois dans sa vie – mais que tous espéraient ne jamais entendre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'il n'était pas chez lui parce que son père, lui, ne passait pas la _Marche funèbre_ comme réveil !

« Lunard, debout ! » La voix de Sirius semblait avoir été faite pour couvrir cette macabre chanson « on a une journée de dingues. Habille-toi ! Et coiffe-toi pour une fois ! »

« Tu me prends pour Cornedrue ? » Grommela Remus en utilisant pour une des première fois le surnom de James. A nouveau, le sentiment bizarre d'appartenir à un tout l'envahit. C'était une sensation enivrante, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le détruire à présent. Il prit une douche rapide et descendit à la cuisine où monsieur Black était attablé face à une tasse de thé fumant et deux toasts beurrés. L'homme releva la tête quand Remus entra dans la cuisine.

« Lupin, c'est ça ? »

« Oui monsieur » Répondit Remus, mal-à-l'aise face à un homme si impressionnant et si connu. Même au sein des étudiants de Poudlard (loin de s'occuper des affaires politiques), Orion Black était un nom connu de tous. Il n'était pas le magistrat le plus médiatisé (car refusant presque systématiquement les interviews) mais il n'hésitait jamais à prendre une position ferme dans les problèmes litigieux, ce qui lui avait valu critique et encensement un bon nombre de fois. En d'autres termes, rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler un tel homme, alors que presque tous tremblaient devant lui. En l'observant du coin de l'œil, Remus eut presque l'impression de voir Sirius trente ans plus tard. Le maintien et la froideur du masque devaient être génétique chez eux…

« Fils de Noah Lupin ? »

Remus se figea, la main posée sur une des chaises de la cuisine. « Non, son neveu. Mon père est son frère. Euh, c'est mon oncle »

Orion arqua un sourcil moqueur « Merci pour ce petit rappel de la composition d'une famille, monsieur Lupin »

Remus eut l'intelligence de comprendre le sarcasme et de ne pas répondre 'de rien'.

« On a coupé tous les ponts avec lui » Crût bon de préciser le jeune homme. Son oncle Noah avait sûrement terni la réputation des Lupin autant que faire se peut. Il avait été à la tête d'un des réseaux criminels les plus dangereux de Grande Bretagne et avait fini par abattre deux Aurors en essayant de s'enfuir du pays. Quelques mois après son procès, un homme était venu chez Remus, réclamer à son père ce dont son oncle n'avait pu s'honorer. Le refus de son père avait eu comme résultat sa présente condition de Loup-garou. Autant dire, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'oncle Noah.

« Chaque famille a des branches pourries dont il faut se débarrasser » Acquiesça Orion « Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de juger les gens sur les actes de quelques membres nuisibles de leur famille, ici, soyez rassuré »

« Tu parles de moi ? » S'exclama Sirius d'un ton enjoué en entrant dans la cuisine. Puis, se tournant vers Remus « Papa attend avec impatience le jour où ma branche cassera, hein papa ? »

« Sirius, tiens-toi ! »

Comme si quelqu'un venait de reconnecter les fils du cerveau de Sirius, il se redressa prestement, son visage se ferma, son sourire fondit et son masque de froideur mesurée prit place. Remus soupira – il avait presque pensé que Sirius avait des relations normales avec son père. Mais, en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux hommes, véritables statures de glace qui s'affrontaient du regard, il comprit que personne ne pouvait avoir de relations normales avec Orion Black. Là où Sirius utilisait un masque impénétrable pour s'éloigner des autres, Orion semblait naturellement de cette nature. Ou bien était-ce simplement parce que Remus ne le connaissait pas comme il connaissait Sirius.

« Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? » S'intéressa Orion en s'emparant du journal

« J'ai une séance photo » Répondit Sirius avec un sérieux plombant. Remus avait l'impression d'assister à une représentation de théâtre. Puis, les mots de Sirius le frappèrent. Une séance photo. Il allait assister à une séance photo de Sirius Black, son idole ? Cette perspective faisait presque trembler Remus d'excitation. De toute son existence, il n'aurait jamais pu croire cela possible. Il prit alors de conscience de la manière dont sa situation avait évolué ces dernières semaines. De petit photographe anonyme, gay refoulé, obsédé par l'un de ses camarades de chambre, il était devenu Remus Lunard Lupin, Maraudeur de son état et il passait ses vacances de Noël avec celui qui avait hanté toutes ses nuits pendant des années. Il eut presque envie de prendre Sirius dans ses bras - mais il aurait moins facile de flouer Mr Black sur ses intentions que Regulus...

« Ta mère et moi devons justement te parler à ce propos, jeune homme » Reprit Orion d'une voix grave « En amenant ton ami ici sans nous en avertir, tu as voulu faire valoir tes droits d'adulte et nous te les reconnaissons. Nous irons la semaine prochaine à Grigotts faire ouvrir ton compte personnel qui te sera accessible dès ton anniversaire passé. Mais avec la responsabilité d'un adulte va celle de l'image que tu projettes, Sirius. Tu es l'héritier d'une très ancienne famille. T'afficher impudiquement sur ces magazines était acceptable dans le cadre de ta rébellion adolescente mais tu dois maintenant assumer tes responsabilités de Black »

Tout au long du discours, qui ressemblait plus à un plaidoyer comme monsieur Black en faisait dans les tribunaux à longueur d'année, Remus avait vu le visage de Sirius se fermer et s'assombrir, plus de masque cette fois mais une réelle blessure, de l'amertume et de la colère mal dissimulée.

« Mes responsabilités de Black ? » Répéta-t-il de la voix de celui qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles « Je ne fais que ça, assumer mes putains de responsabilités de Black ! » Son père sembla trop surpris de le voir élever la voix pour le reprendre sur le choix des mots « Je n'ai aucun ami en dehors de James, je me conduis comme un parfait connard, je reste éloigné de tout le monde, je gaspille mon temps à Poudlard pour honorer mes responsabilités de Black ! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé ! Je suis le prince de Serpentard ! Je me suis privé de tout pour… »

Avec horreur, Remus réalisa que Sirius était au bord des larmes sous le coup de l'émotion.

« J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé » répéta-t-il d'un ton défait « Vous ne pouvez pas me priver de ça aussi. Papa, s'il te plait… »

« La discussion est close, Sirius » répliqua Orion sans sembler touché le moins du monde par la détresse de son ainé. « Va honorer ton engagement et convoque la presse afin d'annoncer ton départ du monde de la mode. »

« Non, s'il te plait… »

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Remus n'aurait crû possible de voir Sirius supplier quelqu'un. Visiblement, Sirius n'était _pas_ le mec le plus fier et orgueilleux qui existait. Son père l'était.

« Tu feras comme il t'est dit » Sirius serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa de rage « A moins que tu veuilles que l'on discute de ce qu'il se passera en cas de désobéissance, fils ? »

Toute couleur quitta le visage du fils héritier. « Bien. Remus, viens, on a une longue journée qui nous attend »

Quand ils passèrent dans le couloir où la marche funèbre jouait encore ses dernières notes, Remus trouva que jamais musique n'avait été si bien adaptée à pareille situation.


	13. Picturing Sirius

Bonjour à tous,

D'abord un énorme merci pour vos reviews : **Enais66** ; **Kitkat** ; **Plumiere** ; **Mimoo** ;** leyya09** **; Nikki Micky** **; Loulou2a** ; **Akkira** ; **Abelforth Dumbledore** ; **LaSilvana** ; **yamashita6** ; **NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome** ; **Faustiine35** ; **Caramelise** ; **Egwene Al'Vere. **Vos commentaires sont toujours une grande source d'inspiration, même si avec les exams qui arrivent je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de fautes, ce matin "sirius prenait un sandwich dans le téléphone" et "remus buvait un soda au goudron"; voilà ce qui se passe quand on écrit au milieu de la nuit ;p

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Picturing Sirius **

**Chapitre 12 : Picturing Sirius**

Depuis qu'il était arrivé, Remus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écarquiller les yeux en regardant autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à en revenir. Au contraire de la maison des Black qui avait réalisé ses pires craintes, le plateau de shooting était exactement comme dans ses rêves, en bien mieux.

Le long des murs s'étalaient d'énormes projecteurs de lumière flottant à diverses distances du sol et lançant leurs volutes claires dans des directions décidées par les photographes. Habillé de costumes à faire rêver toutes les sorcières, les mannequins posaient dans des positions variées accompagnées de fonds enchantés ou d'accessoires divers et hétéroclites pour faire plaisir à l'objectif. Et ces objectifs ! Oh Merlin, il n'avait jamais vu de matériel aussi précieux. Ses doigts le démangeaient de caresser les appareils qu'il voyait posé dans tous les coins. Même les photographes étaient des sommités. Il était presque sûr d'avoir aperçu Isaac Vasquez en entrant – le photographe le plus connu du monde sorcier, spécialisé dans la photo d'art et d'essai mais retournant à la publicité quand il avait besoin d'argent.

Sirius avait disparu avec son agent derrière un paravent et il était presque sûr d'entendre des cris venir de cette direction. Il devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sirius s'était laissé marcher sur les pieds de cette façon – même s'il n'était pas l'ado le plus rebelle que Remus ait vu, Sirius ne laissait personne penser à sa place et même s'il traitait sa mère avec respect, il savait faire valoir son point de vue. Par contre, devant son père, il s'était retrouvé sans voix, suppliant, quémandant. Tellement pas Sirius.

C'était une part de lui que, Remus en était certain, il n'avait jamais montré à personne.

« Hé, bouge-toi ! » Cria soudain quelqu'un derrière lui. Remus sursauta et fit un pas de côté pour laisser passer un assistant qui semblait croulé sous le poids des caisses qu'il transportait.

« Un coup de main ? » Proposa-t-il par politesse.

« Ouais, amène Black sur le plateau 12 dans trente secondes ou on est mort »

Remus acquiesça et regarda l'assistant se faufiler entre les personnes présentes sur le plateau en distribuant ses colis avec une précision qui suintait d'habitude. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le jeune homme un peu plus longtemps que de normal. S'il était chanceux, d'ici quelques années, ce serait lui, Remus Lupin, qui deviendrait assistant dans un studio aussi côté que celui-ci. Jouer le larbin pour une bande de types présomptueux ne lui avait jamais semblé être si merveilleux...

Se reprenant, il se dirigea vers le paravent derrière lequel Sirius était et croisa l'agent de celui-ci qui, à voir sa tête, venait d'apprendre que son étoile montante allait abandonner le mannequinat. Distraitement, il passa derrière la barrière de bois.

Oh. Remus déglutit. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la tenue dans laquelle il trouva Sirius. C'était la robe la plus ridicule qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Ca ressemblait vaguement à ce que tout Moldu aurait appelé une robe de princesse. Il dit fournir tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite du Maraudeur.

« Je le savais » Grogna Sirius en commençant à se déshabiller. Apercevoir les tulles s'emmêler autour des jambes légèrement poilues du garçon ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de Remus. « JASMINE ! » Hurla Sirius « JE NE PORTE PAS CETTE MERDE ! »

Une vieille femme au visage ridé qui semblait avoir autant sa place dans cette atmosphère glamour qu'un bébé face à Voldemort apparut en tenant dans la main un maillot de bain 'nouvelle génération'. Ces dernières années, les sorciers avaient fait d'énorme innovation dans les vêtements de bain (c'est-à-dire, utiliser de moins en moins de tissu)

« Finalement, on commence avec les exemplaires de Seagull. » Déclara la vieille avec un fort accent islandais « Passe ça »

Sirius grogna, leva les yeux au ciel et tourna le dos à Remus pour se déshabiller et enfiler le maillot composé d'un tissu élastique collant au corps d'une manière atrocement proche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses épaules carrées, descendirent le long des muscles de son dos, vers le creux de ses reins et il se figea une seconde. Décrire les pensées de Remus au moment où les fesses blanches de Sirius apparurent devant ses yeux serait inutile – son esprit se mit en veille, la salive quitta sa bouche et ses poumons oublièrent comment s'ouvrir.

« Ca met en appétit, hein ? » Lui murmura une voix à l'oreille. Remus sursauta – à nouveau – pour se retrouver le nez collé au menton de Jaimie John Jones, Baby JJJ comme surnommé par les médias. Si Sirius était l'idole de Remus et de toutes les femmes attirées par le côté Bad boy de son apparence mystérieuse, Baby JJJ était la coqueluche des adolescentes et préadolescentes à travers tout le pays. Du haut de ses 16 ans (et de son bon mètre 95), il les faisait toutes fondre avec son regard bleu océan, ses yeux de biche et ses cheveux blonds cendrés. Pas vraiment le style de Remus. Cependant, ce n'est pas évident de rester calme en se retrouvant à cette distance d'une star nationale...

« Hm, bonjour » Bafouilla Remus en hochant la tête trop rapidement pour être naturel. Il se rendit compte que Jaimie venait de le surprendre en pleine séance de matage bien pervers et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il allait se faire une réputation d'enfer dans le coin... « Ce n'est pas- »

« Moi aussi, ça me file la trique » Commenta le jeune homme en dévisageant à son tour l'arrière-train de Sirius « Hey tu veux aller baiser ? » Demanda-t-il brutalement en se tournant vers Remus

« Pas touche, J ! » Intervint Sirius, habillé (en quelque sorte) en se retournant.

Jaimie écarquilla les yeux « c'est ton copain, Sirius ? Sans blague ? Il est à toi ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils puis, presque en quasi simultanéité, les deux mannequins dévisagèrent Remus de la tête aux pieds

« Je ne suis à personne ! » Se récria Remus qui venait d'avoir l'impression d'être évalué comme une tranche de jambon sur le marché. Il ressentit une vague de compassion pour le jambon.

« Mais je veux bien me contenter de toi, Sirius » Continua JJJ en tendant la main vers son collègue à la manière d'un chaton sortant les griffures – une vive douleur traversa les paupières de Remus tant il écarquilla les yeux.

Sirius ne se démonta pas et ne sembla pas étonné le moins du monde. Il repoussa vivement la main du blond qui tentait vaillamment de toucher son torse dénudé. « Dégage de là, JJJ et va draguer des gamines prépubères, tu veux » Soupira-t-il en vérifiant dans le miroir que ses cheveux n'avaient pas bougé.

« Si seulement » Soupira l'autre garçon « Cette allumeuse de Camille me fait poursuivre par ses avocats ! T'imagine ça ? » Sirius arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien « Crois-moi, évite la comme la peste »

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre intention » Souffla Sirius « Bon, on m'attend »

« Non » Continua à parler Jaimie en suivant Sirius dans le bâtiment, Remus sur les talons. Il ignorait où était le studio 12 et n'avait pas vraiment envie de se perdre – ou de faire d'autre rencontre du type de JJJ. « Tu confonds avec Abby. Camille, tu m'a dis de te la passer quand elle serait sortie de l'école. Je m'en souviens, t'avais même dit 'école maternelle' par erreur »

Remus sentit son nez piquer, signe qu'il se retenait de se moquer de Jaimie John Jones qui malgré sa grande taille et son succès ne semblait pas avoir inventé l'Alohomora... Sirius se contenta d'un regard appuyé.

« T'as pas osé utiliser un sarcasme sur moi ? » S'écria soudain Jaimie en enfonçant son poing dans l'épaule de Sirius qui répondit en le repoussant tout aussi brutalement. C'était étrangement normal comme comportement pour deux stars et surtout, pour Sirius Black. Quoique pour JJJ, un garçon qui avait visiblement des attirances pour les garçons _et _les très jeunes filles, c'était étrangement viril comme attitude. A bien y réfléchir, depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré le studio principal, Remus ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Sirius porter un masque. Il était naturel, décontracté et même jovial – malgré qu'il semblait s'ennuyer avec le blond au corps d'éphèbe. Avec mauvaise conscience, Remus laissa glisser ses yeux le long des corps des deux garçons. Mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouvait entouré de super stars...

« Moi ? Jamais ? » Ironisa Sirius

« Ah, tant mieux » Goba JJJ

Remus se fit un point d'honneur à ne pas échanger un regard avec Sirius. Une quantité de blagues méchantes sur les blonds lui revint en tête.

« JONES ! MAQUILLAGE ! » Hurla une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce. Jaimie haussa les épaules d'un air désolé.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on fasse ça vite fait là derrière ? » Dit-il encore à Remus en s'éloignant en reculant

« Il ne veut pas ! » Grogna Sirius

Jaimie éclata de rire. « Ah ! Quand la presse saura ça, Black... »

« Oublie ce connard » Souffla Sirius à l'oreille de Remus « il coucherait avec n'importe qui, même un animal s'il risquait pas la prison pour ça »

Remus fronça les sourcils. « Je croyais que j'étais le seul gay que tu connaissais ? » Répéta-t-il l'excuse que Sirius lui avait donnée quand il avait essayé de coucher avec lui. Remus avait le mauvais pressentiment que la saison des mensonges n'avait pas encore pris fin.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et se passa la main dans les cheveux (qui venait d'être mis en place pendant une demi-heure...) puis haussa les épaules. « Ouais, bien sûr, je- » Remus fronça les sourcils « Faut que j'y aille » Coupa-t-il « On parlera après »

« C'est ça » Répéta Remus avec amertume « On en parlera »

Sirius sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose puis dodelina de la tête et pénétra dans la zone du studio 12 où deux Enchanteuses terminaient de modifier le fond pour le faire ressembler au fond de l'océan. Dans un coin, un technicien faisait flotter des boules lumineuses afin d'orienter la lumière d'une manière adéquate et une jeune femme qui avait le visage fatigué des assistantes orientait sa baguette dans toutes les directions sans doute pour s'assurer que tout tenait en place. Avec habitude, Sirius alla s'installer au centre du carré de pose.

« Prends ton temps, Sirius. Polnak ne sera pas là avant un bon quart d'heure » Dit l'assistante en vérifiant quelque chose sur une petite montre à gousset dans sa poche « Et – Oh non ! Mais quel connard ! »

« Jessy, de si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche » Gronda gentiment Sirius en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour lui prendre le menton. Et là, Remus dut littéralement écarquiller les yeux : dans une attitude clairement flirteuse, Sirius toucha le nez de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire à faire trembler la terre. Jessy s'empourpra et le repoussa durement.

« Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Sirius ! Tu es loin d'être un saint »

Sirius éclata de rire, du même rire chaud et intense qui avait fait vaciller Remus la veille. « Ça, je ne m'en défends pas, ma belle »

C'est très étrange de voir le garçon qu'on aime et qui a laissé entendre à plusieurs reprises avoir de l'intérêt non-platonique pour vous draguer une jeune fille sous vos yeux. Remus sentit ses mains devenir moites et il détourna la tête pour ne plus avoir à assister à ce spectacle. Finalement, le Sirius froid et distant avec les autres ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je trouve un stagiaire photo. Polnak veut les clichés essai-lumière pour son arrivée » Déclara Jessy en regardant partout autour d'elle « Non mais vous allez les finir ces fonds ? » Cria-t-elle sur les Enchanteuses

« On fait ce qu'on peut ! » La reprit une femme au moins deux fois son aînée « Un fond d'océan en une demi-heure ! On n'est pas de la Guilde, nous ! »

« Pardon mesdames, vous faites un bon boulot c'est juste- » Jessy se passa une main sur le front, visiblement épuisée malgré l'heure peu avancée. Malgré son air vexé, l'Enchanteuse se remit au travail sans un mot. Elle devait avoir l'habitude des coups d'éclats des assistants à bout. « UN STAGIAIRE PHOTO ! »

« Cool Jessy, viens » Sirius prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur le siège qui lui était destinée au milieu du studio. « On sait tous que Polnak est un mégalo, ça va aller. Regarde, le fond est sur le point d'être fini et je suis là en avance et tout sera prêt à son arrivée, promis »

Jessy serra la main de Sirius, n'ayant pas semblé si jeune depuis le début. Elle n'avait sûrement pas plus de 19 ans et devait tout gérer, seule visiblement, dans le studio 12. « Ce connard de Tim vient de me prévenir qu'il quittait le programme. Je vais faire quoi sans stagiaire photo toute la journée avec Polak Sirius ? »

« Tu vas te trouver un remplaçant pour la journée, tiens » Débita Sirius avec facilité.

« Tu connais peut-être quelqu'un qui s'y connait en photographie_ et_ qui se promène ici en touriste ? »

Remus comprit avant que Sirius ouvre la bouche ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Aussi, pas moins d'une minute plus tard, il se tenait devant un studio éclairé décoré du fond de l'océan et un Sirius en maillot minuscule prenant la pause. Lui, le mec à l'appareil, qui n'avait jamais réellement pris de portrait d'homme avant aujourd'hui allait... photographier Sirius Black, son idole de toujours, celui qui avait fait naitre son désir de devenir un grand photographe, celui qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, par delà tous les sains, prendre en photo.

Ses mains tremblaient, son front suait et il n'osait pas regarder dans l'objectif. L'appareil qu'il tenait dans ses mains était un des plus puissants et précis qu'il avait jamais tenu et il n'était pas foutu d'appuyer sur l'objectif tant que Sirius se tiendrait dans son champ... Il faisait un vrai blocage.

« Bon alors ? » S'impatienta Jessy à côté de lui « Tu sais te servir de ce machin ou pas ? »

« Oui » Souffla Remus en se remettant en position. Le visage de Sirius le frappa à l'œil. Il fallait juste... Remus se redressa et, sans le préméditer, enclencha le déclencheur qui se mit à tourner en émettant une poussière argentée. Une photo apparut dans le classeur de révélation à sa droite. Elle était atrocement mal cadrée et parfaitement ratée mais, dans un coin, la tête de Sirius apparaissait et disparaissait sans cesse. Le petit personnage semblait faire des efforts surhumains pour rentrer entièrement sur le cadre de la photo.

Un grand frisson d'excitation parcouru Remus. Il avait une photo de Sirius ! Lui, Remus Lupin, avait fait une photo de Sirius Black ! Atteint de la frénésie de l'artiste, il se remit face à son modèle et le canarda, laissant son instinct l'emporter quand à la position des lumières, des ombres et du mannequin. Il était en train de shooter dans un studio professionnel et était bien décidé à en profiter au maximum...

Il était dans un coin en train de discuter avec un des techniciens lumière quand Polak arriva dans une robe émeraude en velours et les mains pleines de diamants et de saphirs. Remus avait entendu parler de lui – photographe vedette des publicistes, il avait pris la grosse tête et était parfaitement insupportable mais, toujours, un des meilleurs. Et, d'après ce que le tech' venait de lui raconter, Polak était aussi le pire maître de stage qu'il existait.

Quand il arriva, Sirius se précipita au milieu du studio, droit comme un i, comme s'il craignait de contrarier Polak. Remus sentit une sueur froide lui descendre le long du dos. Son travail n'avait jamais été jugé par un professionnel avant ça. Tous les gens qu'il connaissait aimaient ses photos, mais ils aimaient aussi leurs photos de vacances...

Polak balança son survêtement sur une chaise, attrapa un appareil et le vérifia sous toutes ses coutures avant d'exiger un objectif différent. Puis, avec une lenteur exaspérante, il attrapa les clichés lumière.

« Où est Tim ? »

« Il, il a démissionné, monsieur » Répondit Jessy

« Bonne chose. Ce gamin n'avait aucun talent » Renifla Polak d'un air méprisant « Qui a fait ces merdes ? » Demanda-t-il encore en secouant les photos.

« M...m...moi » Bafouilla Remus en faisant un pas en avant

« Moi qui ? »

« Remus Lupin, monsieur »

Polak fronça les sourcils une minute et dévisagea le garçon de haut en bas. « Tu es le nouveau stagiaire ? Ils ont fait vite à l'agence »

« Euh, mr Polak ? » Intervint Sirius « Remus est un de mes amis, de Poudlard. Il n'est pas, enfin, pas encore »

« Au boulot ! » Coupa Polak en tournant le dos à Remus comme s'il n'existait plus.

Remus accepta la critique aussi dignement que possible –il n'était qu'amateur, il n'avait sûrement pas le niveau d'un stagiaire – et profita de l'opportunité qui lui était donnée d'observer un grand maître en pleine action. Il analysa sa façon de régler son angle de vue, ses directives à Sirius, ses aboiements aux Enchanteuses qui avaient pourtant fait un travail merveilleux et quand une heure plus tard, il rendit son appareil à Jessy, Remus eut l'impression de reprendre son souffle. Il en était certain maintenant, la photographie était ce qu'il voulait faire le reste de sa vie...

Polak adressa un acquiescement à Sirius avec un vague 'bon boulot gamin' qui sembla amuser le mannequin plus qu'autre chose puis il remit son pardessus et commença à s'éloigner, se stoppa et revint vers le plateau.

« Hé, gamin » S'adressa-t-il à Remus en lui tendant une pièce de carton rectangulaire « Le talent, c'est inné. On l'a ou on ne l'a pas » _Et pan dans les dents, Remus_ « Tim était peut-être stagiaire et avec une technique impressionnante, il n'avait pas une once de talent, lui. A l'année prochaine, gamin ! »

Remus resta figé une bonne minute avant de baisser les yeux sur le morceau cartonné où la cheminée professionnelle de Polak semblait briller de mille feux sous ses yeux. La main de Sirius se posa sur son épaule. « Je crois que tu viens de décrocher un stage, mon vieux »

* * *

« Je suis désolé. C'est toujours une grosse journée la première après mon retour de Poudlard, c'est le prix quand on passe neuf mois sur douze dans un château isolé... »

« Pourquoi tu es désolé ? » S'étonna Remus en saisissant un sandwich et un soda dans le présentoir réservé au personnel « Ça doit être une des meilleures journées de ma vie ! »

« J'ignorais que travailler huit heures gratis pro deo pouvait être si satisfaisant » Rigola Sirius en secouant sa crinière noire et brillante.

Remus savait que ses yeux pétillaient, et que son visage souriant bêtement et rien, en cet instant, n'aurait pu altérer sa bonne humeur. « rectifie ça en 'passer la journée à photographier des mannequins avec du matériel professionnel en compagnie des meilleurs' »

« Viens, faut que je te montre un endroit » Sirius l'attrapa par la main et le tira derrière une sortie de secours et à travers un escalier débouchant sur le toit. La nuit était tombée et le ciel étoilé brillait de mille feux au dessus d'eux. En bas de l'immeuble, les lumières moldues s'étendaient à perte de vue. « J'adore cet endroit »

« Sirius sous les étoiles, imagine ce qu'Alnilam pourrait en dire... » Ricana Remus doucement. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

« Pas rien que le toit. Tout cet endroit. Le studio, c'est... » Sirius soupira et ouvrit sa bouteille d'eau « c'est le seul endroit où je me sens vraiment moi-même »

« Né pour être une star » Remus s'apitoya lui-même sur son pauvre jeu de mot. Décidément, passer la journée à se vider l'esprit en exerçant sa passion n'avait pas que des avantages le soir venu...

« D'accord » Souffla Sirius en engouffrant une bouchée de son sandwich « Préviens-moi quand tes neurones seront reconnectés »

« Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pu imaginer... »

« Que tu étais bon photographe ? » Attaqua Sirius avec un sourire en coin

« Ah ah. Non, que je- enfin, c'était – merci, Sirius » Le jeune homme acquiesça et continua à manger en silence en s'installant sur une vieille cheminée en béton au centre du toit. « Alors c'est à ça que tu passes tes temps libres ? »

« Mieux vaut être ici qu'à la maison »

Remus ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. « Tu sembles si à l'aise. En fait, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi détendu avant, même quand on est seuls entre Maraudeurs »

« On ne peut jamais vraiment savoir d'où va venir la trahison » Marmonna Sirius en jouant avec le goulot de sa bouteille.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi Sirius ? » Finit par arriver à demander Remus. Cette question le perturbait depuis l'aube de leur amitié. « Tu portes des masques, tu ne montres jamais rien de toi, tu ne souris pas, ne te confies pas. Tu es _toujours_ maître de toi-même. Et ici, _ici_, le temple du paraître, tu es _toi-même_. Ça veut dire quoi, Sirius ? Que tu n'es qu'une façade ? »

Sirius s'adossa à la pierre et leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca te turlupine tant que ça, Lupin ? »

« J'arrive pas à te cerner. Chaque fois que j'ai l'impression de te connaitre, de partager quelque chose d'intime avec toi, j'apprends que c'était basé sur un mensonge et que je suis loin d'avoir la moindre idée de qui tu es vraiment »

« Une vraie fille »

Remus s'étouffa. « _Pardon ?_ »

Sirius s'esclaffa bruyamment « Pas moi, toi. C'est pas sain de se prendre la tête ainsi. Je suis un Black. C'est ce que je suis et tout ce que je dois être. Y'a pas à chercher plus loin »

« Non » Réagit immédiatement Remus « Si tu étais _juste _ un Black, tu n'aurais pas l'air si peu à ta place dans ta famille. Tu n'aurais pas à te forcer à être aréactif et taciturne en toute circonstance. J'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais avant aujourd'hui, Sirius. Tu es spontané, drôle, amical. Tu flirtes, tu souris, tu séduis- »

« Je suis _mannequin _! »

« Non. Tu étais naturel. Toute la journée »

« Tu te souviens de Pioupou ? » Intervint soudain Sirius en se tournant vers son ami

Remus fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu. « Pioupou ? Ce foutu oiseau qui empêchait tout le dortoir de dormir en première ? Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ? »

« J'en étais fou de cet oiseau » Se rappela Sirius « Tu te souviens quand- »

« Quand tu l'avais emmené en cours de Métamorphose et que McGonagall avait menacé de le croquer s'il ne se taisait pas ! » Termina Remus en éclatant de rire. « Tu lui avais chanté une berceuse ! »

« Ouais » Le sourire de Sirius fana « Je suis rentré à la maison à Noël, mes parents m'ont forcé à l'utiliser comme cobaye de magie noire et ça a été sa fin. »

Remus plissa les yeux d'inquiétude et tourna la tête vers Sirius qui observait le ciel.

« Tu m'as demandé si je pratiquais et je t'ai dis pas quand je pouvais l'éviter. C'est que mes parents ont les moyens de te convaincre. De faire de la magie noire. De te comporter comme ton rang l'exige. De ne pas te faire apprécier de ces _décérébrés de Gryffondors_. De toujours, toujours savoir ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard, à tout moment, n'importe d'où. »

« Sirius... »

« En cinquième, j'ai eu le malheur d'aider un gamin qui s'était fait coincé par un serpent » Il déglutit difficilement « Je n'ai pas refait deux fois la même erreur »

« Ils... ils te _battent _? »

Sirius éclata d'un rire jaune. « Et laisser des marques qui pourraient servir de preuve ? Mon père est un des magistrats les plus apprécié du ministère – et un des plus influents. Il sait à quoi tient sa réputation » Il secoua la tête et shoota dans une pierre sur le sol « Il y a bien d'autres moyens de persuasion »

« C'est pour ça que tu ne fais jamais un pas de travers ? »

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenu mannequin ? »

« Ton reflet te l'a suggéré ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, regarda Remus et rigola « J'ai dû oublier que j'avais à faire à mon plus grand fan »

« C'était pas un truc tout fait pour la presse ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « C'est mon miroir qui m'a donné l'idée, ouais. Mes parents avaient retirés tous les autres meubles de ma chambre sauf le miroir pour que je puisse _contempler mon attitude_. Mais je devais avoir huit ans. Le déclencheur, c'est quand j'ai fugué, vers douze ans. Ma mère m'a rattrapé et m'a demandé ce que je pourrais bien faire sans argent »

« Tu fais ça pour le fric ? »

« Pour pouvoir me tirer »

« Pourquoi tes parents t'ont laissé faire ? » Continua Remus. Il sentait une envie insatiable d'un savoir toujours plus sur Sirius, le vrai, enfin.

« Tu sais, tout ça » Sirius écarta les bras autour de lui « Ca fait partie de son plan. Je ne pourrai jamais l'accuser d'aucune forme de maltraitance puisqu'il a signé l'accord parental pour le mannequinat, en clamant que c'était indigne d'un Black mais qu'il avait accepté pour mon épanouissement personnel » Il rit jaune en secouant la tête « Quelles conneries putain »

« Sirius » Murmura Remus « Pourquoi tu restes ? Tu es majeur, non ? »

« Le 5 janvier »

« Mais – tu- »

« Commencé Poudlard à 10 ans, ouais. » Il ricana « Je crois que ma mère ne pouvait plus me supporter. J'ai pas toujours été ce gosse obéissant que tu as rencontré »

« Si tu partais, ils feraient quoi ? »

« C'est une incitation à la fugue d'un mineur, ça, Remus. Mon père arriverait à te faire arrêter pour moins »

« Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste... c'était peut-être des conneries, mais tu t'épanouis vraiment dans ce boulot, Sirius. Il te rend heureux, ça se voit rien qu'à la manière dont t'a supplié ton père ce matin de pas t'en priver »

« Moins de deux semaines » Soupira Sirius « Dans douze jours, j'aurai 17 ans, ça veut dire libre accès à mon compte à Gringott's. Si je peux les plumer au passage... »

« Tu les détestes vraiment, hein ? »

Sirius tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Remus. « Tu m'as toujours intrigué. Toi aussi, tu joues la comédie et tu te caches, derrière cet objectif. Dès la première minute, j'ai su que tu avais un lourd secret. As-tu déjà dit la vérité sur toi à quelqu'un, Remus ? »

« Peut-être que je n'ai jamais fait assez confiance à quelqu'un pour me confier ? »

« Je viens de me livrer totalement à toi. Je peux tout entendre, Remus »

Remus observa la main que Sirius venait de lier à la sienne. Il serra ses doigts, profitant de la chaleur de la paume de la main de son ami tant qu'il le pouvait. Il leva les yeux sur la lune.

Peut-être était-il temps de s'ouvrir à son tour également ...


	14. On ne vit qu'une fois

Bonsoir bonsoir

j'étais très inspiré la semaine passée, j'ai presque écrit entièrement ce chapitre dimanche ^^ par contre, mes examens sont dans trois semaines et il reste deux chapitres alors j'essayerai d'avoir fini avant ;p En attendant, merci merci à **Caramelise, ConanBlack, Ecnerrolf, Egwene Al' Vere, Enais66, Kitkat, LaSilvana, loudee, , Mimoo, NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome, Nikki Micky, Plumiere, Rosa020, yamashita6 ** pour les reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Picturing Sirius **

**Chapitre 13**

**On ne vit qu'une fois  
**

_Il était en retard. Très en retard. Fichue Mrs Pomfresh ! Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir un autre moment pour accoucher celle-là ? Et cette fichue remplaçante qui refusait de le laisser sortir sans « connaître son problème exact ». Ah, comme s'il allait dire à une envoyée __**ministérielle**__ de Ste Mangouste quel était son problème ! Autant se promener avec une pancarte 'LOUP-GAROU EN LIBERTE' autour du cou. _

_Remus pénétra dans sa chambre en coup de vent, attrapa son sac de cours et se précipita vers la porte avant de rentrer violemment dans quelqu'un. Il retomba sur les fesses et se mordit les lèvres si fort pour ne pas crier qu'elles saignèrent. Un lendemain de pleine lune, aucune partie de son corps n'appréciait ce traitement. Il releva les yeux et tomba dans un regard gris glacé. Il déglutit. _

_« Dégage. De mon chemin. Immédiatement »_

_Sans demander son reste, Remus déguerpit des pieds de Black sans prendre la peine de se retourner sur son _condisciple_. S'il en était un qui aurait mérité d'être un animal enragé, c'était bien lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi antipathique, snob et hypocrite. Quand il pensait qu'ils avaient été copains l'année précédente... _

_« Remus ! » Lily le stoppa en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'il traversait la salle commune d'un pas rapide « Où tu vas ? »_

_« En cours ? Pourquoi t'y es pas ? » Et pourquoi Black n'y était pas ? Et pourquoi tous les deuxièmes étaient dans la salle commune ? Remus vérifia sa montre et se gratta le crâne. D'accord, il était plus tard que prévu mais quand même, il restait au moins une heure de métamorphose. Il se faisait un point d'honneur de ne jamais rater __tous __ses cours de l'après nuit en enfer. Ça l'aidait souvent à reprendre pied avec la réalité. _

_« On changeait les heures aujourd'hui » Lui rappela son amie en le trainant tout de même vers l'extérieur « Viens, faut qu'on parle »_

_« Nan, je crois plutôt que je vais me remettre en ordre et- »_

_« Tu as encore quelque chose à dire petit bouseux ? » La voix, pourtant d'un volume très raisonnable, éclata dans la pièce. Apparemment, tout le monde s'était tu en même temps pour observer quelque chose. Remus se tourna pour voir Sirius Black (Oh, surprise) tenir en jouc un troisième année qui avait sans doute dû commettre le crime de le regarder de travers. _

_Telle une tornade, Lily traversa la pièce. « Baisse ta baguette tout de suite, Black ! C'est interdit de se battre ! »_

_« Ne t'adresse pas à moi directement ! » Répliqua-t-il sans la regarder_

_La vexation primaire s'inscrit dans les traits de Lily et elle sortit sa baguette. Il y eut un bruit de respiration retenue dans toute la salle en voyant qu'une Née-Moldue osait viser un Black. Remus croisa les doigts pour que quelqu'un intervienne. Il n'était pas du tout en forme pour un adversaire comme Black. _

_« Tu as peur de poser les yeux sur une pauvre petite Sang-de-bourbe ? » Balança Lily sans mâcher ses mots, relançant les conversations et les hochets choqués dans la pièce _

_Une ombre traversa le visage du garçon puis toute émotion disparut de son visage « C'est toi qui l'a dit, Evans » Dit-il d'une voix presque amusée _

_« Oh, tu connais mon nom, c'est trop d'honneur monsieur le Petit Prince de Serpentard ! »_

_Black ne put contenir sa colère – pendant au moins 3 secondes, ses traits se déformèrent – et il pointa sa baguette sur Lily. _

_« PARIS, PARIS ! » S'écria alors une voix de l'autre côté de la pièce « QUI VEUT PARIER AVEC MOI ? »_

_Lily et Black se déconcentrèrent et tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Oh, surprise (bis). Qui d'autre cela aurait-il pu être ?_

_« Potter, c'est pas le moment » Grogna Lily_

_« Tu paries quoi ? » Demanda Black en rangeant sa baguette pour dévisager le Gryffondor « Que j'ai pas besoin de ma baguette pour lancer un meilleur sort que__** ça**__ »_

_«__** Ca**__ va te refaire le portrait si tu ne la fermes pas, Black ! » Hurla Lily. Remus profita de la confusion pour atteindre le dos de Lily_

_« Je parie que je peux devenir Animagus avant la fin de l'année ! » S'écria James Potter en manœuvrant pour se placer entre Lily et son adversaire. Remus arriva assez près et vola la baguette de son amie_

_« Tenu » grommela Black en dévisageant Remus une seconde avant de tourner les talons et de remonter vers son dortoir. _

_Lily croisa les bras, le visage boudeur puis, avisant que c'était la faute de Remus si elle n'avait plus sa baguette, lui lança au visage « Je t'ai entendu parler avec Pomfresh, je sais où tu étais hier soir. Ne joue pas au sain avec moi, Remus Lupin »_

_Oui, vraiment, être en retard ne lui réussissait jamais. _

La lune dansait devant ses yeux, le mettant au défi de parler. Le souffle de Sirius était proche, si chaud dans la fraicheur de cette soirée d'hiver. Remus ouvrit la bouche. Il pouvait le faire. Il le savait. Il avait photographié Sirius, surmonté ses peurs. Il pouvait lui dire tout. Il avait étrangement confiance en lui.

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne » Commença-t-il

« Personne n'est au courant ? » S'étonna Sirius. Ses traits s'étaient figés, comme quand il voulait cacher à tout prix ce qu'il ressentait ou pensait. Remus soupira. Il lui faudrait longtemps pour se réhabituer à ce visage inconnu si ça se passait mal.

« Ceux qui savent l'ont découvert par eux-mêmes »

« Ce serait plus facile pour toi que je me débrouillais pour le découvrir tout seul ? » Proposa le jeune homme en déplaçant sa main pour caresser la joue de Remus du bout des doigts. Il frémit.

« Ce serait plus facile de ne pas m'adresser à un mur » Grommela-t-il doucement en plongeant ses yeux dans un regard gris acier qui, doucement, s'alluma de chaleur et d'une émotion qu'il était facile de prendre pour de la tendresse.

« Je peux tout entendre, Remus » Répéta Sirius, en mettant visiblement ce qu'il ressentait dans chaque mot. Il en était persuadé – qu'il pouvait tout entendre. C'était sûrement sa plus grande folie.

« J'avais un oncle. L'oncle Noah. Il a ... eu des problèmes avec la justice. Puis, ses anciens collaborateurs ont causé des problèmes a mon père et- »

« Sirius ! »

Remus se figea et s'écarta de son ami. Quel con ! Il s'apprêtait à révéler son plus grand secret sur un toit où n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre ! Etait-il stupide ? N'allait-il jamais apprendre de ses erreurs ?

Sirius eut le visage décomposé, comme s'il lui était impossible de croire à sa malchance. Sans doute était-ce le cas. Piétiner des semaines pour forcer Remus à parler et être interrompu, c'était comme si les cieux voulaient donner à Remus un avertissement. Et si Sirius non seulement prenait mal l'info mais le répétait à tout le monde ?

« Kylie. Si tu n'es pas en train de mourir, reviens plus tard » Aboya Sirius sur la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer sur le toit.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent. JJJ et Sirius étaient peut-être des stars mondiales mais Kylie Strokes n'était autre qu'une super star internationale elle faisait régulièrement les couvertures américaines, françaises, anglaises, russes et tout autre pays où la sorcellerie n'était pas illégale. Et elle avait à peine 22 ans (ou, du point de vue de Remus, elle avait déjà 22 ans).

« Il faut que je te parle » Reprit la star en s'approchant d'eux de sa démarche souple. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que son corps n'était plus aussi rectiligne qu'avant. Les yeux de Remus se posèrent sur son abdomen détendu. Etait-elle ... ?

« Pas maintenant » Souffla Sirius

« Si maintenant »

« Non, pas maintenant »

« Je suis ton ainée, Sirius ! »

« Et je suis plus beau que toi, ma caille ! »

Remus se laissa tomber assis sur une cheminée. Il ne pouvait pas _croire_ que Sirius était si détendu et... _immature_ avec Kylie Strokes. Son ami ne cessait de l'impressionner.

« Je peux vous laisser parler, si vous voulez » Proposa Remus en se redressant.

« Bonne idée » Acquiesça la jeune femme

« Tu parles devant lui ou je pars avec lui » Reprit Sirius. Il semblait décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter.

Kylie fusilla Sirius du regard. Il répondit en revêtant son masque le plus froid et le plus avilissant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Soupira Sirius

« Je » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus « Il n'est pas journaliste ? » Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite en même temps « Je suis enceinte »

Remus regarda à nouveau son ventre sur lequel elle avait maintenant posé les mains. Ah, il le savait. Il aurait fallu être – Vu la tête de Sirius, il était aveugle.

« De combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Trop blanche. Beaucoup _trop _blanche. Remus le regarda. Il vit son visage se décomposer. _Oh non. Non, non, non, non, non, non. Non !_

« Un peu moins de quatre mois » Confirma-t-elle.

La nausée saisit Remus. Est-ce que l'univers se foutait de lui ?

« Kylie... »

« Ne panique pas ! Je sais que tu as juste seize ans. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas de toi ! Mais, juste pour être sûr, tu voudrais pas me faire don d'un peu d'urine ? » Cette fois, les deux garçons décidèrent qu'elle était bel et bien folle. « Pour le test de paternité ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche puis, comme se rappelant de quelque chose, demanda « Je suis le quantième de ta liste ? »

« Troisième. C'est pas Zeb ni Liam alors... enfin, les possibilités se réduisent »

Remus n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui était le pire : que Sirius ait couché avec une vraie bombe atomique, qu'elle soit enceinte ou qu'elle n'ait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du père du gosse ? Non, que ça ne semble pas étonner Sirius qu'elle doute à ce point, voilà le plus horrible. Mais que devait-il attendre d'un type qui n'avait pas hésité à marchander du sexe contre le secret de ses _tendances secrètes _?

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes » grommela Sirius.

Remus et Kylie restèrent en tête, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Au moins, Sirius avait bon goût et n'avait pas passé ses nuits avec une pimbêche superficielle méprisant les autres à tout bout de champ...

« Tu es Remus ? »

« Comment tu... »

« Sirius m'écrit de temps en temps » Expliqua Kylie. « Tu sais, tu devrais pas t'inquiéter. On est amis lui et moi. C'était juste... pour l'expérience »

Super. Voilà qui ne faisait qu'alarmer Remus davantage. Le fait que Sirius couche avec ses amies ne faisait que l'inquiéter d'autant plus face à ses propres sentiments. Ils étaient loin d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était évident.

« L'expérience de quoi ? » Grommela Remus « Du petit jeune ? Ou c'était un truc de groupe peut-être ? Ou sous hallucinogènes ? » Tous les articles de presse qu'il avait lu sur les mœurs douteuses des mannequins-sorciers lui revinrent en tête. Le nom de Sirius n'était jamais cité mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ne participait jamais – c'était un mannequin, une star et ça ne lui avait pas semblé étrange que JJJ propose direct et sans enrobage de « baiser ».

« Sirius ? » S'exclama Kylie en se retenant de rire « Monsieur Prude Je Ne Fais Pas La Bringue ? T'es sûr que tu le connais ? » Remus secoua la tête. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, à vrai dire... « Non, il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec une fille »

Remus ferma les yeux et accusa le coup. Un autre mensonge ? Encore ? Et il avait été sur le point de lui dire la vérité sur lui. Quelle belle erreur !

« Et voilà » La voix de Sirius les dit tous deux sursauter. Il tendit une fiole à Kylie « Interdiction de la revendre au marché noir »

« C'est dégueu » Elle plissa le nez

« Ce que tu me fais est dégueu. » Grommela-t-il « Et grouille-toi »

« T'auras les résultats demain » Promit-elle en sortant sa baguette pour transplaner « Il est très mignon, Sirius » Ajouta-t-elle juste avant de disparaitre.

« Je, je voudrais rentrer » Demanda Remus. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise rien que d'être là, seul, avec Sirius. Il avait l'étrange sentiment d'avoir été trahi. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, mais lui, il était fou de Sirius depuis qu'il l'avait vu aider ce gamin dans le couloir en cinquième et là, il se sentait... abandonné.

« Okay » Sirius le suivit dans le couloir, l'escalier puis ils traversèrent la cafétéria à grandes enjambées avant de se diriger vers les cheminées. Remus avait déjà lancé la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre quand il entendit son hôte se retourner et crier à son agent 'de ne rien faire pour le moment concernant son départ'.

Arrivé dans le salon d'accueil des Black, il n'attendit pas Sirius pour monter les escaliers et se diriger vers sa chambre à grands pas. Il se sentait la colère se répandre dans son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il ressassait les mots de Kylie Strokes. _Savoir ce que ça fait de la faire avec une fille... _Le temps qu'il arrive à l'étage, il était en rage. Pas tellement contre Sirius, mais contre lui-même. Il le savait. Il le savait dès le début. Jamais il n'aurait dû fréquenter quelqu'un qu'il vénérait autant que Sirius Black. Il ne pouvait qu'en sortir blessé, c'était évident. Depuis le début, Sirius prétendait des choses qui étaient fausses. D'abord, il agissait comme le pire des connards à Poudlard alors qu'à voir son comportement d'aujourd'hui, il était loin de l'être. Mais honnêtement, même si ses parents étaient flippants, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se passait à Poudlard, quoiqu'il prétende.

Ensuite, il _violait son intimité _en forçant une de ses cachettes secrètes et tombait sur son cahier aux merveilles, remplis de portraits de Sirius Black. Et il essayait de coucher avec lui pour _l'expérience_, parce que Remus était _le seul gay qu'il connaissait_. Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile, bon sang ? Sirius Black était mannequin. Et dans leur pays, cela rimait avec perversité et dépravation par tous les moyens possibles le seul gay qu'il connaissait : des conneries. Une expérience inconnue : mensonges.

Et la liste était loin de s'arrêter là. Il lui faisait du chantage pour l'obliger à trainer dans ses pattes en utilisant comme excuse sa propre meilleure amie ! Il prétendait que les autres maraudeurs ne savaient rien de ses penchants sexuels, ce qui s'était avéré être totalement faux. Il l'invitait chez lui, dans ce traquenard remplis de Black et de magie noire, sans avertir ses parents.

Il lui mentait, le manipulait, depuis le premier jour et puis lui confiait des choses intimes qui auraient tout aussi bien pu être de vulgaires mensonges, il allait toucher la corde sensible de Remus, lui faisait croire qu'il lui faisait confiance tout ça pour mieux le manipuler après.

Et lui, lui cet idiot de Remus au grand cœur, il gobait tout ça, pardonnait tout et il pensait, il pensait que juste, un peu, Sirius développait des sentiments pour lui... qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Remus était amoureux de Sirius, et Sirius en profitait, depuis le premier jour, lui demandait d'être son ami, l'incluait dans les Maraudeurs, l'embrassait, le poussait à déchirer son âme en deux et à lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité et tout ça pour quoi ? Des mensonges et la tromperie.

Le trémolo d'émotions le faisait agir irrationnellement, il le savait. Il avait tout accepté de Sirius, parce qu'il était _obsédé _par lui, puis _intrigué, _puis _attiré _et maintenant _amoureux_ de lui, ce vrai Sirius Black – si seulement cette personne existait. Il se sentait... utilisé. En colère. Au bord des larmes. Perdu. Plus clairvoyant que jamais.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il commença à plier bagage tout en cultivant sa colère et sa paranoïa. Il avait été si près, si près de tout lui dire. De lui confier son cœur et sa vie. Et il avait été trahi – parce qu'il n'avait finalement qu'une idée très vague de qui était Sirius Black. Il ne savait que ce que Sirius lui avait dit et Sirius n'était pas qu'un mannequin, il était un incroyable acteur.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.

Remus sentit le loup faire un bon de joie en lui et l'image de lui sautant sauvagement sur Sirius pour régler ça _comme des hommes_ lui fit si peur qu'il se calma instantanément. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu. Il était fou – à cause du loup, à cause de son caractère, de son obsession – et Sirius ne faisait que renforcer cette partie incontrôlée de lui.

« Tu es chez toi » Grinça Remus en poussa sa valise d'un coup de pied sur le lit. Il n'avait pas envie de donner la moindre explication pour le moment. Peut-être pourrait-il partir quand tout le monde dormirait. Ca créerait moins d'histoire.

« C'était à la fin de l'été » Commença Sirius

« Epargne moi l'histoire complète, tu veux » L'interrompit Remus « Je suis pas d'humeur pour supporter ça »

Sirius accusa le coup. « Tu es... en colère contre moi ? »

« Non » Ironisa Remus « C'est bon pour le cœur, ça te tient en forme de te fâcher de temps à autre. Et comme mes amis sont tous de telles figures d'honnêteté, il faut bien que je me force de temps en temps »

Sirius arqua un sourcil et soupira. « Si je pouvais te comprendre parfois, Remus »

« T'as des tracas bien plus grands pour le moment » Répliqua le Gryffondor en croisant les bras pour s'appuyer sur le mur derrière lui. Un _enfant_. Il ne pouvait même pas appréhender l'idée dans son ensemble. Un putain de gosse ! Ca, on pouvait dire qu'il frappait fort, le Sirius Black. De quoi vous mettre KO en une seconde.

« Il n'est pas de moi » Assura Sirius avec confidence « Kylie est une vraie trainée. Et mes parents ont bien trop les pétoches des bâtards pour ne pas m'avoir appris comment faire dès que j'ai été _en âge de reproduction_. J'ai fait le test pour la rassurer, c'est tout »

« C'est ta vie » Se borna à répondre Remus. Plus il parlerait, plus il risquait de dire le fond de sa pensée et c'était une très mauvaise idée, assurément.

« Pourquoi tu es – Remus ? »

« J'ai pas envie de parler Sirius, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? » Explosa-t-il soudain, sans signe avant coureur « C'est une journée incroyable et il est hors de question que je te laisse la gâcher ! Va manipuler quelqu'un d'autre et fiche moi la paix ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca a toujours été ton plan, hein ? Le pauvre petit Remus, cette petite tarlouze si obsédée par le grand et fabuleux Sirius Black ! Un coup facile puis un défi ! Je suis pas un abruti fini, j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de malade ! »

Le visage de Sirius se ferma progressivement et il se décolla du mur où il s'était appuyé. « Je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu avant que cette histoire dégénère »

« Ouais, et va donc coucher avec JJJ tant que t'y es » Répliqua Remus, ayant perdu le sens de toute logique dans les affres de sa colère farouche « Toi qui voulait tant vivre une expérience homosexuelle. C'est tout ce que ça a jamais été à tes yeux, hein ? »

La mâchoire de Sirius se contracta et une tempête se déchaina dans ses yeux mais il laissa son visage ouvert et se força à exprimer sa colère pour montrer à Remus à quel point ses mots l'atteignaient. Il traversa la chambre en deux enjambées et poussa Remus contre le mur. Il dut inspirer pour se rappeler que la violence ne ramenait pas les gens à la raison. Ses mains continuèrent tout de même d'écraser Remus par les épaules pour le forcer à l'écouter.

« De quel droit tu me juges ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille peut-être ? »

« Non. Je suis gay, je te rappelle » Cracha Remus en se débattant pour se libérer de la poigne de son ami. Non, ce n'était pas son ami. C'était son maître chanteur. Son cœur palpitait et il devait s'éloigner. Son esprit était loin d'être clair à cet instant précis.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec ? » Balança Sirius en serrant ses épaules si fort que Remus grimaça. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas un menteur, lui. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal. » Les mains de Sirius glissèrent et il s'éloigna d'un pas, les sourcils froncés. « Je n'aurais pas dû te mener en bateau, je l'admets mais- »

« Ferme-la »

« _Excuse-moi ?_ » Se vexa Sirius

« Quoi ? Monsieur n'a pas l'habitude que ses _expériences- _» Une intense réflexion s'inscrit dans les traits de Remus. Il réalisa soudain qu'il en avait marre. Marre d'avoir honte de ce qu'il était, marre qu'on l'utilise et qu'on se moque de lui, marre de se forcer à être gentil et serviable en toute circonstance pour palier à la noirceur du monstre qu'il était. « Tu voulais baiser, hein » Reprit-il

« Quoi ? » Sirius fronça les sourcils « Non ! »

« T'as tellement l'habitude de mentir que c'est devenu naturel » Plaqua Remus d'un ton acerbe

« Oui, ok. » Admis Sirius « Pendant quoi, trois jours. C'était avant de- »

D'un mouvement vif, Remus se projeta en avant et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius. Il l'entendit gémir et pour la première fois, il se laissa totalement aller en embrassant quelqu'un. Il laissa toute sa colère et sa rancœur passer à travers cet échange. Ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans la tignasse noire de son a– du garçon et il pressa son crâne vers lui, de toutes ses forces. Sirius était en _sa_ possession à présent. Il s'était bien amusé à le balader pendant des semaines, à son tour maintenant. Il était dans la même chambre que son idole et il ne comprenait pas comment il ne lui avait pas sauté dessus avant. Combien de personnes ont le droit de réaliser leur fantasme le plus grand durant leur vie ?

« Remus » Haleta Sirius en se détachant de lui « Attends, qu'est-ce que- »

D'un croche-pied et d'un coup d'épaule adapté, il retourna le jeune homme et le plaqua au mur « Trois jours, ce n'est pas assez » Souffla-t-il à son oreille « Moi, je t'ai voulu des années. »

Cette fois, Sirius fit mieux que répondre au baiser. Il y participa de manière active, rendant celui-ci peut-être des plus intenses qu'ils avaient eus. La colère semblait bouillir dans les veines de Remus comme le carburant de sa folie. Lui, toujours au contrôle de lui, se laissait enfin entraîner par toutes les pulsions qu'il retenait à longueur de jour.

Faire ces photographie toute la journée, être si énervé après, avait servi de détonateur et maintenant, il revoyait d'un œil nouveau toutes les nuits passées à se morfondre sur Sirius alors qu'il avait eu _tellement _ d'opportunités et qu'il les avait toujours repoussé de peur d'être blessé. Mais ce n'était pas forcé de se passer ainsi. Sirius n'avait pas à faire de promesses et Remus n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'engage à ses côtés. Pas d'attente, pas de cœur brisé. C'est ce qu'on dit, non ? Vivre l'instant présent. A fond. Jusqu'au bout du fantasme. On verrait plus tard pour les conséquences ...

Remus se recula, amusé de voir le visage de Sirius s'avancer dans un geste désespéré que le baiser ne s'arrête pas d'une manière si frustrante. Le jeune homme observa le mannequin, son air échevelé et ses yeux brûlant de désir. Il lui poussa doucement le menton et planta ses dents dans son cou avant de doucement et tendrement sucer la peau qu'il venait d'abîmer.

La réalisation le frappa. Il ne voulait pas de sexe enragé ou coupable avec Sirius. Il voulait partager quelque chose de beau, de vrai. Cet instant unique qu'il avait toujours rêvé avoir dans ses bras. Même si ça ne durait pas. Même s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il ne voulait pas d'un mensonge. Pas même pour une heure. C'était peut-être le truc de Sirius, le mensonge, mais Remus ne voulait pas tirer son coup sans s'impliquer. Juste s'enfuir assez vite après pour ne pas souffrir. Pas de trop en tout cas. Et surtout, surtout, ne pas se faire d'espoir.

Il redressa la tête et plongea les yeux dans le regard anthracite de son ami. Son cœur accéléra dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Il inspira. Oui, juste pour un moment, il se devait d'être honnête – et qu'advienne que pourra.

« Je t'aime »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, pencha la tête. « Je... »

« Chut » L'interrompit Remus en posant son doigt sur sa bouche si douce, si chaude, si gonflée que ce simple contact le fit trembler d'impatience. Il savait que ce qui allait arriver maintenant et il comptait en profiter jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde. Fini le gentil Remus qui se faisait avoir à force de prendre en considération les sentiments des autres. Ce qui allait arriver dans cette chambre était à propos de lui, et uniquement de lui. Ses désirs. Ses fantasmes. Sa trahison. Son égoïsme. « Viens »

Il prit la main de Sirius et le tira sur le lit double qui trônait au centre de la pièce.

« Tu es sûr ? » Questionna le jeune homme. Il semblait aussi impatient que nerveux, à peu près le même état de fébrilité que Remus. « C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« On n'a qu'une vie » Répondit le Loup-garou en poussant Sirius pour s'allonger sur lui.

Oui, on ne vit qu'une fois et, de temps en temps, il faut savoir penser à soi en premier.


	15. Qui trahit l'autre

Coucou à tous !

J'avais dit pas de publications pendant les exams mais j'ai découvert qu'écrire était très efficace contre les cauchemars remplis de chromatogrammes en colère m'obligeant à lire leurs pics et les neurones relarguant vers moi leurs bombes cholinergiques (véridique..., c'est vraiment délétère pour la santé d'étudier trop^^) donc, résultat ? J'ai écrit Picturing Sirius. C'est pas joli ça ? J'ai même commencé le dernier chapitre que j'ai décidé de scinder en deux donc, 17 en tout, et le tout sera en ligne avant fin juin. :D

Bref, je commence par vous remercier (tous et) toutes pour vos reviews ! (Oh mon dieu, et personne ne m'a fait remarqué que les Gryffondors lançaient des "hochets" dans la salle commune ? Je suis presque tombée de ma chaise en voyant ce que j'avais écrit ;) J'ai essayé de faire moins de coquilles ce coup-ci... Et pour répondre à la question qui semble tracasser tout le monde : Oui, la partie en italique était en 2e. Et oui, Remus et Sirius (Sirius et tout le monde) sont "potes" en première puis Sirius rentre chez lui en vacances à Noël, se fait "taper sur les doigts" (et un peu plus...) et revient en tant que mr l'homme de glace après parce qu'il a très peur de papa.

Donc, encore, merci à tous: **Akkira**(Wouah, c'est la première fois de ma vie qu'on me dit écrire trop vite^^ Mais tu as bien cerné Remus, il _adore_ se compliquer la vie...)**, Caramelise **(Oui, c'est un connard. Mais c'est un Black. Il a le droit... voire le devoir de l'être)**, Ecnerrolf, Egwene Al' Vere, Enais66** (Ouh, demander à Sirius de rattraper les choses ? C'est risqué ça, non ?)**, Gladys Malfoy **(Ben ouais, c'est la consanguinité qui fait des ravages...)**, LaSilvana, leyya09** (je suis presque sûre que tu ne seras pas aussi positive sur Remus cette fois;)**, Loulou2a** (tu m'as donné des sueurs froides... uné révalation à venir? j'espère que je l'ai pas loupé celle là...)**, M. alpha, Mimoo** (Mais tu fais bien de le souligner, j'ai essayé de faire plus attention aux fautes cette semaine)**, Neant **(étant moi-même une très mauvaise revieweuse, je serais mal placée de t'en vouloir^^)** , NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome, Nikki Micky, Plumiere, Rosa020, Roxane. S. Malfoy **(Tu n'as même pas pu trouver un commentaire négatif? Je suis déçue là... Merci beaucoup pour les compliments en tout cas^^)**, Soleada** (Vois le bon côté, il ne reste que deux chapitres et ils ne seront pas là l'année prochaine ;p)**, yamashita6, Yuya777.** c'est vraiment incroyable de lire tous vos compliments. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !

Bonne Lecture !

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 14**

**Qui trahit l'autre **

« Je suis un Loup-garou »

La voix provenait de loin, si loin que Sirius resta convaincu qu'il avait rêvé pendant de longues minutes. Il se prélassait béatement dans cette état de semi-conscience qui suit le sexe et savourait du plus profond de son âme la sensation de paix qu'il semblait enfin avoir trouvé. Même si ses motifs initiaux étaient loin d'être purs ou innocents, connaître Remus et le forcer à s'ouvrir à lui avait été une de ses meilleures idées. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aider à maintenir cet équilibre précaire qu'était sa vie, entre Black et Sirius.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son propre jeu se retournerait contre lui. Qu'il confierait à Remus des choses que James ne faisait que soupçonner vaguement – et dont jamais il ne parlait. Qu'il s'impliquerait tellement dans cette fausse amitié qu'elle deviendrait réelle et résistante. Qu'il se laisserait aller au point de mettre de côté tous les principes moraux desquels on l'abreuvait depuis sa naissance pour se laisser aller à répondre à son propre désir indécent.

Une chose s'était rompue et une autre, bien plus belle, s'était ouverte.

C'est pour cela que, quand il prit conscience que ces mots avaient bel et bien été prononcés par Remus, il sentit sa bulle voler en éclats et comprit qu'il avait été bien bête de penser que tout serait aussi simple. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il se sentait si proche de Remus – ils étaient pareils, à bien des niveaux. Tous les deux avaient pleinement conscience que l'amour n'était pas pour eux, qu'ils étaient trop noirs, blessés ou meurtris pour cela, et c'était déjà surprenant qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entretués.

C'était évident que Remus allait le repousser. Il le savait. Lily l'avait su. Et maintenant que ça se produisait, Sirius était surpris d'en être étonné. Il posa sa main sur son torse. Une étrange douleur se répandait sa poitrine.

« Quoi ? » Sirius se redressa dans le lit et observa Remus, debout, qui se rhabillait sans empressement « Et- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je rentre chez moi. On a tous les deux eu ce qu'on voulait, non ? »

« _Je suis un loup-garou_. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me repousser ? »

Brusquement, Sirius se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, Remus au-dessus de lui, son bras au travers de sa gorge. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression qu'un éclat jaune brillait dans les yeux de son ami. Malgré lui, il ressentit un léger frisson de peur lui remonter l'échine.

« Au revoir, Sirius » déclara Remus en se redressant, comme si faire peur à Sirius était le seul but de cette manœuvre « Passe de bonnes fêtes »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Eclata le Maraudeur « Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça et de me laisser me débrouiller seul ! Remus, ne pars pas ! S'il te plait » Il lui sembla que le jeune homme avait une hésitation au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ! Tu n'as pas le droit de tourner les talons comme ça ! »

Il pouvait presque voir la résolution de Remus faiblir, juste là, sous ses yeux. Il savait qu'il devait insister, forcer le garçon à s'ouvrir, à rester. À ne pas fuir. C'était primordial.

« Je viens de te dire que je suis une créature monstrueuse » Soupira Remus, comme si tout se passait loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr, c'était le cas. Si Sirius n'avait pas eu ses soupçons et toutes les confirmations qui avaient suivies, il aurait sûrement été dégouté, apeuré ou quelque chose du genre. Il y avait mieux que d'entendre son amant avouer sa lycanthropie juste après une partie de jambe en l'air.

« Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser ça comme un prétexte pour t'éloigner » Insista Sirius, hésitant à dire qu'il savait, depuis un moment maintenant, la vérité. Il avait peur que Remus prenne ça pour une autre trahison, un mensonge par omission même si ce n'était pas sa vérité à dire.

« J'en ai marre de tes mensonges » Grogna Remus en soulevant sa valise du sol. Il ouvrit la porte. Sirius sauta hors du lit, peu inquiet de son état de nudité, et poursuivit son ami dans le couloir de sa maison, remerciant toutes les divinités que personne ne soit encore venu voir d'où venait tout ce chambard. « Je ne te laisserai plus m'utiliser. »

Un bruit en bas lui indiqua que ses parents étaient bel et bien là, et Remus s'en rendit compte également car il se précipita sur l'escalier, sachant que Sirius ne pourrait le suivre sans s'habiller. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il apprit de la bouche de son père que son 'ami étrange' était reparti chez lui. Un grand froid envahit Sirius alors que les images de l'après-midi défilait sous ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus s'était mis en colère quand ils étaient rentrés du studio, pourquoi il avait brusquement changé d'avis et l'avait projeté sur ce lit. Pourquoi il s'était enfui la queue entre les jambes après avoir couché avec lui. Non, définitivement, Sirius ne comprenait.

Il entendit vaguement son père lui demander s'il avait bien quitté son métier de mannequin et n'eut que vaguement conscience de lui répondre d'un ton provocateur, ce qui était une habitude particulièrement dangereuse dans cette maison. Mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier caleçon. Tout lui paraissait brouillé, nuageux, inatteignable. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui lui échappait.

La douleur qui le traversa après qu'il ait répondu à son père, elle, fut bien réelle. Mollement et sans opposer aucune résistance, il se laissa tomber à genou sur le sol. L'air inquiet de ses parents l'aurait presque fait rire, en d'autres circonstances...

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Lily ? » Appela Remus en entrant dans la maison qu'il connaissait presque comme la sienne tant il y avait passé de temps depuis six ans. « Madame Evans ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Remus ! Chéri ! » S'exclama une voix chaude en provenance de la cuisine. Une femme au visage ovale parcouru de légères rides dénotant de la vie remplie qu'elle avait eue apparut, un tablier de ménagère autour du cou et des gants jaune aux mains. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu voir Lily » Dit le jeune homme en déglutissant douloureusement. Il s'était raccroché à sa colère et à sa peine chez Sirius, remerciant le ciel pour avoir eu l'occasion de vivre une expérience si intime et enivrante avec la star, Sirius Black, et prétendant que le garçon si fier qui le suppliait de rester n'était qu'un vil manipulateur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir. Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, dans ce foyer accueillant, il se demandait à nouveau qui avait raison.

« Lily ? » Répéta madame Evans en fronçant les sourcils « Mais elle est chez toi ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Lily savait pourtant qu'il était chez les Black, non ? Pourquoi aurait-elle été chez lui ? Soudainement, il se souvint qu'à chaque fois qu'il allait voir Yukon, il disait à ses parents qu'il allait chez Lily. Il ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un, et sûrement pas un garçon. Il se racla la gorge et regarda la mère de son amie (qui allait sûrement le tuer quand elle comprendrait qu'il venait de faire griller son alibi).

« Ah oui ? Oh, on a dû se croiser alors » Tenta de sauver Remus en prenant quelques pas vers l'arrière, une sale manie chez lui quand il mentait. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois « On a dû mal se comprendre. C'est pas toujours facile par lettres interposées... »

Madame Evans fronça les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre s'il lui disait la vérité ou pas, quand Pétunia entra dans la pièce. Si la sœur de Lily détestait les sorciers, elle ne faisait pas secret non plus du fait qu'elle exécrait Remus, sorcier _et _gay. Des fois, ça le chatouillait de lui avouer qu'il était un loup-garou, juste pour voir sa tête...

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » S'exclama la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à sa mère « Lily a dit que tu étais malade et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille à ton chevet »

Remus blanchit. Oh, ça se compliquait.

« C'est vrai » Se souvint l'adulte « Elle a parlé d'une dragonite »

« Je t'avais bien dit que cette maladie ne _pouvait_ pas exister, maman ! » S'exclama Pétunia, les yeux brillant comme si on venait de lui apporter son cadeau de Noël en avance. « C'est évident que Lily mentait ! Elle n'est pas allée chez lui ! » Dit-elle en pointant Remus de son doigt osseux.

« Je vais y aller puisque Lily n'est pas là » Proposa Remus en retournant vers la porte arrière de la maison par laquelle il était arrivé après avoir transplanné dans le jardin.

« Non ! » S'exclama la mère de Lily en s'approchant de lui. Pendant un moment, Remus eut peur qu'elle le consigne lui aussi pour avoir servi d'alibi à Lily. « Tu avais l'intention de rester quelques jours ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant sa valise. Pétunia renifla dédaigneusement.

« Je vais aller chez une autre amie » Assura Remus qui ne se sentait pas la force d'aller retrouver sa mère à des centaines de kilomètres de là. « Y'a pas de problèmes »

« Reste donc et ne fais pas l'enfant, tu veux » Reprit la femme d'un ton autoritaire en prenant sa valise pour la porter devant la chambre de Lily. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que Lily aura beaucoup de loisir ou de temps libre dans les jours qui viennent, mais je ne vais pas te mettre à la porte à quelques jours de Noël ! » Dans sa voix, Remus perçut bien qu'elle trouvait l'idée même ridicule et qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter sur le sujet.

Dans leur dos, Pétunia suivait tous leurs déplacements pour n'en pas perdre une miette.

« Allez, tu connais la technique maintenant. Fais ton lit et viens nous rejoindre, on va passer à table »

Comme absent, Remus s'exécuta en ignorant la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait au côté. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même si tout son être lui criait de retourner chez les Black sur le champ. Faire l'amour avec Sirius avait été au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu imaginer. Il supposait que c'était ce qui arrivait quand on avait l'occasion de réaliser un de ses plus grands fantasmes. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que simplement coucher avec son idole, mais il refusait d'y penser. Même s'il en était venu à développer de réels sentiments pour Sirius Black, le vrai Sirius, pas la carapace ou l'image, il ne pouvait empêcher la colère de le ronger. Il préférait sans doute se complaire dans son agacement que de penser à la douleur que diffusait en lui l'idée de s'être fait utiliser par un ami si proche.

Il avait été sacrément stupide de croire un seul mot qui était sorti de la bouche du garçon...

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, il était attablé parmi les Evans, s'enivrant de leur conversation joyeuse, légèrement inquiet pour le destin de son amie qui, à voir le regard de ses parents, n'allait pas passer un bon moment en rentrant. Aussi, quand la porte d'entrée claqua, il ne sourit pas comme Pétunia le fit mais se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais vu les parents de Lily en colère mais il connaissait les crises de nerf de la jeune fille et – bien, ça venait de quelque part, non ?

« Je suis rentrée ! »

« Tu as passé une bonne journée, chérie ? » Demanda sa mère à travers le mur du salon

« Très »

« Comment va ce pauvre Remus ?»

« Oh, tu devrais le voir maman » Assura Lily en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Étant juste assis à côté de celle-ci, il aurait fallu que Lily tourne la tête de nonante degrés pour le voir. Cependant, il essaya d'attirer son attention avant qu'elle ne s'enlise de trop. « La dragoncelle lui a vraiment fait du mal, il a déliré toute une partie de l'après-midi »

« Ah oui ? » Sembla s'intéresser monsieur Evans, le regard noir. Le corps de Lily eut un mouvement de recul. « Peut-être qu'on devrait lui demander nous même comment il sent, qu'en penses-tu Remus ? »

La tête de Lily pivota si vite sur ses épaules qu'elle donna l'impression d'être partie pour un tour entier. Ses yeux vert s'écarquillèrent quand elle aperçut son ami dans sa maison. « Remus ? » Bégaya-t-elle d'une voix « Que – Comment es-tu arrivé ici si vite ? On vient à peine de se quitter... »

« Suffit Lily ! » Coupa sa mère « Remus est là depuis près d'une demi-heure ! »

« J'ai pris un détour ? » Proposa la jeune fille d'un ton hésitant

Remus déglutit. Monsieur Evans se leva et pointa la porte du doigt. « Toi et moi, mon bureau, immédiatement jeune fille »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Se plaint Pétunia qui semblait soudain privée de sa meilleure sucrerie. Lily lui envoya un regard noir et suivit son père en trainant les pieds.

OoOoOoO

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'exclama Lily en pénétrant dan sa chambre où Remus l'attendait, assis sur son lit. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux en tous sens. « Le seul jour, le seul !, où je dis que je vais chez toi ! Tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu ne pouvais pas garder ta queue dans ton pantalon quelques heures de plus ? »

Remus faillit s'étouffer « _Quoi ?_ »

« Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Remus Lupin ! » Cracha Lily qui, visiblement, aimait très moyennement se prendre un savon « La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas en train de t'éclater avec Sirius, c'est que c'est déjà fait. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! »

« Lily, calme-toi » Proposa Remus en la voyant faire les cent pas. « Tu as de gros problèmes ? »

« Quoi ? A part la quarantaine à vie et les corvées d'esclavage ? Non, tout est impec' ! »

Remus secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, vraiment. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais besoin d'un alibi ? J'aurais pas débarqué comme ça »

Lily se figea, lui jeta un regard et secoua la tête. « C'est rien. Oublie. Et raconte-moi tout. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit à côté de son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien » Soupira Remus en jouant du bout des doigts avec l'édredon bleu nuit « c'est juste un foutu connard, tu avais raison depuis le début »

« Non, j'avais tort. Sur beaucoup de choses » Confia Lily en prenant son ami par l'épaule « Raconte, Remus. _Lunard_ »

Un grand froid, plus intense, empli le jeune homme. Il avait presque oublié à quel point être un Maraudeur, même pour une période aussi ridiculement courte, avait été agréable. Est-ce que Peter et James étaient dans le coup depuis le début ou n'avaient-ils aucune idée des intentions fallacieuses de Sirius ?

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ce nom » Lui rappela Remus dans un souffle en posant son front sur ses genoux « Je suis- »

« Puant » Grimaça Lily en rigolant après avoir posé son nez sur son épaule. Elle ricana bêtement puis se stoppa en fronçant les sourcils « Eurk, me dis pas que tu es venu ici direct après... » Remus la regarda droit dans les yeux, la mettant au défi de finir cette phrase « Espèce de porc » L'insulta-t-elle malgré le grand sourire barrant sur son visage, en se mettant à le pousser loin d'elle avec ses jambes « Va prendre une douche ! »

Il tomba du lit, se redressa et sourit d'un air machiavélique. « Je crois que je vais plutôt te faire un câlin » La menaça-t-il en essayant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lily se mit à crier et à se débattre, tout en riant à gorge déployée. Remus riait aussi, et cela faisait un foutu bien après ces dernières tensions.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Éclata la voix de monsieur Evans qui entra dans la pièce comme une tornade. Il se figea sur le seuil de la porte en voyant les deux adolescents couchés l'un sur l'autre sur le lit. Remus se redressa prestement en rougissant, ce qui était sans doute la dernière chose à faire.

« Je vais, euh, prendre ma douche » Grommela le jeune homme en passant devant l'homme d'un air contrit

« Toujours gay, Remus ? » S'assura l'homme en regardant sa fille bizarrement

« Autant qu'on peut l'être, monsieur » Assura-t-il, parfois étonné de voir à quel point il avait été facile de faire son coming-out dans la famille de Lily. Les Evans étaient vraiment des gens à l'esprit ouvert. La preuve : ils avaient même gardé Pétunia !

oOoOoO

« Donc » Résuma Lily « Tu as dit à Sirius que tu l'aimais, tu as couché avec lui et tu lui as annoncé que tu étais un Loup-garou, tout ça en moins de deux heures ? »

Remus hocha la tête en jouant avec le plaid du lit du bout des doigts.

« Et tu t'es levé du lit et tu es parti, juste après ? »

Remus acquiesça, un vague sentiment de honte le prenant au ventre.

« Tout ça parce que tu penses qu'il t'a menti et qu'il cherche juste à t'utiliser depuis le premier jour ? »

« J'en ai la preuve » Lily haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue. « D'abord, il dit qu'il ne connait aucun gay, or JJJ est au minimum bi _et_ intéressé par Sirius. En plus de ça, Kylie Strokes m'annonce qu'il a carrément déjà couché avec un mec. Il me dit que je dois faire semblant d'être son ami pour pas que ses potes aient des doutes alors qu'ils savent déjà tout. Il a même utilisé le prétexte que tu aies parlé à James comme moyen de chantage, alors qu'il avait _tout_ raconté à James lui-même ! »

« Bon » Souffla Lily « j'avoue que le portrait dépeint est peu flatteur »

« Sans blague »

« Mais il y a souvent deux façons de voir une histoire, Remus »

« C'est un manipulateur vil et dénué de sentiments » Balança Remus

« Et donc, ce n'est pas grave de coucher avec lui et de l'utiliser, juste parce qu'il est célèbre »

Remus serra les dents. Pourquoi Lily devait-elle tout faire paraître sale ?

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui avoir dit être un Loup-garou. Je comprends bien que tu voulais le choquer, le dégouter, pour l'éloigner mais tu dois quand même avoir gardé confiance en lui pour oser lui dire un truc pareil »

Remus soupira. Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Avoir raison était ce que Lily faisait de mieux. Pourquoi, après tout ça, Remus avait-il accepté de confier son grand secret à Sirius Black, comme s'il en valait encore la peine ? Une vague idée se forma dans son esprit, une idée dérangeante : et s'il avait utilisé sa propre lycanthropie comme un test, pour voir si Sirius était digne de confiance ou pas ? Mais ce serait l'acte d'un fou, assurément.

« Remus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose sur Sirius » Reprit Lily en attirant le regard de son ami sur elle « Je... je corresponds avec lui. Depuis le début des vacances »

Remus se passa la main dans les cheveux, tic adopté de James. « Quel genre de correspondance ? »

« Sirius a découvert que tu étais un Loup-garou quand on était à Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'en parler »

Le sentiment de trahison que Remus ressentait depuis l'après-midi augmenta encore. Cette fois, Sirius Black avait carrément réussi à détourner sa meilleure amie pour corroborer ses mensonges. Fabuleux.

« Il m'a parlé de toi aussi. Il tient beaucoup à toi »

Remus renifla d'un air méprisant « c'est un très bon acteur. C'est son métier, tu sais, de prétendre être ce qu'il n'est pas. Putain, c'est _toute _sa vie de prétendre être un autre »

« Mais moi je te connais, toi. Tiens, regarde, c'est ma dernière lettre » Dit-elle en attrapant quelque chose sur son bureau « Je te lis "Remus a beaucoup de mal à faire confiance. Et encore plus de mal à assumer ses choix. Quand il te confiera son secret ou si jamais les choses deviennent plus intimes entre vous, attends-toi à ce qu'il te rejette, par tous les moyens possibles, dès le lendemain." » Lily lança un regard à Remus « Et à ce que je vois, tu n'as même pas attendu le lendemain... »

Un goût âcre et amer coula dans le fond de la bouche de Remus. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était le pire entre avoir fait confiance à Sirius et voir que Lily prenait la défense d'un type qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté. « Je suis heureux de voir que tu as autant confiance en moi... »

« Ca n'est pas une question de confiance, Remus » Assura Lily en lui lançant une œillade agacée. « Je me souviens le jour où tu as couché avec Yukon. Tu l'as plaqué, presque direct après. Et le jour où j'ai découvert que tu étais un loup-garou, tu m'as évité pendant des semaines avant que j'arrive à te coincer. Tu ne supportes pas que les autres pénètrent ta bulle, Rem »

« Lily » Souffla Remus, plus qu'agacé « C'est _lui_ qui m'a menti, m'a menacé, m'a mené en bateau. C'est lui le salopard de l'histoire. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, comme je te vois maintenant, et m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait aucun gay et était curieux de sa sexualité. C'était juste des conneries pour me pousser à me livrer à lui »

« Ca ressemble plutôt à des conneries pour te pousser à coucher avec lui » Commenta Lily « Ca n'est qu'après avoir deviné le genre de personne que tu étais qu'il est devenu ton ami- »

« Qu'il m'a forcé à devenir son ami » Corrigea-t-il

« Et quand il a découvert que tu étais un loup-garou »

« Ce qu'il s'est bien gardé de me dire »

« Il n'a pas fui. Au contraire, il s'est confié à toi et t'a dit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites à personne »

« Et ça n'est pas une raison pour- mais attends, comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Lily se leva à nouveau, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une liasse de parchemins qu'elle lui lança au visage. « Tiens, tes devoirs pour ce soir. Tu sais, James m'a dit que Sirius avait toujours été intrigué par toi »

Remus renifla « James dirait n'importe quoi si ça pouvait aider son meilleur pote » Il réfléchit une seconde de plus « ou l'aider à arriver plus vite dans ta culotte »

Lily balança un oreiller qu'elle avait sous la main sur Remus et se coucha dans son lit, en le repoussant sur le sien.

Avec un soupir, Remus déplia la première lettre.

_Evans, je ne sais pas très bien comment commencer ça. Je – Ce n'est pas genre de me confier aux gens, encore moins des inconnus. Mais sur ce coup, je fais confiance à James. Il dit que tu as capable de tout entendre et que tu seras muette comme une tombe. C'est pas le genre de truc que je peux dire à James, il comprendrait pas... Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu sais ?_

_Evans, toutes mes félicitations, tu m'as appris un truc dingue. On peut se faire engueuler par courrier interposé... (toujours su que James avait des penchants de dominé...) Très bien, je te parle de moi alors puisque tu sembles si furieuse quand je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vendre le secret de Remus, je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir le droit de révéler sa vraie nature à son entourage. J'aimerais qu'il arrive à me faire confiance assez pour – Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit lui-même ?_

_Evans, je commence à comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Quand je regardais Remus avant, je ne voyais que ce que j'avais appris sur lui, je me demandais comment il vivait ça et tout mais tu as raison, le garçon est bien plus intéressant... Il a failli mourir aujourd'hui, tu sais ? Ma faute, mais pas de souci, je l'ai remis sur pied en un rien de temps. Je crois qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte. _

Remus fronça les sourcils. Ca devait sûrement être après le repas avec les noireaudes que Sirius avait écrit cette lettre... Donc, lui et Lily avaient échangé trois courriers en moins d'une journée ?

_Evans, tu m'as posé la question et je vais te répondre mais je te jure que je te fais ta fête si tu montres ça à qui que ce soit. Remus ne fait pas que m'attirer physiquement – des dizaines de mecs m'attirent, et quelques filles, aussi – mais tu vois, Remus est... compliqué. Tourmenté. Secret. Il me fait penser à moi, dans une version qui s'assume mieux. J'aimerais avoir sa force._

Remus relut les derniers mots pendant un long moment. Jamais il n'aurait été penser que Sirius pouvait ressentir quelque chose comme ça. En ce moment, il pensait même que Sirius ne pouvait rien ressentir du tout.

_Evans, je ne suis pas une putain de fille ! Oui, il m'attire. Oui, j'ai envie de tout connaître de lui. Oui, le fait qu'il dorme à côté me donner des insomnies. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Sirius Black ne tombe _pas_ amoureux. Comprendo ?_

_Lily, arrête ton char. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type. On devrait arrêter là cette correspondance avant qu'elle tourne mal. _

_Lily, franchement ? Moi qui croyait que tu étais la courageuse de nous deux... Bon, passons un marché. Je vais m'ouvrir, franchement à Remus, et toi, tu vas prendre tes couilles (euh, pardon, tes ovaires ?) en main et allez chez lui illico presto. Le pauvre bougre n'attend que ça !_

_Lily, je crois que tu avais raison. Il y a quelque chose de passionnant chez Remus. Il a fait des photos de moi ce matin et bordel, jamais je n'avais eu autant de mal à rester concentré. J'ai peur qu'il ait découvert que je ne lui avais pas dit toute la vérité. Et s'il sautait sur cette occasion pour fermer les ponts ? Il est tellement important pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de le voir prendre la distance. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_Evans ! Je te confie mon cœur et tu me fais une putain de leçon de vocabulaire ?_

Remus chercha avidement derrière la dernière lettre mais il ne trouva rien. Il soupira. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade alors qu'il découvrait un nouveau pan de Sirius dans ces petits bouts de parchemin. Même s'il paraissait toujours sûr de lui et assuré, son ami et amant était loin de l'être. Comme tout le monde, il doutait, espérait, prenait peur. Et surtout, il avait des sentiments. Pour lui ! Lui, Remus Lupin !

« Alors ? » La voix de Lily le fit sursauter. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Il tourna la tête vers son amie pour la voir appuyée sur sa main, en train de le fixer. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser en paix si facilement « Est-ce que Sirius est toujours un salaud sans cœur manipulateur ? »

« C'est toujours un manipulateur » Grogna Remus. Il n'était plus en colère. Il parvenait presque _presque _à comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussées Sirius à mentir. En fait, le jeune homme avait dû prendre sacrément sur lui pour oser se confier à Lily d'une façon si franche et directe. Il sentit un respect grandir pour son compagnon au plus profond de son être.

« Bien. Maintenant abordons l'essentiel : _oh mon dieu ! Tu as rencontré Kylie Strokes ? »_ Glapit Lily d'une horrible voix de crécelle surexcitée « Comment c'était ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Comment elle était ? »

« Elle et Sirius ont eu une aventure pendant l'été » Marmonna Remus

« Oh » Les yeux de Lily brillèrent « C'est incroyable ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ? »

« Euh... qu'elle était enceinte, que Sirius était peut-être le père et qu'il avait déjà couché avec un autre mec, contrairement à ce qu'il prétend »

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrait et se fermait, mais aucun son ne sortait. « Tu... Il... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ? »

« Je suis enceinte. Donne moi de l'urine pour que je vois si tu es le père. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là »

Lily balaya le commentaire d'un geste de la main. « Non, sur Sirius et un autre mec. Je suis _sûre _qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à un mec avant toi »

« Rien dans ses lettres n'indique ça »

« J'ai d'autres sources »

Remus sourit d'un air conspirateur « Comme James Potter par exemple ? C'est là que tu étais en secret cet après-midi ? »

Lily rougit et balbutia. « Oh, change pas de sujet ! Répète mot pour mot ce qu'elle a dit ! »

Remus souffla et abdiqua. « Elle a dit qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait de le faire avec une fille »

Lily attendit une suite, qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir « Et c'est tout ? »

« C'est pas assez ? »

« Oh Remus » Se désola Lily « Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si défaitiste ? Tu as donc tellement peur de voir que Sirius est vraiment le mec que tu as idéalisé toutes ces années ? » Il ne comprenait plus rien. « Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que Sirius était simplement puceau et qu'il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait ... parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ? Avec personne ? »

Une ribambelle de noms fleuris germa dans l'esprit de Remus.

« Et puis, même s'il avait menti sur son expérience homosexuelle, je crois que ta réaction parle pour toi. Tu es jaloux comme un pou, Remus Lupin »

« Ne suis pas ! »

Lily ricana « Tellement que tu en perds ta grammaire, mon vieux »

« Bonne nuit, Lily »

« Réfléchis bien Remus » Indiqua encore Lily en retenant un bâillement « Sirius est prêt à te rendre ton amour. Il faut juste que tu lui laisses une chance. Et puis, ça pourrait bien être ta chance de devenir papa... »

Remus réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur la jeune fille, tout oreiller en main, pour lui faire regretter de s'être moqué de la situation gravissime ainsi. Mais il n'était pas vraiment inquiet de ce côté, Kylie Strokes semblait sûre que Sirius n'était pas le père et ça lui suffisait pour taire ses doutes. Maintenant, serait-il capable de faire confiance à Sirius Black était une autre histoire...

Et plus important encore : Sirius serait-il capable de lui pardonner son comportement d'aujourd'hui ?


	16. A la recherche de la solitude

Bonjour à tous,

D'abord énorme merci pour vos reviews:** wood, Cannelle, Sasuga, Akkira, Caramelise, Egwene Al' Vere, Enais66, Faustiine35, LaSilvana, leyya09, Lord La Folle, Loulou2a, , malilite, Nikki Micky, ocechan, Plumiere, Rosa020, yamashita6**

A très bientôt pour le dernier !

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 15**

**A la recherche de la solitude  
**

« Mais qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda la voix nasillarde en observant Remus sur le pas de la porte. « Tu as perdu ton chemin ? »

« Laisse-moi rentrer Regulus »

« Sois gentil Lupin » Répliqua le Serpentard « Je _sais_ ce que toi et mon dégénéré de frère faites ensemble. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser jeter le trouble sur notre noble famille... »

« Pousse-toi de là avorton et va branler ton elfe ! » Explosa la voix de Sirius dans le dos de son cadet. Regulus blanchit et se retourna, furibard. Remus n'entendit même pas ses cris, ses yeux étaient braqués sur Sirius et il tentait, par le biais d'un simple regard, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé et navré. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, le plus jeune finit par se lasser et disparut dans l'escalier. Sirius attrapa sa veste et sortit avec Remus sur le devant, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de le laisser entrer.

« Sirius ! Je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. J'ai été un con, un pauvre type. Je regrette la manière dont ça s'est passé entre nous. J'aurais dû te parler de mes doutes, t'expliquer ce que je ressentais au lieu de te sauter dessus, comme ça. Excuse-moi »

« Tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal, Lunard ? » Demanda Sirius de sa voix trop grave, si distante et froide. Remus eut l'impression qu'il lui enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur. Il ne voulait pas retrouver le Sirius des premiers jours ! et il avait le désagréable sentiment que Sirius le savait et usait ce détail à escient pour le punir. « J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'avais utilisé. » Il ricana « Tu as bien joué ton coup. Te rapprocher de moi, jouer avec moi, tout ça pour pouvoir dire que tu as couché avec le grand Sirius Black. Bravo. »

« Non, ça n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé ! » Assura-t-il en suivant son ami dans la rue

« Ah non ? » Sirius sembla sincèrement étonné mais le masque d'amertume qui ne manqua pas de réapparaître sur son visage montra qu'il ne l'était pas du tout « Alors tu n'as pas couché avec moi pour réaliser ton fantasme de te taper ton idole ? »

Remus ne put pas répondre. Oui, c'était vrai. Si ça n'avait pas été Sirius Black, il aurait simplement claqué la porte sans passer par la case sexe. Mais à ce moment-là, il estimait que, quitte à s'être fait manipuler, il pouvait au moins assouvir un de ses désirs les plus profonds... et utiliser son ami, Sirius, pour réaliser son fantasme de coucher avec la star, Sirius Black. Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet et il en resta sonné quelques instants.

« Je suis désolé » Parvint-il juste à prononcer « J'ai crû... J'ai pensé que- »

« Je ne comprends pas une chose, cependant » Continua Sirius, imperturbable « Je t'ai dragué pendant des semaines et tu n'as jamais craqué. Pourquoi hier ? »

« J'ai mal interprété quelque chose et j'ai crû que tu m'avais menti depuis le début. J'ai pensé que quitte à avoir sabordé toute amitié – je veux dire, puisque notre amitié n'était qu'un autre de tes _jeux_ – autant que j'en profite »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Parce que Kylie est enceinte ? Parce que c'est pas moi, elle l'a confirmé »

« Non, c'est un autre truc qu'elle a dit. C'est pas important, je ne veux pas savoir la vérité. J'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. Je n'aurais pas dû croire que tu étais capable de manipuler aussi profondément quelqu'un que tu savais avoir des sentiments pour toi. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi... Patmol »

Presque malgré lui, Sirius sourit. Et comme toujours, il reprit le contrôle bien trop vite. Remus aurait voulu qu'il ait une réaction. Qu'il crie. Qu'il s'énerve. Quelque chose. Mais Sirius n'était pas comme ça. Il devenait distant et froid quand les choses s'envenimaient, c'était sa façon de réagir.

« Est-ce que tu le pensais- quand tu as dit que tu... que tu m'aimais ? » Finit-il par demander d'une voix presque hésitante

« Comment peux-tu seulement croire que je ne le pensais pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé mais qui témoignait d'une grande raideur. « Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai beaucoup entendu dans ma vie » Expliqua-t-il.

Remus se sentit un devoir de corriger cette injustice. « Et bien je t'aime, Sirius Black, et que tu décides de me pardonner ou pas n'y changera rien »

« Et tu ne dis pas ça parce que je sais que tu es un loup-garou ? »

Par habitude, Remus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait mais la rue était déserte et ils étaient à présent à un pâté de maison de Grimmaurd place.

« Le simple fait que je te l'ai dit montre que malgré tout, je n'ai jamais perdu totalement confiance en toi » Déclara Remus en s'appropriant la théorie de Lily sur le sujet « Si j'avais été intimement et totalement persuadé que tu n'étais qu'un monstre sans cœur, je ne t'aurais pas dit ça. Jamais »

« Je suppose que non »

« Sirius » Remus posa son bras sur celui du jeune homme qui s'arrêta de marcher pour le regarder. Il se laissa capturer par les pupilles grises et sentit tout son corps frémir de désir de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres. « Promets-moi juste que tu ne laisseras pas ton père mettre fin à ta carrière »

Sirius sembla blesser et retira son bras. « C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse, hein ? Ma carrière ! Ma popularité ! Mon nom ! Je croyais que tu avais vu derrière le masque, Remus ! »

« J'ai grandi avec toi » Confia Remus « Avec l'image de toi » Corrigea-t-il « Je me suis pris de passion pour toi. J'ai découvert mes penchants sexuels avec toi. J'ai appris à repousser le loup loin de mon âme grâce à toi. J'ai appris à rêver de nouveau en compagnie de tes images. J'ai été entouré par toi, toute mon adolescence. Et je sais que quelque part, autre part, il y a une autre personne qui ressent la même chose que moi. Ce n'est pas moi, Remus, ton ami, qui te le demande mais ton plus grand fan, Sirius »

Sirius déglutit et secoua la tête « Et que me demande Remus ? »

« De lui pardonner d'être un pauvre type rempli de problèmes de confiance et capable de te croire du pire. Je te promets que je ne douterai plus jamais de tes intentions »

Sirius le dévisagea longuement et Remus n'osait plus bouger ou parler. Il avait l'impression de passer un test, que Sirius l'analysait pour déterminer s'il méritait le pardon ou pas. Finalement, Sirius laissa tomber le masque, leva les yeux au ciel et...ricana. Des fois, Remus avait _vraiment_ du mal à le comprendre.

« Promets-moi juste de ne plus jamais parler comme ça. Tu as effacé tout ce qu'il y avait de fun à ne pas sortir avec une fille » Morigéna Sirius en attrapant Remus par le col de sa cape avant de coller ses lèvres rendues froides par le temps peu clément de décembre sur les siennes. Remus en oublia qu'il était au milieu d'une rue moldue, à deux pas de chez Sirius. Comme s'il n'avait été destiné qu'à ça, ses mains gagnèrent la chevelure ébène de son ami et il répondit à son baiser avec toute la ferveur qu'il put. Il ne savait pas si c'était le froid ou simplement son compagnon qui lui faisait cet effet, mais il pensait ne jamais avoir eu si chaud avec un simple baiser.

« Maman, pourquoi les deux messieurs se donnent des bisous ? » Les interrompit une petite voix fluette.

Remus s'éloigna de Sirius en faisant un bond en l'air alors que celui-ci ricanait grassement. Il se pencha vers la petite fille. « Parce qu'on s'aime » Déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. La mère émit un son choqué et s'éloigna en vitesse avec sa fille en houspillant contre les « jeunes sans gêne et sans morale de la nouvelle génération » Sirius éclata de rire en la regardant. Remus sourit sous le son si rare mais si doux.

« J'adore les Moldus » Commenta Sirius

« Si tes parents t'entendaient » Se moqua doucement Remus. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était permis de dire ou pas à propos des Black devant leur fils.

« De toute façon, mon père a décidé de me tuer quand j'ai refusé d'annuler mon contrat de mannequin » Sirius haussa les épaules et Remus, incapable de se retenir, poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. « Est-ce que tu veux revenir dans cette maison de tarés ? »

« Si tu me promets de continuer à te comporter aussi naturellement, je te suivrai n'importe où... »

« Une vraie gonzesse ... » Se moqua Sirius en faisant demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir » Lui souffla Remus à l'oreille en le rattrapant. Il eut la surprise très agréable de voir les joues de Sirius rosir. C'était la chose la plus drôle et insolite à laquelle il ait jamais assistée... Sirius Black rougissait! Il était humain finalement...

« Il faut que je te montre un truc ! » S'exclama soudain Sirius en le prenant par le poignet pour le tirer derrière un bosquet alors qu'ils traversaient un petit parc. Quand il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à l'abri de tous les regards, Remus crut qu'il voulait en profiter pour l'embrasser mais à la place, Sirius s'éloigna et inspira « Ne crie pas, d'accord ? »

« Mais pourquoi- »

Et soudain, sous les yeux effarés de Remus, Sirius se transforma en un gros chien noir. Le chien qui l'avait accompagné lors de la dernière pleine lune, rendant celle-ci bien plus supportable, et qu'il avait crû avoir rêvé. Quand Sirius retrouva son apparence normale, Remus lui sauta dessus et ravagea sa bouche. Quelque chose lu disait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec un ami pareil... ami qui descendait ses lèvres le long de son cou et tirait sur le col de sa robe pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa gorge... ami qui se collait contre lui et se frottait sensuellement à lui... Ami qui – il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un autre mot pour désigner Sirius, parce qu'il faisait là dépassait grandement la limite de toute amitié...

oOoOoOoO

Remus n'aurait pas pu dire si les Black avaient eu plus envie de tuer Sirius ou lui au cours des jours qui suivirent. Apparemment, le fait qu'il y ait un étranger dans la maison les empêcher « d'éduquer » leur fils comme ils l'entendaient. Ces choses là ne se faisaient pas devant témoin, qu'il s'agisse de punition car Sirius refusait effrontément d'obéir ou de l'apprentissage de la Magie Noire qui semblait remplir une grande part de ses vacances en temps normal. Remus comprit également pourquoi Sirius avait tant tenu à qu'ils passent les vacances ensemble : avec quelqu'un dans la maison – un témoin – les Black avaient les poings liés et ça arrangeait bien leur aîné.

Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, Sirius et Remus sortaient de la maison, à la recherche d'endroit plus ou moins discrets pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Malheureusement, leurs séances câlines étaient toujours écourtées – par un passant, par le mauvais temps, par le froid de décembre qui les rongeait jusque la moelle, par les obligations familiales aux quelles Sirius ne pouvait pas (entièrement) se soustraire, par son travail aussi. Avoir quinze jours pour rattraper quatre mois d'absence totale des magazines était un gros challenge pour le manager de la jeune star et pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius trouvait lourd d'être obligé d'aller poser ou répondre à des interviews tous les jours de la semaine. Après tout, pour la première fois, son boulot n'était plus un bon moyen de se tirer de chez lui mais une des nombreuses choses qui le tenait loin de Remus.

Quand Noël arriva, Remus était dans un état de frustration tel qu'il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir survivre jusque Poudlard. Promesse à Merlin, si quelqu'un venait encore l'interrompre quand il était avec Sirius, il ferait un carnage !

Le repas de Noël fut... étrange. C'était la première idée qui venait à la tête de Remus. Il en vint presque à regretter de ne pas avoir passé le réveillon chez lui. Noël avait toujours été sa fête préférée, remplie de joie, de cadeau, d'une famille réunie, d'amis. C'était son jour préféré de l'année, le seul jour où il se laissait aller à rêver et à espérer le meilleur pour lui et ses proches. Les Black... avaient une vision différente des choses. Noël était une institution sacrée certes, mais originaire de la culture moldue aussi, il leur semblait plus qu'évident que ce soir sacré était le meilleur qui existait pour faire un recensement de toutes les raisons existantes de haïr les Moldus, tout en mangeant des plats remplis de la _baie de Magie Noire_ qui rendait toujours Remus aussi malade.

A la fin de la soirée, alors que les adultes proposaient que les jeunes « montrent leurs progrès », Remus et Sirius réussirent à s'échapper, le second profitant de ce que le premier ne supporterait pas l'ambiance étouffante que l'abus de Magie Noire provoquait chez tous les non-initiés. Jamais Remus n'avait été si heureux de sortir d'un repas de famille, particulièrement quand, profitant de ce que tout le monde était occupé à la salle à mange, Sirius le tira dans sa chambre.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Sirius, une demi-heure plus tard, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec les mèches cendrées de Remus, un bras passé derrière sa tête pour s'appuyer contre le montant de son lit. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que _demain _était en fait _aujourd'hui_, puisque minuit était passé.

« Il faut que j'aille voir mon père » Brusquement, le fait d'être à moitié nu dans le même lit que Sirius, d'avoir passé une demi-heure à l'embrasser, qu'il sache pour sa lycanthropie, qu'il lui ait confié être un Animagus, qu'il ait parlé des choses les plus intimes qu'il ait à livrer, plus rien n'avait d'importance parce que Remus sentait que c'était à cet instant précis qu'il devait prouver à son ami à quel point il avait confiance en lui. « Tu viendras avec moi ? »

Sirius gigota, mal-à-l'aise. « Il est comment, ton père ? »

« Brave » C'était toujours ce qu'il disait, et jamais rien de plus. En temps normal, il jouait à l'autruche dans ce domaine, il prétendait que tout était normal et que sa famille était heureuse. Sa mère et son beau-père, au loin, dans leur maison d'une contrée profonde d'Irlande et son père... heureux, dans sa tête et dans son propre monde.

« Bien. Et ta mère ? Tu n'en parles jamais »

Les doigts de Sirius traçaient à présent des cercles contre le dos nu de Remus, provoquant une succession de petits frissons le long de sa peau. Il inspira, puis soupira de bien-être. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir être aussi proche de Sirius qu'il l'aurait voulu, pas avec sa famille en bas en tout cas, était presque compensée par les petits moments d'intimité volés à l'arrachée, comme en cet instant précis.

« Ma mère est partie quelque part en Irlande fêter Noël dans sa belle-famille » Précisa Remus d'une voix rauque « Je serais resté à Poudlard ou j'aurais été chez Lily si tu ne m'avais pas invité »

Il sembla comprendre que le sujet était difficile à aborder, se tourna vers lui et pressa leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Remus se sentit chavirer. Il avait eu le temps de découvrir que Sirius n'était pas un tendre – il aimait ce qui était empressé, rapide, passionné et parfois même extrême – mais ses marques douces de tendresse étaient de vraies perles qui sonnaient presque comme des promesses merveilleuses. Avec bonheur, il laissa la petite boule de chaleur grandir en lui alors qu'il passait ses mains dans la nuque du garçon pour approfondir le baiser, une chaleur irradiant là où leurs peaux se touchaient et l'envie de le prendre, là, tout de suite, contre ce montant de lit était de plus en plus difficile à maitriser.

Remus s'installa plus confortablement contre le corps sous lui, les jambes légèrement écartées pour laisser son bassin venir à la rencontre de celui de Sirius dans une succession de chocs tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Contre ses lèvres, il sentait l'autre garçon avoir de plus en plus de mal à suivre le baiser, partagé entre sa bouche chaude et les halètements qu'il se retenait de pousser. Remus prit un meilleur appui pour tenter de s'éloigner légèrement, afin de ne pas perdre totalement le peu de contrôle de lui qu'il avait encore – et le loup dans sa tête qui semblait glapir comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ne l'aidait pas vraiment – mais Sirius sembla en décider autrement et, d'un mouvement vif, plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Remus pour l'attirer sur lui. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, provoquant une onde de choc qui remonta tout le long de son corps; Remus se détacha de la bouche de son amant pour gémir alors que celui-ci partait à l'assaut de son cou.

Des coups tambourinés à la porte leur firent l'effet d'une douche froide. « SIRIUS ! VIENS DIRE AU-REVOIR PETIT INGRAT ! » Criait Madame Black « ET NE M'OBLIGE PAS A DEFONCER LA PORTE »

Sous le coup de la panique, Sirius repoussa Remus avec tant de force que le garçon alla s'écraser au pied du lit. Il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, après tout, si madame Black était, _en personne_, de l'autre côté de la porte, cela signifiait qu'elle avait dû les appeler un certain nombre de fois et qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu.

Un étau serrait la gorge de Remus. Il n'était pas sûre qu'il existe pire façon d'être coupé en plein élan – l'excitation, l'envie, la frustration, la peur, la colère coulaient dans ses veines et il se releva avec difficulté pour voir Sirius qui avait remis ses vêtements en place et lui balançait sa robe d'un geste empressé. Ses cheveux noirs si lisses étaient emmêlés et ses joues roses, quelque chose d'adorable, sauf pour maman Black, Remus en était certain...

Il resta caché derrière le lit le temps d'enfiler son vêtement alors que son ami ouvrait la porte

« Pardon maman, on avait mis de la musique, j'ai pas entendu » Expliqua-t-il sans se démonter, sa voix ne tremblant pas une seconde.

« Regarde dans quel état il t'a mis ! » S'exclama la femme, faisant, sans le savoir, rougir Remus jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se demandait vaguement ce qu'elle sous-entendait par là... « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« On... dansait » Inventa Sirius. Remus le vit bouger pour récupérer une brosse à cheveux sur sa commode et remettre un peu d'ordre sur sa tête « Un rock. C'est pour... pour une séance de shooting, après demain. Il fallait que je m'entraine et Remus a proposé de m'aider »

« Je n'ai rien entendu » Commenta Madame Black qui paraissait suspicieuse des explications faramineuses qu'elle recevait. « Et où est-il, l'autre ? »

« Ici, madame » Répondit Remus en se redressant « Je laçais ma chaussure »

« On avait placé un sortilège de confinement acoustique pour pas vous déranger » Termina Sirius en tendant sa brosse à Remus pour qu'il se recoiffe également. Il n'osait pas imaginer la tête qu'il avait « Bon, on y va ? »

« Tiens toi droit et retire moi ce petit sourire supérieur du visage, Sirius Black ! » Entendit encore Remus alors que les deux Black disparaissaient dans l'escalier. En trainant les pieds, il se dirigea vers le hall également pour saluer les invités. Plus les jours passaient et plus sa frustration de ne jamais pouvoir être entièrement seul avec Sirius grandissait.

oOoOoOo

Remus avançait dans le blizzard d'un pas décidé, Sirius sur les talons, sans prêter réelle attention à ce que le garçon le suive. Une partie de lui souhaitait que Sirius se perde dans la neige et n'arrive pas à bon port en sa compagnie. Remus n'avait pas encore réussi à déterminer pourquoi il avait demandé à son ami de l'accompagner voir son père. Il n'y avait que Lily qui était au courant et Lily n'était qu'une petite fouineuse qui s'arrangeait toujours pour tout savoir contre l'avis des gens. Il aimait la jeune fille, mais ne l'avait jamais amenée ici et le faire avec Sirius, c'était presque lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui confier ses secrets autrement que dans un moment de rage. Le Maraudeur n'était pas le seul à devoir prendre sur lui pour arriver à s'ouvrir.

Presque comme s'il avait senti son hésitation, la main de Sirius se glissa dans la sienne. Remus aurait préféré ne pas porter de gants, sentir leurs paumes se toucher, mais il aurait fallu être malade pour se promener par ce temps sans protection. Bien trop vite, les deux garçons arrivèrent devant un établissement qui ne payait pas de mine. Remus entra dans ce qui semblait être un vieil immeuble à l'abandon, mais Sirius ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Il connaissait les techniques sorcières pour tenir les Moldus à l'écart. En effet, le hall d'entrée était lumineux et d'un blanc pur, presque malade. Un petit bureau circulaire habitait la pièce, entouré de dizaines de plantes vertes.

« Bonjour, on vient voir Mr Lupin » S'annonça Remus en allant vers la guichetière.

Elle lui sourit. « Il sera ravi de vous voir » Vérifiant quelque chose sur son bureau, elle ajouta « Il est dans sa chambre. Joyeux noël ! »

« Joyeux Noël » Répondit Sirius à la jeune femme avant de suivre son ami à travers un dédale de couloirs qu'il semblait connaître par cœur. Sirius commençait à se demander à quoi tout ceci rimait. Remus ne lui avait jamais dit que son père était malade. Ou était-il médicomage ? Sans savoir pourquoi, son instinct lui glissait que monsieur Lupin n'était pas celui qui soignait les autres dans cet étrange hôpital. Assez vite, ils arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle le nom des Lupin était affiché. Remus inspira et entra.

« Remus ! » L'homme était assis sur son lit, par-dessus les couvertures, un épais grimoire ouvert sur les genoux. Il portait une robe marron, d'une couleur riche et intense, dans un tissu qui parraissait lourd et chaud. Il semblait avoir une petite cinquantaine d'années, les tempes grisonnantes et des lunettes carrées étaient posées sur son nez. Son visage exprimait une franche camaraderie qui n'était pas sans rappeler monsieur Potter à Sirius.

« Salut papa »

« Tu as vu ? Ils ont changé la décoration ! »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans la chambre et acquiesça. « Ouais. C'est pas mal, hein ? »

« On est déjà à Noël ? » s'étonna l'homme comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois le petit sapin décoré dans le coin de sa chambre. « Merlin que le temps passe vite. Qu'ont dit les médicomages ? Je serai vite sorti ? Il me tarde de rentrer à la maison ! »

« Tu seras dehors en un rien de temps » Promit Remus, les yeux emplis de douleur « Maman et moi sommes impatients aussi » Sirius fronça les sourcils. Remus n'avait-il pas dit que sa mère était remariée ?

« Tu as l'air grandi » Commenta son père en rigolant « j'ai dû me prendre un plus gros coup sur la tête que je ne le pensais ! »

Remus grimaça doucement et tendit un petit paquet cadeau à son père. « Tiens, joyeux noël, papa »

L'homme déballa le paquet avidité pour y trouver un petit livre tout écorché. Ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance. « L'édition originale de _Mystères et Sorcellerie à Avalon ?_ Remus, tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

« Ca me fait plaisir, papa. » Assura le garçon en débarrassant les jambes de son père du gros grimoire. Sirius s'aperçut alors de l'énorme bibliothèque emplie de livres qui bordait un des murs de la chambre. Mr Lupin avait l'air d'être un féru de littérature... et un habitué de l'établissement. « Papa, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un » Sirius avança d'un pas « C'est Sirius, un ami de Poudlard »

« Ah, Poudlard... » Soupira l'homme en tendant la main vers Sirius qui la serra avec politesse.

« Enchanté monsieur » S'entendit-il dire, amusé que Remus n'ait pas précisé son nom de famille et soulagé que son père ne l'ait pas noté.

« Alors un Gryffondor aussi ? »

« Pur sang »

« Mais pas Sang pur, j'espère » Plaisanta Mr Lupin, faisant ricaner doucement Remus. Sirius fixa le bout de ses chaussures. « Est-ce que tu as entendu cette nouvelle loi que ce salopard de Black a promulgué ? »

Remus blanchit « c'est rien papa, pas besoin de parler de ça »

Monsieur Lupin sembla comprendre quelque chose. « Ah, il n'est pas au courant, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il à son fils « c'est bien mon garçon. C'est un secret qu'il te faudra garder ta vie entière »

Sirius réfléchi un instant. Son père n'était plus au service de promulgation des lois depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et la dernière fois qu'il en avait fait passé une sur les Loups-garous – ce qui était à n'en pas douter le fameux secret dont les deux hommes parlaient –ça remontait presque à deux ans. Curieusement, il regarda l'homme, essayant de déterminer pourquoi il était dans cet établissement**.**

Presque comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le comportement de monsieur Lupin changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague, il cessa de parler et sembla presque s'endormir sous le regard désespéré de son fils. Puis, brutalement, il sembla reprendre conscience.

« Remus ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Je viens à peine d'arriver » Mentit l'adolescent avec l'aplomb de l'habitude. « Comment tu vas papa ? »

« Je suis pressé de rentrer à la maison ! Oh, tu as vu, ils ont changé la décoration de la chambre ! C'est déjà Noël ? »

« Le temps passe vite » Soupira Remus « Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau »

Monsieur Lupin baissa les yeux sur ses genoux et son regard s'éclaira avec autant d'intensité que la première fois. « Une édition originale de _Mystères et Sorcellerie à Avalon ?_ Tu n'aurais pas dû, Remus ! »

« Ca m'a fait plaisir »

« Et si tu me présentais ton ami ? »

Au bout d'une demi-heure et cinq présentations officielles, Remus et Sirius quittèrent la clinique. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un semi-silence qui n'était pas pesant mais plutôt respectueux. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius demanda « Sortilège d'amnésie qui a mal tourné ? » Et Remus acquiesça, visiblement incapable à cet instant précis d'en dire plus.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un bar du coin pour se réchauffer et Sirius profita de la pseudo- intimité que le monde moldu leur offrait pour étreindre son ami.

« Au fait » Recommença à parler Remus au bout d'un moment, les doigts passés autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud « Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi ni comment tu étais devenu un Animagus »

« Ah ah » Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent et Remus se dit qu'il pourrait bien s'habituer à cette vision du jeune homme détendu et presque _normal_(autant que Sirius Black puisse l'être). « James l'a parié avec moi en deuxième année »

Remus faillit en tomber de sa chaise. « _Quoi ?_ Tu veux me faire croire que tu as fait ça... juste comme ça ? »

« On l'a fait parce qu'on pouvait le faire » Expliqua simplement Sirius « Ca a été le ciment de notre amitié, en quelque sorte. On s'est rapproché en essayant. C'est un projet plutôt pharamineux, ça crée des liens spéciaux je suppose. On y est arrivé en sixième année, même si on a encore quelques petits problèmes parfois...» Remus se souvint soudain du jour où James était arrivé à l'infirmerie avec deux doigts en moins, en disait qu'il avait "l'habitude"... « Quand on y est enfin arrivé, on a- » Sirius se figea dans ce qu'il disait, le rouge lui montant brusquement au joue. Il avait l'air si perplexe que Remus dut se retenir d'éclater de rire. « Tuez-moi » Marmonna-t-il

« Quoi ? » Voulut savoir Remus

« Rien. J'allais dire un truc affreux »

« Dis-moi »

« Non »

« Sirius... S'il te plait ? » Insista Remus en glissant ses doigts dans la main de son ami. Il lui fit sa tête la plus suppliante « Je promets que je me moquerai pas de toi »

Sirius baissa les yeux et Remus se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui. A un moment, un éclair de lumière le frappa, comme un flash ou quelque chose, mais cela disparut trop vite pour qu'il en trouve la source. Sirius inspira bravement. « J'allais dire "c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a compris qu'on serait toujours amis tous les deux" »

Remus attendit la chute, se disant qu'il y avait forcément plus que ça, mais il semblait rien avoir à ajouter. « Je dois t'avouer que je ne vous pas ce que ça a de ridicule » C'était même plutôt évident. Quoi d'autre qu'un acte magique absolument incroyable aurait pu rapprocher James et Sirius au point qu'on les prenne facilement pour des frères ?

« Ridicule ? » S'étrangla Sirius « C'est de _moi_ qu'on parle. Je ne dis pas des choses comme ça! Je ne suis pas comme ça »

« Tu as fait quantité de choses qui n'étaient pas toi, ces derniers temps » Fit remarquer Remus. Sirius ne rajouta rien, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison, bien évidemment.

Après un moment, Sirius se remit à sourire d'un air idiot en caressant la main de Remus inconsciemment. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation, trouvant que ce simple moment de complicité était peut-être son plus beau cadeau de Noël. Il était avec Sirius, dehors, à se comporter avec lui comme un couple et naturellement. Et Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas si évident pour Sirius Black d'être naturel... D'ailleurs, il était de plus en plus difficile à ignorer car son sourire stupide était maintenant un ricanement sur le point de devenir un vrai fou rire. Remus se demandait ce qu'il avait pu rater.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il en essuyant sa bouche, sait-on jamais qu'il restait un peu de chocolat au coin de ses lèvres. Mais si ça avait été le cas, il était prêt à parier que Sirius se serait fait un plaisir de venir l'embrasser, café public ou pas. Comme ils l'avaient découvert récemment, le monde moldu était un havre d'anonymat pour eux.

« Je pensais à la tête de James et Peter quand je leur dirai que tu es le Loup-garou de Pré-Au-Lard » Remus se figea sur place et écarquilla les yeux « Ils n'ont jamais voulu croire qu'il était à Poudlard, ces crétins »

« Tu... Tu... Tu comptes leur dire ? » Bégaya Remus en retirant sa main de celle de son amant sans même s'en rendre compte. Sirius fronça les sourcils et le regarda.

« Ben, oui. C'est- »

« Tu ne peux pas ! »

« Lunard... »

« Non ! Je te l'interdis ! »

Plusieurs personnes du café commencèrent à les regarder et Sirius reprit d'un ton plus bas : « Très bien, je ne dirai rien. Tu le feras toi-même »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Remus, pas de secrets entre les Maraudeurs » Enseigna Sirius d'un air supérieur absolument insupportable.

Remus souffla, incapable de croire que lui, d'entre tous, osait dire un truc pareil. « C'est toi, le maître des mensonges toute catégorie, qui dit ça ? Je n'ai pas encore digéré le fait que vous vous soyez servi de moi ! »

« Tu n'étais pas un Maraudeur à l'époque » Répliqua Sirius

« J'étais un Maraudeur quand tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un Animagus » Lança Remus avec mauvaise foi « Et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais pour moi...»

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Ce n'était qu'une petite omission »

« Et je vais omettre de signaler ma vraie nature à tes amis » Répliqua Remus en le prenant à son propre piège.

« D'accord » se résigna jeune homme avec un soupir en s'appuyant d'un air boudeur sur son dossier « je te laisse choisir le moment où tu leur diras »

Remus ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes en se demandant s'il n'avait pas créé un monstre en forçant Sirius à sortir de sa coquille. Il n'avait même pas envie de répliquer quand il voyait l'expression de gamin insolent qui a toujours réponse à tout sur son visage. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, pas avec un Sirius décidé à le faire tourner en bourrique.

« C'est des bonnes pâtes » Reprit le jeune Black en glissant sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de Remus qui, malgré lui, se laissa aller contre son ami. Il aimait leurs contacts innocents plus que tout... enfin, à défaut d'avoir l'occasion de faire autre chose. « James et Peter, ils ne réagiront pas mal, ils- »

« Si ce sont de telles bonnes pâtes, pourquoi tu es toujours aussi désagréable avec Peter ? » le coupa Remus. Si Sirius voulait jouer au plus malin, il ne savait pas à qui il se mesurait. Sa meilleure amie s'appelait madame-je-n'ai-jamais-tort...

« Pour le faire sortir de sa coquille » Sirius haussa les épaules et but quelques gorgées de son thé sans se soucier de l'air complètement ahuri de Remus « James pense qu'il faut lui prendre la main, moi, je suis pour le pousser et le faire réagir »

« Oh » Répliqua Remus d'un ton moqueur « C'est pour son bien ? »

« Exactement » Assura-t-il avec un sourire espiègle « et parce que c'est marrant »

Remus se sentit littéralement fondre devant l'expression de son visage et se pencha pour récolter un baiser. Quelque chose de tendre, d'intime, de réservé. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme un vrai baiser de couple dans la bouche de Remus. Sirius s'écarta et posa son front contre celui de son ami, ignorant les quelques toussotements des Moldus autour d'eux.

« Tu peux pas savoir comme je déteste qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à la maison pour nous surveiller » Souffla Sirius, son souffle chaud dansant sur ses joues

Oh si. Remus savait parfaitement ...

oOoOoOoOo

Quand ils rentrèrent à Grimmaurd place quelques heures plus tard, après un trajet en train moldu que Remus qualifierait d'épique, ils furent surpris de trouver la maison vide. L'elfe que Sirius avait appelé une « créature » sans que Remus comprenne exactement pourquoi, leur avait indiqué que les Black étaient partis à la réception officielle de Noël du Ministère et qu'ils étaient priés de ne surtout pas s'y montrer : Sirius était censé être malade au fond de son lit et incapable d'assurer sa fonction publique.

« Au fond de mon lit, hein ? » Répéta-t-il les yeux brillant d'une lueur dangereuse. Remus sentit tout son corps vibrer à la simple évocation de ce que cela signifiait. « Va nettoyer la cave et ne remonte avant que tout brille ! » Ordonna Sirius à l'elfe pour se débarrasser de lui. La petite créature écarquilla les yeux et Remus se sentit presque mal pour elle... puis il repensa à ce que Sirius et lui pourraient faire loin de sa surveillance et tout sentiment de culpabilité disparut.

A peine l'elfe avait-il disparu dans les bas-fonds de la maison que Sirius lui agrippait le poignet et le tirait vers l'étage. Et, Merlin en était témoin, Remus n'avait jamais gravi des escaliers si vite.


	17. Le masque tombe

Deux ans. Voilà le temps qu'il m'aura fallu pour terminer cette fic qui était censée être une "petite fic de sept-huit chapitres pas très longs". Je ne pensais pas que Picturing Sirius deviendrait une fic qui me passionnerait ou me donnerait envie d'écrire en plein milieu des examens, j'avoue. Je n'avais la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer au delà du quatrième chapitre quand j'ai commencé à poster, j'avoue. Et j'ai eu plus de mal que prévu à terminer ce chapitre parce que je n'avais pas envie de clôturer cette fic juste au moment où je me prenais vraiment d'amour pour elle. Mais j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet, PS est ma première fic Remus/Sirius qui fait plus de deux chapitres et je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout.

J'en profite donc pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont accompagné, du début à la fin, ou juste à un moment, qui ont laissé des encouragements, des commentaires ou des critiques, qui m'ont ajouté en alerte et en favoris. Et ceux qui ces derniers jours m'ont poussé à clôturer ce chapitre : _1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8i9j10, Abelforth Dumbledore, Akio, Akkira, alana chantelune, Angedescieux, Anonyme, AnthaRosa, AnyaMalfoyette, Bloody dawn, CacilieBlaas, Cannelle, Caramelise, charliekaterie , cmoa, ConanBlack, Constance B, Creative Tanuki, Ecnerrolf, ediawe, Egwene Al' Vere, Electrastar, Elena snape, Emmanuelle, Enais66, Faustiine35, fee-love-x3, Gladys Malfoy, Glougloutine ,Italiticarum, KaibutsuOujo, Kaorulabelle, kermie the gold, Kitkat, LaLouisaBlack, LaSilvana, Le Saut de l'Ange, leyya09, Lily Get Away, Liz, Lokness, Lord La Folle, loudee, Loulou2a, loulouloute34, lyli13, Lysie, M. alpha, malilite, marjorie59, maya2010, Maybe it's Love, Miie, Mimoo,MissPadfootBlack, Mlle Violine , Molly59, mollyssonne, Mylka, NesrineArseneBalthazarAnenome , Nikki Micky, Nitya, ocechan, Opheliac, therwise, Plumiere, Pomeline , Rosa020, Roxane. S. Malfoy, sandrine, Sasuga, Siou, Sir moony, Soleada, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, soulgate , tayplayrock, The V, Wood, x-Episkey, yamashita6, -Yamatouki-, yume-chan05, Yuya777, Zod'a,_

J'en viendrais presque à oublier mais merci à ceux qui ont reviewé le dernier chapitre, bien sûr : **a1b2c3d4e5f6g7h8i9j10, Abelforth Dumbledore, Anonyme, AnyaMalfoyette, Caramelise, Constance B, Egwene Al' Vere, Elena snape, Enais66, Gladys Malfoy, Italiticarum, kermie the gold, LaSilvana, leyya09, Lily Get Away, Loulou2a, lyli13, malilite, Mylka, Rosa020, Sasuga, yamashita6, -Yamatouki-, Zod'a  
**

Et pour terminer sur une petite anecdote, une des scènes de ce chapitre est en fait... la toute première que j'ai écrite pour cette fic !

Note : il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, à vous de répondre aux quetsions qui restent ouvertes... Et libre à vous de comprendre ce que vous voudrez dans la dernière phrase, c'est la beauté des UA !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Picturing Sirius**

**Chapitre 16**

**Le masque tombe**

« Viens, ici, juste là »

Sirius tira Remus derrière le rideau d'eau qui tombait du pommeau de la douche. Il y avait un espace, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'une personne s'y place, entre l'eau qui coulait et le robinet. A cet endroit précis, en regardant vers le plafond, on avait l'impression de se retrouver à l'arrière d'une cascade. Les gouttes semblaient presque blanches et séparables les unes des autres à cause de la lumière qui les traversait. C'était un effet visuel qui avait été très utilisé dans les années quarante. Quand la lumière traverse l'eau avant d'arriver aux yeux, le résultat peut parfois être stupéfiant.

« C'est très beau Sirius »

« Ca ferait une belle photo, non ? On appellerait ça 'Lumière artificielle derrière rideau d'eau' »

Remus rigola. « On pourrait mais il n'y a pas assez de place ici pour faire une photo »

« Oh »

« Ca m'étonne que tu aies remarqué ce genre de détails » Ajouta Remus « C'est pas ton genre, la beauté de la nature »

« C'est relaxant de regarder la lampe à travers l'eau » Lui confia Sirius en l'attirant à lui sous le jet d'eau. « Quand je ne peux plus supporter cette maison, à peu près tout le temps mais quand ça devient vraiment trop dur, je viens me mettre ici. Jusqu'à ce que je meure de froid ou qu'un Elfe aille me dénoncer à ma mère. »

« Je ne sais pas où tu vas trouver la force de rester » Murmura Remus, un peu naïvement. Les yeux de Sirius se ternirent et il regretta immédiatement d'avoir demandé. Il savait qu'être un Black était une lourde responsabilité pour Sirius. « Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça »

« J'y pense parfois » Avoua le jeune homme en laissant l'eau couler dans ses cheveux. Remus ne pouvait retirer les yeux de cette vision prodigieuse. _Ca, ce serait une photo incroyable. _Une qu'il ne montrerait jamais à personne. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi à regarder Sirius, la tête penchée en arrière, l'eau coulant sur son corps d'éphèbe. Dire que Sirius Black était beau était un doux euphémisme mais voir Sirius, détendu, les yeux fermés, livré, en totale confiance... Remus sentit son cœur gonfler dans sa poitrine. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout ça était réel.

« Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai même fait ma valise » Continuait-il à parler, inconscient du trouble de Remus. « J'étais sur le point d'aller chez James, il m'a dit qu'il m'accueillerait si je partais enfin, mais au dernier moment, je suis resté. Je ne veux pas… être lâche »

« Je conçois que ça doit pas être génial tous les jours ici » Compatit Remus – quel doux euphémisme- en frissonnant quand il se rappela les manières de sa mère et ses rappels à l'ordre incessants. Elle n'avait pas eu un seul mot tendre, un seul geste amical envers son fils depuis des jours qu'il était là. Tout n'était qu'aboiements… bien différents de ceux que Sirius pouvait émettre.

« J'arrêtais pas de me dire que je devais tenir juste encore un peu, jusqu'à devenir le chef de la maison. Dès que ce ne sera plus le patriarche au commande, je pourrais faire la révolution, faire changer les Black… J'aurais voulu qu'on devienne un peu plus comme les Potter »

« Libre de penser par vous-même ? »

« On a le droit de penser tant qu'on pense la même chose qu'eux » ironisa Sirius. « Faut pas croire, les Potter étaient comme les Black à quelques générations d'ici. Toutes les vieilles familles sorcières proviennent du même endroit. Mais le monde s'est mis à changer et c'est là que deux clans se sont formés : les conservateurs, comme nous, continuant à détester les Moldus et à nous croire en tout point supérieur, et les modernistes, comme eux, qui se sont ouverts sur le monde et au fur et à mesure ont accepté la différence entre nos mondes. »

« Mais les Potter, je croyais que c'était une famille de Gryffondors depuis la nuit des temps ? »

« Ca l'est » Confirma Sirius « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont pris cette voie après tout. Il fallait avoir du courage pour oser dire que les Moldus sont des êtres humains égaux en droits aux sorciers… »

Remus soupira. Ces considérations des vieilles familles sorcières lui passaient par-dessus le chapeau. « Et tu as arrêté de vouloir tout changer ? » Demanda Remus « T'as utilisé le passé »

« Ouaip. Pour devenir le chef du clan, il aurait fallu que j'épouse une femme. » Il passa ses bras sur les épaules de Remus. « Et je ne vois plus trop les choses comme ça maintenant »

« Et tu es prêt à abandonner ton rêve de changer les Black à cause de ça ? » Continua Remus, conscient qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise mais il n'y pouvait rien. Tant de doutes encore l'animaient sur le statut de Sirius.

« Disons que j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de faire un sus au roi » Remus arqua un sourcil, n'y comprenant rien. « Ma génération est foutue, de toute façon. Donc au mieux, j'aurais pu changer les choses pour mes enfants. Et disons même que j'ai un jour des enfants par je ne sais quel miracle, ce seront des Black, reniés ou pas, et je pourrai leur inculquer ma façon de voir les choses. Même si j'hérite de cette famille, je ne pourrai pas tout changer moi-même, tu vois ? Et j'ai découvert quelque chose, le jour où j'ai voulu me tirer pendant l'été, qui m'a fait réfléchir »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon frère »

« Tu as découvert que tu avais un frère ? » L'embêta Remus

Sirius leva les yeux ciel tandis que sa main prenait l'éponge et le savon. « Il n'est pas comme les autres. Il ne sera pas comme mon père s'il reprend les rênes. Il m'a dit 'Tu ne crois pas qu'on va trop loin ?'. C'est là que j'ai compris. Il n'aime pas les Moldus et les enfants de Moldus, c'est un fait mais il n'est pas aussi extrémiste que notre mère ou nos cousines. Il est modéré, il ne pense pas qu'on doive exterminer les Moldus, juste les ignorer. Il ne pense pas non plus qu'on doive interdire la magie aux Sangs Mêlés, juste ne pas les mélanger aux Sangs Purs. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait initier une transition lente vers une sorte de… modernisation des Black ? »

« Exact ! » Un grand sourire entacha le visage de Sirius, il était content que Remus comprenne son point de vue, et il commença à doucement laver son amant sans quitter ses yeux du regard. « Je crois que ce sera mieux qu'un grand chamboulement. Regulus est peut-être finalement ce dont cette famille a besoin. Et puis, je suis fatigué de toujours joué la comédie. Toujours devoir prétendre, être froid, distant. C'est éreintant. Et je suis continuellement sur la corde raide avec ma mère mais je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais ne pas l'être. C'est viscéral, je ne _peux_ pas être d'accord avec elle »

« On… reparlera… de ça plus tard » Gémit Remus en fermant les yeux, profitant au maximum des caresses savonneuses que lui offraient son amant. Sirius se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

« En juin, j'aurai ramassé assez de frics avec les photos pour partir d'ici et me prendre un appart'. Depuis le début, je le faisais pour avoir un à-côté au cas où ma mère me virerait ou si je me tirais… »

Ce fut comme la confirmation que Remus attendait depuis le début de leur 'relation'. Sirius était sérieux, il envisageait réellement de tout plaquer. Il n'allait pas lui annoncer dans une heure qu'il n'était pas concevable qu'il ne se marie pas, impossible qu'il soit déshérité et que ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse. Remus le plaqua contre le mur froid de la douche, lui arrachant un cri de surprise au passage, et l'embrassa furieusement. Les choses étaient on ne peut mieux et cela le rendait plus heureux que jamais.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« J'ai toujours la dalle quand je viens de baiser, pas toi ? » Demanda Sirius en pénétrant dans la cuisine pieds nus, sa robe ouverte, un simple pantalon en toile passé autour des hanches. Ses cheveux mouillés collaient dans son cou, recouvrant partiellement un suçon que Remus lui avait fait dans un moment d'égarement.

« J'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu parles vraiment comme ça. Je pensais que c'était une sorte de provocation à Poudlard »

Sirius sourit d'un air entendu et plongea son doigt dans un pot de confiture aux pêches confites. « Ca l'est » Avec une lenteur exaspérante, Remus vit son doigt gagner sa bouche et lentement s'enfoncer en elle. Sirius prit son temps pour le sucer, savourant sûrement autant la confiture que l'expression de son ami face à son geste. Remus avait chaud et il sentait qu'il pourrait bien encore sauté sur Sirius, immédiatement, bien qu'ils avaient passé la soirée à ça. Il semblait que son appétit de lui n'était jamais satisfait. « Mes parents en mourraient s'ils m'entendaient parler si crûment. C'est la seule chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas contrôler chez moi »

« Et t'adore ça, avoue » Comprit Remus. Chaque fois que Sirius disait quelque chose de volontairement choquant, c'était comme s'il se révoltait un peu plus contre son éducation.

« Ouais, j'trouve que ça sonne bien dans ma bouche, non ? » Continua-t-il en s'approchant de son ami. Il replongea son doigt dans le pot de confiture et sourit d'un air machiavélique avant de le présenter à l'entrée de la bouche de Remus. Sans le quitter des yeux, le loup-garou entrouvrit les lèvres et entreprit de sucer le doigt de Sirius jusqu'à le nettoyer parfaitement. Pour ne rien gâcher, cette confiture était une merveille de gastronomie. « Baiser » commença à chuchoter Sirius, telle une danse érotique autour de ses oreilles « Tremper le biscuit. Polir le chinois. Enculer. Tirer un coup. Forniquer. Glorifier son vît. S'envoyer en l'air… »

« Tes idées tournent un peu en rond, mon cher » Commenta Remus en glissant les mains le long des côtes de sa star personnelle « Est-ce que tu essaierais de me faire passer un message ? »

Doucement, sans quitter les pupilles grises une seule seconde du regard, il laissa ses doigts glisser dans l'élastique du pantalon. Il adorait la couleur orageuse que prenaient ses iris quand il était excité. C'était étonnant à quel point les yeux de Sirius pouvaient être expressif, pour quelqu'un passant son temps à prétendre ne rien ressentir.

« Continue de parler » Exigea Remus que les mots choquants de Sirius échauffaient d'une manière incroyable « Ca m'inspire »

« Fellation. Pipe. Turlute. » Reprit Sirius avec un air amusé « Sucer. Astiquer. »

Remus éclata de rire alors que sa main caressait de manière de plus en plus franche la peau brûlante de Sirius au creux de son pantalon. « Tes fantasmes ne sont même plus camouflés, maintenant... »

La tête de Sirius tomba en avant, le front sur l'épaule de Remus, alors qu'il agrippait son membre et lui imposait un léger mouvement du poignet. Un grognement échappa des lèvres du mannequin « Lunard... »

Entendre son nom de Maraudeur fut comme un électrochoc de plaisir. Remus se laissa tomber à genou, prêt à satisfaire la moindre envie qui traversait l'esprit de Sirius. Il était sans défense face à lui, tel qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé l'être avant qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole. Sauf que ce n'était pas à Sirius Black qu'il voulait faire plaisir en obéissant, mais à Sirius, Patmol, son ami, son amant, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Un cri se fit entendre, et tout se passa très vite. Il vit un éclair de lumière blanche jaillir de nulle part, il entendit la voix furieuse de madame Black hurler ses tripes hors d'elle, il sentit quelqu'un lui arracher le bras pour le trainer dans le coin de la cuisine, sentit quelque chose exploser, une douleur atroce traversa sa tête et le monde se mit à tourner dans un tourbillon de couleurs autour de lui.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Même pas en rêve ! »

« Oh, allez Evans, t'en meurs d'envie »

Lily fronça le nez et s'éloigna brusquement de son petit ami, mettant une distance de sécurité plus que nécessaire entre eux. « Je te jure que si tu approches ce truc de mon nez... »

« Quoi ? » Se moqua-t-il en engloutissant sans sourciller son sandwich sardine et beurre de cacahuète. Il voyait pas pourquoi elle en faisait toute une histoire, vraiment...

« Je ne t'embrasserai plus jamais » Marmonna Lily, l'air dégouté « Non ! Recule, Potter ! »

James s'apprêtait à la coincer dans un coin de la cuisine quand un énorme bruit résonna à travers le hall d'entrée. Par reflexe, il sortit sa baguette et se mit devant Lily pour la protéger de son corps. Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais le bruit, aussi soudain que fort, avait disparu. Ils échangèrent un regard et, toujours baguettes brandies, se dirigèrent vers la pièce où avait raisonné le vacarme.

Rien n'était tombé. Rien n'avait explosé. Mais il y avait une énorme trace de suie sur le tapis de sol et, au milieu de la pièce, deux corps emmêlés entourés de traces de sang. James sentit tout couleur quitter son visage quand il reconnut _qui_ avait débarqué de cette manière chez lui.

« Remus ! » Glapit Lily en le dépassant pour se précipiter aux côtés de son ami. Silencieusement, James s'approcha à son tour et aida Lily à séparer les deux adolescents inconscients. Sirius avait la moitié du visage recouvert de sang, une étrange trace rouge au niveau de l'abdomen et le cou de Remus était également ensanglanté. A côté de lui, Lily se mit à sangloter « Remus ! Réponds-moi ! Remus !»

« James ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Cria sa mère en entrant dans la pièce « Oh doux Merlin ! Mais – c'est Sirius ? »

James releva un visage pâle comme la mort vers sa mère. « Il faut les aider, maman... »

« Oui, mettons-les sur le canapé, à côté. Lily, aide-moi. James, prends Sirius » Rapidement, ils déplacèrent les deux corps à l'abri du pavé glacial du hall d'entrée.

« _Enervatum »_ Commença Madame Potter en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius. Contre toute attente, ce simple sort suffit à le réveiller et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de s'asseoir si vite qu'il en fit tomber James sur le sol

« Remus ! »

« Il est là ! » Assura James en montra leur ami sur le canapé à côté « Ca va aller. Patmol... »

Déjà, la mère de James était penchée sur le Loup-Garou, à la recherche de l'origine de tout le sang qui le couvrait. « Tu saignes » Murmura Lily en se tournant vers Sirius, les yeux remplis de larmes « Il faut nettoyer ça »

« Comment va Remus ? » Insista Sirius en repoussant ses amis qui essayaient de le soigner « Comment va-t-il ? »

« _Anapneo_ » Tenta la matriarche avec une voix hésitante. La respiration sifflante et bruyante de Remus se fit entendre.

Contre l'avis de James qui tentait de le garder assis par tous les moyens, Sirius s'approcha de Remus. Il avait l'air mort, seuls ses poumons se soulevant à un rythme régulier indiquaient qu'il était toujours en vie.

« Il va falloir l'amener à Sainte Mangouste » Déclara madame Potter en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius « il a été touché par un sale sort, Sirius »

« Ma baguette » demanda le garçon en essuyant quelque chose qui coulait sur ses joues. Il pensait qu'il pleurait mais se rendit que c'était du sang qui descendait de son crâne. La douleur sourde qu'il ressentait lui paressait secondaire face à l'état inquiétant de Remus. Lily se précipita dans la pièce adjacente et revint avec une baguette qu'elle tendit à Sirius. Il inspira et se concentra. « _Tergeo_ » Commença-t-il par lancer. Tout le sang quitta le corps de Remus, dévoilant qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure de surface. Le sang était... celui de Sirius. Celui-ci déglutit et resta concentré. Le cours de premiers soins était peut-être le seul auquel il avait été attentif. Pour une fois que les choses que ses parents lui avaient apprises pouvaient se révéler utiles... « _maleficia prodo »_ une étrange lueur apparut sur le front de Remus et Sirius soupira. Sa mère avait manqué d'imagination sur ce coup-là, heureusement pour lui. « _Caput Libero. Revigor »_

Le corps de Remus sursauta et il s'assit violemment en regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu. « Où... Que... Sirius ? »

« Ca va » Assura le jeune homme dont la vision commençait à se brouiller; sa tête tournait et il se sentait vidé de ses forces. D'autorité, madame Potter le fit asseoir, nettoya sa blessure sous ses récriminations – s'il avait la force de se plaindre, c'est qu'il allait bien, répéta-t-elle – et referma la plaie qui allait sans doute laisser une cicatrice à vie sous ses cheveux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux garçons avaient été placés dans une chambre – et vous n'avez pas intérêt à essayer de vous relever avant demain matin !, les avait menacé madame Potter avant de les laisser se reposer.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose que Remus sentit fut le souffle de Sirius sur son nez. Il était toujours mort de honte à l'idée qu'un des parents de James débarque dans la pièce et les surprenne dans le même lit mais il était apaisé de voir le jeune homme juste en face de lui et en bonne santé. Ses souvenirs de la veille, après que la mère de Sirius ait tenté de les tuer, étaient un peu confus. Il avait juste compris que Sirius avait réussi à les jeter dans la cheminée et les faire atterrir chez James puis qu'il lui avait, à nouveau, sauvé la vie en reconnaissant le sortilège de magie noire utilisé contre lui.

Sirius ouvrit péniblement les yeux. « Tu prends toute la place » Marmonna-t-il

Remus sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'était bel et bien Sirius. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Allez les belles au bois dormant, debout ! » S'écria la voix gaie de James Potter, beaucoup trop énergique pour cette heure de la journée « Vous allez vous faire virer de deux maisons en deux jours si mes vieux vous voient vous faire des mamours »

Remus grimaça et se redressa. Il ressentait encore une légère douleur à l'arrière du crâne mais rien de bien grave. Ca ne rivalisait même pas avec une petite gueule de bois. Il bailla et sentit les mains de Sirius se poser sur ses épaules.

« Vas-y molo. Ma mère a essayé de te faire exploser le cerveau, pas plus tard que hier »

« Tu peux parler, elle t'a presque défoncé le crâne » Intervint James en venant s'asseoir sur le lit avec ses amis « On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait pour la mettre dans une rage pareille ? »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil. Par certains côtés, Remus pouvait presque comprendre la réaction de la femme. Il y avait mieux, en rentrant d'une réception au ministère, que trouver son fils, pantalon baissé, avec son meilleur ami à genou devant lui... La simple image le fit s'empourprer et James se racla la gorge « Arght, okay. Oubliez ça. Je veux pas savoir. Maman a dit que vous pouviez rester là jusque la fin des vacances. On va s'éclater ! Peter doit débarquer dans trois jours et ... »

Remus perdit le cours du flot de paroles de James et observa Sirius. Il avait encore une large trace rouge sur le ventre, reste d'un sortilège cuisant qui n'avait pas dû être très agréable, et une fine cicatrice rose à la bordure de son front. A part ça, il semblait en grande forme et en quelques minutes, il était déjà en train de discourir avec James sur la meilleure façon d'organiser une partie de Quidditch aquatique en plein milieu de l'hiver.

« J'ai rêvé ou Lily était ici hier soir ? » Déclara soudain Remus en se souvenant de la présence de sa meilleure amie à ses côtés. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait chez les Potter alors que ses parents l'avaient privée de sortie jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

Le sourire de James s'élargit brusquement et une lueur rosée apparue sur son visage. « Oh, je vous ai pas dit ? Lily a débarqué ici un matin en déclarant que j'étais l'homme de sa vie et m'a trainé dans ma chambre pour abuser de mon corps... »

Remus arqua un sourcil, sceptique mais heureux pour ses amis.

oooOooo

« T'es sûr de ça ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, espèce de – hum, Queudvert »

James et Remus échangèrent un coup d'œil et durent se mordre le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire. Sirius faisait visiblement des efforts pour devenir « une meilleure personne maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à prétendre être un pauvre connard de Black» d'après ses propres dires, mais il avait encore un peu de mal à gérer son attitude en face de Peter. Remus ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait prévu de faire une fois de retour au château. Allait-il s'ouvrir et laisser voir à tout le monde que le « Prince de Glace » était en fait un gai luron ? Allait-il continuer de porter son masque froid jusqu'à la fin de l'année, malgré que plus personne ne rapporte ses actes au patriarche ? Ou allait-il devenir une toute autre personne ? Ou – Remus osait à peine y penser – se contenterait-il d'être naturel ?

« Hé, passe à boire Lunard » Demanda James en lui donnant un coup de coude « J'ai besoin de plus d'alcool que ça dans le sang pour pouvoir supporter la vision d'un Sirius Black gentil »

« Ta gueule, Cornedrue » Grommela le dit garçon

« Ah, ça c'est déjà plus normal »

Sirius attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main – une boule de cristal – et la balança sur son meilleur ami qui attrapa l'objet avec une facilité déconcertante en ricanant.

« Foutu poursuiveur » Grommela le jeune homme, faisant rire les deux autres.

« Va falloir penser à pas se faire prendre avec ça » Reprit Sirius en observant le plan de la blague qu'ils avaient prévu de faire après leur retour à Poudlard

« Et à ne pas dévisser la poignée de la classe dans laquelle on sera » Ajouta Peter « J'ai pas envie de rester coincer une heure »

« Si on dévisse les poignées de toutes les classes sauf la nôtre, ça risque de faire suspect » Objecta James

« On peut faire ça un mercredi soir » Proposa alors Remus « On est tous les quatre en période libre le jeudi matin. Tout le monde rentre en classe et les poignées se dévissent quand ils essayent d'en sortir à la fin du cours _et_ on ne peut pas rentrer pour notre cours à l'heure suivante… »

« Oh, ça c'est l'idée ! » Salua Peter « mais on est bien sûr que la poignée ne se dévissera que de l'intérieur ? »

« Ouais, et même, au pire si elle se tire de l'extérieur, ils ne pourront pas entrer dans les classes, moins drôle mais ce sera pas complètement foireux » Continua James

« Alors on fait ça quand, le mercredi de la semaine de la rentrée ? » Proposa Remus

« Je suis en retenue » Grimaça James en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Les autres rigolèrent. « Déjà ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Apparemment c'est interdit d'enfermer un groupe de Serpentard dans un compartiment avec quelques bombabouses…»

« Encore ? » S'exclama Sirius « Tu fais ça tous les ans ! »

« Je sais » Ricana James « j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se fassent encore avoir au bout de dix fois… »

« Alors va pour le deuxième mercredi » Supposa Peter « Faudra qu'on prévoit de- »

« On peut pas ce jour là, c'est la pleine lune, ce serait vache pour Remus » Réagit Sirius

Remus écarquilla les yeux tandis que Peter et James échangeaient une œillade perplexe.

« Tu as peur du Loup-garou de Pré-Au-Lard, Lunard ? » Se moqua James « Aaahhoouuu ! »

« Non, Sirius a dû se cogner la tête un peu trop fort » Grommela Remus en fusillant le jeune homme du regard. « Pas vrai, Sirius ? »

Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de croiser les bras. Il avait déjà fait valoir son point de vue, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Remus ne disait pas simplement la vérité aux deux autres. Cependant, Remus détestait qu'on lui force la main plus que tout. Un combat silencieux viseul s'engagea entre les deux garçons, sous les yeux surpris de leurs amis qui ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est vrai que t'étais à l'infirmerie la dernière fois, c'est quand j'avais encore foiré ma transformation en Cornedrue... » Se rappela James. Remus ferma les yeux. James Potter était beaucoup de choses sauf un abruti. « Et maintenant que j'y pense, tu passes souvent la nuit avec Lily et ses copines les … soirs … de ... Bordel de merde ! »

« Panique pas, Cornedrue » Intervint immédiatement Sirius en voyant son meilleur ami sauter sur ses pieds et prendre un pas de recul, l'air d'avoir reçu la foudre sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Peter fronça les sourcils, l'air constipé alors qu'il se concentrait pour essayer de comprendre la réaction de James. « Ca fait depuis genre toujours que Lunard disparait un jour par mois, c'est pas- » Puis, un éclair de lucidité le frappa et il s'éloigna si vite de Remus qu'il tomba à la renverse, les yeux écarquillés.

oOoOoOoOo

« Vois le bon côté des choses, maintenant, ils savent »

Remus jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il put à Sirius et s'éloigna pour s'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans le jardin de la propriété des Potter.

« Lunard, je l'ai pas fait exprès »

Remus serra la mâchoire et continua de marcher. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir Sirius à cet instant précis. Comment avait-il pu lui faire un coup pareil ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit, littéralement, qu'il ne voulait pas que Peter et James l'apprennent ? Et en tout cas, pas sans que lui ait pris la décision ! Ce n'était pas le secret de Sirius à dire !

« Et puis, ils ont bien réagi. Ce n'est pas si grave… »

« Pas si grave ? » Explosa Remus « Ca n'a rien à voir avec la façon dont ils l'ont pris ! C'est toi Sirius ! Tu as toujours été comme ça ! Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu le fais sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi t'es aussi en colère »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as forcé à leur dire quelque chose que je n'étais pas prêt à partager ! Parce qu'une fois de plus, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et à ce que tu voulais, _toi _! Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! Tu as seulement pensé à ce que moi, je pouvais ressentir ? »

« Je t'assure que je ne l'avais pas prémédité. »

« Non, tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Je devrais pas m'énerver comme ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es comme ça depuis le premier jour, tu fais ce qu'il te plait et tu te fiches du reste et des dégâts que tu fais au passage. Je vois même pas pourquoi je suis étonné » Remus serra les mâchoirs, un goût âcre dans le fond de la gorge alors qu'il ajouta avec dérision «Je peux pas t'en vouloir d'être toi »

« _Je fais ce qu'il me plait et je me fiche du reste _? » Répéta Sirius d'un ton outré « C'est ce que tu penses ? Si je faisais juste ce que je voulais, je serais pas un connard aux yeux des trois quarts de Poudlard ! Si je faisais ce que je voulais, je t'aurais juste baisé après avoir découvert que t'étais obsédé par moi et je t'aurais jamais plus adressé la parole ! J'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulais une putain fois de ma vie ! »

« Arrête de jouer les victimes ! » Répliqua Remus, aveuglé par la colère « Personne t'a obligé à devenir ce que t'es, tu l'as fait parce que tu l'as bien voulu ! Tu passes ton temps à porter des masques parce que tu flippes complètement quand quelqu'un découvre qui t'es en réalité ! Et j'aurais pas couché avec toi, il y a des gens qui ont un peu de respect d'eux même ici ! Et qui respectent la volonté des autres quand ils demandent de pas ébruiter un secret ! »

« A d'autres ! » Riposta Sirius « Tu tremblais comme une pucelle à chaque fois que j'étais à côté de toi, j'aurais pu t'avoir comme je voulais, juste en claquant des doigts ! Je l'ai pas fait parce que j'ai du respect pour toi ! Et j'ai pas vendu ton secret, c'est sorti tout seul ! Et si je flippais de qui je suis, putain, pourquoi je t'aurais tellement forcé à me connaitre, hein ? »

« Forcé, ouais, c'est exactement le mot ! » Lança Remus dont les narines frémissaient « Tu _forces_ les gens autour de toi à agir comme toi, tu le veux ! Tu m'as forcé à devenir ton ami même si je ne voulais pas ! Tu m'as forcé à te connaitre, même si je voulais pas ! Tu m'as forcé à te suivre partout alors que tu savais ce que je ressentais ! »

« Et j'étais censé faire quoi ? Tu fuyais tout le temps ! »

« Tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à faire et dire ce que tu veux et à les manipuler pour obtenir ce que tu souhaites ! C'est pour ça, non ? Toutes ces dernières semaines, c'était juste un _plan_ pour me sauter, hein ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Remus, si tu peux pas comprendre que je suis amoureux de toi, c'est que t'es vraiment trop con »

« Quoi ? » Remus ouvrit la bouche, voulant répondre, mais rien ne sortit. « T'as pas le droit !»

« Pas le droit de quoi, maintenant ? » Railla Sirius d'un air décontracté qu'il espérait naturel. Il se serait mordu la langue en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Malgré lui, il avait peur de la réaction du garçon en face de lui et dans sa poitrine, son cœur courait un marathon en sprint.

« Tu peux pas lâcher un truc comme ça quand on se dispute ! » Répliqua Remus en déglutissant. Il ne voulait pas finir la conversation comme ça. Il voulait lancer toutes ses vérités au visage de Sirius, quel manipulateur il était, quel menteur il était, mais il ne pouvait pas rester en colère, pas quand Sirius Black lui disait l'aimer. Qui pourrait ? Il était prêt à parier que jamais de sa vie Sirius n'avait dit un truc pareil – et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir sur un tel sujet.

« Et ben compte pas sur moi pour le répéter alors ! » Lança Sirius en tournant les talons « Et crois-le ou non, mais je suis _vraiment_ désolé »

Remus ne le suivit pas, ne sachant plus où il en était à présent. Il se sentait déçu, déçu que Sirius ne l'ait pas écouté et n'en ait fait qu'à sa tête, mais pas surpris. En fait, il était même étonné qu'il n'ait pas craché le morceau plus tôt. Sirius Black était comme ça, quoiqu'il en dise. Quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il le faisait, un point c'est tout. Il avait toujours été et serait sans doute toujours comme ça. C'était une des choses qui avait fait que Remus était tombé amoureux du vrai Sirius au-delà de l'image – il était indépendant, courageux et buté. Mais ce genre de qualités devenaient très facilement des défauts.

Le Sirius que Remus avait toujours vu à travers les photos était … _parfait_. Il n'était qu'une image, silencieuse, pouvant être formatée et modifiée à volonté. Un fantasme.

Le vrai Sirius était une personne totalement différente et Remus savait qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de se disputer tous les deux. Mais en même temps, cette vraie personne, avec ses qualités et ses défauts, avait tellement plus à offrir que l'image ou le fantasme. Cette personne était quelqu'un de fantastique, qui avait été blessé par la vie, qui prenait son existence en main, qui ne se laissait décourager par rien ni personne.

Sirius faisait partie de cette petite minorité de personnes sachant parfaitement _qui_ ils sont. Il pouvait se permettre de porter autant de masques et d'adopter des attitudes aussi différentes parce qu'il savait parfaitement, au fond de lui, _qui_ était Sirius Black. Et il ne laissait personne le faire dévier de sa voie. Il avait cette fabuleuse capacité à tout accepter sur lui-même et ne jamais avoir honte – il se fichait que tout le monde le voit comme le Prince de Serpentard parce qu'il savait qu'il ne l'était pas, il se fichait que tout le monde prenne sa carrière de mannequin comme un acte de rébellion parce qu'il savait que ce métier était devenu une vraie passion pour lui, il se fichait de ce que diraient les gens en découvrant qu'il sortait avec un autre mec, parce qu'il n'en avait pas honte.

Contrairement à Remus, Sirius n'avait pas honte de lui. Ni de sortir avec mec, ni de sortir avec un Loup-garou, ni de rien d'autre. Et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus tenait tant à ce que personne n'apprenne la vérité sur lui…

Remus soupira et rentra dans la maison. Il était amoureux de Sirius, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas rester fâché avec lui, aussi, quand il monta se coucher, il se glissa dans le lit de son ami et l'embrassa, sans rien ajouter, tentant de s'excuser et d'accepter les excuses simultanément par ce baiser.

Ils étaient un couple à présent et ils prenaient doucement conscience qu'il leur faudrait apprendre à se connaitre et à s'adapter à l'autre pour faire en sorte que ça marche.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Vanné. L'imbécile, m'empêcher de dormir pendant toute la nuit pour fêter mes 17 ans ! Je vais comater pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard Express et débarquer à l'école avec une tête de zombie ! T'imagine le coup à ma réputation d'homme de glace toujours parfait ? »

« Je parlais de ta famille. Ca va faire une semaine que tu ne les as plus vus. Comment tu te sens ? »

Sirius sourit et se passa la main dans les cheveux « Libre » Souffla-t-il « jamais j'aurais imaginé que je me sentirais si... libre »

Remus eut l'impression de repérer une légère amertume malgré tout, à travers les mots. Même si Sirius avait toujours détesté sa famille, il y était resté dix-sept années et avait tout fait « pour paraître être un bon Black » même s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été. C'était une situation compliquée mais comme d'habitude, il n'en retenait que les bons côtés.

Avec empressement, le jeune homme fouilla dans sa robe qui trainait encore sur le sol, au milieu des débris de la beuverie qui avait accompagné son arrivée dans le monde adulte, et il en sortit une lettre « Regarde ça. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que j'ai jamais reçu de ma famille » Il mit le parchemin si près des yeux de Remus qu'il lui était impossible de lire quoi que ce soit « Je suis officiellement renié ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Lunard ! »

Remus rigola doucement. Il n'avait presque pas de mal à comprendre que Sirius soit sincèrement ravi de s'être débarrassé de sa famille. Quand même, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu récupérer sa malle... Il avait perdu son cahier aux merveilles...

« Au fait, Remus, tu avais prévu de dévoiler ton homosexualité à l'école ? »

Remus se figea, un demi-sourire au visage. Oh non, il n'allait pas oser lui refaire un coup comme ça, moins de quelques jours après qu'ils se soient disputés sur la manie de Sirius à n'en faire qu'à sa tête ? « _Quoi ?_ Non ! Et que ce soit bien clair, je **t'interdis** de le raconter à qui ce soit, même sans le faire exprès. T'as bien entendu ? »

Sirius ricana et dodelina de la tête. « Tu crois que j'avais l'intention que ça se sache ? Mon public est composé à quatre-vingt pourcents d'adolescentes pré-pubères qui font leurs premiers rêves érotiques avec moi dedans ! Bordel, mon agent va me tuer quand il va voir ça… »

« Voir quoi ? » Grinça Remus qui commençait à sentir que la suite n'allait pas _du tout_ lui plaire. Sirius lui balança un magazine au visage. Intrigué, Remus baissa les yeux sur le journal et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge en lisant le gros titre : « _**L'héritier de la maison des Black renié à cause d'une aventure avec son photographe personnel !** » _et, en-dessous, une photo de lui et Sirius le jour où ils étaient allés rendre visite à son père, dans le café moldu, leurs doigts entrelacés ainsi qu'une du jour où Remus s'était essayé à la photographie professionnelle, Sirius en maillot devant lui.

Il déglutit. Il pouvait dire adieu au discret Remus Lupin et dire bonjour à Lunard, le Maraudeur, amant du grand Sirius Black. Quelque chose lui soufflait que sa vie n'avait pas fini de changer. Qui aurait pu croire quelque chose comme ça à quelques semaines de là ? Il soupira.

Au moins, ce n'était pas Sirius qui l'avait répété à tout le monde, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Ca devait bien se savoir un jour, de toute façon. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre ne pas voir le regard des autres et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait un maître en la matière juste devant lui sur qui prendre exemple.

Il n'allait pas paniquer. Il était Remus Lupin, amateur de photographie, Maraudeur. Il avait des amies et des amis proches et sa vie actuelle semblait toute droite tirée d'un conte de fée, même si tout n'était pas vraiment parfait. Il sortait avec le mannequin qui l'avait obsédé pendant des années et de qui il était tombé amoureux, même si celui-si le rendait fou de temps à autre et qu'il avait la sale manie de manipuler les gens autour de lui... Mais ce garçon qui avait hanté ses jours et ses nuits était à lui, désormais, pire, était amoureux de lui, Remus. Cela valait bien de sacrifier une petite part de sa vie privée…

Il déglutit. « Je suppose » Se hasarda Remus en rejetant le journal le plus loin possible de lui « que sortir avec le Prince de Glace devrait me protéger de trop de gossips, non ? »

« Le Prince des Glaces est mort mon vieux. Plus rien ne m'empêche de devenir l'emmerdeur que j'étais né pour être ! » Répliqua Sirius avec un sourire dément « Poudlard, prends garde à toi, Sirius Black va débarquer ! »

Pendant un moment, Remus eut presque envie de plaindre les professeurs et les préfets. Si Sirius décidait de rattraper sept ans de privation en six mois, il ne donnait pas longtemps à la vieille bâtisse avant de s'écrouler...

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express fut un vrai calvaire. Sirius, comme il l'avait prévu, s'était écroulé et avait dormi tout du long, inconscient que _tous les élèves_ de l'école semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous devant le compartiment des Maraudeurs pour les observer comme des bêtes curieuses. Remus jurerait qu'il ne s'était pas passé une minute sans qu'il voit un regard curieux de l'autre côté de la vitre du compartiment. La valse était constante et dès qu'un intrus se lassait du spectacle des trois adolescents jouant aux cartes ou discutant paisiblement, un autre arrivait et reprenait l'épiage là où il s'était arrêté.

« C'est cool, on va être encore plus connu à Poudlard » Rigola James en regardant un élève de seconde année tenter de passer discrètement devant leur compartiment tout en se faisant un torticoli pour mieux voir ce qui se passait « on sera au coeur de toutes les conversations de rentrée. C'est peut-être le moment de révéler à tous qui sont les Maraudeurs, question de profiter du coup de projo ? »

Remus gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses déboires de garçon populaire ne faisaient que commencer, il le sentait.

Il restait une heure de trajet jusque Poudlard quand une explosion suivie de cris retentit dans le couloir. Remus et James se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait et éclatèrent de rire en voyant Lily, rouge de rage, essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur compartiment à travers la masse de curieux.

« Je vais te tuer, Remus ! » Lança-t-elle en pénétrant dans le compartiment, suivie de Mirza et Hansen. « On ne va plus être tranquille une minute maintenant ! »

« T'inquiète Lily, quand tout le monde découvrira qu'on sort ensemble, ils oublieront Sirius et Remus » Assura James, l'air confiant. Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Non » Assura Hansen en lançant une œillade incertaine à Sirius qui dormait encore comme un bien heureux, un peu de bave au coin de la bouche « quand tout le monde verra que Sirius Black ne se comporte plus comme le Roi des Enfoirés, tout le monde oubliera que tu existes, Remy »

Les adolescents rire. En effet, pour cette rentrée, Poudlard avait de quoi se mettre sous la dent…

En sortant du train, Sirius était décoiffé – une première – et il en avait ri – autre nouveauté. Son éclat avait provoqué un brusque silence autour de lui : personne ne se souvenait avoir jamais vu Sirius Black rire, et encore moins de lui-même.

Quand ils s'installèrent à la table pour le banquet de rentrée, tout le monde les dévisageait encore. Remus n'était pas sûr de savoir si on le regardait lui – l'amant officiel de Sirius Black – ou simplement Sirius qui semblait lutter pour empêcher son masque détaché de reprendre le dessus sur ses traits. Ca faisait rire James – certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure. Si les masques que Sirius avait l'habitude de porter étaient soignés et toujours parfaits, la grimace étrange qu'il arborait en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel était... originale.

« Tu sais » Déclara Sirius en se servant une grande quantité de patates douces « si ces deux là osent s'afficher » Il pointa de sa fourchette Talita, la fille la plus snob de leur maison, et Alnilam, le prototype même du pauvre type, qui mangeaient ensemble en discutant amoureusement « Y'a vraiment pas de raison que je puisse pas devenir quelqu'un de gentil »

Peter, qui s'en était toujours pris plein la figure de la part de Sirius, renifla « J'aimerais bien voir ça, tiens »

« Pousse-toi » La voix de Mirza, à côté de Remus, était faible et chevrotante. Inquiet, son ami la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Non » Renifla la jeune fille en essuyant ses joues « Khan Bobsley vient de me plaquer... » Avec un autre reniflement, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Remus qui tapota son dos d'une manière réconfortante. Il détestait toujours voir ses amies dans un triste état, encore plus à cause d'un garçon.

« Tu veux que je lui refasse le portrait ? » Proposa Sirius, fier de montrer qu'il était finalement quelqu'un de très sociable et ayant la main sur le cœur.

Mirza releva les yeux, dévisagea le garçon pendant plusieurs secondes avant de geindre à la manière d'un petit enfant boudeur « Je suis si pitoyable que même Sirius Black a pitié de moi ! »

Tout le monde rigola du visage déconfi de Sirius et, en l'observant interagir avec un naturel manquant de décontraction, Remus se dit qu'il faudrait encore un moment avant que tout le monde arrête de voir le Prince de Serpentard en son ami. Mais pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il avait confiance en l'avenir.

Rien ne viendrait jamais à bout des Maraudeurs.


End file.
